silence
by christellesvu
Summary: Olivia et Alex mène une vie heureuse jusqu'au moment où Olivia tombe entre de mauvaises mains
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

A 9 mois, elle se met debout tout seule, sans aide, tellement impatiente d'atteindre les objets à sa portée. Elle a déjà compris très jeune qu'elle ne doit rien attendre de cette dame assise sur le fauteuil qui ne lui rend pas son sourire.

A 15 mois, lasse de sentir ses langes souillés, elle se met toute seule sur le petit pot que cette femme lui a ramené en lui disant ces mots « pipi ». Elle a l'esprit déjà alerte et elle comprend le message qu'on lui adresse.

À deux ans et demi, elle ne parle toujours pas chez elle alors qu'elle communique facilement à la garderie. Sa maman ne lui parle pas alors elle reste dans son silence et apprend à observer ce qui se passe autour d'elle, elle développe ainsi son don pour l'observation, ces évènements, ces faits et gestes qui échappent à tant d'autres personnes.

A trois ans, elle cesse d'aller à la garderie pour un autre endroit plein d'enfants qu'elle ne connait pas. On ne lui a rien dit, elle décide alors de ne plus s'attacher plus aux gens pour ne pas souffrir des choix des adultes.

A 5 ans, elle sait déjà lire et écrire. Le soir à la maison, elle doit s'occuper toute seule. Sa maman lui a amené des livres avec des chiffres et des lettres pour apprendre. Elle s'occupe en silence et sa maman la laisse tranquille. Sa mère ouvre toujours une bouteille après le repas. Elle s'endort souvent sur le canapé. Quand elle voit la grande aiguille sur le 8 ; elle va se coucher.

A 7 ans, elle a compris le fonctionnement de la lessiveuse et du sèche-linge, quand Séréna s'en rend compte, Olivia trouve tous les jours les tâches ménagères qu'elle doit accomplir. Elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi sa maman ne l'aime pas, elle se dit alors qu'elle ne mérite probablement pas d'être aimée.

A 9 ans, elle demande à sa mère si elle a un père. Sa seule réponse est une gifle, elle sait qu'elle ne doit rien demander mais elle comprend très vite que plus elle grandit, plus elle prend de place, plus sa mère ouvre des bouteilles le soir.

A 11 ans, elle rencontre sa grand-mère pour la toute première fois, elle trouve chez sa grand-mère l'amour d'une mère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Elle voit les premiers instants de bonheur, elle y retournera à chaque période de vacances. C'est elle qui lui dira la vérité. Elle l'adorera plus que tout au monde mais elle s'éteindra 5 ans plus tard, rattrapée par un cancer. Avant de s'en aller, sa grand-mère lui dira de n'obéir qu'à sa conscience et à son cœur, que sa vie soit belle.

Et vient pour Olivia le moment de la désobéissance.

Olivia désobéi quand elle choisit une autre université que celle où sa mère travaille.

Elle Désobéit quand sa mère tente de la dissuader de rentrer à l'USV.

Elle désobéit aux règles quand son duo avec Stabler fonctionne, personne ne croyait que ce dernier arriverait à s'entendre avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme.

Elle désobéit aux valeurs de sa mère quand elle lui annonce ses orientations sexuelles. Elle n'a aucune réaction quand se mère lui répond qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à mieux venant de la fille d'un violeur.

Elle désobéit à Cragen quand il l'avertit que ce serait dangereux d'avoir une relation avec le substitut du procureur, elle n'écoute que son cœur et les deux femmes n'ont aucun complexe à affirmer leur relation.

Elle désobéit aux règles de bienséance quand elle ne prit aucun congé pour la mort de sa mère .Elle n'en voyait pas non plus l'intérêt. Mais là devant eux, enchaînée à la paroi de ce sinistre mur, elle sait qu'elle va devoir obéir …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

une semaine plus tôt

- Eliott, tu sais très bien que c'est lui

- Je sais Olivia dit-il épuisé sur son bureau

- On doit les coincer Eliott

- Casey te l'a répété, si on l'arrête maintenant, son avocat l'aura aussitôt fait sortir

- Les avocats, je…..les déteste dit-elle….

- Ne t'es pas en couple avec une avocat .

Elle soupire, elle lui envoie son stylo

- Eh mon stylo !

- J'ai dit avocat, pas avocate ….elle réussit enfin à sourire

- Liv, on l'aura ….

- Bien d'ici là, il aura encore pris de l'avance

- Il sait qu'on le surveille

- Ça ne va pas l'empêcher d'enlever une autre femme Eliott

-On ne peut rien y faire…..écoute, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer se reposer

- Pareil, je n'ai quasi pas vu Alex cette semaine.

- Pareil Kathy est extraordinairement patiente, il se lève, l'embrasse sur le front

- Sois prudent El

- Prends soin de toi Liv, on se voit demain

Elle rentre et sens une odeur très agréable de cuisine, Alex est donc rentrée beaucoup plus tôt. Cela la soulage ! Elle entre dans la cuisine

- Ca sent drôlement bon

- J'ai voulu te faire plaisir

- Mon co-équipier aurait-il eu la langue bien pendue. Elle se retourne, lui sourit et la prend dans ses bras

- Vous l'aurez, vous les arrêtez toujours, d'ailleurs Casey me dit toujours que sans vous, elle aurait des week- end plus tranquilles.

- Casey raconte n'importe quoi ! Olivia pose ses lèvres et embrasse Alex

- Casey aime me taquiner

- Je sais…

- Ce sera d'ici 30 minutes, si tu veux te mettre à ton aise et prendre une douche

- Tu insinues que j'ai besoin d'une douche Alex la regarde profondément et passe son doigt sur les lèvres d'Olivia

- J'ai prévu un dessert particulier inspecteur Benson

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas cuisiner de dessert maître Cabott

- Celui-ci est très simple à préparer

- Alors je vais me dépêcher rétorque-t-elle d'un sourire qui en dit long.

Elle mange agréablement, elles ne se disent pas grand-chose, elles ont besoin de calme toutes les deux, mais leurs regards se cherchent, leurs regards révèlent leurs envies pour la suite de la soirée. Elles finissent leur verre de vin. Alex se lève et s'approche d'Olivia

- Prête pour le dessert ?

- On ne le prend pas ici

- Non, non….dans la chambre chuchote Alex

- Dans la chambre ?

Elle prend la main d'Olivia et la ramène vers la chambre…..elle embrasse Olivia et commence tout en l'embrassant à déboutonner sa chemise. Olivia, pour une fois, se laisse faire et laisse Alex mener la danse. Le soutien-gorge glisse rapidement sur le sol, Alex passe sa langue sur les mamelons d'Olivia qui frémit de plaisir à son contact. Elle relève la tête, bascule calmement Olivia, la chevauche tout en continuant ce qu'elle a entreprit. Elle remonte ensuite vers le cou et passe maintenant sa langue sur le cou et se dirige vers l'oreille d'Olivia, Alex connaît les moindres parcelles de son corps et sais ce qu'elle aime. …. Elle descend sa main et réussit à lui dégrafer le bouton de son jeans afin d'explorer cette zone qui lui donnera encore davantage de plaisir. …elle immisce sa langue qui sens réfléchir se pose sur sa zone la plus sensible, elle sent au gémissement d'Olivia qu'elle est réceptive au plaisir qu'elle lui procure….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

5 jours plus tôt

Quand elle arrive, Eliott est déjà au travail. Elle lui apporte un café

- Ça vient de chez Sam's propose Olivia

- Merci, tu me sauves ! dit Eliott

- Des nouvelles ? demandes Olivia

- Oui, j'allais t'appeler répond immédiatement Eliott

- Je suis là, je t'écoute

- on a retrouvé la trace d'une communication téléphonique sur le téléphone de Pablo Arguas la nuit de la disparition de la première disparue, ce coup de fil aurait été passé d'une cabine téléphonique près d'un immeuble où habite la sœur d'Alberto Rodrigues que l'on soupçonne d'être le chef de ce trafic sexuel de femmes et d'enfants, je suis certain qu'Arguas est le bras droit de Rodrigues .

- Et Pablo est donc son bras droit comme l'indiquent ces différents témoignages ! suggère Olivia

-Et on ne peut pas les utiliser, tout ça parce que les témoins n'ont pas été entendus par le grand jury conclus Olivia

- Par ce qu'ils les ont tués avant

- Vive la protection des témoins ajoute Olivia en soupirant

- En attendant, comme nous avons un nouvel élément, l'enquête peut continuer, Fin et Munch sont partis chercher Rodrigues

- Mais si on n'obtient rien, il repartira encore, il sera à peine dans cette salle que son avocat débarquera pour l'en faire sortir.

- Je sais mais on n'aura essayé.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant Eliott.

- Ce n'est jamais suffisant Olivia mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec les moyens que l'on a.

Comme prévu Alberto Rodrigues réclama ses droits à un avocat et personne ne put l'interroger avant la venue de ce dernier. Cragen envoya Fin et Munch interrogèrent le suspect mais il ressortit bientôt avec son avocat.

Il croise le chemin d'Olivia, partie se chercher un café, qui le fixait du regard ; il lui sourit d'un air autant suffisant qu'ironique Il s'arrête à sa hauteur, il s'approche de son visage, elle reste impassible. Il lui murmure ces quelques mots

- Vous feriez une bonne recrue pour mon harem, inspecteur Benson ! Olivia, c'est ça ! j'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance

Elle le regarde, elle ne bronche pas.

seul Eliott de l'autre côté du couloir aperçoit Olivia serrer le poing.

Il sourit et continue son chemin jusqu'à la sortie, il se retourne une dernière fois. Olivia sent des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et elle est incapable d'en expliquer les raisons

-Liv, ça va ?

- Ce type me donne froid dans le dos

- Il s'est approché de toi

- Il n'a rien fait Eliott

- Olivia dit-il lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien lui cacher

Il la regarde, elle sait qu'Eliott se montre toujours protecteur et qu'il ne la lâchera pas tant qu'elle ne lui aura pas dit la vérité.

- Il m'a dit que je ferais une bonne recrue

- Une bonne recrue ?

- Pour son harem Eliott

- Son harem, le fils de….

- C'est bon Eliott

- Si je le croise encore, je le démonte ….

- Laisse tomber EL

- Tu dois en parler en Cragen, il t'a menacé Liv

- Il voulait juste m'effrayer

- Accepte que l'on te mette sous protection

- Je refuse de vivre comme une victime Eliott

- Olivia, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi, que je dorme en toute sécurité

- D'accord mais juste le temps que l'affaire soit calmée

- Ok Liv


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : 2 jours plus tôt

Olivia sort, satisfaite de la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle a enfin obtenu les aveux du criminel.

- Bon travail Olivia remarque Cragen

- Merci capitaine

- Il était pourtant résistant

- J'ai réussi à trouver la faille. C'était gagné . Ils se sourient

- Eliott est rentré capitaine ?

- Il t'attend avec Alex

- Ils ne me lâcheront donc jamais

- Olivia ! dit Cragen en soupirant

- Je sais capitaine, vous ne voulez pas qu'il m'arrive une bricole ajoute Olivia en soupirant

- Olivia rétorque Cragen d'un air assez sérieux, je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi

- C'est parce que sans moi, vous n'auriez plus aucune chance d'arrêter qui que ce soit ironise-t-elle

- Olivia, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter

- D'accord, j'ai compris le message

- Olivia, tu es un agent expérimenté, tu sais à quel point ces individus peuvent mettre leurs menaces à exécution

- Capitaine, la plupart s'arrêtent à leurs menaces

- Mais il reste les autres Olivia

- Je ne le laisserai pas m'empêcher de vivre dit-elle en s'éloignant

Elle rejoint Eliott et Alex discutant vivement, ces deux-là ne s'entendront décidément jamais. Elle les met d'accord en leur disant

- Tu nous accompagnes Eliott

- Tu vois, elle a besoin de moi adresse Eliott à Alex

Pendant qu'Eliott va chercher ses clés, Alex lui sourit et elle comprend qu'Olivia et une nouvelle fois intervenue avant qu'Alex et Eliott se prennent la tête.

Olivia les aimait tous les deux, Alex était l'amour de sa vie tandis qu'Eliott, en plus d'être son partenaire depuis 10 ans, était son meilleur ami. Mais ces deux-là s'entendaient parfois difficilement, cela trouvait sa cause dans leur caractère tellement différent. Eliott le suit donc jusqu'à leur appartement et ne repart qu'après s'être assuré qu'elles soient bien toutes deux à l'intérieur. Olivia sent qu'Alex est tendue à cause de cette surveillance qu'on leur impose.

- Alex, écoute …..

- C'est bon Liv, je vais aller me doucher…..

-Il faut que l'on parle Alex

- Je n'en ai pas envie !

- Il veut juste nous protéger Alex, il s'inquiète pour moi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gardien Olivia, je n'ai pas besoin d'une voiture de police constamment devant chez moi

-C'est juste le temps qu'ils ne s'inquiètent plus et ce n'est pas un ordre d'Eliott mais du capitaine

- Écoute, je sais ! mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire…..je ne suis pas tranquille non plus pour toi

- Alors ce n'est pas pour la voiture que tu es nerveuse Alex

- Non !

- Tu as peur Alex ? dit Olivia en s'approchant près de sa compagne.

Olivia lui prend la main. Deux larmes roulent sur les joues d'Alex

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alex, dit-elle en la serrant contre elle

- J'ai tellement peur Olivia, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment

- Tu ne devrais pas venir au bureau, ils vont tous te faire peur.

- Peut – être mais promets-moi de faire attention

- Je te le promets Alex, je te le promets

- Et si nous prenions une douche ensemble

- Ça te rassurerait

- Ça dépend ce qu'on y fait suggère Alex en emmenant Olivia avec elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : 1 jour plus tôt

Olivia se réveille dans les bras d'Alex

- Tu es déjà réveillée mon amour ?

- Depuis un long moment inspecteur Benson, je te regardais sagement dormir. Ce qu'il fait calme ici quand l'inspecteur Benson dort.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu me surnommes comme ca

- Je sais ! dit-elle en souriant mais j'aime te taquiner de grand matin inspecteur Olivia Benson

- Tu sais que je te le rendrais au centuple maitre Cabott

- J'espère bien ! parce que je sais que tu me le rendras ajoute Alex d'un air espiègle.

Olivia grimpa alors sur Alex et l'embrasse langoureusement

-Est-ce les prémices de ta vengeance ? questionne Alex

- On dirait bien ! ajoute Olivia en souriant

- Je t'aime mon ange murmure Alex

- Je t'aime encore plus murmure à son tour Olivia

- Ce n'est pas possible

- Non, c'est moi qui t'aime encore plus et je vais te le prouver dit Olivia en disparaissant sous la couette. Glissée dans les bras d'Alex, elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'y rester, de profiter de ces moments de tendresse, de bonheur, cette envie d'être constamment dans les bras de l'être aimé.

- Tu sais qu'il est déjà 8H00

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Absolument pas !

- Je vais avoir de gros problèmes si je ne me dépêche pas. Olivia saute du lit et se précipite sous la douche pendant qu'Alex s'écrie :

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu étais en pleine action avec le substitut du procureur

- Ça me marche plus ce genre d'excuse ! et depuis longtemps !

- Tu peux toujours essayer !

- Tu rêves …

Olivia s'habille rapidement, embrasse Alex

- À ce soir mamour

Et Alex n'a même pas le temps de lui répondre que le tourbillon qu'est Olivia Benson a déjà quitté l'appartement, elle l'entend même dévaler les escaliers à pleine vitesse…..Elle respire enfin quand elle entend la porte du hall claquer redoutant une éventuelle chute dans les escaliers. C'est qu'elle l'aimait son Olivia comme elle aimait le dire. Quatre merveilleuses années qu'elle avait osé lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où Olivia avait pris la fuite suite à ces révélations. Elle l'avait trouvée une heure plus tard devant la porte de son appartement, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées depuis. Deux mois plus tard, sous la pression de leurs journées parfois interminables, Olivia avait quitté ses minuscules trois pièces pour l'appartement d'Alex, beaucoup plus vaste, beaucoup plus luxueux.

Il était vrai que le salaire d'Olivia en comparaison de celui d'Alex ne faisait pas le poids, ce fut une crise sans précédent quand Alex voulut tout payer, et Alex Cabott pour la première fois dut concéder certaines décisions si elle voulait garder la femme de ses rêves. Le seul souci dans leur histoire restait la mère d'Alexandra qui tolérait la liaison de sa fille sans chercher à connaître davantage. Ça n'atteignait pas Olivia, dont la mère décédée ne l'avait jamais aimée, Olivia s'était donc équipée d'une armure assez solide mais pas Alex apparemment qui en souffrait silencieusement.

Leur futur se projetait avec l'envie d'un enfant qui se précisait de plus en plus chez chacune d'entre-elle. Elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'Olivia porterait cet enfant, qu'elle ralentirait dans un premier temps son rythme de travail pour ensuite prendre un congé d'un certain temps pour élever leur enfant. Elles s'aimaient et avançaient main dans la main, la semaine prochaine, la première visite pour la fécondation in-vitro était prévue. Elles attendaient impatiemment cette visite.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

- Liv, plus que quelques jours de patience, ta vie reviendra bientôt à la normal.

- Je sais Eliott

- Ta patiente m'épate ! dit Eliott d'un air étonné.

- Tu peux dire merci à Alex

- A Alex ? Existerait-il une personne qui réussirait à te faire changer d'avis

- Ha, très drôle…..sérieusement, j'ai bien senti qu'Alex s'inquiétait pour moi

- Ce n'est pas la seule.

- Je sais Eliott ! je sais, j'en ai pris conscience en voyant les larmes d'Alex

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais pleuré

- T'es con Eliott des fois, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi

- Je sais Olivia, mais il arrive des moments dans la vie où l'on doit pouvoir compter sur les autres.

- J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de vivre ma vie, de faire mes choix Eliott et même si je vis avec Alex , je mène toujours ma vie comme je l'entends ….

- Je sais ça aussi Olivia.

Eliott part ensuite sur une enquête avec Munch, ce qui a le don de l'agacer. Olivia déteste être cantonnée à des tâches bureaucratiques surtout qu'elle n'a rien fait pour le mériter, elle a juste croisé le regard d'Alberto Rodrigues. Plus personne n'est présent excepté Cragen qui est au téléphone, elle n'a rien emporté pour déjeuner, son estomac crie famine. Elle décide donc de sortir pour manger un bout au coin de la rue. Elle s'arrête donc pour se commander un sandwich et elle retournera directement au bureau sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien, sinon ce sera encore des heures de discussion.

Elle se retourne et sort du magasin, il est face à elle. Alberto Rodrigues, elle le reconnait ….sa colonne vertébrale lui procure de nouveaux frissons.

- Inspecteur Benson Elle le fixe sans lui répondre

- Je pensais que vous étiez sous protection, mais où est donc l'inspecteur Stabler ? et votre substitut, maitre Cabott, elle est également très ravissante

Elle veut avancer, il la bloque

- Je ne m'enfuirais pas comme ça si j'étais à votre place. Olivia ne répond toujours rien

- Ils n'ont protégé ni Alex, ni les enfants Stabler, alors soit vous me suivez, soit ils seront immédiatement abattus

- Ne faites pas ça, ils n'ont rien à voir….Olivia glisse sa main vers son arme

- Laissez-votre arme là où elle est, dirigez-vous vers cette voiture rouge, mon homme de main que vous voyez avec la casquette bleue va vous y emmener, on se retrouvera bientôt… Olivia est angoissée, apeurée ….mais elle reste distante malgré son cœur qui se serre de plus en plus, elle va devoir aller jusqu'à cette voiture, pour Alex, pour les enfants d'Eliott….elle va se sacrifier, elle espère juste que sa mort ne sera pas trop longue. Elle entre donc à l'arrière de la voiture, elle traîne, l'homme à la casquette la pousse donc à l'intérieur….un autre homme ….Pablo Arguas, elle le reconnait. Il sourit

- Bienvenue inspecteur Benson,. Elle ne répond rien, elle ne réalise pas quand le mouchoir de chloroforme se pose sur ses lèvres et son nez.

Eliott revient plus tard, il est étonné. Le sac d'Olivia se trouve sur son bureau tout comme son téléphone et son badge. Il se rend dans les toilettes, elle n'est pas là, il parcourt les salles d'interrogatoire

- Eliott, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne trouve pas Olivia, tu peux te renseigner chez Cragen, je monte voir sur le toit. Quelques instants plus tard, ils comprennent tous qu'Olivia a disparu…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Elle est là, enchainée à ce maudit mur. Les muscles de ses bras commencent à s'endolorir. Arguas la toise en souriant, il s'accroupit

- Tu obéis et il n'arrivera rien aux personnes que tu aimes, dans le cas contraire, nous les amènerons aussi ici. Tu as compris et réponds.

-J'ai compris

- Très bien, j'ai l'impression que nous allons bien nous entendre. Je vais te former à exécuter les moindres désirs de Rodrigues. Il ne veut pas te mettre sur le marché, il te veut uniquement pour lui, je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Mais avant je vais devoir te dresser, il parait que t'es une coriace. Il prend sa clé et lui enlève les chaines, elle ne bouge toujours pas et elle observe la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve, juste des murs, juste des murs humides.

Heureusement, elle a encore ses vêtements parce que le froid de novembre est assez vigoureux.

- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, tu serais morte avant d'être sortie et il serait obligé d'amener ta copine blonde. Tu vas te déshabiller, je vais revenir. Olivia sait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir, elle a conscience qu'ils ne prendront pas le risque de la laisser s'enfuir, elle va tenter de résister aux assauts, elle sait ce qu'il attend…..elle ne veut pas mourir, elle veut retrouver Alex, son Alex qui doit déjà la chercher, son Alex à laquelle elle n'a pas dit qu'elle l'aimait ce matin. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle s'en voudra d'être sortie, elle allait juste s'acheter à manger. Elle fera tour ce qu'il faut pour ne pas amener Alex vers cette enfer dans lequel elle est tombée….et c'est un à un qu'elle retire ses vêtements.

Il revient, il la toise et elle le fixe de son regard. Il ramasse les vêtements. Il s'approche, elle reste de marbre…..

- Tu devrais apprendre à baisser ton regard devant nous, ne jamais nous regarder dans les yeux Olivia, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, baisse son regard, elle commence à trembler de froid.

Ils sont tous devant l'écran regardant les bandes vidéo que Fin vient de ramener.

- Elle le suit sans résistance s'exclame Alex, Olivia, qu'as-tu fait ? qui est cet homme caché sous cette casquette ?

- Tu ne le connais pas Alex ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu

- C'est Rodrigues qui est derrière ça ! j'en suis certain hurle Eliott, je vais le ramener ici vite fait ici ! et il a intérêt à me dire où est retenue Olivia.

- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout ordonne Cragen Eliott se lève, et se place devant Cragen

- C'est facile à dire, vous l'avez laissé partir, vous étiez censé la tenir en sécurité. Vous étiez censé la protéger. - Vas-y, passe ta colère sur moi si ça te fait plaisir, mais le moindre geste de travers et c'est Olivia qui en subira les conséquences

- Quelles conséquences dit Alex, et dites-moi la vérité.

- Viols, torture et esclave sexuel répond Munch complètement dépité

- Non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai dit Alex dont les larmes s'écoulaient, vous devez la sortir de là, vous devez la sortir de là, hurle-t-elle.

- Il faut retourner à ce snack demain même heure, ce sont bien souvent des habitués, il faut trouver quel est le premier homme auquel Olivia a parlé suggère Cragen

- On sait que c'est Rodrigues proclame Eliott

- Je le sais Eliott mais sans aucun témoignage, je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Eliott s'approche Alex qui ne tient quasi plus debout

- Viens Alex, je te ramène chez toi

- Je ne peux pas rentrer sans elle

- Tu dois rentrer au cas où elle appellerait, tu dois garder tes repères Alex dit Eliott en s'accroupissant à son niveau.

- Je n'en ai pas le courage. Eliott entend qu'on l'appelle, il se retourne et aperçoit sa femme

- Kathy, je sais … elle sert son mari dans ses bras , elle connait son attachement pour Olivia

- Je comprends Eliott, des nouvelles

- Non …..Kathy aperçoit Alex

- Elle est effondrée …

- Ce malade, si tu savais…..

- Je sais Eliott

- Désolée

- Écoute, tu devrais rester avec elle ….je t'ai apporté des propres vêtements

- Tu es certaine Kathy ?

- Certaine, les enfants sont allés déposer une bougie à l'église

- Tu les remercieras

- Ils aiment Olivia

- Je sais, merci Kathy, tu es une femme extraordinaire

Il ouvre une nouvelle fois la porte, elle tremble toujours autant. Elle s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il s'approche, elle ne bronche pas, elle ne lève pas les yeux.

- Comme tu as obéi, je t'ai apporté une couverture

- Merci dit Olivia Il caresse son visage

- Ça c'est une brave fille , viens près de moi que je te réchauffe…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Il est parti affirmant qu'il allait très vite revenir. Il ne l'a plus enchainée. Elle a pu ainsi reposer les muscles de ses épaules qui la tiraillaient tellement. Elle n'a plus aucune conscience du temps qui passe. Cette pièce humide ne contient aucune fenêtre qui pourrait l'aide à se faire une opinion du temps qui passe.

Elle est repliée essayant tant bien que mal de garder le peu de chaleur qu'elle a encore, les genoux ramenés vers son torse, elle pose la tête sur les genoux. Elle essaie de penser à autre chose mais la douleur qu'elle a ressentie lui provoque toujours des lancements au moindre mouvement.

Son regard se brise quand elle voit ce sang à même le sol, à l'endroit où il l'a prise. Elle n'a pas résisté, ses menaces la hantent. Mais elle ne pleure pas …..Olivia Benson est bien plus forte que ça.

Il revient avec un jogging et un vieux t- shirt bien trop long pour elle.

- Tiens enfile ça, tu as été une brave fille. Elle ne dit rien. Elle se lève, il lui envoie un sacré coup de poing, elle sent un craquement dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se coupe, elle tousse dans un premier temps avant que sa respiration ne reprenne normalement.

- Tu as oublié de me dire merci, je vais devoir t'apprendre un peu de politesse.

- Merci ! balbutie-t-elle péniblement sous l'effet du coup reçu.

- Très bien, habille-toi maintenant Elle enfile les vêtements sans dire un seul mol, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas parler sans son autorisation. Il s'approche, amène violemment les bras à l'arrière de son dos et la menotte. - C'est toi, Olivia, la prisonnière maintenant plaisante-t-il….. Elle ne répond pas, il la claque contre le mur, sa tête arrive directement sur le béton, elle sent le liquide chaud glisser le long de son visage.

- Répond ! ordonne-t-il

- C'est moi la prisonnière répète-t-elle en serrant les dents.

- Tu es une brave fille dit-il en caressant ses longs cheveux bruns. c'est très bien, si tu es sage, tu ne seras pas punie ! Elle pense à Alex, c'est pour elle qu'elle a accepté de laisser pousser ses cheveux sur lesquels un étranger pose maintenant ses mains. Il l'emmène dans un long couloir, il la tient fermement d'une main pendant qu'il éclaire le couloir avec une lampe torche. Elle a du mal à garder son équilibre, il la tient de plus en plus fortement, elle peut presque sentir ses oncles à travers le t-shirt….elle a toujours froid ….elle a faim, elle a n'a quasi plus manger depuis son enlèvement. Son pied perd finalement l'équilibre et elle s'étale sur le sol, elle émet un cri qu'elle ne peut pas cacher quand son genou heurte le sol, incapable de ralentir la chute par ses mains menottées. Il éclate de rire, pour un flic ! Il rit une nouvelle fois aux éclats pendant qu'elle essaie péniblement de se relever.

- Je ne vois rien

Il lui balance un autre coup de pied sur son flanc

- Avec des coups de pied, tu avancerais sans doute plus rapidement. Il attrape ses cheveux, il la relève et il la tire à nouveau ignorant le boitement de son genou.

Eliott lui caresse les cheveux et Alex, épuisée par ses larmes, finit par s'endormir. Eliott se lève et vient se poser devant la grande baie vitrée.

- Liv, où es-tu ? je sais que si tu les as si docilement suivis c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tiens bon ! je te trouverai où que ce soit….et pour la première fois de sa vie, Eliott Stabler pleure à l'abri des regards. Il pleure parce qu'il a tout à fait conscience de ce qu'elle a déjà certainement subi et de ce qui l'attend s'il ne la retrouve pas très vite.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Il l'amène dans cette pièce moins lugubre que la précédente, elle respire car la pièce à l'air chauffée, il lui enlève les menottes et éclaire cette pièce, elle cligne des yeux avant de les rouvrir complètement.

- C'est ici que tu vivras, tu as un matelas et un édredon. Dans ce coin, un frigo, un micro-onde et derrière toi un WC et une douche.

- Merci dit Olivia constatant l'absence de fenêtres.

- Je vois qu'on a retenu la leçon dit-il en souriant. Rodrigues veut que tu sois bien, alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu le demandes. Si tu es une brave fille, tu obtiendras ce que tu veux.

- Merci

- Et on viendra te chercher pour le dressage

Olivia frémit

- Il lui caresse le visage comprenant qu'elle a sait les mots venant d'être énoncés

- N'aie pas peur Olivia, tu exécute nos ordres et tu n'auras pas de problèmes. Il l'amène contre elle, et il l'embrasse, elle détourne son visage apeurée, terrifiée… Il attrape son menton

- Je ne veux pas de ça ! il prend sa main, il lui claque le visage. Olivia, qui s'affaiblit par le manque de nourriture, tombe à même le sol. Je vais te montrer qui est le maître inspecteur Benson…..elle ferme les yeux pendant que les coups de pieds pleuvent là où il peut frapper…..il s'arrête enfin. Tu es à nous, tu nous appartient , ta vie nous appartient , mets-toi ça dans ton putain de crâne , Olivia ! personne ne te trouvera…. Il claque la porte, elle reste un long moment couchée sur le sol goutant son propre sang dans la bouche.

Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de s'échapper. Elle se regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle prend du papier et se tamponne le front, elle essuie le sang qui a maintenant séché sur son visage, elle fait couler l'eau de la douche qui est heureusement chaude. Elle s'écroule contre le carrelage et elle pleure enfin, elle pleure sur ce qui lui ont fait, elle pleure en pensant au chagrin d'Alex. C'est l'eau glacée qui la tire de sa semi-conscience. Son estomac crie vraiment famine, elle se sèche, elle constate déjà les ecchymoses entre ses cuisses, ses épaules, son front, son ventre, son genou est vraiment gonflé. Cette main marquée sur son visage.

Elle remet les vêtements qu'il le lui a donnés et se dirige vers le frigo ou elle trouve un sandwich pré-emballé. Elle le dévore, question de survie, et ensuite se glisse sous la couette en tentant de trouver une position qui ne la fera pas souffrir. Elle ferme rapidement les yeux et elle s'endort en pleurant.

Eliott ne dort toujours pas, il regarde toujours cette baie vitrée, la vie continue toujours à New-York et Olivia se trouve enfermée dans cette immense ville sans défense, sans personne pour l'aider à sortir de l'enfer dans lequel elle est certainement plongée.

- Eliott? Il se retourne, face à lui, Alex en larme

- Je ne peux pas…..

- Viens Alex, approche ….. Il la serre dans ses bras avec toute sa tendresse

- Tu dois te reposer Alex

- Je ne peux pas Eliott

- Tu dois Alex, il lui caresse le dos

- Je pense à ce qu'elle doit subir

- Écoute Alex, tu dois rester toi, tu dois garder ton fonctionnement parce que quand je la retrouverai, elle aura besoin de toi

- De nous

- De nous….retourne te coucher Alex, allez je t'accompagne

- J'y vais si toi, tu y vas, tu dois aussi être en forme si tu veux relayer Fin et Munch demain

- Tu as raison

- Tu peux dormir à côté de moi

- Je ne serai toujours pas là Alex

- Je sais Eliott mais elle reviendra

- Elle reviendra


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

La police fait pression sur le clan de Rodrigues et d'Argas. Ils ont repéré Rodrigues. Ce dernier est constamment suivi par une patrouille qui se relie espérant que ce dernier les mènera vers Olivia. Arguas est toujours chez lui, il a été aperçu sur le perron de sa porte cette nuit. Une patrouille le file aussi sans savoir qu'Olivia est retenue dans son sous-sol. Arguas et Rodrigues ont pour le moment évité toute communication, ils sont satisfait de la maintenir en captivité. Ils sont assez intelligent pour éviter tout contact surtout que Rodrigues sait qu'il peut compter sur Arguas pour mater Olivia. Il sait aussi qu'il a hâte d'assouvir les désirs qui le rongent depuis qu'il l'a croisée. Il la veut et il l'aura.

Elle se réveille, elle prend rapidement conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Elle entend des pas, elle a deviné qu'elle se trouve dans un sous-sol mais elle ne sait pas où. Elle pense à Alex qui a dû traverser cette nuit sans elle à ses côtés, Alex qu'elle doit continuer à protéger, Eliott qui doit probablement la chercher.

La porte s'ouvre, elle sursaute .elle se souvient des coups d'hier soir. Il s'approche, elle se cache sous sa couette en tenant un paquet en main.

- Ton déjeuner

- Merci

- Mange, tu as besoin de force et ensuite tu prendras une douche

Elle sait très bien ce que ça veut dire

- Je reviens dans une demi-heure, sois prête ! Elle le regarde refermer la porte, son cœur se serre. Il va revenir, elle doit se dépêcher….elle n'a pas le courage de manger mais elle le doit, elle doit être en forme, il pourrait toujours oublier de fermer la porte. Cragen fait le point

- Tous les indics sont interrogés, Arguas et Rodrigues sont sous étroites surveillances

- Et la fouille de leur maison propose Eliott?

- Nous n'avons aucune raison, personne ne nous donnera de mandat

- Je confirme ajoute Casey qui vient d'entrer

- Mais à quoi vous servez ?

- Eliott hurle Cragen

- Tout le monde le pense, tout le monde ici sait que ce sont eux qui l'ont enlevée, alors si elle ne peut pas nous avoir un mandat, qu'elle dégage d'ici c'est tout …..cabot ne sert à rien !

- Eliott, ça suffit, tu te modères ou tu sors d'ici

- Vous voulez que je me modère capitaine ! vous voulez que je me modère quand ma partenaire à disparu

- Eliott, on fait du mieux que l'on peut

- Mais ce n'est pas assez capitaine. Eliott s'approche de Cragen. vous lui expliquerez à Olivia que le substitut n'a pas voulu donner de mandat et vous lui direz vous-même que c'est pour ça qu'elle a été violée, vous connaissez ces hommes capitaine.

- Sors d'ici

- Je préfère sortir d'ici que d'être complice de ce qui lui arrive

Fin prend son manteau

- Je suis d'accord avec lui

- Fin, toi tu devrais te reposer

- Je me reposerai quand je l'aurai trouvé et apparemment, on ne peut pas trop compter sur vous. Je vais enquêter avec Eliott

Il revient, il ouvre la porte Et elle sait…..elle tremble déjà ….

- Approche Olivia dit-il d'un ton sec

Elle s'approche

- Tourne-toi

Elle s'exécute et il la menotte

- Tu sais que les flics nous surveille, ils sont postés ici, devant chez moi et je ne sais ni sortir ni communiquer avec Rodrigues, ils surveillent tout …. Elle sourit, il la tourne vers elle

- Pourquoi tu souris, il la claque contre le mur, elle arrive à retenir un cri

- Si vous êtes surveillés, vous ne pourrez pas leur faire de mal , vous ne pourrez pas enlever Alex

Il prend sa mâchoire entre ses mains et la serre très fort

- Tu sais quoi Benson, tu as raison mais ça va être pire pour toi ! parce que je ne vais pas hésiter à te battre


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Il la jette à travers le sol et elle se fracasse une nouvelle fois le genou contre le pavement, elle retient son cri, elle ne veut pas lui donner ce plaisir. Il la relève par ses cheveux

- Maintenant tu vas être une brave fille, je vais t'apprendre à te taire, il la claque une nouvelle fois par terre. Il la tire par ses cheveux.

- Reste à genoux…..oh mais on dirait que tu as mal à cet endroit bien précis ajoute Arguas en lui serrant les genoux, elle ne peut pas retenir son gémissement. Il marche autour d'Olivia en souriant, elle l'aperçoit.

- Baisse les yeux, il s'approche et le lui bande….c'est mieux comme ca ! Il commence à défaire sa ceinture

Elle entend le bruit, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas combattre les mains menottée derrière le dos.

- J'aurais dû enlever tes vêtements, ça aurait fait beaucoup plus mal. Mais nous aurons bien d'autres moments encore plus amusants, je vais me divertir avec toi….les flics sont trop cons pour te trouver, vraiment ….tu imagines qu'ils ont posté une voiture devant chez moi et que personne ne vient te sauver, c'est pitoyable. Mais peut être qu'ils n'ont pas envie que tu reviennes. Il colle une bande de scotch sur sa bouche

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'on t'entende crier. Il met des boules quiesce dans les oreilles d'Olivia. elle n'entend absolument plus aucun son. Elle n'entend pas non plus le bruit de l'appareil photo…. Il prend sa ceinture, il frappe, frappe et ne s'arrête pas, Olivia ne peut évidemment pas crie, elle le fait pourtant mais tout est retenu par ce scotch.

Elle perd finalement l'équilibre, tombe sur sa tête et perd connaissance. Elle est réveillée par une déchirure atroce, il s'est immiscé entre ses fesses avec violence, il ne s'arrête pas ….ses larmes coulent tellement la douleur est intense, tout son corps est à sa merci et elle ne peut rien faire. Son corps est secoué au rythme de ses intrusions….

Il se retire finalement, il la rhabille, elle ne proteste pas

Il s'approche et lui arrache le scotch

- Tu es une brave fille, tu n'as même pas crié…tu deviens obéissante. il la relève, elle tient à peine sur ses genoux. Il la ramène, lui enlève ses menottes, il prend un flacon, il en sort deux comprimés

- Avale, ça ira mieux

Elle s'exécute

- Brave fille dit-il

- Brave fille répond –elle

- C'est bien ! tu commences à comprendre. Ses paupières deviennent lourdes, il la prend, la dépose dans son lit et la recouvre avant de s'en aller.

Eliott, Fin et Morales sont descendus au service informatiques sans en avoir averti leur supérieur, ils risquent gros mais ils sont prêts tous les trois à courir le risque. - C'est fait dit Morales - Déjà dit Eliott - T'es certain, ils ne s'apercevront de rien

- Non, je suis bien trop doué pour ça plaisante-t-il, j'ai lancé ce virus , toutes les conversations entre Rodrigues et Arguas seront transférées sur mon ordinateur .

- Merci Morales

- De rien

- T'es un super type ajoute Fin

Le portable d'Eliott vibre

- C'est le capitaine, il dit que c'est Urgent ! et Fin, rentre te reposer

- C'est hors de question ! -


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Eliott fait aussi vite qu'il peut, un silence absolu règne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- On n'en sait rien répond Munch, il est dans son bureau, il t'attend Eliott, il n'a rien voulu dire à personne.

- Vas-y je t'attends dit Fin

- S'il a découvert pour le virus informatique, on est mort

Eliott frappe à la porte

- Entre Eliott

Eliott pénètre dans ce bureau, il voit que le capitaine a l'air grave.

- Capitaine, si c'est pour tout ….

- Ce n'est pas ça Eliott, assieds-toi, stp

Contrairement à son habitude, Eliott obéit et prend place sur le siège face au bureau du capitaine.

- J'ai reçu un paquet Eliott

- Et…. Il le lui tend

- Je voulais que tu les voies en premier

- Voir quoi capitaine

- Les photos

- Quelles photos?

- Des photos d'Olivia

- D'Olivia ? blêmit Eliott

Eliott regarde les photos, il est submergé par l'émotion

La première montre Olivia, menottée, les yeux bandés, la bouche scotchée, elle est à genoux, la tête baissée.

La deuxième montre Olivia cette fois au sol, les bras toujours menottés, le pantalon baissé et les traces des multiples coups reçus

- Vous n'allez pas leur montrer ça, vous ne pouvez pas diffuser ça ! capitaine , vous ne pouvez pas !

- Je sais Eliott

- Vous n'allez pas les montrer? c'est bien ca

- Exact Eliott mais…..

- Mais si Alex les voit, elle sera effondrée

- Je vais confier les photos à une personne de confiance qui travaille aux services scientifiques

- Pour les indices

- Uniquement pour les indices

- Ok Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux, il l'a mise au lit….elle se lève et se dirige vers la douche, son genou la tiraille de plus en plus, sa peau lui rappelle les coups reçus. Il lui a mis des produits de premières nécessités….

elle se lave et elle se glisse contre la douche une nouvelle fois….jusqu'au moment où l'eau froide la tire de sa torpeur. Elle ouvre le frigo, elle sait qu'elle doit tenir, elle espère qu'ils la trouveront, elle doit prendre des forces.

Elle se glisse sous la couette, elle entend les pas résonner dans le couloir, elle tremble déjà de peur. Il entre avec une boîte.

Elle ne dit rien ….elle a compris qu'elle devait se taire pour survivre

- Comme tu n'as pas crié, je t'ai apporté un cadeau pour te divertir

- Merci répond-t-elle

- Ouah mais tu deviens vraiment une brave fille

- Une brave fille répète-t-elle.

Il avance et lui caresse la joue. Elle ne bronche pas de peur de recevoir un autre coup.

- C'est une télévision, on va passer du temps ensemble, Olivia ne sait plus quoi penser de cet homme, il peut être à la fois attentionné et cruel….elle ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Il l'installe, elle reste là sans bouger. Il termine et la regarde - Viens ici Olivia Elle se lève et s'approche - Brave fille

- Brave fille répète-t-elle en baissant la tête de peur de recevoir un nouveau coup. Il lui tend la télécommande….et il repart comme il est venu. Après lui avoir aussi posé un tube de crème et des analgésiques pour son genou. Elle allume la télé et se remet sous la couette


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Rodrigues est furieux, où qu'il aille, il aperçoit des flics.

C'est impossible pour lui d'atteindre la maison d'Arguas sans éveiller les soupçons. Il doit trouver un plan. Il le trouve ! Il se rend à l'épicerie colombienne, le gérant est à sa merci, il lui a prêté de l'argent et ce dernier lui doit donc de l'argent.

- Tu mets ceci dans les prochaines courses que tu vas livrer chez Arguas, compris

- Compris monsieur…..derrière le comptoir, il aperçoit l'avis de recherche concernant Olivia

- Et enlève-moi cet avis de recherche, ça me déprime

- Très bien monsieur.

Dans l'après-midi, Arguas reçoit ce colis, il ne pose pas de questions devinant immédiatement qui le lui a envoyé Impossible d'approcher Alex Cabott tout comme la famille de Stabler, je veux que tu la fasses souffrir. Je t'en ai assez appris sur ce qu'il faut faire, tu peux gérer ca toi-même ! Garde-là tout de même en vie, j'arriverai bien à en profiter un jour ou l'autre. Je viendrai dès que je peux mais je suis coincé, ils se doutent fortement que c'est nous ! J'espère que tu t'es déjà régalé….

Elle est prostrée devant cette télé, la douleur au genou s'est un peu apaisée. Elle entend à nouveau des pas, il ouvre violemment la porte. Il n'a pourtant pas envie d'à nouveau la malmener mais il a promis obéissance à Rodrigues et il se doit d'être loyal.

Elle sursaute et se replie davantage sur elle-même quand elle aperçoit son regard assez sombre.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fixer mon regarde…..elle ne répond rien , il d'avance , elle recule contre le mur.

- Viens ici

- Je viens dit-elle

- Tout de suite hurle-t-il

Elle s'approche, elle boîte un peu moins mais son genou la fait autant souffrir.

Il la gifle violemment.

- Tu sais que tu dois obéir

Il lui passe les menottes

- Tu n'as pas été une brave fille, tu vas en payer les conséquences Olivia.

-Pardon

Il l'emmène à nouveau dans cette pièce, il l'y propulse brutalement.

Elle tombe à nouveau sur son genou, elle sent un craquement cette fois et pousse un cri….les larmes apparaissent tellement la douleur est intense et rayonne dans sa jambe.

- Mets-toi à genoux ! Il la regarde tenter de se relever péniblement mais elle n'y arrive pas.

- A genoux Olivia, il lui balance un coup de pied dans les côtes …les larmes coulent.

Il l'attrape par les cheveux et la relève…..

- On dirait que tu pleures…..oh !

- Pardon dit-elle…

- Trop tard Olivia, tu sais que tu dois être une brave fille

- Brave fille dit-elle les joues plein de larmes. Il se met face à elle, il défait sa ceinture et lui présente son membre

- Tu vas me faire jouir Olivia et tu n'as pas le choix…..tu le sais, tu dois être une brave fille

- Brave fille répète-t-elle une nouvelle fois! Elle sait aussi qu'elle ne veut pas le faire.

- Exactement Il prend ses cheveux et approche sa tête mais elle garde la bouche fermée. Il la lâche. Il remonte son pantalon et sort de la pièce. Il revient avec une fillette d'environ 4 ans, la robe sale, les cheveux en désordre, des traces de larmes sur les joues crasseuses.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est elle qui le fera Olivia. c'est Emma …..

- Va te mettre dans le coin dit-il à la fillette, je crois que pour cette fois, tu auras de la chance. Elle sait alors qu'elle n'a plus le choix, il se remet face à elle et dégrafe à nouveau son pantalon. Olivia s'exécute. Elle l'entend gémir et quand le sperme chaud coule dans sa bouche, elle n'en peut plus. Elle recrache le tout et vomit le peu de nourriture que contient son estomac.

- Je ne veux pas de ça Olivia, tu vas recommence jusqu'au moment où tu avaleras ma semence ….. Olivia s'exécute et vomit ainsi deux fois de suite. Elle se fatigue, elle est épuisée. Elle n'arrive plus à lui faire plaisir correctement, la douleur de son genoux et de ses côtes probablement fracturées ne l'aident pas non plus.

Elle finit par l'effleurer avec ses dents. Il la repousse. Il se dirige vers un coffre en métal qu'elle n'avait pas regardé jusque-là. Il en retire une clé à molette qu'il lui présente.

- Si je sens encore tes dents ou si tu vomis encore je te les arrache dit-il en caressant les cheveux ….c'est clair

- C'est clair répond Olivia

- Tu dois être une brave fille

- Une brave fille murmure-t-elle

Elle recommence une nouvelle fois, elle sent la nausée qui revient à nouveau mais elle réussit à se maîtriser, elle sent que son estomac ne va pas tenir et quand il vide une nouvelle fois sa semence, elle avale le tout priant pour que son estomac ne régurgite rien ! Il la ramène dans la chambre, il lui défait les menottes et la jette une nouvelle fois. Son genou se fracasse une nouvelle fois sur le sol.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Malgré la douleur, elle se traine jusqu'au WC. Elle est prise de spasme assez douloureux, elle vomit plusieurs fois, elle s'endort épuisée à même le sol.

Elle se réveille plus tard, elle constate rapidement qu'elle s'est endormie à même le sol. Ce qu'elle voit, ce sont des propres vêtements, de la nourriture et de l'eau qui lui a déposés tout comme deux gélules identiques à ceux qu'elle a reçu la veille et qui l'ont fait dormir. Elle les avale pour oublier et sans manger, elle se glisse sous les couvertures….elle ne pense ni à Alex, ni à Eliott …..

Mais à cette douleur physique qui s'agrandit de jour en jour et contre laquelle, elle n'a aucun pouvoir. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser d'Argas tantôt compatissant essayant d'améliorer ses conditions de vie et tantôt lui imposant des actes sexuels aussi ignobles les uns que les autres

Elle se réveille, son estomac crie famine, elle bouge et gémit, elle enlève et regarde son genoux qui a encore gonflé, elle n'ose même plus le toucher.

- T'as mal Olivia ? demande une toute petite voix

- Emma? Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est Pablo, il a ouvert la porte; il a dit de rester ici

- Et ta maman ?

- Pablo l'a fait tomber sur la tête, elle bouge plus….les larmes roulent sur les joues de la petite fille.

- Viens près de moi ma puce.

- Je ne vais pas te faire mal

- Ne t'inquiète pas, allez, viens !

La petite fille s'approche et vient se glisser dans les bras d'Olivia qui la serre contre elle.

- Tu vas prendre une douche

- Ca fait longtemps Olivia

- Longtemps ?

- j'ai plus pris de douche

- Je sais ma puce, je sais Olivia, malgré la douleur, enlève les vêtements de la petite fille et s'aperçoit des ecchymoses qui recouvrent son petit corps si fragile.

- Emma, qui t'a fait mal ?

- C'est Pablo

Elle la serre dans ses bras

- Je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne te frappe plus

- Merci Olivia.

Elle lave la petite fille qui s'agrippe à Olivia pour ne pas aller sous la douche

- Tu as peur

- L'eau froide -

Mets ta main, elle n'est pas froide

-Tu viens avec moi….Olivia ne veut pas montrer ses coups et ses blessures

- Je ne peux pas

- T'as mal le genou

- C'est ça répond Olivia et la petite fille rentre dans la douche

- Tu veux bien me savonner, maman le faisait

- Ok et Olivia prend le gant qu'elle passe sous l'eau et enlève aussi délicatement la crasse qui recouvre la petite fille. Elle lui lave aussi les cheveux et avec toute sa tendresse, elle l'emballe dans l'essuie avec lequel elle la sèche. Elle voit apparaître de belles boucles blondes qui entourent ses magnifiques yeux bleus

- Tu sais que tu es très jolie , tu ressembles tellement à Mon Alex

- Merci Olivia

Elle lui enfile le propre tee-shirt

- C'est à mon tour maintenant, tu veux bien aller regarder la télé

- D'accord Olivia et la petite fille obéit

Olivia peut enfin se laisser aller, elle enlève le jogging …..Son genou ressemble de moins en moins à un genou. Elle entre quand même sous la douche, réussit à se laver, soigne son genou avec le bandage et la crème qui le lui a apportés mais elle sait que ce n'est pas suffisant. Ses côtes la font souffrir également. Elle sort de la douche, elle marche péniblement, elle doit reposer son genou car chaque mouvement lui est douloureux. Elle s'approche de l'enfant qui s'est mis sur le lit et lui tend un sandwich

- Merci Olivia

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer Stabler dit l'agent des services scientifiques

- Aucune empreinte ? demande Eliott

- Aucune, ces maniaques savaient ce qu'ils faisaient déclare l'agent

- Et le type qui l'a posté interroge Eliott

- Un type en casquette…..méconnaissable

- Ils communiquent certainement entre eux mais je ne sais pas comment ajoute Fin

- Nous non plus mais il faut trouver….

- Et quand la technique ne nous aide pas, il faut revenir aux méthodes traditionnelles dites Eliott.

- Eliott dit Fin, tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

- Oui et il faut qu'on soit assez nombreux et qu'on s'organise


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

La fillette s'endort dans les bras d'Olivia qui pose tendrement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle va ensuite à l'aide du savon, tenter de redonner vie aux vêtements de l'enfant et les faits ensuite sécher sur ce radiateur qui heureusement est chaud.

Elle regagne le lit, elle reprend deux analgésique pour soulager son genoux, elle s'endort finalement.

- Alors Eliott, ton idée dit Cragen

- Je suis certain qu'ils communiquent tous les deux par un moyen qui nous est encore inconnu.

- Et que veux-tu faire ?

- Les suivre et noter tous les déplacements

- On les suit déjà Eliott et Arguas n'a pas bougé de chez lui

- Ce qui est illogique capitaine, Arguas et Rodrigues règne sur un empire, s'il ne sort pas de chez lui, c'est qu'ils cachent quelque chose, j'en suis certain.

- Très bien Eliott, tu nous coordonneras tout ceci

- Moi ?

- C'est ton idée et je t'avoue que je n'en ai pas de meilleure

- Merci capitaine

- Et Alex va certainement t'aider? Elle en a besoin

- Très bien dit Eliott, je comprends, elle a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit

On allume la lampe, elle se réveille

- Viens avec moi Olivia

Elle se lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller la petite Emma E

lle s'approche en boitant

- Si t'es une brave fille, je ne vais pas te passer les menottes

- Brave fille répète Olivia en baissant la tête

- Très bien, j'aime quand tu obéis sans discuter, ça me facilite la tâche

Il la prend par le bras et l'emmène à nouveau dans cette pièce qui l'éclaire avec des bougies cette fois.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de remplacer l'ampoule, mais tu n'as pas peur du noir

- Non

- Très bien

- Brave fille répète Olivia complètement paniquée

Il l'amène au centre de la pièce.

- J'obéis au chef Olivia, il veut te briser, tu entends

-J'entends

- Et je n'ai pas le choix

- On a toujours le choix

- Tu la fermes !

Il lui bande les yeux et lui remet les boules quies dans les oreilles de façon à ce qu'elle n'entende rien. Il active la manivelle, les chaines descendent, il menotte ses mains. Olivia se sent élevée, les jambes dans le vide, la douleur est atroce pour son genoux, elle essaie de résister mais rien n'y fait ….elle sait que demander sa clémence ne sert à rien et les larmes coulent en silence, et s'épuisent tout comme les muscles de ses bras qui la porte. Il revient, elle n'a aucune idée du temps qui passe mais elle sent les chaines qui redescendent, elle touche presque le sol. Il la délie, elle ne dit rien.

Il voit qu'elle a évidemment pleuré. Il lui enlève les protections dans les oreilles et lui enlève le bandeau des yeux.

- tu n'aurais pas dû pleurer Olivia

- pardon dit-elle

- il est trop tard, tu n'as pas été une brave fille, je vais devoir encore te punir.

Enlève ton t-shirt et obéis sinon je vais chercher l'enfant et je lui fais la même chose

Olivia s'exécute et s'assoit également sur le tabouret qui le lui indique

- je t'explique les règles du jeu suivant, si tu cries, si tu bouges, je recommence simplement

- j'ai compris

- très bien Olivia

Il prend une première bougie et lui verse sur le dos .Olivia hurle et se tortille. Il la laisse crier.

- arrêtez, je vous en supplie

- non, non, non c'est moi qui fixe les règles Olivia, pas toi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Il continue encore et encore, épuisée, elle n'a même plus la force de crier, elle s'effondre sur le sol aggravant déjà les blessures présentes et à chaque fois, il la remet sur le tabouret. Elle s'écroule une nouvelle fois, il s'approche ….

- C'est presque fini Olivia, elle est étendue à même le sol, presque inerte. ….je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas crier….il menotte une nouvelle fois ses mains, ne crie pas Olivia….ne crie pas ….je vais t'aider et il la bâillonne ….c'est la seule façon pour que tu obéisses et que tu ne cries pas ! t'es pas une brave fille aujourd'hui.

Il tire sur ses jambes, des larmes de douleurs se forment ….elle commence à paniquer, sa respiration se saccade de plus en plus….elle va vraiment mourir ici s'il continue …. Il prend une bouteille d'alcool qu'il verse sur ses pieds .

Il prend une bougie et laisse tomber une nouvelle fois la cire sur son pied droit qui devient rapidement rouge. Il prend ensuite son couteau dans sa peau et il le lui entaille juste là où la rougeur est la plus dense.

Il effectue le même geste dans son dos….elle ne bouge plus

Elle se réveille …..Elle se trouve dans le lit et sent une petite main lui mettre de la pommade dans le dos.

- Emma murmure-t-elle

- Bouge pas Olivia, bouge pas, Pablo a dit que je dois mettre ca

- D'accord

- Maman aussi, elle a crié Livia

- Je suis désolée ma puce….

Olivia veut se relever

- Non, ne pas bouger Livia….

- Ok …..Olivia ferme les yeux et pour la première, elle prie pour mourir très vite…..

L'enfant se lève et revient avec deux comprimés et un verre d'eau

- Prends Livia

- D'accord Elle les prend et retombe aussitôt dans son sommeil…..

- Alex, il faut qu'on aille se reposer

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas

- Alex, je t'ai promis de la retrouver

- Ça fait 5 jours Eliott, 5 longues journées

- Je sais Alex, mais écoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas en geignant que l'on va avancer, c'est clair !

- Eliott?

- Tu te plains là, tu imagines ce qu'elle doit vivre ?

- Eliott, que me caches-tu ?

- Rien Alex

- Alors pourquoi évites-tu mon regard ?

- C'est la fatigue

- Ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de fragile, je sais encaisser les coups Eliott

- Alors si tu sais encaisser, rentre chez toi dormir, Olivia aussi est seule je te signale, et pas dans les meilleures conditions Alex

- Et comment le sais –tu Eliott ? hurle-t-elle.

- Je le sais c'est tout ! rentre chez toi

- Je rentrerai quand tu m'auras dit ce que tu me caches Stabler

- Hors de question !

- J'insiste

- Ce n'est pas la peine

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es têtu!

- Parle pour toi Cabott

- Si Olivia était là ….

- Elle n'est pas là hurle Eliott, elle est enfermée entre 4 murs sordides occupée à se faire battre par un crétin dont on connait le nom et parlons de ton amie Casey qui refuse de nous donner un mandat, c'est ça que tu veux entendre Alex…..

- Je veux juste la vérité Eliott, je veux juste savoir

- C'est bon viens

il l'emmène à l'abri des regards et il lui montre les deux photos

Elle les regarde, ne dit absolument rien mais ses larmes en disent long

Il la berce finalement dans ses bras, et lui caresse les cheveux…..

- Tu as montré les photos à Casey?

- Évidemment!

- Et ?

- Elle dit qu'on a aucune preuve que ça se passe soit chez Rodrigues soit chez Arguas

- Je vais aller la voir demain

- Peut-être que ça marchera, Casey veut rester intègre jusqu'au bout et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Écoute Kathy est partie chez sa mère avec les enfants, si tu veux….je peux rester avec toi cette nuit

-Merci Eliott, cet appartement sans Olivia ….. -

Je sais dit-il….

- on y va, demain je vois Fin pour confronter toutes les notes que les différentes patrouilles ont prises.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Elle sort de sa léthargie, couchée sur le ventre, son dos lui rappelle les tortures de la veille.

Elle ouvre les yeux, la petite fille est là….Olivia lui sourit

- Coucou

- Salut Livia, elle s'approche et lui embrasse la joue

- Il a vraiment été méchant Livia

- Oui ma puce !

- Tu as mal?

Je crois que oui

Olivia lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux

- Maman aussi, elle a eu très mal ! et puis elle a plus bougé

- Je suis désolée trésor….

- Livia, j'entends du bruit, il revient….

- Cache-toi en dessous des couvertures ….et la petite fille s'exécute parce qu'elle sait que depuis qu'elle est avec Olivia, le vilain Pablo ne lui a plus fait mal.

Il ouvre la porte, il la regarde, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir bougé depuis qu'il l'a remise au lit

- Lève-toi Olivia

Elle se glisse hors du lit en appuyant sur ses mains, son pied droit meurtri tout comme son genou la rende maintenant incapable de marcher mais elle essaie et elle s'écroule à ses pieds.

Il rit….et il s'accroupit….

- On a un petit souci Olivia, on n'a pas été une brave fille hier soir

- Brave fille répète-t-elle

Il rit….il la retourne et la chevauche appuyant sur ce genou, elle serre les dents, il s'appuye sur elle, son dos meurtri entre en contact avec le sol, il embrasse son cou…..il relève son tee-shirt et elle comprend très vite qu'il va à nouveau abuser d'elle…..

- Sois une brave fille dit-il en lui montrant le couteau

- Brave fille répète –t-elle

Il lui enlève le pantalon et constate le gonflement anormal de son genou tout comme l'ecchymose qui s'est formé.

- Olivia, il ricane de plus belle….il remonte avec son couteau jusqu'à la hauteur de son cou…..elle sent à son haleine qu'il pue l'alcool, elle sait qu'elle va encore en baver….

- Pas de bruit et écarte bien les jambes, compris

- Brave fille répond Olivia….. Pablo se déchaine à nouveau, Olivia tente bien que mal de penser à Alex pour tenir le coup et elle pleure silencieusement….il termine ce qu'il est venu faire

- Tu as pleuré, tu n'as pas été sage…..Olivia ne réagit même plus …quoi qu'elle fasse, il trouvera toujours une excuse pour s'en prendre à nouveau à elle. Il prend son couteau, relève son t-shirt, elle fait un effort pour le repousser avec ses mains…il lui envoie un coup de poing sur la jouer et lui brise la pommette….son nez se met également à saigner. Il prend son couteau et lui entaille les seins tout en maintenant une main sur sa bouche….

Il se relève et il sort. La petite fille se relève et court vers Olivia

- Livia dit-elle en pleurant, Livia tu saignes

- Je sais dit Olivia les yeux grands ouverts

- Je vais chercher du papier et l'enfant revient essuyer le nez d'Olivia

Olivia appuie sur ses mains et réussit à remettre son pantalon. Elle s'appuie contre le lit….

- Ça va aller Livia

- Merci trésor et la petite fille lui dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime bien Livia

- Moi aussi trésor.

- J'ai trouvé dit Eliott, le seul lien qui les relie, c'est l'épicier

- L'épicier s'étonne Finn

- L'épicier chez lequel Rodrigues fait ses courses et le même qui livre la maison d'Arguas, il faut intercepter le message.

- Il nous connaît Eliott, il faut envoyer quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas

- La nouvelle recrue propose Cragen

- Rollins ? questionne Eliott

- Tout à fait répond Cragen, je vais l'appeler

- Il y a du monde chez Arguas pour ce midi mais pas Rodrigues, il est chez lui….

- Ils sont beaucoup

- Une dizaine…

Olivia et Emma sont restées toutes les deux sur le sol appuyé contre le lit. L'enfant se lève, elle prend un sandwich et le partage avec Olivia qui a du mal à mâcher. Elle renonce très vite

- T'as pas faim Livia ?

- Non

- C'est parce que t'as mal?

Elle l'embrasse la fillette sur le front

- N'aie pas peur pour Olivia d'accord trésor -

D'accord !

-Livia

Des pas se font à nouveau entendre

- Va te cacher Emma


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Le porte s'ouvre, ils sont deux. Arguas regarde le deuxième type

- J'y ai été fort, elle ne sait plus marcher mais Rodrigues est coincé et j'ai juste fait ce qu'il m'a demandé

Ils la prennent, elle ne dit rien, ils la transportent à nouveau dans cette pièce …elle n'a plus la force de résister….elle n'a plus le courage de lutter….tout va bientôt se terminer si personne ne vient la sauver….elle est déjà en train de mourir à l'intérieur, son âme s'évapore déjà peu à peu de ce corps tellement douloureux et meurtri

Pour la première fois, il ne la jette pas mais se contente de se déposer à même le sol….. Il s'accroupit, il s'aperçoit qu'elle a du mal à respirer, il regarde son pied qui s'est infecté …..

- J'ai une fête ce soir ! tu vas être une bonne fille pour mes invités

- Une bonne fille répète-t-elle….elle a chaud, très chaud…. Il lui enlève ses vêtements

- Tu ne la menottes pas ? demande l'autre type

- Pas besoin, c'est une brave fille, n'est-ce pas Olivia

- Un brave fille, murmure-t-elle….

- Et c'est un flic, son instinct est toujours là, quoi que tu fasses. Il va dans le coffre, prend un marteau et s'approche d'Olivia.

- Tu vois Olivia, ils n'ont pas confiance en un flic, même à terre, ils se méfient de toi ! il lui brise les deux poignets avant de la menotter et de lui bander les yeux

- Ça ira comme ca ?

- C'est parfait ! Tu peux y aller, je remonte …..

- Je peux m'amuser un peu avec le marteau, je vais juste terminer ce que tu as commencé au pied

- Vas-y

Et ce malade donne trois coups de marteau sur ce pied , ils sent les os se broyer….

Amanda Rollins se poste donc en compagnie de Munch devant l'épicerie.

- C'est lui, c'est Rodrigues dit Munch

- Très bien je vais écouter ce qu'ils disent.

Amanda, entre, les écouteurs de son IPhone qui ne fonctionne évidemment pas afin de lui permettre d'entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

- Tu glisses ce message, c'est important et c'est important, il faut que tout se finisse ce soir, c'est trop compliqué dis leur que cette fille est un cadeau, qu'ils en profitent et qu'ils l'achèvent…..

Amanda paie rapidement la boisson qu'elle vient d'acheter et rejoint Munch

- C'est bien ce qu'Eliott croyait et …

- Qu'ont-ils dit Amanda

- Qu'il fallait en finir ce soir, il faut vous dépêcher si vous voulez la sauver. Casey arrive enfin avec le mandat d'arrêt…..

- Il était temps ! Eliott lui jette des éclairs

- Eliott !

- Depuis le début, je t'ai dit qu'elle était là, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter

- Je n'ai fait que ton travail

- J'espère que t'as une conscience Casey et j'espère qu'on la retrouvera vivante. Je vais la libérer

Cragen donne l'ordre de n'activer aucun gyrophare, il faut les surprendre, s'ils se sentent pris au piège, ils la tueront.

Eliott, impatient, attend les ordres. Il doit laisser d'abord agir l'équipe d'intervention spéciale, ils savent tous que la plupart des hommes sont armés.

Il fixe Alex…..

- Ne rentre pas d'accord?

- Eliott dit-elle surprise !

- C'est trop dangereux

- Je sais me défendre

- Alex, je veux que tu sois là, saine et sauve quand je sortirai avec Olivia…je ne veux pas lui dire qu'elle a tenu, qu'elle s'est accrochée pour te retrouver morte parce que t'auras pris une balle.

Le troisième vient de partir, elle fixe le plafond….elle n'a plus de force….chaque partie de son corps appelle la douleur…..ils ne viendront jamais….. Elle murmure - Bonne fille, bonne fille et ses yeux se ferme…..elle perçoit une nouvelle fois la porte qui s'ouvre….elle ne peut plus…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

L'assaut est donné, on entend une explosion devant la porte, les hommes de l'intervention spéciale entrent…..on entend des coups de feu , plus rien ensuite….

Eliott n'attend plus, il regarde Alex et lui prend la main

- Je vais la chercher, Alex

Eliott court vers la maison, Cragen n'a pas le temps de la retenir, il passe la fumée encore vivante, les hommes de Rodrigues sont à terre, tués pour avoir essayé de tuer les agents spéciaux. Eliott se dirige vers la cave et trouve rapidement, un agent lui tend une lampe de poche, il ouvre une première porte, personne …..

Dans la deuxième pièce, il trouve Emma et la pièce dans laquelle Olivia vivait….Rollins s'occupe de l'enfant, il ouvre la troisième porte….

il l'a trouvée. Il s'approche, il voit qu'elle respire encore mais difficilement, il voit son pied brûlé, tailladé, infecté et gonflé qui ne ressemble plus à ce qui le devrait être, son genou qui ressemble davantage à un ballon de rugby, il devine la fracture de la pommette et les lacérations sur sa poitrine tout comme des traces de morsures.

Il enlève le bandeau, ses yeux sont fermés

- Les secours arrivent

Eliott, je veille à ce que personne n'entre ici dit Cragen les larmes aux yeux

- Liv, c'est fini….ouvre les yeux….rien ne se passe

Il prend ses clés et ouvre une première menotte, il l'entend gémir, ça lui déchire le cœur de constater qu'elle présent également des fractures aux poignets…..il repose ses poignets et essaie la toucher le moins possible.

- Olivia, je t'en prie! Ouvre les yeux…..elle réussit mais son regard est vide, elle fixe seulement le sol….elle remue les lèvres et perçoit

- Bonne fille Olivia

Eliott pose ses mains sur ses temps et lui tourne légèrement la tête

- Il la fixe, Olivia regarde-moi! c'est Eliott, je suis venu te chercher

- El murmure-t-elle ….il voit ses larmes qui s'écoulent….les secours arrivent Olivia

- Laiss…

- Liv?

- Laisse pas Alex me voir comme ca

- C'est promis

- On n'a mis trop de temps Liv , je suis désolé .

Les secouristes entrent

- Allez-y doucement, je vous en prie

- Bien monsieur

- C'est aussi une victime de violence sexuelle

- On en tient compte monsieur

Ils posent des atèles, prennent les constantes

- Le rythme cardiaque est faible et la tension est basse énonce le premier secouriste

Les urgentistes tentent de déplacer le genou, Olivia hurle de douleur.

Les secouristes font signe à Eliott de les rejoindre…..Eliott s'approche, il voit ses larmes et lui caresse les cheveux.

- On va prendre soin de toi, Liv ! tiens bon ! je sais que tu souffres mais accroche-toi !

- On ne traine plus, on risque de la perdre….

Eliott se rend compte qu'elle gémit dès qu'on la touche

- On ne sait pas passer la civière dans escaliers

- Je vais la porter dit Eliott

- Les atèles sont placés, vous pouvez y aller ! Eliott voit Fin, choqué

- Tu peux retenir Alex, Olivia ne veut pas qu'elle la voit dans son état

- Ça va être difficile mais je vais le faire

Il regarde Olivia

- Je vais te prendre, c'est moi qui vais te toucher Olivia, n'aie pas peur, je vais y aller doucement, je te le promets….on va te recouvrir

- Ok murmure-t-elle faiblement

- Ferme les yeux, Liv, la lumière du jour risque de te blesser les yeux

Il la prend dans ses bras, un des agents la recouvre d'un drap.

Olivia pose sa tête sur le torse d'Eliott, elle sent ce parfum qui la rassure, elle se sent enfin en sécurité ….. Fin s'avance vers Alex qui sort immédiatement de la voiture

- Vous l'avez trouvée

- Eliott s'en occupe, il est avec les secouristes

- Elle est blessée?

- Elle l'est

- C'est grave Fin

- Je dirai pas mal de fractures, des coups, des brûlures

- Des violences sexuelles ? demande Alex

- aussi Alex déglutit

- Je veux la voir Fin

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée

- Stp

- Elle ne veut pas Alex verse une larme

- Écoute Alex, elle est vraiment dans un sale état, elle veut t'épargner de la voir…..je vais aller avec toi chez vous, tu vas préparer ce dont elle a besoin à l'hôpital et nous irons les retrouver. Elle va survire Elle regarde et elle voit Eliott sortir tenant un corps dans ses bras. Elle veut y aller mais Fin lui prend le bras

- Alex, même dans son état d'épuisement physique et psychologique, elle veut t'épargner la peine de la voir , c'est pour toi qu'elle le fait pas pour elle.

- Eliott va l'accompagner à l'hôpital

- Il va le faire -

Ok, je suis rassurée -

Tu sais qu'il ne la laissera pas tomber

- Je sais Fin

- Allez viens


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Eliott est resté avec Alex.

Les autres sont retournés au travail et Eliott leur a promis de leur donner rapidement de ses nouvelles. Alex s'est appuyée contre l'épaule d'Eliott et elle s'est finalement endormie. Ils attendent des nouvelles, ils doivent être patients.

Il couche Alex sur les chaises , la tête posée sur ses genoux.

La porte s'ouvre, c'est une infirmière.

Elle s'assoit à côté d'Eliott

- Elle a l'air épuisée!

- Elle l'est

- Je vous transmets les dernières nouvelles de madame Benson

- J'aimerais merci !

- Ils ont déjà réparé la pommette et les poignets….ils sont occupé à visser des plaques au niveau du genou et ça leur prend énormément de temps. Et il reste le pied, ils vont essayer de le réparer du mieux qu'ils le peuvent mais ce n'est pas gagné

- Vous l'avez vu?

- Le pied, oui ! c'est abominable !

- Elle remarchera?

- C'est trop tôt pour se prononcer mais il lui faudra de la chirurgie réparatrice

- C'est une battante

- Il lui faudra du courage pour s'en remettre

Il regarde Alex

- Elle n'est pas au courant de l'étendue des blessures

- Il faudra lui dire, les chocs ne sont bénéfiques pour personnes, madame Benson va avoir besoin de vous

- Je le lui dirai Eliott reçoit ensuite un message, la petite fille est saine et sauve, ils ont retrouvé sa grand-mère …..Même dans sa souffrance, Olivia a su prendre soin de cet enfant.

Alex s'éveille enfin

- Des nouvelles ?

- L'infirmière est venue, j'ai voulu te laisser dormir….ils nous préviendront quand elle sera aux soins intensifs - Eliott, ses blessures, elles sont importantes? dis-moi! Toi, tu as vu

- Ils ont réparé la fracture de la pommette et ses deux fractures du poignet ….et ils ont réparé la fracture de la rotule avec des plaques et des vis

- ils l'ont torturée Eliott?

- Ils l'ont fait, ils doivent maintenant réparer son pied, ils feront du mieux qu'ils peuvent mais elle aura certainement besoin de chirurgie réparatrice par la suite

- Son pied? Eliott

- Il a été brûlé, coupé et broyé avec je ne sais quel engin

- Elle remarchera Eliott ?

- Ils n'en savent rien, c'est trop tôt pour le dire. Elle a aussi des brûlures et des coupures dans le dos et sur sa poitrine Alex, elle aura besoin de nous….

- Je serai là Eliott , je ne partirai pas

- Je le sais Alex, tu pourras aussi compter sur moi, sur nous tous, tu ne seras pas seule face au désarroi d'Olivia, il va sans dire que le chemin est encore long même très long !

- Merci Eliott, si tu n''avais pas insisté

- Tu sais, Olivia c'est beaucoup plus qu'une partenaire, c'est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, j'aurais dû être-là, j'aurais dû rester à ses côtés, je l'aime infiniment

- Ce ne sera plus la même Eliott

- Je sais Alex, on va tous s'accrocher et se soutenir 12 h sont déjà passées, c'est Eliott qui s'est endormi cette fois….Alex finit aussi par s'endormir, Fin les rejoint et ne fait pas de bruit. Il s'assoit 3h plus tard, il fait est plus de minuit, il entend des pas. C'est le chirurgien qui entre… Fin se lève, il réveille Eliott et Alex qui se lèvent immédiatement en voyant le chirurgien.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Alex s'assoit auprès d'Eliott, ces deux-là qui ne s'entendait pas tellement bien il y a encore peu de temps. - Madame Benson est aux soins intensifs et il est probable qu'elle y restera un long moment. Elle aura besoin de temps de beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Les poignets et la pommette devraient se remettre rapidement tout comme son genou, mais ce dernier devra encore subir plusieurs autres opérations. Côtes sont fracturées, elles vont guérir naturellement et il se peut que les mouvements respiratoires soient douloureux pendant un long moment, elle a par ailleurs un masque à oxygène qu'il faudra laisser en permanence. Alex hoche la tête

- Et son pied demande-t-elle?

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète, le chirurgien orthopédiste a remis les os à leur place, nous avons mis des plaques d'acier, des vis et nous avons remis la chair qu'il a laissé. la cicatrisation sera longue, voire difficile et je suis dans l'incapacité de vous dire si elle remarchera mais avec de la volonté tout est possible. Le pied est actuellement placé dans un cocon qu'il faut manipuler de toute sa délicatesse.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir demande Alex

- Juste une personne à la fois

- D'accord

- Vous devrez apprendre à soigner les coupures afin de pouvoir le faire quand elle rentrera chez vous

- Je le ferai dit Alex

- Alors suivez-moi mais laissez-là surtout dormir le plus possible, elle est sous morphine, sous antibiotique, la cicatrisation passera pas énormément de repos. vous devrez aussi faire preuve de compassion, de gentillesse - Nous le ferons réponds Eliott

- Pour cette visite, je vous autorise à y entrer tous les deux


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Alex et Eliott entrent enfin dans la chambre, ils restent tous les deux silencieux en s'approchant du lit. Fin attend à l'extérieur.

Olivia, plus pâle que jamais, est allongée dans ce lit, elle dort….

Alex voit la compresse sur son visage masquant la fracture de la pommette, les deux poignets et avant-bras plâtrés. On voit juste ses doigts qui passent. Elle n'ose pas la toucher de peur de la réveiller.

- Oh mon dieu Liv dit-elle en prenant la main d'Eliott

- Tu devrais rentrer Alex, elle est en sécurité ici et elle va certainement dormir un long moment à cause de la morphine et des antibiotiques

- Je ne vais pas la laisser seule Alex, je vais rester. Tu vas te reposer et revenir en forme demain. elle aimerait que tu sois là dès qu'elle ouvrira les yeux demain matin. Tu pourras ainsi t'en occuper sans sentir une grande fatigue, s'occuper d'Olivia va te demander du temps et de l'energie.

- D'accord

- Très bien, je vais demander à Fin de te reconduire. tu es épuisée, je ne veux pas que tu conduises dans cet état

- Merci Eliott, si elle se réveille avant mon retour…dis-lui que je l'aime tellement

- Je le lui dirai.

Eliott prend place dans le fauteuil, il tombe rapidement endormi. Il fut réveillé une première fois par une infirmière venant vérifier que tout se passe bien.

- Rendormez-vous monsieur, tout va bien ! je suis venue remplacer la morphine et les antibiotiques

- Je vous remercie.

Il fut réveillé une deuxième fois par des cris, il lève la tête et voit Olivia qui bouge la tête, elle transpire …elle s'agite.

Il se lève et s'approche….Olivia gémit de plus en plus. Il pose sa main sur ses cheveux

- Liv, réveille-toi Elle continue à s'agiter, le bip de cette machine contrôlant les pulsations s'accélère également - Liv, dit-il plus fort…..elle ouvre les yeux complètement apeurée ne sachant pas si elle est toujours dans cette cave sordide, il appuie sur le signal afin 'avertir l'infirmière qu'elle est réveillée. Elle tremble, elle a de nouveau ce regard vide qu'elle avait quand il l'a trouvée dans cette cave, il sait qu'elle doit reprendre contact.

Il pose à nouveau ses deux mains sur ses tempes

- Liv, c'est Eliott, tu es à l'hôpital dit-il afin de lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité mais aussi de la rassurer. L'infirmière entre à ce moment précis et il voit qu'elle revient une nouvelle fois, il se tourne vers l'infirmière

- Puis-je enlever son masque un instant

- Juste un moment

Il relève précautionneusement son masque

- Liv, tu sais où tu es ?

- Hôpital

- Exact, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, un très mauvais rêve. Je suis là , tu n'es pas toute seule. Il voit deux larmes couler

- Liv, tu as été opérée, ils ont réparé ton pieds, ton genou, ta pommette, tes poignets….elle bouge ses doigts cherchant à établir un contact avec Eliott afin d'être certaine qu'elle ne rêve pas. il la lui prend….tu vas aller mieux maintenant

-Vraiment là murmure-t-elle

- Je suis là, en vrai Olivia

- Alex ?

- Elle est rentrée se reposer, elle en avait besoin, elle sera là bientôt mais elle m'a dit de te dire à quel point elle t'aimait….

Il essuie ses larmes et remets son masque

- Rendors-toi Liv, il lui caresse les cheveux, il sait qu'elle aime ça. Elle se rendort tout en tenant les doigts d'Eliott comme pour s'assurer qu'on ne vienne pas la chercher. Il regarde l'infirmière

- Ca la rassure que vous soyez là ….l'infirmière approche une chaise qu'il puisse s'assoir.

- Merci

- Le moindre souci vous m'appelez

- Ok


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Elle se réveille d'un seul coup, elle regarde son réveil…8h30

- Olivia dit-elle, elle se lève précipitamment de son lit et trouve Fin dans la cuisine buvant une tasse de café

- Olivia répète-t-elle, j'ai trop dormi dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, elle va….

Fin se lève

- Elle dort Alex, elle dort …..toujours Eliott est toujours là-bas….va prendre une douche, je vais te préparer un déjeuner

- Je n'ai pas très faim, je veux juste là voir

- À condition de prendre des forces Alex

- T'es aussi têtu qu'Eliott, elle s'est réveillée?

- Une fois cette nuit, Eliott l'a rassurée ….ça va allez Alex

Il est déjà 9h00. Eliott est épuisé mais il tient bon. Elle le mérite. Elle a toujours ses doigts sur la main d'Eliott, il n'a pas osé esquisser le moindre geste.

L'infirmière est venue lui apporter un café

- Plus de mauvais rêve?

- Non

- Je vais quitter mon service, j'ai transmis toutes les informations nécessaires

- Je vous remercie

- Vous devriez aussi penser à vous reposer

- Je le ferai

- À très bientôt

L'infirmière referme doucement la porte afin de ne pas la réveiller….les doigts d'Olivia commence tout de même à bouger….elle ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux. Elle regarde Eliott toujours là, toujours fidèle….elle est déjà moins dans le brouillard qu'hier soir, elle a soif, très soif…..

Elle regarde Eliott qui lui sourit….

- Salut partenaire

Olivia lui sourit et tourne son regard vers la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table de nuit juste à côté de son lit

- Tu as soif?

- Elle hoche la tête

Il prend un verre, y met de l'eau

- Tu dois boire avec une paille à cause de ta fracture

Elle hoche la tête

Eliott enlève doucement son masque et lui insère la paille dans sa bouche

- Tu vas doucement Olivia…elle verse une nouvelle fois des larmes

- Ne pleure pas Liv, tu vas t'en sortir…je sais tu n'aimes pas dépendre des autres, je le comprends mais tu vas devoir t'y faire. Tu n'as pas le choix, laisse-nous prendre soin de toi, Alex s'est tellement inquiétée et moi aussi.

- Alex murmure-t-elle

- Elle va venir bientôt Liv, je te le promets

Il lui donne à boire et comprend très vite quand elle n'en veut plus. Il lui essuie ensuite la bouche

- Merci El

- Je t'en prie et ne pleure plus Liv, ça va aller…..

- Emma dit-elle

- Elle va bien, on a retrouvé ses grands-parents, elle est aussi en sécurité….Arguas et les hommes qui étaient dans cette maison sont tous morts Liv, ils ne te feront plus de mal

- Et Rodrigues ?

- On l'a arrêté, il est déjà à Rikers….le FBI a repris le dossier, ils viendront t'interroger….c'est lui n'est-ce pas qui a commandé ton enlèvement?

- C'est lui confirme-t-elle d'une voix assez faible

Eliott voit qu'elle se crispe de douleur quand il remet le masque à oxygène

- Je suis obligée, tu as pas mal de côtes fracturées.

- Tu as mal?

- Mon pied…..

-Je peux regarder

Elle hoche la tête

Il lève le drap et voit que le pansement du pied, placé dans une coquille, est rouge.

- Ton pied saigne toujours Olivia, je vais appeler l'infirmière…Eliott appuie sur le signal et une autre infirmière arrive.

- Je vais enlever le pansement, soigner la plaie et demander au chirurgien de passe dès qu'il le peut….c'est la blessure la plus sensible

Eliott se rend compte qu'Olivia se retient de ne pas crier, les larmes de douleur coulent. L'infirmière se rend également compte de la souffrance d'Olivia.

- Je vais aller aussi doucement que possible madame Benson

Eliott reprend place sur la chaise et pose sa main sur celle d'Olivia, il prend ses doigts dans ses mains.

- Regarde-moi Liv, regarde-moi et elle tourne la tête cherchant appui dans le regard 'Eliott afin de lutter contre la douleur. L'infirmière commence par enlever le pied de la coquille et enlève délicatement les bandes de gaz qui entourent le pied.

Eliott enlève le masque à oxygène

- El, ça fait mal

- Tiens bon Olivia

- Qu'a-t-il fait Olivia ? Elle hoche négativement la tête, elle ne veut rien dire. Elle ne leur racontera pas , elle ne veut pas de leur pitié. Elle serre les dents

- T'es pas obligée d'en parler L'infirmière regarde Olivia et prend le plateau

- L'infection a gagné du terrain malgré les antibiotiques, de la peau nécrosée a recouvert une partie de la plaie, je vais devoir les enlever, ca va être très douloureux. Eliott voit se pied dont la quasi-totalité de la surface est une plaie en elle-même, le pied une fois sorti de sa coquille n'a plus la forme qu'il devrait normalement présenter

- Elle souffre !

- Je n'ai pas le choix

- On ne peut pas augmenter la morphine ?

- Pas maintenant ! je le déplore autant que vous L'infirmière se met donc à soigner le pied meurtri.

Olivia serre terriblement les dents, les larmes coulent et Eliott sent qu'elle se retient de crier

- Tu as le droit de crier Liv, on sait ce que tu as enduré

Eliott se lève, il prend la tête d'Olivia et la pose sur son torse. Il lui caresse les cheveux. Il la maintient contre lui

- Allez Liv, courage…et quand l'infirmière enlève les premiers morceaux, Olivia ne peut s'empêcher de crier , cri étouffer contre la poitrine d'Eliott

- On ne peut pas faire une anesthésie demande Eliott

- Non monsieur, sinon je l'aurais fait

Alex parcourt ce couloir,. Elle accélère le pas. Elle ouvre doucement la porte, elle voit Olivia, le visage caché contre la poitrine d'Eliott….

Mais ce qu'elle voit après la terrifie, le pied d'Olivia la scotch et elle murmure

- Que t'ont-il fait Liv?

Eliott la voit et lui fait signe d'avancer doucement et de se taire

- C'est fini, je vais mettre un nouveau pansement, je vous mettrai deux nouvelles perfusions et ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux

Pendant que l'infirmière panse la blessure, Alex qui retient ses larmes s'approche d'Olivia

- Liv , mon amour Olivia s'écarte d'Eliott

- Alex murmure-t-elle.

La blonde prend la place d'Eliott et sert Olivia dans ses bras

- Je suis là mon ange , je suis là ….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Alex tenait toujours Olivia contre elle. L'infirmière replaça le pied dans sa coquille.

- C'est fini madame Benson, je vais placer vos perfusions, vous allez sans doute rapidement vous endormir.

Alex caressait les cheveux d'Olivia qui murmurait une phrase imperceptible en s'endormant

- Brave fille …..compris alors Alex ….Olivia dormait maintenant et Alex tentait de garder ses larmes

- Pourquoi dit-elle ça Eliott ?

- Je n'en sais rien Alex, je n'en sais rien…..écoute, il ne faut pas que tu pleures. Si elle sent que l'on a pitié d'elle, elle n'approuvera pas

- Mais tu as vu Eliott

- J'ai vu Alex, ça m'a aussi retourné l'estomac, je t'assure ….ce type a de la chance d'être mort…. le FBI risque de venir l'interroger, ce sera plus facile si tu sors à ce moment là parce qu'elle n'est pas prête à raconter ce qui lui est arrivé, surtout aux gens qu'elle aime le plus. Je vais rentrer me reposer, le capitaine a promis de passer, je reviens dès que je peux.

Alex reposa délicatement la tête d'Olivia sur l'oreiller sans la réveiller.

- Merci Eliott Olivia dormait maintenant depuis trois longues heures, elle ouvre les yeux et se met à nouveau à paniquer et à gesticuler ce qui effraye Alex qui ne sait pas comment agir, elle s'approche doucement et elle constate le regard vide d'Olivia. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule

- Liv dit-elle doucement….

elle enlève ce masque à oxygène Aucune réaction, Olivia plus calme reste le regard vers ce plafond et répète inlassablement

- Brave fille

Alex se retient toujours de ne pas verser les larmes qu'elle contient difficilement

- Liv dit-elle se penchant pour croiser son regard.

- Alex murmure-t-elle

- Mon ange, je suis là

Elle caresse son visage, là où il n'y a pas de pansement mais des ecchymoses

- Liv, je suis là, tu m'entends

Olivia hoche la tête

- Alex répète-t-elle

On ouvre doucement la porte et une infirmière apparait apportant un potage

- Il faut que vous mangiez madame Benson , vous devez reprendre des forces

- Pas faim! dit-elle regardant ses deux plâtres, pas faim

- Liv, je vais te le donner dit Alex

- Non, non ! dit Olivia

- Liv, tu dois reprendre des forces

Elle ferme les yeux et tourne la tête du côté du mur

- Olivia, stp supplie Alex

- Pas faim répond-elle en regardant de l'autre côté.

Olivia retient aussi ses larmes, prisonnière de ce corps qui n'a pas pu résister aux assauts.

- Tu dois manger si tu veux quitter les soins intensifs Olivia

Alex prend tout de même une cuillérée et l'approche des lèvres d'Olivia tout en tenant le bol de l'autre main. Alex pense qu'elle sera assez persuasive pour que ca fonctionne.

- Liv, stp ….

- J'ai dit non Alex

- Liv, Alex élève le ton de sa voix sans s'en rendre compte….

Olivia commence à paniquer, elle lève son bras comme pour se protéger, la cuillère ainsi que le bol sont propulsés sur le sol

- Non ! non !dit Olivia et Alex constate qu'Olivia est une nouvelle fois apeurée

- Pardon, pardon, brave fille dit une nouvelle fois Olivia et Alex la regarde laissant cette fois ses larmes s'écouler, elle les essuie rapidement afin qu'Olivia ne les voit pas

L'infirmière alertée par le bruit entre

- Madame Cabott

- J'ai voulu la forcer

- Ce n'est pas grave ….elle fait signe à Alex de la suivre à l'extérieur.

Alex la suit donc à l'extérieur….. -

- Écoutez-moi bien madame Cabot

- Appelez-moi Alex

- TB Alex ; votre compagne a subi un traumatisme important

- Je sais

- Vous devez vous montrer patiente

- Je voulais juste qu'elle mange

- Nuance, vous vouliez l'obliger à manger….vous n'avez pas encore vu l'étendue de ses blessures….croyez-moi qu'il vous faudra de la patience comme vous n'en avez jamais eu…soyez patiente, conciliante mais n'obligez jamais, je pense qu'elle a enduré assez de choses contre sa volonté

- Vous avez raison

- Écoutez , elle risque de présenter un syndrome de stress post traumatique , il faut être vigilant , elle va souvent fuir la réalité et replonger dans la terreur , les flash-back vont être présents tout au long de sa guérison ….mais dans tout cela , le plus important , parlez-lui

- Elle ne parle que pour dire non !

- Laissez-lui du temps

- D'accord

- Et appelez-moi Élaine

- Très bien Élaine

- Je vais ramener de la soupe

- Merci Elaine

Alex rentre Olivia pleure silencieusement

Elle s'approche doucement

- Je suis désolée d'avoir élevé la voix

Olivia tourne la tête

- Pardon Alex

- Liv, j'aimerais que tu manges, c'est de la soupe ….si tu ne le fais pas, je vais m'inquiéter encore plus….je veux que tu rentres à la maison, tu m'as tellement manquée…est-ce que tu veux rentrer à la maison Olivia ?

Elle hoche la tête

- Très bien, alors il faut prendre des forces, ton corps doit cicatriser, il lui faut de l'énergie ….

- D'accord dit Olivia

L'infirmière apporte un autre plateau avec une paille

- Ce sera plus facile dans un premier temps

- Merci Alex s'approche

- Tu bois Liv

- D'accord


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

- Merci

- Je suis contente que tu aies bu Liv dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux

Olivia repose la tête et vu la dose énorme d'antibiotique, elle s'endort rapidement.

Alex se retrouve à nouveau seul. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir faire un choix parce qu'elle ne pourra pas continuer son travail et s'occuper d'Olivia en même temps. Elle doit se décider rapidement. Ses moyens financiers, suite au fabuleux héritage de son père , lui permettent soit de mettre un terme à sa carrière ou d'engager une infirmière , elle s'en veut soudain d'avoir pensé à cette solution , elle va mettre sa carrière entre parenthèse et s'occuper de la femme qu'elle aime ….mais elle a la vague impression qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais totalement son Olivia.

Elle s'endort finalement dans ce fauteuil, elle est réveillée par une intuition, elle voit Olivia, les yeux ouverts fixant une nouvelle fois ce plafond. Elle s'approche, elle a compris qu'elle doit maintenant y aller tout en douceur.

- Liv

Olivia tourne la tête et sourit sous son masque . Alex approche sa main et lui caresse le visage.

- Mon ange, tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Olivia tourne sa tête vers l'eau

- J'ai compris

Alex enlève le masque et cette fois elle n'a pas besoin de tendre la paille, Olivia approche la tête seule

- Tu fais déjà des efforts

Elle repose le verre et remets le masque à Olivia. La porte s'ouvre et l'infirmière entre avec un plateau de soin. Olivia se rappelant la douleur de son pied le matin même se crispe déjà. Ce qu'Alex perçoit, elle pose sa main sur le bras de Liv

- Calme-toi Liv, elle voit toute la peur sur son visage.

- Je viens soigner les plaies du dos madame Benson, ça va bien se passer

Elle se tourne vers Alex

- Êtes-vous prête à m'aider Alex?

- Volontiers, que dois-je faire?

- La tenir dans votre bras, je ne peux pas la bouger à cause de sa jambe et de son pied

- J'ai compris

- Ca ira !

- Je crois que oui

- Madame Benson

Olivia hoche la tête malgré sa peur L'infirmière avance légèrement le lit, elle enlève les trois coussins sur lesquels Olivia a appui après avoir enlevé le masque afin de pouvoir communiquer avec Olivia. Alex met sa main sur la nuque d'Olivia qui réussit à poser ses deux avant-bras sur l'épaule d'Alex. Alex profite de ce moment de proximité pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Olivia

- Tu m'as manqué mon ange

- Moi, aussi ! chuchote Olivia

- Je t'aime terriblement liv

- Je t'aime aussi Alex

Ces confidences arrachent un tendre sourire à Élaine qui a fini de disposer son matériel de soin

- Olivia, à la moindre douleur, vous le dites d'accord

- D'accord dit Olivia

L'infirmière enlève les bandages

- Les plaies sont propres, pas de traces de surinfection, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et pendant que l'infirmière soigne les plaies de son dos, Alex continue à caresser la nuque d'Olivia.

Après presque 40 minutes, l'infirmière signifie que c'est terminé

- Merci Élaine

- Je vous en prie

- Couper les cheveux! dit Olivia

- Que veux-tu Liv?

- Couper les cheveux, stp Alex est sous le choc, Olivia avait mis du temps à se laisser convaincre de les laisser pousser juste parce qu'Alex aimait ça et finalement Olivia elle-même avait reconnu que ça lui allait bien mieux Alex et l'infirmière se regardent.

- Svp dit Olivia

- Je ne suis pas coiffeuse mais si c'est pour son bien-être, je peux essayer

- Allez-y alors si ça ne vous dérange pas Et l'infirmière, dont la préoccupation principale, est le bien-être de sa patiente , coupe les cheveux d'Olivia jusqu'à la nuque

- Merci ! dit Olivia

- Avec plaisir Olivia sourit


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Olivia s'est une nouvelle fois rendormie, c'est cette fois Cragen qui frappe et entre dans cette chambre. Alex dort également sur le fauteuil, on n'entend rien d'autre que le bruit de ces machines. Il ne dit pas un mot ….il regarde Olivia. Il s'en veut terriblement, il aurait dû la surveiller. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était partie. Il s'en voulait et rien ne pouvait empêcher sa culpabilité de s'en aller. Mais que lui a-t-il fait pendant ces jours de captivité? Il s'approche du lit et il entend

- Laissez-la dormir Don

- Je ne comptais pas la réveiller, je venais aux nouvelles

- Elle souffre beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le dit aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Ils ne savent pas si elle pourra remarcher

Don se retourne vers Alex, bouleversé

- Il lui a broyé le pied Don, le chirurgien avance que ça pourrait être à coup de marteau

Donald Cragen, ferme les yeux

- C'est très difficile pour chacun d'entre-nous ajoute Alex, c'est pire pour elle

- C'est une battante dit Don, elle l'a toujours été

- Ça va être difficile cette fois Don, beaucoup plus difficile, elle est atteinte moralement et physiquement

- Garde confiance en Olivia Alex

- Vous savez Don qu'elle n'aime pas dépendre des autres

- Je le sais

- Vous savez qu'elle n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses

- Je le sais aussi

- Et tout ca réuni

- Tu oublies une chose essentielle Alex, elle a survécu. Olivia sera changée, je ne vais pas le nier, mais les qualités qui la rendaient tellement exceptionnelle pour que tu en tombes amoureuses sont toujours là, c'est à nous d'agir afin de les préserver

Alex le regarde et sourit

- Elle se réveille, il faut y aller doucement. Asseyez-vous, je vais lui dire que vous êtes là. Alex s'approche

- Liv ? Olivia ouvre les yeux et regarde profondément Alex

- Le capitaine est ici

Olivia sourit

- Tu veux lui parler?

Olivia hoche la tête.

Alex lui enlève le masque, Cragen se lève et s'approche

- Olivia

- Capitaine, contente de vous revoir…..

Cragen se tourne vers Alex

- Si tu allais nous chercher un café ?

Devinant qu'il a envie d'être seul avec Olivia, elle ne rechigne pas à s'en aller

- Je suis content qu'on t'ait retrouvé Olivia, j'aurais dû t'empêcher de sortir

- Ce n'est pas votre faute capitaine, j'avais faim et je voulais juste

- Un sandwich, on sait ! mais il faut que je sache Olivia

- Savoir quoi capitaine?

- Qui était cet homme ?

- Rodrigues

- Rodrigues ? - Tu savais

- Je savais dit-elle

- Et tu l'as suivi Olivia ?

- Oui capitaine

-Pourquoi?

Les yeux d'Olivia s'humidifient

- Je ne peux pas capitaine….

- Tu ne peux pas quoi Olivia

- Je ne peux pas le dire

- Je veux comprendre Olivia, ce n'est pas toi de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, que t'a-t-il dit pour que tu montes dans cette voiture?

Les larmes coulent maintenant

- Liv , Rodrigues est le seul qui s'en est sorti. Le FBI va bientôt venir t'interroger, il faut le boucler pour un bon bout de temps

- Je sais capitaine

- Ils te poseront les mêmes questions

- Je sais aussi

- Olivia ?

- Est-ce qu'Alex aura accès au dossier ?

- Non Olivia, c'est une enquête fédéral, je connais les deux agents qui ont pris ce dossier en main, ils sont réputés pour leur discrétion. je m'assurerai qu'ils soient corrects avec toi

- Je ne veux pas qu'Alex le sache

- Je te le promets Olivia

- Il m'a dit qu'il tuerait Alex et les enfants d'Eliott si je ne venais pas

- Et tu l'as suivi

- Je savais qu'il le ferait dit-elle en sanglotant….qu'est-ce que je devais faire capitaine ?

- Je n'en sais rien Olivia

Alex entre dans la pièce et voit Olivia pleurant

- Cragen ! dit-elle énervée….sortez d'ici

- Alex?

- Si vous venez pour lui raconter je ne sais quoi et la mettre dans cet état, rentrez chez vous

- Alex ! dit Olivia

- Mon ange

- Rentre, il est tard….il n'a rien fait

- Je vais dormir près de toi

- Tu dois te reposer Alex, tu dois prendre soin de toi si tu veux m'aider

- Tu es certaine ?

- Capitaine , vous pouvez la raccompagner

- Je le ferai

Alex s'approche , elle n'ose pas encore embrasser Olivia . elle l'embrasse sur le front , lui remet son masque à Oxygène

- Je reviens demain….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

20h00.

Ils sont tous sortis, c'est une autre infirmière qu'Olivia connait déjà qui vient lui rendre visite, c'est Kathy qui franchit la porte accompagnée d'Eliott.

- Bonjour Olivia dit gentiment Kathy

- Salut Liv ajoute Eliott, il l'embrasse sur le front.

Olivia sourit rassurée par cette présence.

Il regarde Kathy

- Tu crois que je peux enlever le masque un moment ?

Kathy regarde les constantes de l'appareil relié à Olivia

- Je crois que tu peux. Il enlève le masque

- Alex est partie ?

- Oui, elle doit aussi se reposer

- Je parie que tu l'as un peu forcée ?

- Oui

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Benson !

Olivia sourit

- je peux avoir de l'eau, stp

Kathy prend le gobelet, y met la paille et l'avance vers Olivia

- Merci

- Tu veux autre chose Olivia

- Non, merci Kathy dit-elle faiblement

- C'est normal que tu sois fatiguée dit-elle en observant les perfusions

Un infirmier rentre soudainement dans la chambre avec un bassin provoquant un sursaut d'Olivia que repère tout de suite Eliott qui prend peu à peu conscience d'un réel traumatisme d'Olivia

Il regarde Eliott et Kathy

- Je vais vous demander de sortir, je dois faire la toilette de madame Benson. C'est tard mais mes collègues ont préféré la laisser dormir ce matin et cet après-midi. c'est un peu plus calme et je vois que madame Benson est réveillée. Eliott voit le regard terrorisé d'Olivia, il interpelle alors l'infirmier

- Je peux vous voir un instant à l'extérieur

- Ok Une fois dans le couloir

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis Eliott Stabler, son coéquipier, son meilleur ami, ma femme, Kathy travaille dans cet hôpital.

- Et ?

- Olivia est une victime de violences sexuelles ? et demander à un homme de lui faire sa toilette intime, ce n'est pas ce que l'on recommande

- Écoutez, je fais juste les tâches qui n'ont pas pu être faite durant la journée et je suis tout seul ce soir, c'est toujours comme ça la nuit. Je ne devais pas travailler ce soir, mais Margaret est malade, Élaine ne le savait quand elle a rédigé le planning des tâches, j'en suis le premier navré.

Kathy restée, voit l'état de panique d'Olivia qui a recommencé à murmurer

- Brave fille Olivia, brave fille, elle répète plusieurs fois ces mêmes mots et Kathy de par son expérience constate le traumatisme qui commence à s'insinuer chez Olivia. elle sait aussi, de par son expérience, que ce ne sera que le début d'une guérison lente et douloureuse.

Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia pour l'apaiser et lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Kathy, ne le laisse pas me toucher

- Je suis certaine qu'Eliott est en train de lui dire la même chose, il ne laissera plus personne te blesser Liv. Calme-toi Olivia, le rythme cardiaque s'accélère

- Tu es en sécurité Olivia, tu es à l'hôpital Olivia retient ses larmes, elle ne veut pas que cet homme, même si c'est un infirmier et qu'il ne fait que son travail la touche.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

- Je vais le faire dit Kathy, c'est mon métier et c'est vrai que l'hygiène, c'est important!

- Kathy dit Olivia d'un calme…..

- Tu es ok, je te promets de laisser ces mâles dehors, si je vois que certains endroits te gênent, on trouvera une solution

- Kathy, je ne …..

- Olivia, je sais…..mais laisse-moi t'aider. Dans la situation inverse, l'aurais-fait pour moi?

Olivia hoche la tête

- Alors laisse-moi t'aider et si certaines zones sont douloureuses, tu me le dis ….ok

- Ok murmure-t-elle

Kathy ouvre la porte, les deux hommes discutent dans le couloir

- Je vais le faire dit Kathy

- Tu vas quoi?

- Je vais lui faire sa toilette et les pansements de sa poitrine, je suis infirmière …..et vous allez attendre ici dans le couloir, ça vous va

- Ça me va dit l'infirmier! Il tend le dossier d'Olivia à Kathy….vous êtes de la maison, ça ne pose pas de souci!

Eliott regarde Kathy, s'approche et l'embrasse

- Je sais pourquoi je t'aime tant Kathy entre une nouvelle fois dans la chambre, elle constate le désarroi d'Olivia qui a tellement honte de se retrouver dans cette position.

- Tu es prête?

Olivia hoche la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Kathy commence par enlever le pansement du visage, nettoie la plaie, nettoie le visage ;

- Ça cicatrise vraiment bien Olivia. la malade sourit.

- Tu ne mentirais pas Kathy ?

- Jamais ! enfin juste un peu! mais je t'assure que ça va bien.

Et Kathy s'applique avec autant de douceur qu'elle le peut, c'est son métier, elle est précise et consciencieuse dans chacun de ses gestes. Kathy enlève les pansements couvrant les lacérations infligées sur sa poitrine et se retient de ne pas grimacer.

- Kathy, est-ce que les marques vont rester?

- Je crains que oui mais il existe la chirurgie esthétique Olivia

- Je ne pense pas que la NYPD la prendra en charge et je n'en ai pas les moyens.

- Et Alex ?

- Alex

- Je suis certaine qu'elle ne te laissera pas une si belle poitrine avec ces cicatrices.

- C'est son argent Alex, je ne peux pas….

- Olivia, elle le fera sans même que tu lui demande, Alex t'aime infiniment. Et tu sais ce que je dis à mes enfants

- Non

- A chaque problème, existent des solutions.

Kathy a conscience que les abus sexuels ont bercé sa captivité, elle va bientôt devoir nettoyer les parties intimes et Olivia , avec ses deux plâtres ne peut en aucun cas l'aider. Kathy sait aussi qu'elle n'y arrivera pas toute seule et elle ne voit qu'une seule solution.

- Olivia?

- Je sais Kathy , il le faut !

- T'es armée de courage

- Je le suis répond Olivia

- Je ne peux pas le faire seul Olivia

Olivia regarde ses bras

- Je ne suis pas d'une grande aide

- T'es courageuse Olivia , c'est déjà pas mal

- Ca n'aide pas pour le moment

- Je t'assure que si , je vais demander à l'infirmier de venir juste te soulever deux minutes

- Non ! réponds Olivia , pas lui ! mon intuition me dit que non !

- Olivia , je n'ai pas le choix sauf si….

- Sauf si je demande à quelqu'un d'autre ….à Eliott? Il a déjà vu tes blessures , il ne va rien voir de plus - D'accord répond Olivia, je préfère Eliott Kathy sort

- Eliott?

- Un souci ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide

- De moi ?

- De toi

- Elle est d'accord

- Elle l'est Eliott entre donc , Olivia a les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

- Ça va aller Liv !

- Tu dois faire attention aux perfusions et à la sonde Eliott

- D'accord Il met une main dans le dos d'Olivia

- J'ai peur de te faire mal

- Ça va El ! ça va

Il met sa deuxième main sous sa cuisse, Olivia se met à trembler. Il la soulève et laisse Kathy faire son travail. Kathy se rend aussi compte de ce qu'elle a dû subir en voyant les différentes traces de coups entre ses jambes. Il la repose et il sort. Kathy lui remet une propre blouse. Olivia ne dit plus rien. Elle s'en veut de leur infliger ce moment. Elle recouvre Olivia qui ne dit plus rien. Kathy sait que c'est pour Olivia que la situation est la plus indépendante.

- Je reviens

Kathy range le matériel et croise l'infirmier

- Merci pour l'aide

- Écoutez, je vous laisse mon numéro, je viendrai le faire tous les jours si ce service le permet, c'est une amie et je pense que c'est pour un mieux.

- Très bien, je le glisse dans le dossier et j'y mettrai une note.

Eliott entre, Kathy lui a remit son masque à Oxygène

- Tu te sens mieux Elle hoche la tête , il lui embrasse le front

- Tu vas guérir Liv ! Elle sourit

Kathy et Eliott la saluent et quittent la chambre. Eliott regarde sa femme

- Tu as l'air préoccupée Kathy

- Je le suis !

- Dis-moi!

- C'est horrible, Eliott, ce que ce monstre lui a fait

- Je sais

- Et ….

- Et quoi?

- Tu as remarqué comme elle tremblait quand l'infirmier s'est approché

- Oui !

- Elle ne supportera que ses amis l'approche pour le moment

- Je sais Kathy, je travaille avec des victimes

- Tu ne comprends pas Eliott

- Je t'avoue que non !

- Si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit cette nuit, elle n'appellera personne …elle va passer la nuit avec la peur qu'il ne s'approche ; Olivia commence un trouble post-traumatique, j'ai reconnu les signes.

- Peut être que je devrais rester ? ca te…..

- Je serais même rassurée Eliott Il prend sa femme dans ses bras

- Tu es la meilleure des épouses qui soit, je t'aime kathy Eliott rebrousse chemin et avertit l'infirmier qu'il va rester auprès d'elle cette nuit. Il entre et s'aperçoit que Kathy avait raison , de grosses larmes coulent sur le visage d'Olivia qui s'est retenue pendant qu'ils étaient là.

- Olivia , je suis là….ok

Elle sourit tout en pleurant

- Je vais rester Liv , je ne vais pas te laisser d'accord

- Merci dit-elle sous son m asque Il lui donne un peu d'eau , lui essuie les yeux avec un gant . Il lui caresse les cheveux et elle s'endort rassurée.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Alex ouvre doucement la porte et voit Eliott endormi tenant la main d'Olivia. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule

- Eliott, que fais-tu ici?

- Je dois justifier ma présence Alex ?

- Évidemment que non !

- Je suis passée avec Kathy hier soir.

- Juste après mon départ

- Exact. Kathy a emballé les sales essuies dans un sac, elle a posé le sac dans la salle de bain

- Kathy?

- C'est Kathy qui l'a aidé pour qu'elle puisse se laver et Eliott lui raconte les évènements de la veille.

- J'aurais dû rester

- Alex, tu ne peux pas rester auprès d'Olivia 24h sur 24. Ce n'est pas sain pour toi et quand elle rentrera chez vous, ce sera pareil, tu devras te réserver des moments pour toi, sinon tu craqueras.

- Tu remercieras Kathy

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Kathy s'est proposé de venir le faire chaque jour, c'est son métier et dis-toi que non seulement c'est son métier et d'autre part Olivia ne risque pas d'en avoir peur.

- C'est vraiment gentil ! comment a-t-elle dormi?

- Pas super !

- Des cauchemars

- Plusieurs Alex…..tu sais Kathy a suggéré qu'Olivia pourrait souffrir de stress post-traumatique

- Tu crois ?

- Vu les cauchemars, je ne serai pas étonné….l'infirmier n'osait même pas l'approcher qu'elle tremblait Olivia…..

- Je vais y être attentive Eliott se lève, met la main sur l'épaule d'Alex et s'en va ….. L'infirmière du matin apporte le petit déjeuner

- Elle dort?

- Oui

- Elle n'a pas eu une bonne nuit d'après ce que j'ai entendu

- Il parait

- Je vais poser le petite déjeuner sur la table, ce sont deux tartines, elle mettra probablement du temps à mâcher, soyez patiente. Y a-t-il une boisson autre de l'eau qui lui ferait plaisir?

- Elle aime le jus d'orange dit Alex

- Je vais vous en trouver, merci. Olivia se réveille

- Bonjour mon ange et Olivia lui sourit

L'infirmière ouvre doucement la porte

- On peut enlever l'oxygène mais si vous avez mal quand vous respirer, vous le reprenez

- D'accord dit Olivia

- Tu vas manger mon ange, d'accord

- Je veux dit-elle voulant faire plaisir à Alex pour ne plus qu'elle se fâche. Alex pas se fâcher

- Liv, bien sûr que non !

- Ne pas crier

- Non plus Liv, je suis désolée pour hier, je manque juste de patience d'accord.

- D'accord. Alex roule la petite table dont elle extrait une tablette et la tire à côté d'Olivia et revient avec le plateau Elle enlève les papiers

- Confiture Liv

- D'accord dit-elle Alex prend alors le couteau et lui prépare les tartines. Alex ne fait pas attention et garde le couteau en main tout en prenant la serviette pour l'attacher au cou d'Olivia

Olivia voit le couteau s'approcher et ce n'est plus Alex qu'elle voit mais elle revoit Arguas et commence de nouveau à paniquer

- Pas couper, pas couper …elle met ses plâtres pour se protéger, son rythme cardiaque tout comme sa tension s'accélère. Brave fille Olivia, brave fille se met-elle à répéter de nouveau

Alex comprend et tente de la faire revenir à la réalité. La respiration d'Olivia est en difficulté due à son attaque de panique….l'infirmière, arrive rapidement

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- J'ai juste approché le couteau trop près

- Reprenez contact Alex met ses deux mains sur les tempes

- Olivia dit-elle doucement, Olivia

- Alex Alex l'embrasse sur le front

- Pardon Alex, j'ai crû

- Que t'étais à nouveau là-bas

- Oui

- T'es avec moi

- Je sais

- Tu manges

- D accord

Et patiemment Alex nourrit Olivia


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

- Je vais devoir te laisser un peu Liv, j'ai un rendez-vous

- Le travail

- Oui ! je reviens dès que je peux

- Je vais me reposer

- Bonne idée dit Alex en l'embrassant sur le front. je suis contente que tu aies mangé.

Alex sort et Olivia s'endort espérant que son repos ne sera pas tâché par ses cauchemars. Elle n'entend donc pas la porte qui s'ouvre plus tard laissant Cragen et deux autres agents entrer dans sa chambre.

- Veuillez attendre, je vais la réveiller doucement. Pendant que les deux agents s'écartent, Don Cragen, s'approche d'Olivia. les deux agents ont besoin de ses réponses pour envoyer Rodrigues derrière les barreaux. il pose sa main sur son épaule

- Olivia…..elle soulève difficilement les paupières. Elle reconnait Cragen, elle est rassurée.

- Capitaine !

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Très fatiguée

- Ton pied?

- Plus de douleurs pour le moment, c'est la morphine….

- Il y deux agents du FBI Olivia, ils sont venus t'interroger. tu es prête?

- Je…..elle respire une bonne fois…..je dois le faire….je dois l'envoyer en prison

- Très bien Cragen fait signe aux deux hommes de s'approche

- Inspecteur Benson, nous les agents Stevens et Martins …..nous sommes navrés de ce qui vous est arrivé

- Merci

- Nous allons vous enregistrer

- Ok dit-elle, mais elle se crispe cependant ….les deux hommes ne s'approchent pas trop ayant l'expérience des victimes traumatisées. Le capitaine pose sa main sur la poignée

- Capitaine dit Olivia….Cragen se retourne

- Olivia dit-il de toute sa tendresse sachant l'épreuve qu'elle va traverser.

- Est-ce…..

Il comprend très bien ce qu'elle essaie de demander

- Est-ce que vous pouvez rester ?

- Ca ne dépend pas de moi Olivia

- Vous pouvez dit Martins, mais vous ne devez pas intervenir dans ses réponses et vous signerez un accord de confidentialité

- Je le ferai Cragen prend une chaise et s'installe à côté du lit, près d'Olivia.

Olivia leur raconte tout, tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qu'elle a subi. Elle confirme qu'elle n'a pas vu Rodrigues mais qu'Arguas ne faisait que suivre ses ordres. Ils la remercient et quittent la chambre. Cragen ne dit rien, il doit digérer tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre, toute cette violence, tout cet acharnement. Il ne comprendra jamais ces monstres. Il a tellement mal pour Olivia, son cœur est en lambeau, il n'était pas préparé à entendre ses confessions mais il est resté pour elle. Il tourne sa tête, il la regarde…..les yeux vers le plafond….elle pleure et il sait que quoi qu'il dise, ça ne la soulagera pas.

Elle sanglote de plus en plus et il ne sait toujours pas quoi dire après ce qu'il a entendu. Mais il sait aussi qu'elle a besoin de lui en ce moment précis. Il avance sa main et malgré le plâtre, il la pose sur la sienne. Olivia sent cette main sur la sienne. Elle ne bouge pas, Cragen non plus. Il prononce enfin ces mots

-Olivia, nous sommes incapable de nous mettre à ta place, de percevoir ta souffrance, de ressentir ta colère mais je peux te promettre que nous, ton équipe, chacun sera là, à sa façon, quand tu en auras besoin. Ce sera long, n'essaie pas d'être plus forte que tu ne l'es Olivia. n'essaie pas de brûler les étapes. N'essaie pas d'aller plus vite que la médecine. Tu prendras chaque étape à bras le corps comme tu le faisais pour tes enquêtes….pas à pas et tu obtiendras ta victoire …..la justice, personne ne pourra te la rendre mais tu gagneras ton combat….et quel que soit ton état physique aujourd'hui, c'est toujours la battante, la survivante que je vois en toi….et tu verras, tu remarcheras, ça prendra du temps mais Olivia Benson n'a jamais rien abandonné de toute sa vie.

Elle l'écoute, elle a arrêté de pleurer

- Tu es comme une fille pour moi Olivia, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui capitaine

- Tu es une survivante

- Oui capitaine

- Tu survivras

- Je survivrai

- On réussira, tous ensemble

- Tous ensemble

- Et dernière chose Olivia, Alex fait du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle va certainement commettre des erreurs mais elle n'était pas préparée à ça, sois aussi patiente avec elle que tu le seras avec ton cœur et tout ira mieux. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un t'aimer autant à part Eliott mais à une échelle différente….

- Merci Capitaine et Olivia se fait la promesse qu'elle ne pleurera plus Olivia a arrêté de pleurer. L'infirmière entre et s'aperçoit que comme elle l'avait prévu, ce fut pénible et douloureux. Elle change la perfusion …..Olivia s'endort. Elle s'approche et fait également une piqure à Olivia qui ne se réveille pas L'infirmière regarde Cragen

- Je lui ai injecté un sédatif, elle va beaucoup dormir durant cette journée

- Elle en a besoin


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre30

Olivia passe la plupart de la semaine qui suit à dormir. Le médecin a prescrit des sédatifs afin qu'elle soit moins agitée, ce qui est une bonne chose pour sa guérison physique. Elle se réveille parfois et aperçoit l'un ou l'autre à son chevet, ils ne veulent pas la laisser seule pour le moment, la jugeant trop fragile émotionnellement surtout qu'elle ne parle quasi pas, elle s'est engouffrée dans son propre silence. Olivia a commencé à s'entourer de ce mur qui lui permet de ne pas souffrir. Les infirmières profitent de ses moments de profondes léthargies pour soigner son pied qui guérit très difficilement mais les médecins restent confiants en ce qui concerne les autres blessures.

Kathy, comme elle l'a promis, vient chaque jour l'aider pour sa toilette. Elle lui est reconnaissante. Kathy ne l'oblige pas à parler, tout se joue dans le regard. Alex a accepté cette situation comprenant que vu l'état d'Olivia, les compétences de Kathy sont les bienvenues. Mais elle s'inquiète de plus en plus de l'état émotionnel d'Olivia, toujours tellement silencieuse, ne répondant que par oui et non.

Alex aimerait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, elle a tenté d'en savoir plus auprès des agents venus interroger Olivia mais ces derniers sont restés muets comme une tombe. Elle n'ose pas interroger Cragen, le lui avoué que ces moments avaient été pénible.

Olivia reste une semaine avant d'être transférée au service orthopédique, quitter les soins intensifs est une première victoire.

- Tu es mieux ici, il y a la télé Liv….

- Oui

- Tu veux la télécommande

- Oui

- Tu ne veux pas manger?

- Non

- Tu veux de l'eau

- Non

- Tu ne veux rien Olivia

- Non

- Tu veux que je m'en aille

Olivia ne répond rien tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas de réponse Alex s'approche, elle souffre de l'attitude d'Olivia qui ne fait que s'enfoncer depuis qu'elle a raconté son cauchemar.

- Olivia , parle-moi , regarde-moi

Olivia tourne la tête et regarde Alex

- Liv , tu ne me regardes plus , tu ne parles plus , qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Olivia ne répond toujours pas et fixe Alex cette fois

- Je ne sais pas Alex Alex s'approche et lui prend la main , Olivia soupire

- Liv …..je sais que c'est difficile

- Non tu ne sais pas justement Alex, ne dis pas que tu sais ajoute Olivia froidement

- Tu as raison mais je fais ce que je peux

- Je sais Alex , je sais

- Alors

- Alors quoi?

- Tu veux que je reste?

- T'as envie de rester ici

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi Olivia

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais je t'aime Liv

- Comment tu peux encore m'aimer , j'ai un pied de moins, les seins en lambeaux et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir remarcher….

- Liv , ca ne change rien à l'amour que j'ai pour toi ! je t'aime toujours autant

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Je le suis Olivia

- Et ton travail Alex?

- Je fais une pause

- Pour moi?

- Pour toi

- Tu ne devrais pas

- Pourquoi?

- Tu aimes ton travail

- Je t'aime toi encore plus Olivia

- Je t'aime aussi Alex


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Dans ce service orthopédique, ni les familles, ni les amis ne peuvent rester la nuit. Pourtant Olivia sait qu'elle se trouve dans une des chambres les plus luxueuses, Alex y a tenu. Elle sait qu'elle lui doit son bien-être. Elle doit reconnaître qu'Alex entreprend tout ce qu'elle peut pour qu'Olivia soit aux petits soins.

Ce matin, le pansement couvrant la cicatrisation de sa pommette a été enlevé.

Alex sait qu'elle doit maintenant partir, il est tard. Alex lui caresse la joue et Olivia la laisse faire et murmure tout bas

- Brave fille Mais Alex perçoit à nouveau qu'une crise se prépare

- Olivia, ne dis pas ca !

- Je suis une brave fille dit-elle en fixant le mur droit devant elle, brave fille, brave fille….

Alex se penche, pose à nouveau ses mains sur ses tempes, et cherche son regard

- Alex?

- Il était là Olivia ? liv dit-elle d'une voix adoucie afin de ne pas l'effrayer davantage

Olivia ne répond pas

-Liv, parle-moi si je dois t'aider, c'était un flash-back ?

Elle hoche la tête

- Liv, est-ce…est-ce que tu voudrais voir quelqu'un pour ca ? ils sont de plus en plus fréquents ?

- Pas maintenant Alex, pas maintenant !

- Quand tu seras prête, j'attendrai

- Merci Alex lui embrasse le front

- A demain mon ange

- A demain Mamour …..

Alex sourit, Olivia recommence à utiliser ses termes tellement affectueux. Alex est à peine partie qu'un infirmier entre

- Madame Benson, je suis venu vous enlever votre sonde.

- Ma sonde ! dit-elle paniquée

- Oui ; ce qui récolte votre urine, le médecin en a donné l'ordre et ca n'a toujours pas été exécuté. Il s'approche de plus en plus, Olivia commence à trembler….il enlève le drap, elle commence à paniquer et s'agite, elle est à nouveau dans cette cave, elle a terriblement peur. Il avance sa main, Olivia ne peut pas bouger sa jambe droite. Elle remue alors la jambe gauche et fait valser le plateau de l'infirmier sur le sol.

- Brave fille répète-t-elle, pas mal, brave fille

- Je reviens tout de suite madame Benson De nature, peu patiente, Jason Berzak, sort de la chambre afin de ramener des sangles et un nouveau plateau. Il râle depuis tout à l'heure voyant les tâches ingrates que les infirmières de jour n'ont pas eu le temps de pratiquer. Olivia aimerai partir, elle voudrait qu'Alex ou Eliott soit là pour la protéger. Mais elle seule comme elle l'était là-bas ! Elle entend la porte claquer, il est à nouveau là. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que sa jambes tout comme ses bras sont fortement sanglés.

- Maintenant, vous vous taisez madame Benson et vous me laissez travailler

- Brave fille dit-elle

- C'est exactement ça lui répond

–il brave fille Et Olivia demeure complètement paralysée par la terreur qui vient de la submerger

Il enlève la sonde, Olivia sent ses mains ….il remet les couvertures

- Vous voyiez, ce n'était rien, il ne fallait pas faire autant d'histoire. On ne contredit pas Jason madame Benson. On dit je m'excuse Jason Olivia est tétanisée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Ok, pas d'excuse, on va laisser les sangles pour la nuit, il enlève également la sonnette permettant d'appeler les infirmières et sort de la chambre Olivia qui s'était pourtant juré de ne plus pleurer le fait silencieusement.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Alex s'est levée très tôt. Elle a dû appeler Eliott hier à cause d'une panne de voiture. Il est donc passé la chercher très tôt ce matin. Alex aime être là avant l'arrivée du petit déjeuner afin de nourrir elle-même Olivia.

- Tu montes avec moi un moment? ça lui fera plaisir de te voir Eliott

- J'y comptais bien dit-il en souriant.

Ils arrivent tous les deux, Jason est toujours occupé et ne les voit pas entrer impatient que ses collègues arrivent pour le libérer, mais il ne doit pas oublier d'aller enlever les sangles et de mettre les perfusions que madame Benson aurait dû avoir hier soir contre la douleur et cela, avant d'avoir des ennuis. ,

Alex ouvre la porte la porte et reste quelques secondes stupéfaite en voyant Olivia attachée au lit. Elle se précipite et la voit, le regard complètement perdu, les yeux rougis et gonflés….le visage crispé de douleur. Alex tourne la tête, les perfusions sont vides et Alex comprend qu'Olivia n'a pas reçu ses antidouleurs, qu'elle n'a pas non plus dormi et qu'elle est restée attachée toute la nuit.

- Eliott, tu veux bien aller chercher le responsable ? dit une Alex colérique en détachant les bras. Alex constate les traces rouges, elles ont été beaucoup trop serrées.

Elle sent Olivia qui se crispe

Elle se penche

- Liv, qui t'a fait ça? Dit-elle la gorge serrée

- L'infirmier répond-elle, Olivia pas une brave fille

- Oh Liv, ne dis pas ça mon ange, tu as mal?

- Le pied dit-elle en versant des larmes et si Olivia pleurait, Alex savait que la douleur devait être atroce.

Alex lui essuie ses larmes

- Liv, je vais régler ça, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je te promets de ne plus te laisser seule ici!

Alex se rend compte en soulevant le drap que non seulement il a attaché sa jambe valide mais qu'Olivia, n'ayant plus sa sonde, n'a pas pu se retenir toute la nuit et a mouillé son drap. Elle comprend qu'Alex l'a vu et elle pleure comme un enfant cette fois.

- Pardon Alex, pardon, pardon….j'ai pas fait exprès et Alex qui a retenu ses larmes tellement de fois devant Olivia craque.

- Mon ange, ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Ne pleure pas Alex !

- Ne pleure pas non plus Liv! ne pleure pas mon ange

Eliott rentre violemment dans le bureau de l'infirmier et l'attrape par le col de sa chemise

- Madame Benson ça vous dit quelque chose?

- Vous voulez parler des sangles?

- A votre avis et ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi!

- Elle ne le laissait pas faire

- Ne pas faire quoi? elle ne sait ni marcher, ni utiliser ses bras

- Je devais enlever la sonde !

- La sonde ! dit Eliott de colère

- Elle gigotait beaucoup trop, je l'ai punie !

Joanna, amie de Kathy et chef de ce service, arrive et regarde les deux hommes qui ne se doutent pas de sa présence. Ce Jason est une nouvelle recrue et elle ne l'aime pas vraiment.

- Elle gigotait! vous plaisantez ?

- Non pas du tout?

- Et vous l'avez attachée, espèce d'enfoiré….ma partenaire a été enlevée, séquestrée, menottée, violée et torturée, vous ne savez pas lire un dossier ? la sonde pouvait attendre qu'une femme le fasse . Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement, je vais vous coller un procès au cul!

Il entend Alex

- Joanna ?

- Madame Cabott !

- J'ai besoin de propres draps et ma femme n'a pas reçu ses anti- douleurs, il faut faire quelque chose toute de suite, elle souffre vraiment !

- Des draps dit Joanna pendant qu'Eliott lâche cet abruti

- Elle n'a pas pu aller aux toilette et…..

- Et? Dit Joanna

- L'urine a transpercé certains pansements et son atèle du genou.

- Je vais venir. elle se retourne vers Jason

- Vous restez ici, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous mais je peux déjà vous assurer que vous ne travaillerez plus dans ce service. Et je vais vous coller un blâme, c'est un hôpital monsieur ici et pas une prison, vous vous êtes trompés de chemin !


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Eliott rejoint Alex dans la chambre dont l'odeur de l'urine a envahi toute la chambre. L'infirmière les rejoints.

- Je suis vraiment désolée madame Benson, je vous présente toutes nos excuses. On va devoir changer tout le lit, je suis navrée mais vous allez être un peu remuée. L'infirmière commence par enlever les pansements du dos ainsi que les perfusions vides depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

- Je peux vous aider? dit Alex pendant qu'Eliott tient maintenant Olivia pour que l'on puisse enlever les bandages dans le bas du dos.

- Vous pouvez prendre la chaise roulante et un peignoir qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Et vous pouvez allumer le chauffage de la salle de bain.

- La salle de bain ?

- Vous ?

- On va lui donner une douche

- Et l'atèle?

- On la changera après le bain, je vais juste aller chercher de quoi emballer le plâtre des deux bras. Vous avez des vêtements de rechange?

- J'en ai dit Kathy venant d'entrer dans la chambre. Eliott m'a prévenu. J'étais déjà sur place et Maureen va déposer les petits à l'école. Ca te va dit Kathy ?

- Ok dit Olivia qui ne pleurait plus.

Alex sourit d'entendre qu'Olivia est avec eux

- Tu as toujours mal?

- Le pied

- On va vite aller à la douche et ensuite, tu auras un propre lit, des propres pansements et un antidouleur

L'infirmière sort et revient avec une seringue dont elle injecte le contenu dans le bras d'Olivia

- Ca va calmer les douleurs en attendant la perfusion.

- Tu peux la mettre dans le fauteuil Eliott

Tu es prête Olivia

- Ok, il la soulève et la pose dans le fauteuil roulant qu'il amène jusqu'à la douche

- Kathy, ça ira ! sinon j'ai aussi des vêtements dans la voiture

- Ça devrait aller Eliott

- Je vais venir avec toi Kathy, j'ai aussi des vêtements de rechange

- On dirait que ça va être une douche collective madame Benson

Olivia sourit enfin et Alex sut qu'elle avait eu raison de prendre cette chambre qui offrait des commodités que n'offraient pas toutes les autres chambres. Kathy enlève délicatement le bandage de son pied, Alex et Eliott la laissent exécuter ce geste délicat.

- La surinfection est partie Olivia, première victoire sur le pied. Alex regarde ce pied dont la partie supérieur est toujours à vif sauf qu'il commence à cicatriser proprement. Olivia, si l'eau te fait mal, tu me le dis ….elle regarde Eliott

- Tu peux sortir Eliott, je me débrouillerai avec Alex

- Et si j'allais chercher un bon petit déjeuner pour ma partenaire ? dit-il en regardant Olivia, je pensais à un bon jus d'orange pressé. Ça te ferait plaisir

- Oui dit-elle en souriant

Olivia sourit

Les deux femmes se coordonnèrent à la perfection afin qu'Olivia puisse bénéficier de ce moment. Cette douche procura un moment de bien être à Olivia, elle ferma les yeux

- Ca va mon ange?

- Ça me fait du bien dit Olivia

- Tant mieux dit Alex…..je vais en profiter pour te laver les cheveux d'accord. Et Alex lui masse alors le cuir chevelu de toute sa tendresse. C'est le premier contact quasi intime qu'elles ont

- Je reviens dit Kathy ….tu m'appelles quand tu as fini ?

- D'accord

- Je vais rincer….

- Continue encore stp

C'est la toute première qu'Olivia exprime une envie qu'on la touche, ce qui ravit Alex qui continue à la masser encore un peu

- J'ai froid Alex

- Je vais rincer cette fois et on essaiera de recommencer bientôt, pas besoin de shampooing pour un massage si ça te fait du bien !

- D'accord ! et Alex lui rince les cheveux.

- Merci Alex

- Pas de quoi

Alex lui essuie ensuite les cheveux ainsi que le visage tout en la recouvrant d'un grand drap. Elle lui essuie le cou, leurs visages sont très proches.

Alex pose son doigt sur les lèvres

- Alex chuchote Olivia

- Liv répond Alex tout aussi doucement

- Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ? demande Olivia étonnant ainsi Alex

- Si tu m'en donnes la permission

- Tu n'as pas besoin de permission répond Olivia

- Tu es certaine ?

- Je veux bien

Et Alex embrasse enfin Olivia trois semaines après l'avoir retrouvée. Elles sont toutes les deux très émues. Alex pose alors ses lèvres sur celles d'Olivia qui ne résiste même pas.

- Je t'aime tellement Liv

- Moi aussi

Et pendant un instant Olivia pose sa tête sur la poitrine d'Olivia appréciant cet instant, ces premiers instants de bonheur après sa vie qu'on lui arrachée.

- Alex

- Mon ange

- Mon genou commence à être douloureux

- Je vais appeler Kathy qu'on finisse

Olivia sourit à Alex

Kathy entre et Olivia dit directement à Alex

- Tu pourrais me laisser avec Kathy, stp?

- Tu serais plus à l'aise

- Oui Alex

Alex sort ainsi de la pièce

- Kathy, c'est gênant mais

- Olivia, ne soit jamais gênée avec moi….d'accord

- D'accord !

- Alors?

- Je dois aller à la toilette

- Ha ….je comprends

- Je vais demander à Eliott qui viennent t'installer d'accord, il ressortira aussitôt

Plus tard, l'atèle du genou est refixée, les bandages sont remplacés, le pied est remis dans sa coquille est Olivia s'endort presque pendant qu'ils terminent les soins.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Olivia se réveille, ses yeux sont lourds ….la nuit est déjà tombée, elle a dormi toute la journée….elle a une nouvelle fois ce besoin pressant….Alex dort, paisible, dans le fauteuil, elle ne veut pas la réveiller.

Elle doit appeler à l'aide mais elle a peur que ce soit l'infirmier de la nuit précédente qui revienne. S'étant endormie rapidement, Alex n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il ne reviendra plus.

Elle n'a pas d'autres solutions que de réveiller Alex

- Alex, Alex ! mais elle ne se réveille pas et Olivia, vu ses côtes fracturées, est dans l'impossibilité de s'exprimer plus fort ….Olivia respire pour se retenir, les larmes qu'elle essaie pourtant de chasser font leur apparition et bientôt elle sanglote ….elle ne veut pas pleurer mais son corps ne lui obéit plus…mais que va-t-elle devenir? Va-t-elle être à la charge d'Alex pour le restant de sa vie ? il aurait dû la tuer …..ça aurait tellement été plus facile?

Alex se réveille soudainement, réalisant qu'Olivia est réveillée, elle se lève…

- Liv ? un problème ?

- je dois aller aux toilettes, c'est assez pressant

- je vais appeler l'infirmière

- non ! dit Olivia, non !

- Liv, ce n'est plus lui ! il ne travaille plus ici d'accord….

- D'accord

- Et je vais appeler l'infirmière qu'elle vienne m'aider, je ne peux pas te soulever toute seule

Alex sonne et l'infirmière de nuit, sachant ce qui s'est passé la nuit précédente arrive précipitamment.

- Elle doit aller aux toilettes

- Ok, l'infirmière se dirige et revient vers Olivia

- Vous allez plier votre jambe valide et je vais vous aider à vous soulever…elle regarde Alex

- Vous pourrez la glisser pour qu'elle puisse se soulager

- D'accord….

Et toute y arrive en se coordonnant, l'infirmière fais signe à Alex de la suivre dans le couloir

- Vous sonnez quand vous avez terminé dit-elle en prenant soin de mettre la sonnette là où ses doigts pouvaient l'atteindre.

Une fois dans le couloir, l'infirmière s'adresse à Alex

- Il vaut mieux lui laisser un peu d'intimité, c'est déjà assez pénible pour elle.

- Ok….c'est nouveau pour moi, pour elle aussi. C'est un sacré flic au tempérament de feu, se retrouver coincer dans ce lit, c'est très pénible

- On sait dit l'infirmière en posant sa main sur l'épaule

- Je fais du mieux que je peux

- D'ici quatre semaines, elle pourra certainement rentrer chez vous

- Je ne savais pas

- C'est le médecin qui nous l'a dit, vous dormiez….on devrait enlever les plâtres aux poignets d'ici quelques jours. Dès qu'elle aura récupérer la mobilité de ses mains, ça sera un point positif pour retrouver son indépendance et alléger sa souffrance

Alex sourit

- Ce ne sera pas facile ! dit Alex

- Effectivement, avez-vous pensez à quelques aménagements?

- C'est-à-dire?

- Le médecin voulait vous en parler

- Dites-moi si vous savez?

- D'accord, c'est mon mari, il ne m'en voudra pas

- J'espère pour vous dit Alex en souriant

- Avez-vous acheté une chaise roulante? Elle n'est pas prête de remarcher, pas avant 3 mois minimum.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé

- Il faudra qu'elle puisse circuler, vous comprenez ?

- Je vais devoir bouger quelques meubles

- Et la salle de bain? il faut qu'elle soit adaptée pour qu'elle puisse avoir son intimité

- Les armoires aussi repris Alex

- Et même quand elle fera la rééducation, quand elle commencera à remarcher, elle sera trop fatiguée, elle aura besoin de son fauteuil

- Ce sera long ?

- Ca dépend des patients et il faudra aussi réopérer le pied et le genou à cause des plaques et des vis. Si vous n'avez pas les moyens….

- Je vous arrête, ce ne sera pas un problème

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser

- Je sais !

- Et un psy?

- Je lui en ai parlé mais elle refuse

- Il faudra attendre qu'elle soit prête, si vous la forcez, ce sera pire mais elle a de la chance, vous êtes bien entourées

- C'est vrai sauf la famille

- Vous n'en avez pas?

- Olivia n'a plus ses parents, juste un demi-frère qui est parti vivre en Floride.

- Et vous?

- Ma mère est en croisière aux Caraïbes, elle ne sait rien ! elle n'a rencontré Olivia que deux fois, mon père est décédé …ma sœur vit en Californie. Ma mère aurait voulu que j'épouse un beau garçon de son choix, elle est déçue depuis, elle refuse de voir les qualités d'Olivia et tout ce qu'elle m'apporte au quotidien

- Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous avec Olivia?

- Trois ans

La lumière s'allume indiquant qu'Olivia a terminé

- Restez ici, ça ira !

Une fois l'infirmière sortie, Alex entre dans la chambre

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux

- Tu devrais rentrer Alex

- Attends !

Alex se dirige vers le fauteuil et revient avec une grande enveloppe

- Cragen est venu déposer ceci pour toi

- Pour moi?

- Je te l'ouvre

- Je crois que j'aurais difficile

Alex sourit et sort de l'enveloppe un dessin et une photo qu'elle montre à Olivia qui en est très émue, ainsi qu'une lettre de sa grand-mère la remerciant d'avoir sauvé sa petite fille

- C'est Emma dit-elle

- Elle est mignonne

- C'est vrai ! si tu l'avais vu Alex, elle était couverte d'ecchymoses et de crasses?

- Quand tu iras mieux, nous irons la voir

- Alex, tu voudrais t'assurer qu'elle va bien

- Je le ferai Olivia

L'infirmière vient changer les perfusions , Olivia se rendort….Alex s'en va et rentre chez elle.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Alex prévient l'infirmière qu'elle s'en allait. Alex sait maintenant qu'elle a du pain sur la planche. Elle rentre et au lieu de directement se coucher, elle parcourt l'appartement avec un calepin, elle y note les modifications à entreprendre pour le bien être d'Olivia. Pour qu'elle sente au mieux à son retour.

Elle sait qu'elle ne lésinera pas sur les moyens afin qu'Olivia soit à son aise quand elle rentrera tout en ayant ses repères, elle reviendra là où est sa place et Alex fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour que ça marche. Mais retrouveront-elles leur complicité qu'était la leur?

Elle regarde sa salle de bain, elle sait qu'elle va devoir y placer des rampes notamment dans la douche, le WC, la baignoire….et quand Alex regarde la porte de la chambre, elle se rend compte qu'un fauteuil roulant n'y passera jamais tout comme chacune des portes de l'appartement. Elle tient à son appartement mais son attachement pour Olivia est bien plus important à ses yeux…..elle entreprendra ce qu'il faut.

Alex se demande comment va se dérouler leurs prochains mois. Comment va se passer leur vie en dehors de l'hôpital avec son Olivia qui n'est plus la même femme qu'avant? Sa captivité l'a profondément marquée et elle ne veut pas en parler et si elle le fait c'est de façon non intentionnelle. Toutes les nuits sont peuplées d'horribles cauchemars aussi atroces les uns que les autres et plusieurs fois par jour, son esprit retourne dans cette cave murmurant toujours cette phrase parfois même inaudible

Alex se demande quand elle aura le temps de tout agencer, elle ne peut pas être ici et à l'hôpital en même temps, s'occuper d'Olivia, organiser l'appartement pour son retour, gérer la vie courante, elle doit voir son remplaçant demain afin de l'informer des dossiers en cours et elle a promis de vérifier qu'Emma allait bien….comment s'organiser? et à bout Alex craque.

Quelqu'un sonne, il est pourtant tard. Elle essuie ses yeux et va ouvrir.

- Casey ! que viens-tu faire ici?

- Je voulais te parler!

- Me parler de quoi? dit Alex la porte toujours entre ouverte

- Je suis vraiment désolée Alex, je ne ….

- Tu peux l'être et tu peux aussi t'en aller Casey, je suis exténuée, j'ai 10 000 choses à faire parce que ma femme, dont on n'est pas certain qu'elle remarchera un jour, va rentrer d'ici quelques semaines en fauteuil roulant. Ce qui aurait pu être évité si t'avais signé le mandat qu'Eliott te demandait. Il t'avait dit qu'elle était là-bas, tu n'as pas voulu nous écouter. Si tu veux t'excuser, fais-le auprès d'Olivia, je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner pour le moment, ni même à t'entendre davantage.

- On n'avait rien Casey !

- Maintenant c'est moi qui ne suis plus rien devant la douleur et la souffrance d'Olivia, va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir et elle lui claque la porte au nez.

Alex retourne dans le fauteuil, se sert un verre de vin et décompresse, elle en a assez de réfléchir à tous ses problèmes. Elle se verse encore deux autres verres, elle ne pense pas à recharger son téléphone et elle s'enferme dans sa chambre pour une très longue nuit de sommeil.

Alex se réveille beaucoup plus tard, avec un léger mal de tête.

Elle regarde l'horloge : 14h00

- Et merde …..Olivia et merde !

Elle prend son téléphone, plus de batterie

- Ce n'est pas vrai! T'as complètement perd la tête ma fille de dormir autant …Alex s'en veut, non pas d'avoir dormi et mais elle n'aura pas été présente ce matin pour Olivia.

Elle sort de son lit, enfile rapidement son peignoir et se dirige vers son téléphone fixe. L'infirmière, Mary, qu'elle connaît maintenant, la rassure l'informant que Kathy est venue ce matin ainsi que ce midi pour aider Olivia à manger. Il ajoute qu'elle dort depuis le début d'après-midi et qu'Eliott vient d'arriver. Ce qui la rassure.

Elle avait maintenant rendez-vous avec Rafael Barba dans une heure ….et elle devait aller voir Olivia….qu'allait-elle penser?

Olivia vient s'éveiller, elle tourne la tête, Alex n'est pas là….mais Eliott est plongé dans une revue. Olivia commence à s'inquiéter…..où est Alex? Que lui est-il arrivé? Peut-être qu'elle a renoncé, peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas d'une infirme, elle parlait fort dans le couloir hier. Olivia les a entendues. Olivia a entendu, il lui faudrait un fauteuil roulant, remarcherait-elle un jour…elle a vu à quoi ressemblait son pied, digne d'un film de zombie. Hésite-t-il à lui dire la vérité?

Elle avait compris qu'elle ne remarcherait pas tout de suite, qu'il y aurait d'autres opérations, et si Alex avait pris peur? Elle comprendrait ….Olivia avait l'impression d'être devenue un boulet, pourrait-elle refaire son travail un jour, elle en serait incapable….

- El

Il s'approche

- Liv

- El, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Alex, dis-le moi!

- Absolument pas, elle n'est pas venue?

- Pas encore Eliott et ça m'effraie….

- On va l'appeler d'accord….

- D'accord

Eliott appelle et met son oreillette à Olivia

- Elle va décrocher, elle le fait chaque fois….

- Eliott ?

- Alex dit-elle tristement

- Liv, oh je suis tellement désolée mon ange, je n'ai pas rechargé mon téléphone, j'ai appelé l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit que tu dormais et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

- Ça t'a fait du bien de dormir

- Terriblement !

- T'es pas obligée de venir tout le temps Alex, je peux me débrouiller, je sais que tu as pas mal sur le dos

- Olivia! il est hors de questions que je reste une journée sans te voir mais je dois aller absolument aller au travail, je viens après, ok mon ange

- Ok mon ange

Et Olivia raccroche

Alex serre son téléphone contre son cœur rassuré qu'Eliott soit là-bas


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Eliott se rend compte de son inquiétude

-Tu t'inquiète ?

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir Eliott? Quel est mon avenir?

-Liv ….

-Et si je ne marche plus Eliott? Et si je dois dépendre des autres toute ma vie? J'aurais dû mourir Eliott, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde….Je suis devenue une charge et mon travail Eliott?

Il lui caresse le visage

-Chasse très vite ces mauvaises idées Liv!

-Je ne peux pas Eliott, je ne suis plus moi ! je pars à la dérive à certains moments et quand je reprends contact avec la réalité, je vois les yeux apeurés et terrifiés d'Alex ou encore les tiens ….je me réveille en hurlant la nuit, j'ai l'impression de faire des aller-retour entre ici et cette cave et de revivre ces moments où…elle se tait …..

-Quels moments Olivia?

-El, je ne peux pas…..

-Les moments où il te violait Olivia? ose-t-il demandé. Tu dois le dire, tu dois mettre des mots

-Je ne peux pas El, il a ruiné ma vie, regarde ce que je suis devenue ….

-Liv, tu es vivante ….si tu n'étais pas revenue, c'est nos cœurs qui auraient été meurtris….Alex t'aime plus que tout au monde et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que ce ne soit jamais arrivé….elle était dans un tel état, si tu l'avais vue….

-Je suis une infirme Eliott !

-Mais tu es vivante Olivia ! et ne laisse pas gagner Rodrigues en gâchant le reste de ta vie! Tu ne resteras pas infirme, t'as toujours été une battante, tu l'es encore, sonde les profondeurs de ton âme et tu retrouveras ce qu'il t'a obligé à enfouir pour être son esclave, c'est ce que tu as été Liv ? tu as été l'esclave de Arguas qui agissait sous les ordres de Rodrigues.?

-De ses amis aussi la dernière nuit El ! avant que tu n'arrives ….

-Combien ?

-Trois Eliott, trois …..

Il la serre contre elle en lui frottant le dos….

-Liv, n'est infirme que celui qui se considère comme tel, si j'avais pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé ….

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Eliott, c'est moi qui l'ai suivi

-Pourquoi Olivia ? pourquoi l'as-tu suivi?

-Je ne peux pas le dire Eliott, je ne peux pas te le dire.

Il la berce dans ses bras en lui frottant doucement le dos.

-Tu t'en es toujours sortie

-C'était avant Eliott, c'était avant….elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il la repose et la recouvre

Les dernières révélations, le fait qu'elle ait été à la disposition de plusieurs hommes alors qu'ils attendaient ce foutu mandant le met en rogne. Il la regarde dormir.

Olivia dort maintenant depuis 3h. Kathy passe avec son repas

-Alex n'est toujours pas passé?

-Non, je n'avais pas le cœur à la laissé seule

-Je comprends, tu veux rester? Mon service est fini, je vais rentrer….il est déjà 18h. Je vais récupérer Dick et Lizzie à leur entrainement de foot, Maureen et Kathleen sont déjà rentrées

-J'essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard

-Prends ton temps Eliott

-Ok

Il est 19h00, il sort se chercher un café quand il entend un hurlement dans la chambre d'Olivia, elle est à nouveau plongée dans ce cauchemar….

Il entre dans la chambre et la voit qui agite ses bras comme pour se défendre

-Olivia, Olivia réveille-toi ….elle ouvre les yeux

-Eliott

Et elle fond en larme dans ses bras

Il la tient ainsi le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration

-Tu veux raconter ?

-Je ne sais pas


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Alex est dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle les observe, elle entend les larmes d'Olivia, elle ne veut pas perturber cet instant

- Ça te ferai peut être du bien, ça doit être lourd de tout garder pour toi Liv, dis-le moi

- Tu ne diras rien à Alex, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine ?

- Je te le promets

Alex recule…..aucun des deux ne peut la voir

- J'étais dans cette pièce, là où tu m'as trouvée

- Toute seule ?

- Non

- Qui était avec toi?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais les yeux bandés et il frappait avec…..

- Avec quoi Olivia ? Il lui caressait continuellement ses cheveux …..

- Un marteau Eliott

- Ton pied ?

Elle hoche la tête

- J'ai senti les os se briser, j'ai perdu connaissance pendant un moment, quand j'ai repris conscience, c'était une autre douleur chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait assez profondément, elle renifle

Il la garde tout contre elle

- Ne lui dis rien

- C'est promis

Eliott lève la tête et voit les larmes d'Alex qui s'est avancée sans faire de bruit. Il lui fait signe de rester là, elle n'ose plus effectuer le moindre geste.

- Liv, pourquoi Alex ne doit pas savoir?

- Elle ne voudra plus …..elle renifle une nouvelle fois….elle ne voudra plus de moi Eliott…..je ne pourrai plus…

Eliott la serre contre lui et lui tamponne le haut de la tête de petits baisers

- Alex t'aime Liv, beaucoup plus que ça. Alex ne te rejettera jamais, jamais. Tu dois aussi lui parler.

- Je ne peux pas El….elle va me détester…elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui, elle a compris que je n'étais plus bonne à rien …..

Alex est toujours là, elle devinait les incertitudes d'Olivia, elle les comprenait

Elle s'approche doucement.

Elle caresse à son tour les cheveux d'Olivia

Olivia relève la tête, elle voit aussi les larmes d'Alex

- Alex, tu….

- J'ai tout entendu

- Non, non ! dit Olivia qui s'agite, non crie-t-elle ….sors d'ici Alex, sors ….Eliott sort aussi …..sortez d'ici tous les deux….maintenant

L'infirmière, alertée par les cris, comprend qu'il a du se passer quelque chose et elle leur demande de sortir….

Les deux attendent dans le couloir sans se parler, submergé par la peine d'Olivia. L'infirmière ressort de la chambre

- Elle ne veut plus vous voir pour le moment

Alex met tout de même sa main sur la poignée

- Faites- ca et j'appelle immédiatement la sécurité

- Mais

- Vous vous en allez, je vous appellerai quand vous pourrez venir

Et le téléphone de chacun d'eux reste silencieux pendant quatre longues journées avant


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Alex se désespère, les travaux ont commencé afin d'accueillir Olivia . Elle n'est pas retournée à l'hôpital. Hier soir, elle a partagé le repas d'Eliott et de sa famille. Elle ne lui en veut pas, elle aurait agi de la même manière.

Elle arrive maintenant devant la maison où se trouve la petite Emma, elle lui a promis de vérifier qu'elle se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Elle n'a pas prévenu de sa visite, au moins elle saurait.

Elle sonne et elle entend des pas s'approcher, une dame d'environ une soixantaine d'années ouvre la porte.

- Je suis Alex Cabott, je suis l'amie d'Olivia. vous êtes bien la grand-mère d'Emma.

- Exact! Vous pouvez entrer, Emma joue dans le salon.

- Merci et Alex aperçoit la petite Emma jouant dans le salon avec une poupée.

Elle s'approche vers la petite fille qui l'observe de ses merveilleux yeux bleus et avant qu'Alex n'ait prononcé le moindre mot.

- Tu es Alex?

- Je suis Alex dit-elle étonnée et toi tu es Emma

- Oui ! Tu es l'amie d'Olivia ?

- C'est bien cela

- Olivia a dit que j'avais les mêmes yeux que toi

- C'est vrai aussi

- Elle est encore à l'hôpital?

- Oui

- Elle a encore mal ?

- Beaucoup

- C'est pas chouette

- Non !

La grand-mère les rejoint

- Si vous alliez vous promenez ? vous pourriez juste être toutes les deux. je reviens j'ai du pain au four.

- Si Emma est d'accord ! dit Alex

- Je le suis, je vais chercher mon manteau. Alex se rend compte en observant la maison que la grand-mère n'est pas très riche, tout comme les vêtements d'Emma qui ne sont pas de première qualité mais la petite fille et la grand-mère semblent beaucoup s'aimer et c'est le principal, c'est de cela qu'elle devait s'assurer.

L'enfant revient rapidement avec son manteau et son écharpe

- Tu n'as pas un manteau plus chaud ?

- Non

- Ce n'est pas grave….va chercher un autre pull

- Je n'en ai que deux et l'autre est dans la machine.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Alex n'a pas l'habitude des enfants, elle n'en côtoie pas des masses, c'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup aimé ce repas chez Eliott et sa famille et elle sent qu'elle aime déjà beaucoup cet enfant.

- On va où Alex?

- En ville, ça te dit?

- Ils vont mettre le grand sapin de Noël aujourd'hui?

- Oui, on va aller le voir d'accord

- Chouette !

La grand-mère revient

- Sois sage Emma!

- Je te le promets dit l'enfant en serrant sa grand-mère

- Je vous la ramène fin d'après-midi

- Prenez votre temps, à mon âge, on ne court pas après le temps.

Alex agit alors sa conscience tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'Olivia aurait fait en de pareilles circonstances. Elle emmène alors l'enfant dans différentes boutiques lui achetant de meilleurs vêtements et surtout deux manteaux beaucoup plus chaud que sa petite veste sans oublier quelques paires de chaussures.

Elle l'emmène ensuite manger une délicieuse crêpe

- Elle a mal son genou Olivia ?

- Oui Emma

- Et son pied ?

- Aussi

- Et son dos? j'avais mis de la crème

- C'est très gentil à toi mais les médecins ont mis des points de suture, tu sais ce que c'est ?

- C'est quand on tombe, comme là dit la petite fille en montrant son menton

- C'est bien ca !

- Quand le monsieur qui a tué ma maman venait, Olivia voulait que je me cache sous les couvertures…..

- Olivia ne voulait pas qu'il te fasse du mal

- Je sais mais elle pleurait Olivia et il frappait très fort. Elle va mourir Olivia?

- Non ! elle va s'en sortir

- Je pourrai la revoir

- C'est d'accord …..quand elle ira mieux. Tu es prête, on va voir ce sapin

- Chouette !

- C'est beau ! Alex demande ensuite à un passant de les prendre en photo…..merci Alex

- T'es gentille Alex, t'es comme Olivia

Et Alex sourit

- Je vais te ramener maintenant dit Alex ayant reçu le coup de fil de l'hôpital.

- Tu dois aller voir Olivia ?

- Oui

- Tu t'occupes d'elle?

- Oui

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Plus que tout au monde

- Comme moi j'aime ma mamy

- C'est presque ça.

Alex ramena donc l'enfant

- Vous n'auriez pas dû acheter tout cela dit la grand-mère

- Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, écoutez, j'ai promis à Olivia de veiller sur cet enfant avec votre accord éviemment, et je le ferai tant qu'Olivia ne sera pas en état de le faire

Alex regarde l'enfant, tu veux bien porter les sacs dans ta chambre et tes jouets. Alex tendit un chèque à la vieille dame

- Mais, je….ne peux pas…..

- Acceptez pour Emma, je sais que vous n'avez pas ….

- C'est gênant

- Ne le soyez pas ! je vous en prie….

- Merci dit la vieille dame…..

Emma redescend tenant la peluche qu'Alex lui a offert.

- Au revoir Emma et la petite fille se précipite dans les bras d'Alex

- Merci Alex ! tu diras à Olivia que je pense à elle

- Je lui dirai

Alex salue la grand-mère et prend le volant direction l'hôpital, son cœur se serre déjà.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

- Mary

- Madame Cabott

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Alex vous savez

- Très bien Alex, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Elles sont toutes deux installées

- Elle ne va pas bien ! surtout moralement ! elle ne souhaite toujours voir personne….elle ne répond que par oui ou non ….elle a coupé toute communication avec le monde extérieur. La seule personne avec laquelle elle entre en relation un tant soit peu, c'est Kathy? C'est sa façon de se protéger contre la douleur que vous pourriez ressentir, elle ne veut pas vous blesser ni vous, ni Eliott. Et elle n'a rien voulu avaler depuis trois jours.

- Elle ne veut toujours pas me voir?

- Non désolée mais…..

- Mais?

- Je ne vois pas qui d'autre que vous pourrait lui parler.

- Je peux donc y aller ?

- Restez calme

- Je le serai, j'ai vu Huang hier matin, c'est un psy mais avant tout un ami, il m'a donné quelques conseils.

- C'est une bonne idée, quand elle acceptera de voir quelqu'un, ce sera également une belle avancée

- Je le pense aussi

- On lui enlève ses plâtres demain matin, ce serait bien que vous soyez là

- D'accord.

- Et c'est probable qu'elle rentrera chez vous au début de la semaine prochaine, j'ai ici une liste d'infirmières qui se rende volontiers à domicile.

Vous en aurez besoin pendant un moment. Vous devrez prendre rendez-vous avec un chirurgien plastique d'abord pour ses seins qui pourront être soignés d'ici deux bons mois .D 'ici neuf mois, il faudra réopérer le genou.

- Pour son genou? Que va-t-on faire?

- Elle doit garder l'atèle jusque mi-mars, elle pourra ensuite faire de la kiné, voici aussi une liste et de la revalidation. et votre appartement?

- Il devrait avoir terminé fin de cette semaine.

- C'est parfait !

- Je peux allez-y

- Je vous en prie

Alex se retrouve devant cette porte…..doit-elle entrer? Doit-elle rebrousser chemin?

Elle ouvre finalement la porte, Olivia a les yeux ouverts mais elle ne tourne même pas la tête. Elle reconnaît pourtant le parfum d'Alex, elle sait que c'est elle.

Alex s'assoit dans le fauteuil et aucune des deux ne prend la parole, c'est un silence terrible qui alourdit cette pièce.

Olivia a le cœur gros, elle sait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de les chasser, elle a fait une erreur monstrueuse, cette nuit après ses cauchemars, elle s'est retrouvée toute seule….mais elle ne veut pas blesser Alex, elle ne veut pas non plus qu'Alex sache

Sans un seul mot d'Olivia, Alex se lève et quitte cette chambre, elle n'a pas pu trouver les mots, elle n'a pas quoi su dire en la voyant allongée et tellement fermée sur elle-même.

Alex reste derrière cette porte et elle entend alors les pleurs d'Olivia, Alex est tellement perdue….que doit-elle faire ? Y retourner alors qu'Olivia l'a complètement ignorée ? Ou s'en aller ? Les sanglots qu'elle entend sont de plus en plus intenses, plus prolongés. Toute sa douleur, toute sa souffrance résonnent dans ces pleurs….Alex cède et rentre.

Elle s'approche du lit, s'assoit à ses côtés tout en tentant de ne pas heurter son genou. Elle passe sa main derrière la nuque d'Olivia qui vient se blottir contre Alex

- Tu as le droit de pleurer Olivia, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si c'est à moi que ça était arrivée. Eliott et moi, nous voulions juste t'aider. on reste persuadé que parler t'aiderait à lutter contre les cauchemars, on ne voulait pas te forcer. Je sais que tu as eu peur, que tu t'es posée des questions quand tu ne m'as pas vue. mais je dois organiser ton retour Olivia. tu vas rentrer à la maison et ça m'a demandé quelques aménagements….j'ai aussi besoin de temps. Je regrette tellement qu'on t'ai fait tant de peine…..c'est vrai, j'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a fait et je suis certaine qu'il t'a fait pire, ça me déchire le cœur Olivia. je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas te perdre Olivia. on va se battre ensemble, avec nos amis…..et tu reprendras ton travail, un jour parce que tu es et tu seras toujours super Benson. Ne le laisse pas tout gâcher, ne le laisse pas te détruire comme tes cauchemars le font. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne Oliva et même avec tes cicatrices et même dans une chaise roulante, mon amour pour toi est même encore plus fort qu'avant.

- Je t'aime aussi Alex

Alex lui parle ensuite d'Emma et lui montre les photos

- Merci Alex, infiniment merci

- Maintenant, tu vas manger

- D'accord


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Eliott entre à son tour, Olivia vient de s'endormir

- Elle vient de s'endormir murmure Alex

- Je ne vais pas faire de bruit….je vais rester cette nuit

- Merci Eliott

- Le capitaine m'a donné deux semaines de congé

- Cragen est un bon chef

- C'est certain ! elle t'a parlé

- Un peu, elle a peur de l'avenir Eliott et je la comprends….

- Ce n'est pas facile pour Olivia d'avouer ses peurs

- Non et elle va y être confrontée, j'ai hâte qu'elle rentre à la maison, mais j'ai peur Eliott, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur,

- On t'aidera

- Vous avez aussi vos vies Eliott, on va devoir s'adapter à notre nouvelle vie, on doit y faire face ….quoi qu'il nous en coûte

- Mais on t'aidera, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu devras aussi prendre du temps pour toi

- Je sais Eliott, je vais rentrer, je lui ai dit que je ne restais pas….je dois être là demain pour les travaux et je sais que Kathy vient demain matin, je ne remercierai jamais assez ta femme et tes enfants….

- Ils aiment Olivia

- Je sais

- Je vais rester

- Tu vas rester?

- Oui ….j'aimerais être là pour ses cauchemars

- Merci El

Elle est là, à même le sol, le premier invité d'Arguas vient de la laisser après lui en avoir fait vraiment baver….elle ressent toujours cette douleur, cette peur ….le deuxième entre, elle entend des pas, un rire

- On va s'amuser ma jolie….elle tente de remuer ….elle crie à travers ce scotche

- nooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle hurle et elle se réveille tout en sueur, elle a chaud, terriblement chaud et soif…..

- Olivia je suis là, réveille-toi, il pose sa main sur son front, il est brûlant, terriblement chaud

Elle se réveille, elle a chaud, terriblement chaud…..et cette douleur qui l'irradie ….cette douleur qui lui jette des lancements aigus sans ne jamais s'interrompre

- J'ai mal El et il sait que c'est sérieux

- Où Liv?

- Mon pied El

Il craint que le cauchemar de l'autre jour ne recommence, il regarde sa montre qui indique 3h du matin

- Je vais chercher une infirmière Liv, je reviens.

L'infirmière revient et demande à Eliott de lui donner de l'eau pendant qu'elle regarde le pied

- Je vais enlever le bandage, je vais y aller doucement pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Et l'infirmière constate évidemment un souci.

- Je vais appeler le médecin de garde, il devrait arriver tout de suite….

- El ?

- Je suis là, j'ai toujours mal

- De plus en plus

Eliott regarde ce pied, ça lui arrache le cœur ….il est rouge vif des orteils à la cheville et présente une forme vraiment étrange dû à un gonflement .L'infirmière revient

- Il arrive

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois qu'une vis s'est détachée et une plaque a glissé

- C'est normal

- C'est extrêmement rare mais ça arrive

- Il y a une solution ?

- D'après mon expérience, ils vont opérer en urgence et tout refixer ….

- Je dois prévenir madame Cabott

- Je pense que oui

Il regarde Olivia qui a tout entendu

- Je vais appeler Alex

- Elle dort El

- Elle m'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir appelé

Il sort dans le couloir

- Allo dit péniblement Alex qui reconnait immédiatement Eliott et à du coup très peur

- Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, je t'ai déjà envoyé un taxi

- C'est grave ?

- Il faut opérer son pied d'urgences?

Alex se lève, enfile rapidement les vêtements d'hier soir qu'elle a laissés trainer et arrive. Elle croise le lit d'Olivia en sortant de l'ascenseur

- Attendez dit l'infirmière au médecin et Alex s'approche d'Olivia

- Liv, c'est un nouveau combat, tu vas y arriver…..

- J'ai peur

- Je sais ….elle lui pose délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres

- Je vais t'attendre parce que tu vas revenir, je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi

Elle regarde le chirurgien

- Prenez en soin, je vous en prie et prenez du matériel de première qualité, peu importe le prix, je veux qu'elle aille mieux

Et en pleurant, Alex regarde le lit s'en aller


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

Elle a remis les clés à Eliott pour qu'il se rende chez elle pour les travaux qu'ils viennent finir aujourd'hui. Ils ont ramené Olivia qui est toujours profondément endormie. Le chirurgien lui a promis que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle récupérerait finalement l'usage de son pied mais qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Il lui a aussi parlé d'une greffe de peau pour son pied dans les mois à venir.

Olivia se réveille enfin

- Salut mon ange dit-elle en lui caressant la joue

- Coucou mamour! dit-elle en souriant

- Tu m'as donné une sacré frayeur mais le chirurgien m'a assuré que tu remarcherais Liv

- C'est vrai?

- Je te le promets, il te faudra du temps, de la patience, du courage et de la Kiné

- Je m'accrocherai

- Je sais mon ange, c'est ce que je leur ai dit

C'est un autre médecin qui entre ensuite dans la chambre

Il s'approche d'Olivia et Alex voit qu'elle n'est pas toujours à son aise avec les inconnus

- Brave fille dit-elle plongée une nouvelle fois par la terreur de cette cave…brave fille

- Vous pouvez attendre un instant SVP dit Alex en s'approchant d'Olivia

- Liv, liv, dit-elle

- Alex, j'étais ….mais elle s'arrête net

- Dans cette cave

Elle hoche la tête

- C'est un médecin Olivia et je crois qu'il vient enlever tes plâtres

- D'accord

- N'aie plus peur

- D'accord

- Liv, tu es certaine?

- Tu restes

- Je ne pars nulle part d'autre, je reste là. Elle lui embrasse le front et le médecin comprend qu'il peut doucement s'approcher

Il prend cette petite scie mécanique et s'approche du bras d'Olivia qui tremble comme une feuille

- Madame Benson, je ne peux pas le faire si vous tremblez

- Pardon

- Vous n'avez pas à demander pardon, je sais que vous avez vécu des moments difficiles.

- Je peux aider propose Alex

- Vous connaissez quelque chose qui va la détendre

Alex se met de l'autre côté du lit

- Ferme les yeux mon ange, tu me fais confiance

- Oui Alex

- Vas-y et Alex commence à lui masser le cuir chevelu

Le médecin attend que les tremblements cessent et il s'approche délicatement, il libère le premier bras en essayant de faire un plus vite et il libère bientôt le second bras.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir vos yeux madame Benson

Elle ouvre ses yeux, elle voit ses poignets, ses avant-bras

- Ils sont intacts dit-elle en regardant Alex

- Ils le sont Olivia

- Ils ne sont pas difformes

- Ils ne le sont pas, Liv, rien chez toi n'est difforme

Olivia regarde son pied et Alex devine ses pensées

- Ton pied guérira aussi Liv

- Madame Cabott à raison madame Benson, vous allez effectuer les mêmes gestes que moi, d'accord

- D'accord

Et Olivia effectue ces gestes, rassurée qu'aucune douleur ne surgissent

- Vous irez doucement pendant quelques jours

- Je ferai attention

- Je repasserai demain et si tout va bien , vous pourrez rentrer chez vous

- Rentrer chez moi ?

- Oui

- Pour les fêtes?

- Pour les fêtes

- Merci et elle regarde Alex en souriant

- Je vous en prie


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

Cela fait trois jours que la kiné vient lui masser ses bras en plus de sa jambe. Ce matin, elle a pu se laver certaines parties de son corps ; elle peut aussi manger toute seule.

Elle apprécie ne plus être surveillée comme un enfant et surtout récupérer une autonomie, refaire des gestes tellement simples.

Le lendemain, une infirmière revient avec des béquilles et regarde Olivia.

- Prête ?

- Je vais remarcher ?

- Tout à fait

- Et si je ne suis pas prête ?

- Vous êtes prête madame Benson

- Et si je tombe

- Vous n'allez pas tomber, je vais rester à vos côtés

- Je ne sais pas….

- Écoutez, je comprends que vous ayez peur

- Olivia Benson n'a pas peur, n'est-ce pas Liv? dit Eliott qui venait d'entrer.

Elle le fixe, elle ne veut pas montrer sa peur à Eliott

- Je suis prête

Elle prend la première béquille et l'infirmier lui donne la deuxième. Elle regarde Eliott

- Je ferai la surprise à Alex dit-elle en regardant Eliott

- Elle appréciera, j'en suis certain.

Olivia hésite, elle ferme les yeux et inspire. L'infirmière reste patiente

- Essayez juste de vous mettre debout, n'allez pas trop vite et ne posez jamais votre pied à même le sol. Eliott s'approche et se met juste à ses côtés. Olivia agrippe les béquille et réussit à se mettre debout. Elle regarde Eliott et sourit.

- Vous pouvez essayer d'avancer tout doucement

Elle écoute les conseils mais au moment d'avancer, elle perd l'équilibre mais Eliott la rattrape juste à temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave Liv, il te faut un peu d'exercices

- Je n'y arriverai pas !

- Si

- Non , je veux retourner au lit

- Liv!

- Je veux retourner au lit

Eliott sait qu'elle est bien trop têtue et il n'a pas envie de la brusquer.

- Tu recommenceras, ça marcheras !

- Ca fait plus de trois semaines que vous êtes alitée, ça prend parfois plus de temps dit l'infirmière

- Laissez tomber, ça ne marchera pas, je n'ai plus d'avenir de toute façon….et elle retombe à nouveau dans ce mutisme qui l'éloigne une nouvelle fois des gens qui l'aiment

Eliott n'insiste pas, il la recouvre. Voir Olivia renoncer aussi facilement le déroute. Olivia était une battante, elle avait survécu à tellement d'atrocité qu'il se demandait si ça l'avait changé ….il ne trouve plus cette étincelle qui brillait dans son regard. cette étincelle qui faisait d'elle un excellent inspecteur s'en était allé, et en tant qu'ami , il devait l'aider à la retrouver.

Eliott s'avance vers son lit

- Je dois y aller Olivia

Elle tourne sa tête

- Tout le monde a une vie Eliott, sauf moi, clouée ici….

- Olivia, tu sais que plus vite, tu tiendras debout, plus vite tu rentreras

- Et je vais faire quoi Eliott? Rester assise toute la journée à regarder par la fenêtre ou devant la télé, tu appelles ça une vie, ce n'est pas ce dont je rêvais

- Et tu as pensé à Alex ?

- A Alex?

- Tout le mal qu'elle se donne depuis des jours pour que tu rentres

- Pour moi?

- Elle ne vit que pour toi Liv, elle a entrepris quelques modifications pour que la chaise roulante passe partout, on ne te demande pas de marcher tout la journée mais d'essayer d'être indépendant aussi bien que tu le peux qu'Alex puisse aussi respirer quand tu rentreras. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut Liv

- Je veux bien réessayer

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

- Mais juste toi et moi, je ne veux pas que tout le monde assiste à mes échecs Eliott

- Ce n'est pas un échec si tu n'y arrives pas mais fait de ton mieux. Il prend les béquilles, il l'aide à la redresser. Il a tellement vu les infirmières qu'il fait chaque geste avec précision.

- Prête? Il sait qu'elle hésite

- Il lui donne la première béquille puis la deuxième

- Je vais y aller

- Prends ton temps

Elle prend appui sur ses bras, et elle se met debout

- J'ai réussi Eliott

- Je le savais!

Alex entre et voit Olivia debout

- Liv, c'est merveilleux, elle en a les larmes aux yeux


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

Liv regarde Alex, contente d'être enfin à sa hauteur, et sourit, un éclat brille à nouveau dans ses yeux, ce que perçoivent ses deux amis qui s'en réjouissent.

- Je vais essayer d'avancer dit Olivia, ne bouge pas Alex….je veux te rejoindre….c'est ma motivation

- D'accord, je t'attends dit calmement Alex tout de même inquiète qu'Olivia ne fasse une mauvaise chute, elle est cependant rassurée par la présence d'Eliott à ses côtés qui ne la lâche pas d'une seule seconde.

Olivia s'appuie sur les béquilles avec ses bras. Elle réussit à avancer son pied et progresse, elle continue et parcourt les deux mètres qui la séparent d'Alex. Elles se retrouvent face à face pour la toute première fois depuis ce drame

Alex prend délicatement sa main et caresse doucement la joue d'Olivia

- Ça fait du bien au moral de te voir debout mon ange

- Ça fait longtemps que j'en rêvais

- Est-ce que je peux t'…..

- M'embrasser dit timidement Olivia

- Exactement

- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander mamour

- D'accord

Alex embrasse tendrement Alex tout en caressant sa joue, Eliott se sent de trop mais préférant quand même rester à ses côtés, tourne la tête en souriant.

Le baiser est brusquement interrompu quand la femme de ménage ouvre trop violemment la porte. Ce qui ébranle Olivia qui, apeurée, perd l'équilibre. Eliott la rattrape de nouveau et les béquilles se fracasse le sol. Eliott la prend dans ses bras et la repose dans le lit.

Elle est à nouveau dans cette cave.

- Liv, ce n'est rien ….c'est juste la femme de ménage

- Bonne fille dit-elle, bonne fille….pas mal dit-elle, pas mal….plus frapper

- Olivia, Olivia …..mais elle ne revient pas dit Eliott qui tente en vain de capter son regard.

- Brave fille, pas brûler, non pas brûler, svp, pas faire mal

- Eliott, il faut la récupérer….ajoute Alex qui panique de voir Olivia dans cet état.

La femme de ménage mal à l'aise s'en va sans demander son reste.

Olivia se met à gigoter dans tous les sens.

- Bonne fille, bonne fille, pas mal répète-t-elle inlassablement. Et pour la première fois, aucun des deux n'arrive à la faire revenir

- Alex va chercher une infirmière.

Une infirmière revient rapidement, elle injecte un sédatif et Olivia s'endort quelques instants plus tard sans avoir repris contact avec la réalité.

Alex est perturbée, elle s'assoit sur la chaise juste à côté du lit. Elle est effrayée aussi par la scène à laquelle elle vient d'assister. Eliott est toujours la , observant la rue de la fenêtre se demandant les horreurs qu'elle a dû vivre et qu'elle se refuse à raconter. Alex prend enfin la parole

- Comment je vais faire Eliott, comment ça se passera quand elle sera rentrée à la maison?

- Je n'en sais rien Alex mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que tu seras prudente dans certaine de tes actions, tu ne claqueras pas les portes, tu ne crieras pas, et au fur et à mesure tu comprendras ce qui l'effraie et ce qui la ramène là-bas.

- Et les gestes imprévus qui lui feront peur

- J'imagine qu'ils te prescriront un médicament en cas de crise.

- Elle avait progressé, quand je l'ai vue debout, mon cœur s'est mis à battre

- Elle se remettra à nouveau debout

- Et si elle a peur?

- Tu as trop montré ta joie pour qu'elle renonce. tout comme moi, tu as vu l'éclat de ses yeux.

- Je l'ai vu

- C'est un bon espoir malgré la crise qu'elle vient d'avoir Alex.

- Si seulement elle se libérait….

- Elle ne le fera pas Alex

- Je sais

- On devra apprendre à décoder avec les indices qu'elle laissera involontairement s'échapper

- Je sais déjà Eliott : pas de couteau, pas de bruit perçant, pas de portes qui claquent

- On y arrivera ajoute Eliott, et tu sais qu'une fois que vous serez rentrées, Kathy et moi ne sommes qu'à 20 minutes en voiture

- Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

Elle se réveille le lendemain matin …..Elle ouvre une paupière, elle lui semble très lourde….il sait que cet état est souvent provoqué par un Flash-back….quand ça se produit, elle dort longtemps comme si son organisme prenait beaucoup plus de temps pour récupérer d'autant qu'elle se souvient juste avoir été debout près d'Alex ….c'est le noir elle ne se souvient plus

C'est Fin qui est là, il n'est pas venu beaucoup la voir jusque maintenant mais elle sait qu'il a dû assurer le travail d'Eliott, il l'aide aussi à sa façon en permettant à son équipier de venir fréquemment lui rendre visite.

- Fin ? dit-elle doucement

- Liv, comment te sens-tu?

- Très fatiguée. Où est Alex?

- Elle est au magasin, elle revient très vite, tu veux que je l'appelle?

- Non laisse-lui du temps pour elle.

Kathy entre à ce moment-là, Fin comprend qu'il doit s'en aller

- Je reviendrai Liv

- Merci Fin

- Je t'en prie.

- Olivia, tu as l'air épuisée dit Kathy

- Je le suis.

- On va se dépêcher d'accord.

Plus tard, l''infirmière revient chercher le plateau

- Vous n'avez mangé qu'une demi-tartine?

- Je n'ai pas très faim

- Vous avez perdu trop de poids, ce n'est pas bon !

- J'en reprendrai à la maison, j'aimerais rentrer….

- Ils ne vont laisseront pas rentrer tant que vous ne vous nourrirez pas correctement …..

- C'est du chantage répond Olivia

- On doit être certain que vous irez mieux

- J'arrive à utiliser mes béquilles

- Combien de fois sur la journée

- Deux fois

- C'est trop feu

- Ça me fatigue

- Alors vous devez prendre des forces

Olivia tourne la tête et refuse de poursuivre la conversation. Elle en a assez de faire ce que tout le monde lui demande, elle ne peut plus contrôler sa propre vie et ça lui devient de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

L'infirmière croise Alex dans le couloir

- Elle n'a à nouveau quasi rien mangé lui dit l'infirmière

- Je vais essayer de lui parler, je pense qu'elle aimerait rentrer ! répond Alex

- On va bientôt la laisser sortir, mais son alimentation nous inquiète !

- Je veillerai sur elle

- J'en informerai le médecin, il doit passer tout à l'heure. Vous avez apporté un jogging?

- Oui, je suis certaine qu'elle en sera ravie, vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

- Non ! ça lui remettra certainement du baume au cœur. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas.

- D'accord

Elle entre dans la chambre, Olivia regarde le plafond, elle lève la tête quand elle voit Alex

- C'est toi mamour

- C'est moi mon ange ! elle s'assoit sur le lit prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à Olivia. ils ont enlevé tes perfusions?

- Ce matin!

- Alors, on va pouvoir t'habiller maintenant

- M'habiller ? et Alex peut voir un sourire sur le visage d'Olivia.

Alex montre alors les joggings qu'elle a ramené

- J'ai failli prendre des joggings roses

- Je n'aurais jamais mis ca !

- Je te taquine

- Je sais

- Tu t'habilles?

- Toute seule?

- Je vais t'aider

- Merci Alex

Alex est prudente dans ses gestes, ils mettent du temps mais elles y arrivent. Alex constate de plus en plus la maigreur d'Olivia , les muscles qui musclaient son splendide corps ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux même

- Je vais bientôt rentrer Alex

- Pas encore Liv, il faut que tu te nourrisses

- Alex…..

- Je t'en prie dit Alex les larmes aux yeux ….je veux que tu rentres

- Je sais

- Fais un effort pour manger et ils te laisseront sortir

- D'accord dit enfin Olivia


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

- Olivia, tu es prête

- Je le suis Alex mais ….

- Tout va bien se passer, tu en rêvais de rentrer.

- Je sais, mais….

- Mais quoi?

- Je suis vite fatiguée avec les béquilles murmure-t-elle à demi-mot

- Liv, je t'ai acheté un fauteuil roulant parce que je serais incapable de te porter, je ne veux pas te faire de peine, c'est pour nous rendre service à toutes les deux

- D'accord Alex

Eliott, toujours présent, avait chargé les sacs dans la voiture.

- On est prête

Il met sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia

- Prête partenaire !

- Prête

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Je veux bien dit-elle tout bas.

Il met une main dans son dos, elle accroche ses bras autour de son cou. Eliott passe son autre main sous ses cuisses. Il sent Olivia qui se raidit.

- Liv, c'est moi

- Brave fille dit-elle

- Liv, c'est Eliott

- Et merde ! il la repose sur le lit

- Brave fille répète-t-elle

Alex comprend, elle ne dit rien, elle prend peur, ça serait terrible de devoir la laisser ici, tellement proche de son retour.

Il prend sa tête dans sa main , il sait qu'il doit capter son regard.

- Liv , liv

- El …Alex est soulagée

- C'est moi

- J'étais partie

- Oui

- Pardon

- C'est rien Liv, c'est rien ….elle pose sa tête sur la poitrine d'Eliott

- Je veux sortir d'ici

- Ok

Il la reprend, elle sait maintenant que c'est Eliott

Elle répète alors

- C'est Eliott, c'est Eliott, c'est Eliott

Il la pose sur la chaise roulante

- On a réussi dit-elle

- On a réussi partenaire

- El

- Oui

- Je ne suis plus ….

- Tu n'es plus quoi?

- Ta partenaire

Il s'agenouille et sort un objet de sa poche tout en gardant sa main fermée.

- Tu seras toujours ma partenaire, mon unique partenaire et j'attendrai ton retour autant de temps qu'il le fait. Il prend sa main et glisse cet objet et referme la main d'Olivia sur ce présent. Garde-le précieusement et tu reviendras en le portant quand tu seras prête

Olivia regarde son badge, elle en est émue tout comme Alex …..

- Merci El

Il l'embrasse sur le front

- On y va Benson !

- On y va Stabler dit-elle en souriant !

Ils sortent après avoir salué l'équipe médicale, tous contents qu'Olivia s'en soit sortie après toutes ces épreuves.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

Olivia sort de l'hôpital

- El, laisse-moi respirer l'air frais, j'en ai tellement rêvé

- D'accord….

- Je dois aller chercher la voiture mon ange, je reviens dit-elle en tendant les béquilles à Eliott…..la chaise doit rester ici, c'est celle de l'hôpital. la nôtre se trouve dans le coffre

- Prête Liv ?

- Je vais essayer

- Je suis là !

- Je sais El ! merci !

Olivia prend les béquilles et répète les mêmes gestes qu'elle a appris les jours précédents. Elle souffle et elle réussit à se relever sans l'aide Eliott et quand leurs regards se croisent, elle peut lire toute la fierté dans le regard d'Eliott.

- Tu viens avec nous en voiture? Eliott détecte une peur qui ne s'est pas encore manifestée chez Olivia?

- Liv, de quoi as-tu peur?

- Rien ne t'échappe

- Je suis flic dit-il ….

Elle lui sourit…..

- Alors?

- Comment je vais faire El, toute seule avec Alex, je ne veux pas être une charge pour elle ….

- Tu sais qu'une infirmière va venir, ton kiné ….et si tu as un souci, je ne suis jamais loin, et Kathy non plus !

- Vous êtes des amis formidables….

- Liv, tu as réfléchi à un thérapeute

- Je ne veux pas en parler Eliott, n'insiste pas stp.

Eliott ne veut pas la brusquer….la voiture d'Alex arrive enfin….

Elle regarde Eliott

- Je ne peux pas aller à l'avant, je ne peux toujours pas plier mon genou.

- Le siège arrière est assez grand

- Je ne pourrai pas y monter, j'avais plus pensé au 4x4 d'Alex ….même monter dans une voiture, je ne suis plus capable de le faire….

- Tu n'as même pas essayé, tu baisses déjà les bras

- Je n'ai jamais baissé les bras

- Alors prouve-moi le contraire Benson

- Je relève le défi Stabler, tu me devras une balade dans New York

Alex se gare, Eliott ouvre la porte. Olivia se met dos au siège, appuie sur ses béquilles et arrive à se glisser sur le siège en s'aidant de ses mains.

- Tu me dois une balade dans New-York Stabler

- Je tiendrais ma promesse !

Alex croit comprendre

- Tu es bien installée mon ange ?

- C'est bon ! et Alex referme la porte

- Merci El

- Arrête de dire merci, je suis content de la ramener chez vous

- Moi aussi.

Ils arrivent finalement, Alex entre dans le parking situé sous l'immeuble.

Eliott sort et se dirige dans le coffre chercher la chaise roulante qu'Alex a achetée.

Il le déplie pendant qu'Alex vient ouvrir la porte afin qu'Olivia puisse sortir. Eliott amène le fauteuil.

- Je vais t'aider à sortir dit Eliott

- D'accord dit Olivia

- Je vais te prendre par les aisselles tu appuies sur ta bonne jambe

- D'accord Eliott

Olivia se retrouve dans les bras d'Eliott qui la pose dans le fauteuil

- N'oublie pas Olivia que tu dois y aller doucement avec les béquilles, un peu chaque jour

- Je sais Eliott

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de te retrouver dans un fauteuil mais tu verras que dans un an toi et moi, nous ferons une bataille de boules de neige dans mon jardin.

- Je tiens le pari

- T'as intérêt, je te battrai à plate couture Stabler

- Ah oui !

- Oh que oui !

Ils se sourient

- J'avance retenir l'ascenseur les enfants dit-elle ne plaisantant.

Ils se sourient une nouvelle fois

- Je t'aime Eliott et merci pour tout

- Je t'aime aussi Liv, promets-moi de bien écouter les médecins

- Je te le promets


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47

Ils prennent l'ascenseur et arrivent devant la porte de l'immeuble. Ils entrent à l'intérieur

- Alex, tu as fait des travaux ….tu as….?

- Il fallait que le fauteuil passe Liv, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu te sentes bien.

- Je vais chercher les sacs, je reviens dit Eliott

- Merci Eliott répond-elle en même temps

Alex lui explique le fonctionnement de la chaise comme ils le lui ont expliqué au magasin…..

- Je peux donc presque me débrouiller toute seule ?

- Exactement ! mais n'oublie pas que ta jambe doit rester tendue et que tu ne peux absolument pas poser ton pied au sol

- Alex, ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

- Ne t'inquiète jamais pour ca

- Je te rembourserai Alex

- Hors de question Olivia ! et n'insiste pas

- D'accord !

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, je t'ai installé dans la chambre d'amis, je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile pour toi.

Alex a préféré installé Olivia dans la chambre d'amis pensant qu'Olivia préférerait avoir plus d'intimité vu ce qu'elle avait traversé.

- Je t'ai installé une petite commode avec des vêtements que tu sauras prendre et j'ai mis des rampes dans la salle de bain

- Merci dit Olivia.

Olivia retient ses larmes …..Alex ne veut plus partager la même chambre qu'elle.

Elle comprend, elle est devenue horrible avec toutes ses cicatrices. Elle comprend alors qu'Alex ne voudra plus jamais d'elle. Elle devra probablement partir quand elle sera guérir et elle sent se poids affreux qui se glisse dans les entrailles de son cœur.

Eliott revient et pose les deux sacs dans le salon. Olivia est restée dans ce qu'est maintenant sa chambre, son espace….elle retient ses larmes. Elle avance et regarde la vie de la rue et tous ces inconnus.

- Liv, je te fais un café….propose Alex

- D'accord répond faiblement Olivia…

Eliott se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas , il le sait juste au ton de sa voix.

Il entre dans la chambre

- Liv

Elle tourne la tête afin qu'il ne voit pas sa tristesse.

Il s'accroupit

- El! dit-elle le regard en peine

Il caresse sa joue

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- C'est …..elle n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase

- Liv quoi qu'il arrive, de jour comme de nuit, tu sais que je suis là, Alex m'a donné le double des clés. D'accord.

- D'accord dit-elle

Il l'enlace ….elle pose sa tête sur sa poitrine

- Merci El

- Arrête de dire merci

- Je n'arrêterai jamais de te dire merci

- Est-ce que tu veux que Kathy vienne demain?

Elle regarde Alex…..et sachant qu'elle ne veut plus d'elle ….

- D'accord si ça n'ennuie pas Alex

- Pourquoi ça m'ennuierai ?

- Parce que c'est chez toi Alex

- Chez nous Olivia

- Chez toi continue-t-elle à penser


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48

Cela fait maintenant deux heures qu'elles sont rentrées et Olivia n'a plus prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'Eliott les a laissées. Elle se contente de regarder inlassablement par la fenêtre pendant qu'elle entend Alex range les sacs.

La peine et le chagrin se sont transformé en silence qu'elle gardera, elle comprend Alex d'un côté et elle ne la forcera pas à l'aimer maintenant qu'elle est devenue infirme et monstrueuse.

Alex frappe au chambrant de la porte et observe Olivia regardant la neige tomber

- Tu ne veux pas venir dans le salon Liv?

- D'accord répond-elle en suivant Alex

- Tu veux que je t'installe dans le fauteuil à côté de moi, j'ai acheté des poufs, tu pourras étendre ta jambe et être à ton aise

- Non ça va, je suis bien dans ma chaise

Et le silence retombe, Alex se lève et va chercher deux sacs.

- Je suis allée t'acheter quelques livres, maintenant que tu n'as plus de maux de têtes et que tu vas avoir du temps devant toi, tu pourrais lire ….j'ai pris des auteurs que tu apprécies

- Merci Alex….

Et elle sort un iPhone du deuxième sac.

- Vous n'avez pas retrouvé le mien ?

- Si mais il est inutilisable.

- J'ai reprogrammé tous les numéros

- Merci Alex…..Alex est perturbée par les réponses courtes d'Olivia mais elle sait aussi que le psy qu'elle a rencontré à l'hôpital lui a dit que ce serait difficile et qu'il est probable qu'Olivia connaisse une période de dépression.

- Mon portefeuille, ils l'ont retrouvé?

Alex se lève, ouvre un tiroir et revient avec son portefeuille

- Ce n'est pas le même Alex?

- Toutes tes affaires sont à l'intérieur, l'autre était tâché de sang

- D'accord dit-elle.

- Tu veux regarder la télé?

- D'accord

Alex prend la télécommande

- Tu veux voir quelque chose?

- Pas spécialement

Alex commence à zapper….et tombe finalement sur un film qui a l'air pas mal

- Ça te va ca film

- Ok

- Liv, mon ange, tu es certaine que ça va?

- Ça va Alex

Elle regarde ce film dans un silence, aucune des deux ne prend la parole ….Alex s'endort finalement et Olivia n'ose pas faire de bruit ….

Olivia doit se rendre aux toilettes, Alex dort et elle n'a pas envie de la réveiller. Elle doit prendre son indépendance, elle avance grâce à son fauteuil. Elle traverse sa chambre, attrapé ses béquilles et les poses sur ses jambes en se dirigeant les toilettes annexées à sa chambre.

Elle se débrouille tant bien que mal, elle bloque les freins de sa chaise et réussit à se mettre sur ses béquilles pour ensuite se poser sur les toilettes. Le fait de pouvoir aller seul aux toilettes depuis ces 7 semaines où elle est restée à l'hôpital la soulage énormément.

Elle se relève sur ses béquilles, elle doit se remettre sur son fauteuil, elle se pause et réfléchit, cela semblait plus facile pour en sortir. Elle va devoir se retourner.

Elle tente de se glisser mais sa béquille se cale dans la roue de sa chaise, Olivia perd l'équilibre, sa tête percute l'évier qui se trouve juste à côté. , elle retombe heureusement sur sa bonne jambe mais son pied se cogne au fauteuil, elle sent le sang qui s'égoutte de sa tête…tout comme le bandage de son pied qui devient rouge s'ajoutant à ses larmes qui demeurent silencieuse….elle aimerait crier après Alex mais elle ne veut pas la réveiller….elle sent son téléphone….

- Liv?

- El …..

Il perçoit directement que quelque chose s'est passé….

- Je suis tombée?

- Où es-tu ?

- Chez nous, dans les toilettes, ma béquille s'est prise….

- Tu es blessée?

- La tête et le pied, je saigne dit-elle entre deux sanglots

- Où est Alex?

- Elle s'est endormie

- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive Liv

- D'accord et elle raccroche


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49

Eliott tourne la clé et fait signe à Kathy de se taire. Tous deux voient Alex profondément endormie devant la télé

- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir Eliott, cette femme est épuisée

- Je sais !

Ils se dirigent vers la salle de bain, un énorme bleu recouvre déjà le visage d'Olivia qui semble souffrir

- El, Kathy ….je suis tellement navrée

- Ne t'inquiète plus, nous sommes là

- Merci

Kathy se penche et regarde sa tête

- Il faut recoudre ? demande Eliott

- Je ne pense pas ! essaie de trouver la pharmacie

- Dans l'autre salle de bain répond Olivia

Kathy reste seule avec Olivia

- Ton genou?

- Ça va, il n'a rien eu …

- je vais d'abord m'occuper de ta tête. je regarderai ensuite ton pied….

- Je ne voulais pas réveiller Alex….et j'ai fait une fausse manœuvre en me relevant

- Ce n'est pas grave Olivia mais Alex sera furieuse, tu le sais ?

- Je sais mais elle ne m'aime plus

- Olivia ! dit Alex, tu as tort

- Elle ne veut plus que je dorme avec elle dit Olivia en sanglotant, elle ne m'aime plus….je ne veux pas qu'elle m'aide si c'est par pitié, je sais que toi, c'est de l'amitié Kathy….

- Je suis certaine qu'elle a fait ça pour une autre raison Olivia, tu dois lui demander

Eliott revient avec ce que Kathy a demandé.

- Elle lui soigne son front et lui met de la pommade sur sa joue. Eliott, tu veux bien la mettre sur le lit que je m'occupe du pied. Mais avant mets un essuie

- Il y a un sac bleu Kathy

- C'est ce qu'il te faut pour ton pied

- Oui dit-elle

- Liv dit-il en la prenant, ne pleure plus, on est là….

Le bandage blanc est imprégné de sang, Kathy lui enlève et Olivia ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier quand Kathy touche la plaie….ce qui réveille Alex

- L'entaille est assez profonde Olivia, je crois qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital

- Non! , non! dit Olivia…plus l'hôpital , je t'en prie ….je ne vais plus crier

- Liv, je sais que ça doit affreusement être douloureux

- Écoute Kathy dit Eliott

Alex se lève précipitamment, elle entend les voix de Kathy et d'Eliott.

Elle se précipite dans la chambre d'Olivia dont elle aperçoit le grand pansement sur le front et le bleu couvrant sa joue.

- Olivia, que s'est-il passé?

- Elle est tombée aux toilettes répond Kathy

Alex s'avance

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé hurle Alex, mais tu es complètement folle, tu as perdu la tête, ça ne va pas ! tu as envie de retourner à l'hôpital ….Alex ne se rend pas compte que ses cris terrorise Olivia qui en tremble. Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller ! Merde Olivia ! je te promets que si tu retournes, je t'y laisse toute seule….

Eliott prend Alex par les épaules et la sort de la chambre

- Alex, tu lui fais peur

- C'est très bien ! elle aurait dû me réveiller

- Alex ! tu dormais profondément, même nous ! on ne t'a pas réveillée. Elle a eu assez peur et elle souffre. n'en rajoute pas…..Kathy pense qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital….alors soit tu entres et tu te calmes ou tu restes dehors

- Eliott, je suis chez moi !

- Écoute Alex ! j'ai pas envie que notre ancienne animosité prenne le dessus, mais hurler comme ça ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à l'effrayer et si t'insistes, je suis bien capable de la ramener chez moi. Je t'assure …elle a besoin de toi Alex, ok

- Ok dit-elle en respirant une bonne fois! Je suis désolée

- Je sais !


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50

Kathy passe la tête

- Le saignement s'est arrêté, je vais mettre un pansement et un bandage. Il faudra surveiller, si ça ressaigne, elle devra aller à l'hôpital Alex…

- D'accord !

- Et Alex, je dois te parler après

- Ok !

- Tu as de la morphine?

- Elle a mal ?

- Terriblement

- Je vais la chercher….

Alex revient dans la chambre et s'approche d'Olivia qui recommence à trembler

- Pardon mon ange, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais j'ai peur pour toi, d'accord

- Pardon Alex, pardon …..

- Ce n'est pas grave….mais promets de me réveiller la prochaine fois

- Ok dit-elle sans vraiment y croire

Kathy termine le pansement

- J'ai laissé un mot, tu as bien une infirmière qui vient demain?

- Exact!

Kathy regarde Olivia

- Ce serait bien que tu restes au lit pour le reste de la journée….et demande à Alex si tu dois aller aux toilettes

- D'accord

- Je passerai te voir demain

- Infiniment merci K athy

Kathy l'embrasse et sort de la chambre en compagnie d'Alex pendant qu'Eliott reste un peu à ses côtés. .

- Olivia pense que tu ne l'aimes plus

- C'est faux se défend Alex

- Je le sais mais elle pense que tu ne l'aimes plus parce que vous ne partagez plus la même chambre…..

- C'est pour sa santé, j'ai peur de lui faire mal la nuit en me tournant.

- Tu lui as dit?

- Bien sûr que non ! je ne voulais pas la culpabiliser…..

- Alex, je côtoie chaque jour des familles dont le destin a été brisé comme le vôtre, si tu veux continuer sereinement, vous devez vous dire la vérité

- Je ne voulais pas la blesser Kathy

- C'est en voulant ne pas faire du mal aux gens qu'on aime qu'on les blesse le plus

- Je ne savais pas

- Écoute, c'est terrible pour toi, c'est terrible pour Olivia …..mais elle vit dans la peur que tu ne l'aimes plus, son corps a changé, ça joue sur sa confiance. Explique-lui ta peur, elle pourra l'entendre. Elle pourra aussi te comprendre

- Merci Kathy

Eliott sort de la chambre tout en fusillant Alex du regard.

- Elle s'est endormie

Il s'approche d'Alex

- Si je vois que tu lui hurles encore dessus, je te l'enlève Alex…..

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès Eliott, j'ai eu peur

- Et Liv, tu crois qu'elle n'est pas effrayée, elle vie constamment dans la peur. Elle doit demander de l'aide pour des choses basiques ….elle sait que tu as fait beaucoup pour elle ….elle se sent redevable Alex….elle voulait juste que tu te reposes

- Je sais El

- Elle vient de s'endormir en pleurant parce qu'elle pense que tu es en colère et que tu ne l'aimes plus Alex, c'est terrible….

- Mais je l'aime Eliott

- Je sais Alex….tu nous donnes des nouvelles d'accord?

- D'accord

- Alex, ne pleure pas….

Il la prend dans ses bras devant le regard attendri de Kathy

- On est là Alex, nous ne sommes pas loin…..tu auras de la visite les jours qui viennent

- De la visite?

- Le capitaine, Munch et le reste de l'équipe, tu profiteras de ce moment pour te détendre et prendre soin de toi

- D'accord Eliott


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51

Olivia se réveille…..elle ouvre les yeux, elle constate qu'il fait nuit dehors et qu'Alex a allumé la veilleuse. Il fait calme dans l'appartement, on n'entend pas un bruit. Olivia pense alors qu'Alex a dû s'endormir de son côté, dans ce qui était précédemment leur chambre.

Elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer, mais Alex dort et elle laisse libre court à ses sanglots, elle a tout perdu dans cette cave, son orgueil, sa féminité, sa dignité, et surtout l'amour d'Alex qui la laisse seule ici, abandonnée dans cette chambre qu'était le chambre d'amis.

Alex lisant un livre dans le salon l'entend….elle reconnait les sanglots d'Olivia. Elle pose son livre et se dirige vers la chambre tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle entre dans la chambre à pas de loup, son cœur se serre quand elle voit les larmes d'Olivia.

Olivia l'entend et elle cesse immédiatement de pleurer de peur qu'Alex ne crie une nouvelle fois. Alex se rend compte qu'Olivia a perçu sa présence et elle commence à trembler de peur

- Pas crier, stp….pas faire mal….brave fille Olivia et elle continue à répéter à nouveau cette même phrase …..brave fille Olivia, brave fille ….Alex en a les larmes aux yeux. Elle continue pourtant son chemin jusqu'au lit. Elle enlève ses chaussons et grimpe doucement sur le lit. Olivia crie plus fort

« Pas faire mal, pas faire mal svp ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Svp, brave fille Olivia! Elle commence à suffoquer…

- Mon ange, c'est moi dit Alex la gorge serrée ….Alex se couche à ses côtés malgré les tremblements d'Olivia qui s'accélèrent

- Ne pas faire mal, ne pas faire mal

- Liv, elle lui caresse le visage ….Olivia reconnait ce parfum et, elle tourne son visage, couvert de larmes

- Alex….dit-elle tout en reprenant contact avec la réalité

- C'est moi mon ange, viens ….dit Alex en lui tendant ses bras.

Olivia se glisse alors dans les bras d'Alex

- Fais attention à ton genou et à ton pied mon ange, ne te blesse pas

- C'est bon! dit-elle

- Ne pleure plus Olivia, tu es près de moi

- Je suis près de toi

Elles restent toutes deux enlacées pendant un long moment, Olivia a cessé ses larmes et a repris une respiration correcte, c'est la première fois qu'elles sont dans les bras l'une de l'autre depuis les évènements tragiques

- Je t'aime Olivia, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas revenue. Je t'ai installée ici parce que j'ai peur de te blesser la nuit, ton pied et ton genou restent deux zones super sensibles, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses à nouveau. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, laisse-moi te montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi Olivia. je suis peut être parfois maladroite dans mes actes et mes paroles mais ce n'est pas facile parce que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas et je ne t'obligerai jamais à en parler. Mais je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi Alex

- Liv, tu es l'amour de ma vie, je ne pourrai jamais t'abandonner, jamais tu m'entends….je voulais juste préserver ton état de santé….

- Je n'avais pas compris

- Liv, tu dois me dire quand quelque chose te perturbe et je te promets d'agir aussi de la sorte, je ne veux pas que l'on se blesse toutes les deux, on doit se préserver, d'accord

- D'accord Alex

- Je t'aime Liv, plus que tout au monde

- Moi aussi Alex….est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça….

- On peut

Elles restent toutes les deux comme ceci jusqu'au moment où l'estomac d'Alex se met à gargouiller

- Tu dois manger Alex

- Toi aussi

- Je vais manger

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, je peux cuisiner mais je peux aussi commander à l'extérieur.

- Un chinois dit Olivia

- C'est parti, je vais aller commander, et je sais ce que tu aimes, d'accord

- D'accord ….Alex,

- Oui …..

- Quand tu auras commandé, je …..je dois….

- Dis-moi mon ange

- Je dois aller aux toilettes

- D'accord

- Je reviens vite.

Alex passe la commande et revient immédiatement près d'Olivia qui arrive maintenant à s'asseoir toute seule dans le lit.

- La chaise ?

- Je préfère les béquilles pour aller aux toilettes, je ne veux plus tomber

- D'accord

Alex prend les béquilles et les lui tend. Alex reste à ses côtés au cas où elle perdrait l'équilibre mais Olivia réussit à aller aux toilettes sans difficulté

- Je vais attendre dehors, tu cries quand tu as fini

- D'accord

Alex revient donc quelques instants plus tard, Olivia est déjà debout

- On peut manger au salon?

- Ça te plairait ?

- J'ai assez mangé au lit à l'hôpital

- C'est vrai !

- Tu te sens capable d'aller jusqu'au salon avec les béquilles

- Je ne sais pas mais je vais essayer

- Tu me dis si tu sens que tu vas flancher

- Je te le dirai! Tu restes à côté de moi

- Je reste à côté de toi

Et courageusement, Olivia, malgré sa fatigue rejoint le fauteuil où Alex l'installe aussi confortablement qu'elle le peut


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52

Pendant cette première semaine, elles doivent jongler entre l'infirmière qui vient tôt le matin, le kiné juste après, ce qui fatigue fortement Olivia qui dort souvent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Beaucoup de ses collègues, qui sont aussi ses amis, passent mais la voient chaque fois endormie sans oser la réveiller. Alex profite de la présence d'une autre personne pour sortir acheter ce dont elles ont besoin ou bien encore prendre du temps pour elle.

Elle reste cependant quand le kinésithérapeute est présent. Ce dernier lui enseigne une série de geste qui peut soulager Olivia notamment lorsqu'une crise de douleur au pied apparait. Pour le genou, c'est long, l'atèle posé doit encore rester en place pendant trois longs mois avant de pouvoir l'enlever.

C'est dimanche aujourd'hui, juste avant les fêtes, Eliott et Alex ont organisé une surprise pour Olivia. C'est le seul jour où le kiné ne vient pas, ils savent donc qu'Olivia sera beaucoup moins fatiguée. Eliott est venu lui rendre visite pendant qu'Alex sort.

- El, tu ne devrais pas être avec ta famille ?

- Liv, tu es aussi ma famille

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire

- Les jumeaux sont chez les parents de Kathy, ils adorent les avoir pendant les vacances, Maureen est partie skier avec son petit ami du moment. Lizzie révise pour ses examens et Kathy travaille jusqu'en début d'après-midi….je suis tout à toi

- Comme c'est charmant !

Il s'assoit à ses côtés.

- Qu'aurais-tu envie de faire?

- Courir dans Central Park

- Avec ton fauteuil ?

- Tu n'as qu'à pousser …

- Très drôle

- Ca te maintiendrait en forme Stabler, tu vas prendre la poussière si tu passes tes congés près de moi !

- J'aime bien être près de toi et franchement nos engueulades pourries me manquent, Amanda est trop sérieuse

- Amanda dit Olivia songeuse

- T'as aucun souci à te faire

- Elle est bien ?

- Elle a de l'expérience mais ce n'est pas toi, t'es trop chiante Benson, y en a qu'une comme toi!

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Olivia reste muette submergée par l'émotion quand elle voit la fillette tenant la main d'Alex.

- Emma dit Olivia

La fillette lâche la main d'Alex et s'avance à petits pas rapide près d'Olivia qu'elle n'ose pas approcher de peur de lui faire mal, Alex lui a dit d'y aller prudemment

- Emma, quelle belle surprise ajoute Olivia très émue, Eliott se lève afin de laisser la place à la petite fille qui grimpe sur le fauteuil et met ses bras autour du coup d'Olivia;

- Livia !

- Emma !

- Je suis contente de te voir dit doucement la petite fille

- Moi aussi Emma

- T'as encore mal le genou Livia?

- Oui ma puce

- A cause de Pablo

- Oui !

- Un morceau de gâteau leur propose Alex en espérant que la présence de la petite fille va inciter Olivia à se nourrir davantage

- Tu manges avec moi Livia

- D'accord ?

Olivia attrape ses béquilles et avance jusqu'à la table sous le regard admiratif de la petite fille

- Tu ne sais pas marcher Livia?

- Non pas encore

- C'est à cause de ça demande la petite fille en montrant l'atèle

- Oui

- Tu viens à côté de moi Livia?

- Ça te ferait plaisir

- Oui dit-elle en souriant

- C'est d'accord !

Eliott recule une chaise afin qu'Olivia puisse s'assoir

- Je vais rentrer

- Tu peux rester dit Alex

- Je sais mais je dois récupérer Kathy

- Ok

Il les embrasse et quitte la pièce

Alex pose les morceaux de gâteaux

Olivia lui attache la serviette autour du cou

- Ce serait dommage de salir une si jolie robe Emma

- C'est Alex qui me l'a acheté

- Ha, elle est super Alex dit Olivia en souriant vers sa moitié.

Ca faisait un bien fou à Alex de voir enfin Olivia sans peur, Olivia qui redevenait celle qu'elle avait toujours été grâce à cette petite fille qu'elle avait rencontrée dans un moment tragique pour chacune d'entre-elles. Alex s'assoit à son tour pour manger

L'enfant une première bouchée sous le regard attendrit d'Olivia

- Livia aussi, elle est gentille !

- C'est vrai !dit Alex

- Allez ! mange ma puce….ajoute Olivia

- C'est très bon le chocolat, j'aime bien ! tu manges Livia

- Je mange

- Tu te rappelles quand on partager le pain

- Je m'en souviens dit Olivia en lui caressant les cheveux

- Mange ton gâteau trésor dit-elle de peur que l'enfant ne révèle d'autres détails tout en sachant que si Emma parle c'est qu'elle a besoin, Olivia est tiraillée entre ses propres besoins et ceux d'Emma

Emma termine son gâteau

- Je dois aller aux toilettes Livia

- Viens , je t'y emmène dit Alex….la petite fille descend de sa chaise et prend la main qu'Alex lui tend….

Elle revient et remonte sur sa chaise

- T'as pas mangé tout Livia?

- Non , je sais

- Mamy dit toujours qu'on doit tout mangé

Olivia la regarde en souriant et elle termine son morceau de gâteau


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53

Olivia sait qu'elle s'est forcée à manger pour faire plaisir à Emma occupée à boire son verre de lait.

L'enfant repose son verre et regarde Alex

- Tu sais qu'Olivia a été gentille avec moi?

- Je sais

- Elle a fait tout ce que Pablo a dit pour pas qu'il me fasse mal

Olivia caresse la tête de l'enfant souhaitant qu'elle s'arrête

- Hein c'est vrai Olivia? ajoute-t-elle

- C'est vrai dit Olivia

Alex s'avance et elle regarde Emma

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a demandé à Olivia? dit Alex

- Alex ! Dit Olivia mais elle est tellement choquée qu'aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Alex voit qu'Olivia n'est pas d'accord mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière

Et l'enfant répond innocemment

- Pablo il a mis son zizi dans la bouche de Livia, même qu'après elle a tout vomi alors il a frappé et il a recommencé, c'est vrai Livia ….il avait son fusil et….

- Ca suffit réussit-elle à dire à Alex, elle n'a que trois ans Alex!

- J'ai fait une bêtise ? demande l'enfant

- Non ma puce

- Je ne dois pas raconter Livia

- Seulement si tu en as envie, d'accord

- D'accord Livia

L'enfant regarde Alex

- Livia est gentille, Pablo venait pour faire mal et Livia disait que je dois me cacher sous la couverture mais Livia pleurait …. Tu veux jouer Livia, j'ai apporté mes cartes

- D'accord dit-elle en souriant, je vais jouer avec toi.

Elles passent un bon moment toutes les deux. Alex s'est éclipsée mais son sang bouillonnent qu'Olivia accepte d'en parler avec Eliott, avec Emma mais elle ne veut toujours rien lui raconter et qu'elle a envie de savoir ce qui lui a fait.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller

- Déjà dit l'enfant

- Ta mamy m'a dit de te ramener vers 16h00, c'est bientôt

- D'accord ! elle range son jeu, elle se met debout sur la chaise et serre Olivia contre elle.

- Sois sage ! d'accord

- Promis Livia, je t'aime

- Moi aussi trésor dit-elle

- Je pourrai revenir

- Quand tu veux, d'accord

Elles se serrent une dernière fois dans les bras et Alex ramène l'enfant et rentre à l'appartement plus en colère que jamais. Olivia s'est posée sur son fauteuil et regarde les flocons de neige qui envahissent les rues de New-York.

Alex pose son sac, Olivia sait qu'Alex va à nouveau insister. Alex s'approche donc de la chaise roulante et fait face à Olivia.

- Olivia, ce Pablo ? combien de fois t'a-t-il violé?

- Alex, je …..

- Olivia, réponds-moi !

- Je…elle détourne son regard

- Olivia, regarde-moi et Alex pose sa main sur sa mâchoire

- Lâche-moi Alex

- Réponds-moi ! Alex l'oblige à la regarder en lui serrant la mâchoire

- Alex, tu me fais mal

Elle la lâche

- Tu as raconté à ces deux agents du FBI, tu en a aussi parlé avec Eliott, tu en parles avec Emma…..et moi je suis quoi Olivia, tu refuses de me parler

- Je …ne peux pas Alex

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas !

- Alex, je…..

- C'est bon Olivia ! tu sais quoi, dit-elle en se penchant à sa hauteur

- Je…..

- J'aurais dû te laisser à l'hôpital, hurle-t-elle, j'aurais dû te laisser moisir là-bas, peut être que je devrais faire tes valises et t'y ramener….

- Alex, non !

- Si dit-elle en criant toujours !

Olivia retient ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le peut

- Tu ne fais rien d'autre que pleurer Olivia, ou tomber …..ou tu disparais dans cette cave revivre ces moments que tu refuses de me dévoiler

- Alex, je

- Non, c'est bon tais-toi hurle-t-elle de plus belle….je veux que mon Olivia revienne, je veux que la femme que j'aime fasse son retour et me raconte ce qui lui est arrivé

- Je ne peux pas dit Olivia d'une voix calme….

- Tu sais quoi Olivia, va te faire voir et débrouille-toi toute seule, je ne ferai plus rien pour toi tant que je ne saurai pas, t'auras qu'à demander à Eliott puisque tu lui racontes tout. Et je ferai bien de te mettre dans une maison de revalidation puisque que tu refuses de me parler, je vais me renseigner de ce pas.

Alex part dans sa chambre et claque la porte. Olivia se retrouve seule, elle regarde sa main qui tremble….ses larmes qui coulent….Olivia ne vaut pas retourner dans un hôpital…..elle s'avance, essaie d'attraper son manteau mais n'y arrive pas….elle ouvre la porte, sort et prend l'ascenseur.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54

Alex sort de sa douche, elle y restée plus de 30 minutes avec ce besoin de se clamer. Elle se rhabille et se remaquille, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre et maintenant. Elle s'assoit et elle se rend compte du comportement horrible qu'elle vient d'avoir.

Elle va devoir s'excuser et rassurer Olivia devenue tellement sensible. Mais comment a-t-elle pu être aussi horrible, comment a-t-elle pu laisser sa jalousie l'emporter sur la souffrance d'Olivia? Comment va-t-elle pouvoir justifier ses mots?

Elle sort de la chambre, Olivia n'est ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain

- Liv dit-elle le cœur serré….liv…oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Elle essaie de la joindre mais Olivia a laissé son portable, tout comme ses clés, elle n'a rien emporté excepté son portefeuille. Alex prend son manteau, se rend compte qu'il neige dehors et qu'Olivia n'a pas su attraper la moindre veste. Et elle sort dans les rues de New-York.

Amanda se gare devant le commissariat et remarque toute de suite ce fauteuil roulant qui observe le bureau de police. Elle reconnait Olivia, elle ne porte même pas de veste malgré la neige qui tombe. Elle claque la portière, prend une veste de la NYPD dans le coffre et s'approche, elle remarque les traces de larmes sur son visage. Olivia ne la voit pas directement, elle n'a jamais vu Amanda.

- Inspecteur Benson dit-elle doucement, Eliott lui a parlé des symptômes d'Olivia

Olivia tourne la tête vers Amanda

- Je suis Amanda Rollins

- Eliott m'a parlé de vous

Amanda sourit à son tour

- vous allez prendre froid et elle pose la veste sur son dos et ses épaules

- Eliott sait que vous êtes ici?

- Non! dit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge

- Si vous rentriez prendre un café, il n'y a personne en haut, ce sera juste vous et moi, il fait froid, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la crève et c'est moi qui ferais le café, Munch et Eliott sont en congé.

- D'accord

- Vous me suivez ?

C'est la première fois qu'elle voit quelqu'un qui ne semble pas tenir compte de son handicap, et ça lui fait un bien fou malgré sa tristesse! Elles prennent toute les deux l'ascenseur sans prononcer un mot. Pendant qu'Amanda prépare le café, Olivia se dirige vers son bureau, rien n'a changé depuis son départ….

- Eliott refuse que quiconque s'assoit à votre place

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer

- Eliott refuse qu'on s'asseye à ta place

- Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter Amanda

- Disons que je suis nouvelle et que je n'ai pas trop osé le contredire, j'aime bien travailler avec lui alors, je fais avec

- Eliott est quelqu'un de vraiment bien, c'est mon meilleur ami !

- Je le sais, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, mais tu reviendras

- Je n'en sais rien

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchera?

- Amanda, ma jambe ! mon pied

- Ha c'est l'atèle, ça guérira, tu es quand même celle que Munch appelle super Benson, tu remarcheras bien un jour

- Je ne suis plus comme ça !

- Ne me dis pas que ce séjour qui a dû être insupportable t'a enlevé ce côté battant

- Je ne sais pas !

- Tu devrais le savoir Olivia, il n'y a que toi qui peux répondre à cette question

- Alors pourquoi tu me la poses?

- Parce que je me demande toute de même ce que tu fais en chaise roulante sous la neige devant ce bureau

- C'est compliqué

- Ha ! d'accord

Olivia baille depuis maintenant deux minutes et le dernier bâillement se prolonge

- Tu es fatiguée?

- Les médicaments

- Tu veux te reposer à la salle de repos

- Je n'ai pas mes béquilles pour me relever

- Ça c'est con ! je peux t'aider

- D'accord!

Olivia réussit à se coucher dans la salle de repos, elle a la tête à peine posée qu'elle s'endort pendant qu'Amanda la recouvre.

- Que s'est-il passé Olivia dit-elle tout bas, quelle est cette souffrance morale que j'ai vue dans ton regard et que j'ai fait semblant d'ignorer sachant que tu n'aimerais pas que je m'en sois aperçue.

Elle attend un instant avant de la quitter. Elle ferme doucement la porte.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55

Amanda s'assoit au bureau d'Eliott et se demande ce qu'elle doit faire. Appeler Eliott, le prévenir que sa partenaire trainait sans manteau dans les rues de New York ou ne rien dire, elle hésite.

Alex est désespérée, elle a fait plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maison sans la trouver

- Mais qu'ai-je fait ? se dit-elle en pleurant et elle sait que si Eliott vient à l'apprendre, elle ne donne pas cher de sa propre survie….elle se prend finalement un café au coin de la rue, pas loin du commissariat….Olivia où es-tu?

Amanda se lève et regarde par la fenêtre, elle aperçoit Alexandra Cabott buvant un café pas loin de l'endroit où elle a trouvé Olivia. Elle semble perdue et inquiète. Que doit-elle faire, si Olivia dort ici, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Alex.

Elle compose donc le numéro d'Eliott

Eliott est scotché devant la télé tentant Kathy dans ses bras.

- C'est Amanda ?

- Et bien décroche Eliott, c'est certainement une Urgences !

- Sans doute ! et Eliott décroche son téléphone.

Et Amanda lui raconte toute l'histoire, Eliott la laisse parler et ne prononce aucun mot.

- J'arrive Amanda, j'arrive

- D'accord !

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi

- Bien sûr!

- Alex est toujours sur le trottoir

- Oui

- Descends et occupe-la !

- Ok

- Ne lui dis pas qu'Olivia est là avant d'avoir tiré cette histoire au clair.

Amanda descend donc à la rencontre d'Alex

- Madame Cabott?

- Inspecteur Rollins, c'est bien cela ?

- Exact, je vous ai reconnue par la fenêtre, on n'a plus trop l'habitude de vous voir ces derniers temps

- C'est vrai ! je suis très occupée avec Olivia

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours

- Ça ne l'est pas surtout que je ne suis pas à la hauteur

- On n'est jamais préparé à des évènements comme ceux-ci ! ca ne doit pas être facile à gérer tous les jours

- Je ne suis pas des plus conciliantes

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Je m'attendais à ramener Olivia mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est revenue

- Vous avez sans doute changé également

- Moi ?

- Le regard que vous portez sur elle a changé, quand vous la regardez maintenant, que voyez-vous?

- Une femme fragile, sensible, refermée sur elle-même

- Et c'est comme cela que vous la voyiez auparavant

- Pas du tout

- Alors Olivia n'est pas la seule qui a changé mais votre amour devrait réussir à vous guider

- Je me suis énervée

- Je m'en suis doutée quand je l'ai vue

- Vous avez vu Olivia

- Elle dort dans la salle de repos

- Dieu soit loué

- Elle n'a rien dit, j'ai seulement vu qu'elle avait pleuré et j'ai vu beaucoup de souffrance.

- J'ai été très égoïste et je lui ai dit des paroles atroces

- On va monter, il fait froid, il fait calme là-haut , n'allez pas la réveiller.

- Je vous le promets

Alex et Amanda s'installent

- Vous désirez un autre café

- Merci

Eliott entre à ce moment et Alex comprend qu'Amanda l'a prévenu et qu'elle va devoir lui expliquer


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56

- Alex dit-il ?

- Eliott, je suis vraiment désolée, je m'en veux, tu ne peux pas savoir

Il prend une chaise et s'assoit face à elle

- Quand je suis parti ce matin tout se passait bien?

- C'est vrai

- C'est en rapport avec Emma ?

- Oui et non ! et ne parle pas trop fort, elle se repose ici et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi elle n'est pas dans son lit.

- Emma a évoqué un évènement qui s'était passé dans la cave, quand je suis rentrée, j'ai insisté pour qu'elle m'en raconte plus, je voulais savoir Eliott, je lui ai demandé combien de fois il l'avait violée.

- Et elle ne l'a pas fait ?

- Non, elle a refusé, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne le fera pas Alex

- Avec Emma, elle l'a fait, avec toi aussi

- Tu es jalouse de ça?

- Je pense que oui

- Bon sang Alex, tu as perdu la tête, l'enfant a vu des atrocités, Pablo a battu cette enfant. Quant à moi, elle sait que j'ai entendu ce genre de témoignage pendant des années. Si elle ne te le raconte pas, c'est d'abord pour te protéger. Alex, crois-moi, tu souffrirais de le savoir surtout si tu la forces, elle perdrait la dignité qui lui reste…..elle te le racontera aussi mais ça prendra du temps. comment peux-tu imaginer qu'elle te raconte que le soir où nous l'avons sauvée, elle était le cadeau de la soirée et qu'ils sont quelques-uns à en avoir profité, elle ne peut pas Alex. Alex apprend à écouter ses souffrances, ses douleurs, ce sont des signes de ce qui lui a fait….

- Comme le couteau

- Comme le couteau

- Je lui ai dit des choses atroces Eliott

- C'est-à-dire?

- Que j'aurais dû l'abandonner à l'hôpital, que si elle ne me parlait pas, je la ferais interner dans un centre de revalidation

- T'as pas dit ça dit furieusement Eliott

- Si je l'ai dit

- Alex, Olivia a besoin d'amour, de douceur et de tendresse, elle a besoin de te faire confiance. Rentre chez toi!

- Sans elle ?

- Alex, je crois qu'elle n'a pas trop envie de te voir si elle est venue jusqu'ici, c'est parce qu'elle s'y sent en sécurité

- Mais…..

- Alex, tu me fais confiance

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Rentre chez toi, je m'occupe d'Olivia.

- Ok, tu….

- Je te donne de ses nouvelles.

- Eliott, je l'aime

- Je sais Alex, je sais combien des évènements comme ceux-là peuvent détruire une famille

- Je suis tellement désolée

- Rentre Alex

Eliott s'approche du lit et s'assoit au bord, Olivia dort paisiblement mais il sait que les cauchemars ne tarderont pas à apparaître. Et au bout de 20 minutes, ce qu'il avait prédit arrive, Olivia commence à murmurer

- Non, non…..svp….non ….non …brave fille…..pas pleurer ….pas crier ….non non et elle pousse un grand cri en ouvrant ses yeux….elle sent une main dans la sienne, elle n'a pas besoin de regarder, elle sait qu'Eliott est là

- El

- Liv

Il se couche à ses côtés et elle se blottit contre lui. Il entend ses sanglots, il la laisse pleurer, il la laisse se calmer.

- J'ai vu Alex

- Elle a été horrible El

- Elle le sait, elle s'en veut ….elle était en colère, ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée….liv, Alex pense que si elle savait ce qu'il t'es arrivée, elle pourrait mieux t'aider

- Elle se trompe

- Je le lui ai dit, elle a compris Liv

- T'es certain ?

- Je ne te mentirais pas, elle t'aime, toi aussi, ne gâchez pas ca !

- Est-ce qu'elle veut encore de moi

- Plus que tout au monde Olivia, Alex tout comme toi, se construit de nouveaux repères, elle est maladroite, elle se sent coupable, elle se met en colère et tu es là, et tu prends tout. Elle t'attend chez vous

- J'ai peur Eliott

- Je sais liv, tu veux venir chez moi

- Non El pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas être un poids

- Si tu changes d'avis, tu m'appelles

- Promis

- Très bien!

- Tu me raccompagnes

- Hors de question que je te laisse rentrer seule

- El

- Oui

- Amanda a été super

- Elle l'est, mais elle n'est pas toi, je te l'ai déjà dit

- Je sais

Olivia aidée d'Eliott franchissent la porte de l'appartement et c'est une Alex en larmes qu'ils trouvent tous les deux sur le canapé. Il lui glisse à l'oreille

- Je vous laisse toutes les deux

- Merci Eliott


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57

Alex voit Olivia qui s'approche avec son fauteuil roulant

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que rien ne rattrapera ce que j'ai fait ou ce que j'ai dit mais je ne le pensais absolument pas

- Ok dit Olivia

- Liv, ne pars plus jamais

- Ok mais si tu t'adresses encore à moi de cette façon, infirme ou pas, je partirai Alex, ne pense pas que je ne peux pas aller loin !

- Je m'en suis aperçue, j'ai eu peur ! très peur !

- Tu m'as fait peur aussi Alex

- Je suis tellement désolée

Alex prend la main d'Olivia

- Pardon mon ange, je t'aime;…Olivia qui a eu peur d'Alex retire aussitôt sa main et Alex n'insiste pas

- Tu devrais te reposer, je n'aime pas celle que tu as été tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas un de tes témoins Alex !

- Je sais

- Ok

Olivia va chercher ses béquilles pour se glisser dans le fauteuil, elle se met à l'autre coin du fauteuil à l'opposé d'Alex qui se lève pour lui glisser le pouf

- J'aurais pu le faire toute seule

- Je sais

- Alors laisse-moi faire Alex

- Liv, j'aime t'aider

- Alex, je dois m'en sortir, ce que je peux faire toute seule, je le fais

- D'accord Olivia

Alex sait que malgré toutes les excuses et les pardons, elle a mal agi et elle constate qu'Olivia reste malgré tout sur la défensive. Elle se promet alors d'essayer de rester elle-même, telle qu'Olivia l'a connue afin de lui redonner confiance. Auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait insisté pour lui donner une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas envie de donner

- Je peux t'apporter un café et un sandwich

- D'accord Alex

Alex revient, elle mange sur la table basse. Alex remarque qu'Olivia mange très peu une nouvelle fois mais elle n'a pas envie d'insister aujourd'hui

- Une dizaine de fois, Alex ! une dizaine parce qu'une fois qu'il était sur moi, il recommençait jusqu'à 4 fois …..ça arrivait qu'il me batte, que je perde connaissance, je reprenais conscience, enfin la douleur des pénétrations me réveillaient et je ne pouvais pas me défendre, mes poignets étaient constamment menottés. Ma bouche bâillonnée que je ne puisse pas crier

- Olivia, je …..

- Tu voulais savoir Alex ! maintenant tu sais….et la façon dont tu as agi tout à l'heure n'en est pas loin . il me forçait évidemment à faire des choses dont je n'avais pas envie et je les ai faites sinon c'est Emma qui aurait aussi casqué et j'ai fait le choix de la protéger, je sais qu'il aurait exécuté ses menaces….j'ai toujours fait le choix de protéger les autres avant moi et ce que je ferai toute ma vie …..

- Liv

- Laisse-moi parler Alex, tout à l'heure, tu m'as aussi menacée de m'expédier ailleurs qu'ici pour que je te raconte, c'était aussi une menace et je l'ai prise très au sérieux. Je lutte constamment avec tous ces flash-back qui me reviennent, je lutte pour ne pas perdre mon esprit, c'est déjà assez difficile, je n'ai pas non plus besoin que tu aies ces images dans la tête quand moi j'essaie de les fuir. J'ai peur à chaque fois que je replonge dans la cave de ne plus en sortir et ne plus revenir à la réalité, j'ai peur que tout ce que je vis pour l'instant ne soit en fait qu'un mirage et que je sois en train de pourrir là-bas.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer

- Bien sûr Alex, tu as fait cette crise tout à l'heure mais ni Emma ni Eliott ne m'ont forcé à leur dire quoi que ce soit…..

- Je sais

- Arrête de dire que tu sais Alex, tu ne sais pas ! tu devines parce que tu voies mes peurs les plus profondes et tout comme Pablo tu les as utilisées pour m'effrayer….j'ai terriblement peur dès que j'entends une porte s'ouvrir trop violemment tout comme les cris, les couteaux ou les bougies me rappellent les moments de tortures

- Les bougies?

- Il m'a brûlé Alex avec la cire bouillante, et avec son couteau il a ouvert chacune des plaies, je te souhaite de ne jamais ressentir chacune de ces douleurs, je les sens encore mais j'essaie de ne pas me plaindre …..et j'aimerais que tu respectes mes silences, j'aimerais que tu saches à quelle point me sentir inutile est un poids pour moi comme pour toi. C'est une souffrance plus énorme que toutes ces tortures…je vais aller me coucher parce que je suis épuisée…..

- Ok

- Une dernière chose Alex, si un jour tu en as assez de vivre avec moi parce que j'ai changé, je ne suis plus la femme sans peur et sure d'elle-même dont tu es tombé amoureuse, si tu te rends comptes que tu ne peux plus vivre avec moi, dis-le moi sans menace. j'ai encore mon appartement que je loue….j'y retournerai ….je ne t'obligerai jamais à rester avec moi ! jamais

- Liv…

- Tu veux savoir autre chose, tu veux d'autres images en tête, tu veux que je te raconte le soir où il m'a offert comme cadeau ou ça te suffit

- C'est bon !

Et Olivia s'en va, fermant pour la toute première fois la porte de sa chambre, elle n'entendra pas Alex pleurer ….


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 58

Olivia se réveille la nuit, elle tousse. Elle a sans doute pris froid. Son état de fatigue permet à son rhume de rapidement gagner le reste de son organisme. Elle sent de suite que son nez est bouché et qu'un horrible mal de tête débute.

Ses côtes ne sont pas tout à fait guéries et sa toux qui ne s'arrête plus commence à provoquer des douleurs. Olivia tente de se relever mais elle se remet à tousser. Elle tente d'attraper ses béquilles qui tombent sur le sol provoquant un bruit qui fait sursauter Alex.

Alex entend immédiatement le bruit malgré la porte fermée et entend la toux d'Olivia. Elle se lève et prend du sirop dans la pharmacie.

Elle ouvre doucement la porte et aperçoit Olivia, assise dans son lit, les jambes pendent dans le vide, ce qui est fortement déconseillée pour son genou et elle la voit, tenant sa poitrine secouée par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

- Liv

Olivia tourne la tête

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, pardon

- Ce n'est pas un souci dit Alex en s'approchant. je t'entendue tousser

- J'ai eu froid et… j'ai un gros rhume, j'ai un sacré mal de crane

- Je t'ai apporté du sirop

- Merci Alex dit-elle

- Ne reste pas comme ça, c'est mauvais pour ton genou.

- Je voulais aller aux toilettes

Alex ramasse la béquille et la lui tend

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Je veux bien

Alex l'aide ensuite à se remettre au lit et lui donne le sirop

Elle met sa main sur le front d'Olivia

- Je vais chercher le thermomètre, tu es chaude

Alex revient avec une aspirine qu'elle dissout dans un verre d'eau avant de lui faire avaler.

- 39 C°

- Mince ! dit-elle, ça explique pourquoi j'ai si chaud

- J'appellerai le docteur Olsen demain si ça ne va pas mieux

- Je suis désolée

- Olivia, ce n'est pas ta faute, ok

- Ok

Elle la recouvre, rendors-toi Liv

- Je vais essayer

Olivia ferme les yeux, elle les rouvre 5 minutes plus tard et s'aperçoit qu'Alex s'est couchée dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit

- Alex

- Liv, ça va ?

- Va te reposer dans ton lit

- Je préfère veiller sur toi

- C'est juste un peu de fièvre, j'ai dû prendre froid….je préfère te savoir bien au chaud dans ton lit, tu y dormiras mieux

- Tu es certaine?

- Si ça ne va pas, je t'appellerai

- Tu le promets

- Je le promets

Alex aurait bien aimé la veiller mais elle fait confiance à Olivia

Elle se lève donc, embrasse Olivia sur le front. Olivia lui prend la main

- J'aimerais un vrai baiser Alex

- Tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Plus que tout au monde

- Moi aussi dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres

Alex ouvre les yeux avant que le son du réveil ne la tire du lit. Elle prend rapidement une douche. Elle doit préparer le déjeuner d'Olivia avant que ne se succèdent l'infirmière et le kinésithérapeute.

Elle pousse la porte d'Olivia qui dort toujours. Le visage d'Olivia est rouge. Olivia met sa main, le front est toujours chaud. Olivia ouvre les yeux et se remet à tousser.

- Je vais appeler le médecin dit-elle en prenant sa température.

- Ok dit Olivia qui ne se sent pas bien

- Si tu acceptes aussi facilement ! ça ne va pas mon ange.

- Pas trop

Alex regarde le thermomètre

- Tu as 40 de température, j'appelle le médecin. tu vas rester au Lit

- D'accord dit Olivia qui ne sent plus aucune force


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59

L'infirmière fait la toilette minimum pour ne pas faire souffrir Olivia qui tousse sans s'arrêter. Le docteur arrive enfin, il ausculte Olivia et rejoint ensuite Alex dans le salon

- C'est une bronchite annonce le médecin

- Et merde !

- Prend-elle encore des antibiotiques?

- Plus depuis la semaine dernière

- Je vais lui en prescrire, elle devra aussi faire trois aérosols par jour

- Très bien !

- Vous avez un appareil ?demande le docteur

- J'irai en chercher un répond immédiatement Alex

- Très bien

- Le moindre souci, tu m'appelles Alex d'accord !

- D'accord ! je ne voudrais pas que ça s'aggrave

- Moi non plus !

- Tu vas annuler la kiné pour le moment, et tu lui feras des potages, enfin tu achèteras des potages maison dans un magasin bio, elle doit manger Alex, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi maigre même quand je suis allée la voir à l'hôpital

- Elle ne mange pas beaucoup

- Tu dois insister

- Je vais tenter , ce n'est pas facile de la faire manger dit Alex sur un ton désespéré

- Très bien

Écoutez, je vais déposer les prescriptions à la pharmacie, ils ont bien quelqu'un qui te déposera les médicaments

- Merci docteur

- Je t'en prie Alex, veille bien sur elle, elle présente un risque élevé que ça s'aggrave, elle doit surtout manger, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve hospitalisée.

- Moi non plus !

- Tu devrais peut être penser à engager une infirmière quelques heures par jour pour te relayer, tu me sembles de plus en plus fatiguée

- Je le suis, je n'ai pas bien dormi

Le médecin prend le calepin et lui note le numéro.

- C'est une infirmière que je connais personnellement et qui travaille à domicile parfois. N'hésite pas si tu sens que tu ne tiens plus Alex. Appelle-là et va te reposer sinon ce sont bientôt deux malades que j'aurais ici.

Alex retourne dans la chambre, Olivia semble dormir mais elle est rapidement secouée par une nouvelle crise de toux;

- Je suis désolée Alex

- C'est moi qui le suis, si je n'avais été insupportable, tu ne serais pas partie sous la neige sans veste

- J'ai choisi de sortir Alex, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Olivia se remet à tousser violemment.

- Les médicaments vont bientôt arriver

- D'accord dit Olivia fermant les yeux

Alex la laisse s'endormir et prend rapidement une douche sachant que les médicaments vont bientôt arriver.

Un jeune employé les lui dépose et lui explique le fonctionnement de l'aérosol.

Alex va attendre qu'Olivia se réveille avant de lui donner et commande rapidement quelques courses par internet. Elle entend alors ne nouvelle crise de toux et en profite pour soigner Olivia

Olivia, pour une fois, se laisse soigner sans trop de difficulté et accepte l'aide d'Alex pour se rendre aux toilettes. Elle lit l'inquiétude d'Alex et ne discute pas non plus quand elle boit sa soupe;

- Merci Alex réussit-elle à dire tout en s'endormant une nouvelle fois sous l'effet des antibiotiques.

Alex se pose dans son lit pensant faire une sieste mais elle finit par s'endormir, quand elle se réveille, elle s'aperçoit qu'il est déjà près de 16h et qu'elle doit se lever afin de donner les médicaments à Olivia. Elle entre dans la chambre et constate qu'Olivia ne semble pas avoir esquissé le moindre geste.

Elle ne veut pas la réveiller, elle a pourtant l'impression qu'Olivia respire difficilement. Elle prend la température, le thermomètre indique toujours 40°c. Alex s'inquiète de cette nouvelle montée de température. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir la réveiller

Elle secoue doucement son épaule. Olivia ouvre difficilement les yeux.

- Liv ! je dois te donner les médicaments

- Ok répond-elle très faiblement

Olivia se laisse une nouvelle fois faire et ne discute pas quand elle doit à nouveau manger. Alex sait alors qu'elle ne doit vraiment pas être bien pour ne même pas discuter.

Elle sait aussi qu'elle doit changer les draps tellement Olivia a transpiré mais elle n'a pas le courage de faire bouger Olivia. elle la laisse finalement se rendormir.

Elle mange très rapidement, s'assoit sur le fauteuil et finit par s'endormir aussi.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre 60

Eliott frappe à la porte, il a reçu un message d'Alex hier l'informant des derniers soucis de santé d'Olivia, il est à peine 18h et personne ne répond quand il frappe à la porte. Il prend donc sa clé et entre dans l'appartement. Kathy a promis qu'elle arriverait très vite afin d'aussi prendre des nouvelles.

Alex dort dans le fauteuil, de la vaisselle traîne dans l'évier ainsi que sur la table prend une couverture et recouvre Alex. Il se rend ensuite jusque dans la chambre d'Olivia et ne la trouve pas dans son lit, il panique immédiatement sachant qu'elle présentait énormément de fièvre selon le dernier message d'Alex hier soir.

Il fait le tour du lit, se dirige vers la salle de bain et voit Olivia à même le sol, la tête dans son vomi et les béquilles à ses côtés.

Il pose sa main sur son épaule, elle gémit faiblement

- Liv, c'est El

- Suis arrivée trop tard murmure-t-elle

- Je suis là, Alex s'est endormie, elle n'a pas du t'entendre

Il met sa main sur son front et constate qu'elle est anormalement brûlante comme tout le reste de son corps. Il lui essuie la bouge, le lui change son haut, et elle se laisse manipuler par Eliott sans résister et elle lui brise le cœur quand elle répète ces mots

- Brave fille, ne pas faire mal, pas faire mal, brave fille

- C'est moi Liv

- El …..

Ses lèvres tout comme le bout de ses doigts sont bleutés .Il prend le thermomètre qui indique 41 c°. Eliott n'est pas médecin mais il comprend rapidement que sa bronchite s'est empirée.

Liv ….toujours aucune réaction, il la prend et la remet sur le lit; il sait qu'il faut appeler un médecin de toute urgences, il part réveiller Alex

- Alex, Alex….

- El….j'ai dû m'assoupir

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas

- Liv? demande-t-elle voyant l'air grave d'Eliott

- Il faut appeler un médecin, elle a toujours 41 c°, je crains que sa bronchite ne se soit empirée

Alex se précipite au chevet d'Olivia

- Mon ange ! je me suis endormie, je suis désolée

Eliott la regarde

- Alex, appelle le médecin

- Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres chez moi Stabler

- Ah oui ! dit celle qui dormait pendant que ta femme gisait dans son vomi dans la salle de bain! Alex regarde-là, ses lèvres sont bleues tout comme l'extrémité de ses doigts, écoute sa respiration…..

- Je, je…..

- Appelle le médecin bon sang

Alex quitte la pièce et s'exécute

Dans la chambre, Olivia attrape la main d'Eliott

- Ne crie pas sur Alex

Eliott la regarde de toute sa tendresse

- Liv, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi

- Alex est très fatiguée El

- Je sais

- Ne crie pas El

- D'accord dit –elle en retroussant, Eliott s'aperçoit qu'elle se met sa main à ses côtes pour atténuer la douleur….

- Ça me brule dit-elle avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller

- Le médecin va arriver le plus vite possible dit Alex alors que l'on sonne à la porte

- Ca doit être Kathy dit Eliott, je vais lui ouvrir

- Ok dit Alex

Kathy revient

Elle entre et s'approche d'Olivia dont elle aperçoit l'état général qui périclite.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 61

- Liv, je crois que tu as une pneumonie

- Kathy dit-elle en fermant les yeux

- Tu dois boire beaucoup d'eau dit Kathy en préparant un verre d'eau

Olivia se relève et boit tout le verre d'eau qu'Alex lui tend

Elle regarde ensuite Alex

- Quand le médecin sera venu, il faudrait changer les draps Alex dit gentiment Alex à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller Olivia qui s'est une nouvelle fois endormie sous l'effet de la fièvre

- Je ne fais décidément rien de bien

Kathy prend Alex par la main et sort de la chambre

- Alex, personne ne ferait mieux que toi, je n'aurais ni ton courage ni ta patience de m'occuper d'une malade toute la journée ….

- Kathy

- Et c'est pourtant mon métier mais je ne pourrais pas le courage de le faire jour et nuit, il faut que tu trouves un relais

- Le médecin m'avait conseillé une infirmière

- Prends-en au moins une pour la nuit Alex

- Je vais le faire

- C'est super!

Leur conversation est interrompue par la sonnette annonçant la probable arrivée du médecin.

Il salue les différentes personnes, et leur demande toutes de sortir sauf Kathy qui lui propose son aide, ce que le médecin accepte

- il faut l'hospitaliser dit le médecin, elle souffre d'une pneumonie sévère

- hors de question ! je lui ai promis dit Alex les larmes au bord des yeux

- Alex ! reprend le médecin. Tu es épuisée et tu n'as pas écouté mes conseils

- Quels conseils?

- De prendre une infirmière afin de te soulager.

- Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'elle réagisse mal

- Elle n'a pas le choix non plus Alex!

- Elle ne supportera pas un séjour de plus à l'hôpital, elle est tellement fragile

Le médecin réfléchit quelques instants

- Vu les circonstances et l'état émotionnel, on pourrait la soigner ici à condition que madame Cabott prenne les dispositions dont je lui ai parlés.

- Je le ferai !

- Très bien répond le médecin

Il regarde attentivement Alex

- Je vais lui prescrire des intraveineuses ainsi que de l'oxygène que tu iras chercher à la pharmacie, on t'aidera à transporter l'oxygène. Je veux également que le lit soit changé et qu'elle soit lavée.

- Je vais le faire dit Kathy, je l'ai déjà fait à l'hôpital et elle acceptera

- Elle n'est pas en état de refuser ajoute Eliott. Tu as besoin de mon aide Kat?

- Je pense que oui, ne fut-ce que pour l'amener à la salle de bain, elle est tellement faible

Kathy et Eliott rentre dans la chambre d'Olivia toujours aussi brûlante.

Kathy prépare le matériel nécessaire pendant qu'Eliott se charge d'amener Alex dans la salle de bain.

Eliott commence à soulever Olivia qui recommence à gémir

- Brave fille, pas frapper, pas frapper…..non ….non bonne fille dit-elle en pleurant

- Liv dit-il en captant son regard, Eliott est chaque fois secoué quand il entend ces paroles

- El répond-elle…..

- C'est moi partenaire

- Stabler dit-elle

- C'est ca ! je t'emmène à la salle de bain

- Salle de bain répète-t-elle

- Tu as besoin d'être rafraîchie, Kathy va t'aider

- Kathy est gentille dit-elle

- Kathy gentille….

- Tu es courageuse liv

Délicatement Eliott entre dans la salle de bain

- Tu veux bien t'assoir et la garder El, elle est beaucoup trop faible pour tenir toute seule

- Tout ce que tu veux Kathy et ensemble, ils réussissent à la laver ….et même s'ils l'entendent gémir, ils savent qu'ils doivent le faire pour son bien-être. Ils prennent du temps car à plusieurs reprises, ils l'entendent répéter cette phrase « brave fille Olivia, ne pas faire mal ! et à chaque fois Eliott s'arrête pour la reconnecter et stopper les larmes d'Olivia


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 62

Eliott s'installe dans le fauteuil, tenant Olivia dans ses bras qui s'endort. Kathy la recouvre d'une couverture pendant que Kathy se charge du lit, elle est rejointe par Alex qui l'aide.

- Merci beaucoup

- Alex, arrête de nous remercier dit Kathy, ça; nous semble normal, toi tout comme Olivia, vous auriez accompli les mêmes actes

- C'est bon dit Kathy ! Tu peux la remettre au lit. Elle dort tellement péniblement que je n'ai même pas envie de la bouger

- Elle doit prendre son traitement

- Dit la femme qui l'a envoyée dehors maugrée Eliott

- Eliott, ce n'est pas le moment répond Kathy, seul compte le bien être d'Olivia pour l'instant

Il se lève, repose tout doucement Olivia sur le lit et l'embrasse sur le front

- Tiens bon partenaire, tu ne vas pas laisser cette pneumonie t'avoir !

- Hors de question réussit-elle à répondre avant de tousser une nouvelle fois provoquant des gémissements de douleurs

Le médecin prévenu par Alex qu'Olivia est prête dans son lit à recevoir les soins entre dans la chambre et s'approche d'Olivia afin de lui poser une voie centrale. Olivia commence à trembler. Eliott veut s'en aller mais Olivia garde sa main serrée dans la sienne et ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher.

- Liv

- Pars pas murmure-t-elle, pars pas El

- D'accord

- Vous pouvez rester monsieur Stabler, ça ne me dérange, c'est d'ailleurs votre femme qui va se charger de poser une voie centrale, je pense que madame Benson sera plus à l'aise

- Kathy relève le tee-shirt d'Olivia qui est une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise face à sa poitrine présentant les cicatrices des entailles dues aux coups de couteau.

Elle fixe Eliott qui ressent son malaise et durant tout le temps que dure la mise en place des perfusions, les deux partenaires ne se quittent pas du regard, Eliott caressant même ses cheveux.

- On voit encore les morsures El ?

- Je n'ai pas regardé Liv

- Regarde El

Il tourne son visage sous les yeux d'Alex qui n'a pas osé troubler ce moment

- J'ai regardé Olivia

- Le troisième, il m'a mordu

- Le troisième homme répète Eliott

- Le troisième répond doucement Olivia

Alex s'approche doucement, tenant en main un berlingot hyper caloriques qu'Alex doit prendre.

- Liv, tu vas manger avant que l'on ne branche l'oxygène

- D'accord

Eliott embrasse Olivia sur le front

- Écoute bien Alex d'accord, je reviens demain

- Promis répond-elle

- Je t'aime terriblement Liv, je ne voudrais pas te perdre tu m'entends

- Je t'entends Stabler

- Très bien

Alex se retrouve seul avec Olivia qui boit le berlingot sans protester

- Tu devras en prendre plusieurs par jour, il faut que tu reprennes du poids Liv, ça va t'aider à lutter contre cette pneumonie et je n'ai pas envie que tu retournes à l'hôpital.

- Moi non plus

Le médecin revient et branche l'oxygène…..

- je t'attends dans le salon Alexandra

- Je vais arriver

- Prends ton temps

Alex caresse le visage d' Olivia qui s'endort rapidement

- Elle s'est endormie

- Elle devrait normalement dormir

- Sauf si les cauchemars reviennent

- Si tu veux je peux lui administrer un sédatif, ça l'aidera à passer une bonne nuit

- Juste aujourd'hui alors, je ne veux pas lui donner sans son autorisation

- C'est d'accord pour cette fois

Le médecin revient une nouvelle fois

- C'est fait ! dit le médecin

- Merci

- J'ai appelé Juliana, l'infirmière dont je t'ai parlé

- D'accord

- Elle viendra le soir vers 19h et repartira le matin vers 6h30, par contre personne ne te remboursera

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas un souci

- C'est pour ça que je me suis permis et ça sera plus serein pour vous deux Alex, tu seras moins fatiguée

- J'aurais dû faire appel à une personne compétente depuis bien longtemps

- Tout partait de bonnes intentions Alexandra mais au bout d'un moment, ça ne suffit plus !

- Je le sais !

- Tu verras tout s'arrangera, reste toi même


	63. Chapter 63

Chapitre 63

Deux jours se sont passés, Alex sait que la fièvre doit absolument baisser pour qu'Olivia rester à la maison. La veille de Noël approche rapidement. Avant même de prendre sa douche, elle se dirige vers la chambre d'Olivia.

L'infirmière l'aperçoit et vient à sa rencontre

- La fièvre est tombée, elle s'est même levée pour aller aux toilettes ça matin, je vais bientôt la réveiller pour l'aider à se laver

- D'accord, je vais prendre ma douche pendant ce temps-là et je viendrai prendre la relève.

- C'est d'accord madame Cabott ! je changerai aussi le lit avant de partir

- C'est gentil

- Je vous laisserai prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble, je crois que comme elle va mieux, ça lui plairait de manger avec vous et de sortir de cette pièce

- Je le pense aussi !

Samedi matin, Eliott va réveiller ses deux enfants, Dick et Lizzie, 8 ans qui partagent encore leur chambre, ses deux jumeaux ne veulent pas se quitter et ça le lui pose pas de souci de les laisser ensemble autant de temps qu'ils le voudront.

Il s'assoit sur le lit de Dicki et l'embrasse sur le front, le petit garçon ouvre les yeux

- Papa dit-il

- Salut fiston

- Lizzie dort encore ?

- Comme une marmotte !

- Ça te dit que l'on prépare des crêpes ?

- Toi et moi papa ?

- Toi et moi fiston

- Super génial

Ils descendent tous les deux à la cuisine et préparent les ingrédients dont ils ont besoin

- Papa, t'était chez Olivia hier soir ?

- Oui ! Maman te l'a dit ?

- Oui ….tu vas souvent chez Olivia, c'est parce qu'elle est blessée, c'est comme Charlie ?

- Charlie ?

- Oui il s'est cassé le bras en tombant au base-ball

- Ha d'accord

- Il a un plâtre alors le matin, je porte son cartable, et le midi, il me dicte les réponses de ses contrôles et je les écris sur sa feuille et promis je ne triche pas même si je sais qu'il se trompe…..et toi papa, tu fais quoi pour Olivia ?

- Elle ne peut pas bouger sa jambe ? Je l'aide parfois à se déplacer

- Parce que le méchant l'a frappé, je sais, j'ai entendu maman

- Tu as raison

- Alors tu l'aides si elle veut bouger de place ?

- Exact

- Et l'autrefois, t'es allé parce que elle était malade ?

- Elle toussait beaucoup

- Elle était chaude comme Lizzie l'autre jour ?

- Aussi

- Tu l'aimes bien papa Olivia

- C'est mon amie, comme Charlie est le tien

- Exact

- On pourra aller la voir Olivia ?

- Tu aimerais ?

- Elle nous aime bien et nous on l'aime bien aussi

- C'est vrai ! je demanderai à Alex d'accord

- D'accord papa

Il se retourne et voit Kathy les observer

- Voici mes deux cuisiniers préférés !

Elle s'avance, embrasse son mari et son fils.

- J'ai reçu des nouvelles d'Alex, la fièvre est tombée Eliott

- Super ! si tu veux…..

- Ça ira, depuis que l'infirmière est là, Alex gère mieux et j'ai décidé de passer du temps avec mes enfants aujourd'hui

- Comme tu veux Eliott !

- Je vais aller récupérer Maureen et Kathleen, elles ont dormi chez Ashley et je leur ai promis un peu de shopping.

- Ça marche, je vais emmener Lizzie et Dick faire du karting

- Cool papa ! merci

- Si tu allais réveiller Lizzie pendant que je cuis les crêpes

- D'accord

Kathy le regarde

- Je pense qu'ils ont compris Eliott

- Qu'Olivia était blessée ?

- Exactement et Dicki veut aller la voir

- Ils aiment beaucoup Olivia

- Je sais

Alex entre dans la chambre, Olivia est réveillée

- Salut mon ange

- Bonjour mamour !

- Ta fièvre est tombée

- J'ai gagné dit Olivia

- C'est vrai ! t'es une championne

Olivia sourit, ce qui met du baume au cœur d'Alex

- On déjeune

- D'accord répond Olivia qui a compris qu'elle devait reprendre des forces afin de permettre à son corps de lutter contre les virus, elle a compris que ses défenses s'étaient largement affaiblies ces derniers temps

- Super ! tu veux déjeuner ici où dans le fauteuil

- Avec les perfusions, je préfère ici

- On les enlèvera d'ici deux jours

- Super !

Alex retourne dans la cuisine préparer un plateau et revient manger près d'Olivia qui mange tout ce qu'Alex lui a préparé et constate que cette dernière la regarde de toute sa tendresse. Olivia la regarde également de tout son amour.

Alex se lève, s'approche d'Olivia et lui caresse la joue. Olivia met sa main sur celle d'Alex

- Merci de prendre soin de moi

- Tu le mérites liv !

- Je t'aime Alex, je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi mon ange ! je t'aime aussi fort qu'il m'est donné d'aimer


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre 64

Eliott est Olivia sont assis dans le fauteuil regardant un film. Alex en a profité pour aller faire quelques courses pour Noël. Elle a promis de ne pas trainer.

Eliott sent la tête d'Olivia se poser sur son épaule, il passe son bras derrière sa nuque et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je suis fatiguée El !

- Tu prends toujours des antibiotiques c'est normal

- El !

- Oui !

- J'ai acheté un cadeau à Alex, tu pourrais aller le récupérer pour moi, les papiers sont dans ma poche, elle les

- D'accord, tu sais que la veille de Noël c'est demain !

- Je sais, si tu n'as pas le temps, je….

- Je plaisantais, j'irai dès qu'Alex sera rentré.

- Merci

Lorsqu'Alex revient, elle trouve Olivia endormie dans les bras d'Eliott. Elle sourit.

- Merci El

- Pas de soucis ! mais je dois y aller

- Ok

- Il réussit à doucement se glisser sans réveiller Olivia et l'installe correctement sur le fauteuil.

Il embrasse Alex et les laisse toutes les deux….il a franchi la porte depuis 30 minutes qu'Alex reconnait les gémissements qui sont prononcés

- Pas faire mal, svp brave fille, pas brûler, non non ! svp, brave fille

Alex s'approche doucement et aperçoit les larmes d'Olivia alors que cette dernière dort. Alex s'accroupit afin d'être à la même hauteur qu'Olivia. Elle caresse tendrement les cheveux d'Olivia

- Mon ange, réveille-toi ! mon ange, c'est moi, c'est Alex !

Olivia ouvre les yeux

- Je suis à la maison ?

- Tu es à la maison

- À la maison ?

- regarde je suis là….tu regardais la télévision avec ….

- El

- Exactement !

- Il est parti

- Il devait aller faire des courses

Et Olivia se souvient ….elle sourit

- Alex ?

- Mon ange

- C'est Noël demain ?

- Je sais

- D'habitude on sortait

- C'est vrai !

- On allait aussi chez Eliott distribuer les cadeaux

- J'ai prévu les cadeaux pour les enfants mon ange, je sais que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour t'en occuper et je n'ai pas oublié Emma non plus

- Si tu veux t'amuser sans moi, tu peux Alex ?

- Liv, il est hors de question que je sorte sans toi, tu m'entends

- Mais tu aimes Noël ? dit Olivia

- Je t'aime encore plus dit-elle en caressant sa joue et je ne voudrais pas passer cette fête sans toi

- Ok, Alex

- Mon ange

- Ça me pince terriblement dit-elle en montrant la voie centrale

- On te l'enlèvera bientôt, Alex savait pourtant qu'Olivia se plaignait rarement ….tu veux que je regarde

- Ok

Alex soulève la chemise et fait une grimace …

- C'est très rouge, je vais désinfecter

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mal

- Liv, je sais que tu dois avoir vraiment mal pour te plaindre…elle revient avec un désinfectant ….quand elle a fini, elle tend le berlingot à Olivia

- C'est le 4 ème de la journée Alex, je n'ai vraiment pas faim

- Liv, tu dois le boire

- Je sais Alex mais pas maintenant, plus tard, en soirée quand l'infirmière sera là

- Olivia tu bois stp répond Alex qui commence à s'impatienter

- J'ai dit ce soit Alex, j'ai mangé des pâtes avec Eliott

- Il n'a rien dit

- Je te promets que j'ai mangé Alex et j'ai fini toute mon assiette

Alex n'écoutant que ses bonnes intentions s'avance quand même avec le berlingot et le place devant la bouche d'Olivia

- Alex stp

- Bois Olivia

Olivia hoche la tête négativement

- T'es impossible Olivia, c'est pourtant au chocolat

Olivia ne voulant pas fâcher Alex

- Ok, c'est bon et malgré le fait que son estomac soit réellement saturé, elle avale le berlingot de jus.

Alex débarrasse, range….elle revient près d'Olivia qui lui semble bien pâle

- Liv !

- Tu peux m'aider à aller sur ma chaise stp

- Tu veux aller au lit

- Non ! juste sur ma chaise mais avec mes perfusions je n'y arriverai pas toute seule

Alex l'aide et Olivia se retrouve vite sur sa chaise, Alex se rend compte qu'elle quitte le salon

- Live tu ne restes pas ?

- Je vais dans ma chambre….elle sent que son estomac est chamboulé, elle lutte pour ne pas vomir

Eliott revient à ce moment, il frappe et Alex, se doutant que c'est un membre de l'équipe crie d'entrer

- Je ne savais pas que tu revenais

- J'ai juste fait une course pour Olivia

- Elle vient de partir dans sa chambre, elle me boude parce que je l'ai obligée à boire un berlingot

- Elle avait pourtant bien mangé ce midi des pâtes à la bolognaise que j'avais ramenés de la maison

- Je sais

- Je vais la voir…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 65

Il entre dans la chambre et se rend compte immédiatement à son air qu'elle est à nouveau repartie dans cette cave

- Brave fille, pas vomir Olivia, pas vomir, pas vomir, gentille fille

Il prend la main et se débat

- Pas vomir, pas vomir, être une brave fille, Eliott se rend compte qu'Olivia vient d'avaler ce qu'elle comptait recracher. Il en est bouleversé

- Alex crie-t-il….

- Pas Alex murmure-t-elle, pas manger, pas Alex et elle se met à trembler

- Liv, c'est Ok dit Alex

- Pas arracher les dents, pas arracher les dents, je ne vais pas vomir, je promets

- Liv, je ne ferais jamais ça dit Alex, jamais

- Va chercher un seau Alex !

- Ok

Eliott sait qu'il doit ramener Olivia une nouvelle fois à la réalité, ce qui l'inquiète c'est qu'elle commence à mélanger maintenant les deux mondes. Il lui caresse le visage, il la fixe dans les yeux

- Liv, liv, c'est moi, c'est Eliott

- El …..

- Voilà

- J'étais à nouveau là-bas

- Effectivement

- Je ne fais pas exprès

- Je sais

- Je dois vomir

- Alex lui tend le récipient et Olivia vomit tout ce que contient son estomac, Eliott lui tient les cheveux et va ensuite chercher un gant pendant qu'Alex s'occupe du reste

Olivia reste silencieuse, Alex n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ne l'écoute pas ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de berlingot. Elle décide alors qu'elle ne dira plus rien. Elle est prisonnière de ce corps qui ne lui permet pas de fuir.

Eliott l'observe , Olivia a l'air dépitée

- Ca va mieux

Elle hoche la tête

- Il lui montre le sac à côté de sa table de chevet

- J'ai ramené ce que tu m'as demandé

- Merci répond-elle simplement

- Je dois y aller d'accord

Elle hoche la tête

- Tu veux retourner au lit avant qu'Eliott s'en aille

Elle ne veut pas contrarier Alex

Elle donne un signe affirmatif et Eliott la pose dans son lit pendant qu'Alex accroche les perfusions

Eliott a deviné que les derniers évènements ont encore affaibli Olivia moralement

- Je suis là si tu as besoin mais je dois rentrer

- Ok El

Il la serre dans ses bras et quitte la chambre la laissant avec Alex

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'écouter Liv

Olivia ferme les yeux, elle veut juste qu'Alex s'en aille

- Je vais te laisser te reposer

Alex quitte cette pièce, évidemment qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir écoutée mais elle tient à ce qu'Olivia aille mieux et mange, elle n'a pas réfléchi un seul instant qu'elle avait effectivement réussi à manger une assiette entière avec Eliott, ce qui était vraiment un exploit au vu de ce qu'elle avait avalé les derniers jours

Dans sa chambre, Olivia s'endort après avoir versé silencieusement des larmes.

Alex qui s'en veut, n'a pas bougé du fauteuil, elle sait que l'infirmière de nuit va bientôt arriver, elle va donc aller voir si Olivia ne manque de rien ! Elle entre dans la chambre, Olivia dort toujours, Alex voit les traces de larmes et une nouvelle fois, elle sent son cœur qui se retourne.

Elle s'approche d'Olivia et lui pose un baiser sur la joue.

Olivia ouvre les yeux

- Je suis désolée Liv, vraiment !

Olivia la regarde, ne répond pas …..

- Liv, dis quelque chose je t'en prie

Olivia fixe Alex

- Essaie juste de me croire

- Ok

- Tu peux me laisser maintenant

- D'accord.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapitre 66

Elle regarde l'infirmière

- On n'enlève pas les perfusions ?

- Je dois attendre l'avis du médecin, il va venir

- Aujourd'hui demande Olivia

- Aujourd'hui ! mais je crois que le traitement a eu l'effet désiré mais il faudra tout de même continuer à prendre un traitement sous forme de médicaments, tu es encore loin d'être guérie ! dit-elle sérieusement

- Je sais Juliana

- Ca me rassure !

- Juliana ?

- Oui

- Tu pourrais t'occuper de mon déjeuner ?

- Ce n'est pas Alex qui s'en occupe

- Si mais…L'infirmière s'aperçoit qu'Olivia a dû mal à finir sa phrase

- Des céréales ?

- Ça me va !

- Salon, cuisine…..

- Ici

- Tu es certaine ?

- Oui !

- Dis-moi Olivia, aurais-tu des ennuis avec Alex ?

- J'aimerais juste qu'elle m'écoute

- Ce n'est pas facile pour elle

- Je sais

- Tu verras quand tu retrouveras l'usage de ta jambe et de ton pied droit, ça ira mieux

L'infirmière revient avec le plateau

- Olivia, Alex t'aime énormément, sache-le, elle me paie beaucoup plus que prévu ! et elle ne veut pas que tu sois au courant, ok

- Juliana, ce n'est pas la NYPD qui te paie ?

- Non ! pas du tout !

- Mais normalement, ils étaient censés tout payer

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Alex s'est pris la tête avec leur service financier ! mais je t'assure que je n'en sais pas plus

- D'accord, j'essaierai de savoir, je demanderai à Eliott, il doit être au courant

- Je dois y aller, à ce soir

- Merci pour tout !

- Je t'en prie Olivia

Alex sort de la douche et entend l'infirmière s'en aller. Elle se dépêche afin d'aller voir Olivia….

- Salut mon ange

- Salut Alex répond simplement Olivia

- Bien dormi ?

- Bien dormi répond-elle alors qu'elle sait qu'elle a fait des cauchemars

- Pas de cauchemars ?

- Si répond-elle mais ça fait maintenant plusieurs jours que c'est Juliana qui la calme

- Tu veux en parler

- Pas vraiment !

- Je te prépare le petit-déjeuner

- Juliana l'a fait, je lui ai demandé

- Ok

- Tu veux venir dans le salon

- Non !

- Ok, tu sais que le médecin doit venir

- Je sais

- Tu veux que je vienne prendre mon déjeuner près de toi

- Si ça te fait plaisir !

- Liv, évidemment que ça me fait plaisir dit-elle en s'approchant d'Olivia

Elle lui caresse le visage

- Liv, je suis encore désolée pour hier

- Je sais Alex

- Je t'aime Olivia dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Je sais Alex

Olivia , les larmes aux yeux , regarde Alex ,

- Je suis tellement désolée Alex

Alex s'assoit sur le lit

- Désolée de quoi

- De t'imposer ce changement de vie Alex, je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue, je ne suis plus celle que tu aimais….je suis handicapée, je ne sais quasi rien faire toute seule. Je n'ai plus aucun choix Alex et ça me ronge de l'intérieur, tu comprends. Je ne contrôle plus ma vie.

- Oh Liv, c'est à cause d'hier

- Je voudrais pouvoir faire mes choix Alex, je voudrais marcher et préparer moi-même mon déjeuner.

- Ca viendra

Alex fait signe à Olivia qui vient se blottir contre dans ses bras tout en laissant couler ses larmes


	67. Chapter 67

Chapitre 67

16h00, Olivia vient de fermer les yeux dans le fauteuil. Elle ne se doute pas un seul instant que le réveillon de Noël aura lieu chez elle. Kathy arrive donc la première afin d'aider Alex à tout installer. Le traiteur apportera le repas en début de soirée.

- Elle n'a plus ses perfusions

- Le médecin est passé en fin de matinée, elle passe aux antibiotiques par voie orale.

- C'est super !

- Ce sera vraiment super quand elle pourra marcher….Alex se dirige vers le salon afin de recouvrir Olivia d'une couette

Alex revient rapidement

- Elle s'enfonce de plus en plus et chaque jour, j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers et elle s'en veut de m'imposer tout ça !

- C'est Olivia !

- C'est vrai ! ajoute Alex et j'espère que cette soirée lui fera le plus grand bien au moral….on va essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible afin qu'elle dorme sinon elle ne tiendra pas

- D'accord.

Elle prépare la table en étant le moins bruyante possible mais bientôt , elles entendent Olivia gémir au même moment où Eliott entre dans la pièce

- Je m'en occupe

Il s'approche d'Olivia, la prend dans ses bras et la ramène dans sa chambre

- El

- Et c'est super !

- Super !

- T'es revenue de tes cauchemars sans que je t'appelle

- C'est ton odeur murmure-t-elle

Il sourit

- Je suis encore fatiguée

- Rendors-toi encore liv

- Tu restes ?

- C'est d'accord

Il caresse ses cheveux, elle se rendort bientôt….

Il ferme la porte et rejoint les deux femmes qui viennent de terminer

- C'est super, Alex si tu allais prendre soin de toi dit Kathy ….

- Et Liv ?

- On s'en occupe répond Eliott

Alex va donc dans sa chambre, elle ressort aussitôt et rejoint Alex

- Toi aussi tu devrais prendre soin de toi

- Et Olivia

- Je m'en occuperai dit Eliott

- Elle devinera dit Alex

- Je lui dirai de ne pas poser de question

Olivia se réveille plus tard et voit Eliott la regarder dormir

- Salut partenaire

- Salut partenaire répète-t-elle en toussant

- Tu n'es toujours pas sortie d'affaire on dirait

- Pas vraiment !

- J'ai une mission pour toi

- Pour moi ?

- Pour toi

Elle sourit à Eliott

- T'es partante

- Tu me dis la mission ?

- Si tu me dis que t'es partante

- Alors je n'ai pas le choix

- Pas vraiment !

- D'accord !

- Liv, tu me fais confiance

- Bien sûr !

- Tu vas devoir fermer les yeux d'accord et te laisser faire

- D'accord

- Si tu as peur, si tu sens que tu vas avoir un flash-back , tu me le dis

- D'accord

Il lui enlève son t-shirt et lui enfile un top ainsi qu'un magnifique chemiser blanc qu'Alex a acheté….elle garde les yeux fermés et Eliott lui parle afin de constamment la rassurer.

- El, est-ce que c'est une surprise ?

- je crois que oui dit-il calmement ….je vais t'enfiler un pantalon ….si je te cause la moindre douleur, tu me fais signe d'accord !

- d'accord El répond Olivia en lui serrant la main

Et dans les bras d'Eliott, elle se laisse manipuler….sans aucun retour en arrière

- Tu es prête à ouvrir les yeux

- Je le suis


	68. Chapter 68

Chapitre 68

Elle ouvre les yeux, elle porte une chemise blanche comme elle les aime et un jeans assez large au niveau des jambes afin qu'elle puisse recouvrir son atèle. Il a également recouvert ses deux pieds de grosses chaussettes d'hiver qui ne laisse pas paraître le pied encore légèrement déformé.

C'est Kathy qui entre enfin

- Liv, ouah, ça change !

Olivia sourit

- Tu es splendide Kathy, vous sortez ?

- Chez ma mère répond immédiatement Kathy

- C'est chouette !

- Euh pas vraiment répond Eliott ! Olivia sourit connaissant les rapports d'Eliott avec sa belle-mère

- Tu veux que je te maquille avant de partir ? propose Kathy

- Me maquiller ?

- Pour Alex ?

- D'accord !

Kathy s'applique et Olivia devient bientôt resplendissante. Eliott la regarde

- Tu es magnifique Liv ….il s'approche et murmure à son oreille …mais tu dois manger ! t'es affreusement maigre et je comprends l'inquiétude d'Alex, je tenais à te le dire

- Je l'ai fait hier dit-elle

- Tu dois le faire tous les jours, c'est Noël, promets !

- Je promets EL

- Alex t'aime

- Je sais El ! moi aussi même si c'est difficile

Il l'enlace pendant que Kathy amène les béquilles

- Je crois qu'Alex t'attend pour le repas

- D'accord, je vais essayer d'arriver, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas utilisées

- Tu ne vas pas renoncer Benson ?

- Jamais de la vie Stabler ! ajoute Olivia en souriant

Elle prend appuie, elle regarde Kathy et Eliott.

- Je vous suis très reconnaissante à tous les deux, vous êtes des amis extraordinaires

- Tu le mérites Olivia dit Kathy

- Nous faisons ce qui nous semble normal ajoute Eliott

- C'est beaucoup plus que cela répond-elle très émue

- Alors prête partenaire

- Prête partenaire

Olivia avance tout doucement jusqu'à la table où elle est censée prendre le repas avec Alex. Elle constate rapidement qu'Alex n'est pas seule, elle est entourée de Cragen, Munch, Fin, Les deux plus jeunes enfants d'Eliott mais aussi Amanda.

- Merci mon amour, c'est une belle surprise

- Je voulais te faire plaisir

- C'est réussi !

- Tu es heureuse

- Je le suis Alex, infiniment merci

Alex aide Olivia à s'installer sachant que ce court trajet en béquille l'a déjà fatiguée. Chacun passe la saluer. La soirée se passe relativement bien. Elle savoure cette soirée oubliant par instant sa condition physique l'empêchant de vivre pleinement sa vie.

Cette plénitude est hélas rompue par Munch proposant de servir la bouteille de vin qu'il a apportée alors qu'aucun alcool ne se trouve à table. Il s'approche d'Olivia

- Tu as droit à un verre de vin ?

- Non ! je prends toujours des antibiotiques, Alex constate qu'Olivia s'enfonce dans son siège, Alex reconnait ce signe et elle ne se trompe pas quand elle voit la main d'Olivia qui commence à trembler. Olivia ferme les yeux et revoit l'image de Pablo allongé sur elle avec son haleine sentant l'alcool à plein nez. Alex lui prend la main pour la rassurer. Les autres sont en pleine conversation et ne remarque pas le mal-être d'Olivia sauf Eliott qui jette souvent des regards vers Olivia s'assurant qu'elle va bien

- Alex, tu vas en prendre ajoute Munch, c'est une bonne bouteille

- Non ! dit Alex ! je n'en veux pas dit-elle serrant toujours la main d'Olivia.

- D'habitude tu aimes ca

- Je sais répond Alex mais je ne vais pas en prendre ce soir

- C'est bon n'insiste pas dit Eliott d'un ton sec ! personne ne va boire du vin ce soir !

Munch ne comprend toujours pas, il est toujours à proximité d'Olivia dont la main tremble toujours

Alex lui pose un baiser sur la joue

- Tu es ici avec moi Liv, murmure-t-elle

- Il sentait souvent l'alcool dit-elle à Alex, et il était tellement violent dit-elle à voix basse

- Je m'en suis doutée

- Munch, tu peux remettre la bouteille de ton côté dit Eliott, personne ne boit du vin de ce côté de la table

- D'accord, ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! c'est juste du vin

Alex tient toujours la main d'Olivia qui cesse de trembler quand John s'éloigne avec la bouteille

- T'as réussi Liv, tu n'es pas repartie là-bas ?

- C'est vrai même si j'ai eu très peur, même si j'y ai pensé

- Je sais mon ange

Elle s'approche d'Olivia et elles s'échangent un baiser langoureux sous le regard attendri des invités


	69. Chapter 69

Chapitre 69

La soirée reprend son cours. Alex est heureuse de constater qu'Olivia mange et se nourrit correctement. Olivia sent soudainement une petite main lui agripper son chemisier

- Lizzie !

- Tu viens regarder Peter Pan avec moi Olivia ?

- Peter pan !

- Oui tu ne connais pas ?

- Si ! si !

- Alors tu viens, les grands, ils sont ennuyants ! sauf toi !

- Sauf moi ! dit Olivia en souriant

Alex les regarde toutes les deux en souriant

La petite Lizzie prend alors la main d'Olivia

- Je voulais aller te voir à l'hôpital mais papa n'a pas voulu

- Je sais, il me l'a dit

- Alors maintenant que je suis ici, on peut regarder un peu la télé, je promets de faire attention à ton genou. C'est maman qui m'a dit de ne pas sauter sur toi parce que t'avais encore mal, c'est vrai Olivia ?

- C'est vrai !

- Mais tu peux venir dans le fauteuil quand même ?

- Je peux !

- Cool !

Olivia regarde Alex

- Ça t'embête ?

- Ça te ferait plaisir ?

- Je crois que oui, je suis un peu fatiguée

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Ça ira Alex ! dit Olivia refusant de montrer davantage de faiblesse devant ses amis

Elle prend courageusement ses béquilles et se dirige vers le fauteuil, Alex se lève quand même pour bien l'installer

- Ça ira !

- Merci Alex

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi

- Non ! mon amour ! ça ira, je vais regarder Peter Pan avec miss Lizzie

Et la petite fille les regarde en lui adressant son plus beau sourire

Alex lui donne la télécommande et insère le dvd dans l'appareil….Dick les rejoint également.

Olivia est heureuse, elle savoure ce moment avec les deux enfants d'Eliott blottis contre elle tâchant de ne commettre aucun geste maladroit qui pourrait lui causer d'éventuelles douleurs

Dicki , fatigué s'endort rapidement alors que Lizzie est toujours collée contre Olivia

- Olivia dit la petite fille

- Oui trésor

- Je peux venir près de toi

- Mais tu es près de moi

- Oui je sais, mais je peux venir dans tes bras

- Dans mes bras ?

- Oui ! mais je ferai attention

- Je sais, allez viens …

La petite fille grimpe alors sur Olivia et se blottit contre elle sans lui faire mal

- Tu es bien installée ?

- Oui Olivia…..je ne te fais pas mal

- Pas du tout

Olivia referme ses bras autour de l'enfant

- Je t'aime bien Olivia

- Moi aussi Lizzie

- Je suis désolée que le méchant t'a fait mal

- Merci mon petit cœur

Les adultes débarrassent la table, Eliott part dans le salon afin de savoir s'ils sont sages. Ce qu'il voit l'attendrit, Lizzie s'est endormie la tête contre le torse d'Olivia qui elle-même a fermé les yeux. Elles dorment toutes deux d'un sommeil profond et rien ne semble les perturber.

Alex le rejoint et voit le regard attendri d'Eliott

- On voulait un enfant

- Je sais, ça viendra Alex, quand ça reconstruction sera achevée, Liv a toujours voulu un enfant et je pense qu'elle n'abandonnera pas l'idée

- Peut-être que maintenant, elle aurait été enceinte

- Et peut-être pas répond Eliott ?

- Tu as raison ! mais elle se sent tellement impuissante, tellement inutile, elle est en dépression Eliott et je ne sais pas comment l'aider, elle ne veut voir personne !

- Elle le fera quand elle sera prête, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous deux.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapitre 70

- Tu veux que je remette Liv au lit ? demande-t-il à Alex sachant qu'elle serait incapable de la porter

- Ça m'aiderait

- Attends, je vais demander à Fin s'il veut bien porter Lizzie jusqu'à la voiture

- D'accord

Eliott revient, Fin prend la fillette qui ne remue même pas.

Eliott s'approche d'Olivia, il la prend dans ses bras. Elle murmure

- El…

- C'est moi….

- Lizzie ?

- Fin l'a emmené à la voiture, il est tard !

- Ok !

- Je t'emmène dans le lit

- D'accord

Elle repose sa tête sur le torse d'Eliott

- El dit-elle une nouvelle foi tendrement et Eliott lui dépose un baiser sur le front

Il la porte dans son lit, Alex a ouvert les draps. Il la pose délicatement et la recouvre en veillant à bien placer l'arcade protégeant son pied et son genou

- Merci El

- Avec plaisir partenaire

Il pose un baiser sur son front

- Prends soin de toi Liv, on se revoit bientôt

- Je sais dit-elle

Il salue Alex et sort de la pièce

Cette dernière s'approche d'Olivia et lui caresse le front

- Rendors-toi Liv

- Tout le monde est parti

- Oui, on n'a pas voulu te réveiller

- Ils reviendront

- Merci Alex, merci pour cette soirée

- Je voulais te faire plaisir

- C'est réussi

- C'est vrai

- Tout à fait dit Olivia en souriant

- C'est un super sourire ca

- Pour ma super femme Alex

- Tu le mérites Liv

- C'est toi qui le mérites, ce n'est pas facile de s'occuper d'une handicapée

- Liv, tu n'es pas handicapée, tu as été la victime d'un fou furieux mais tu guériras

- C'est long Alex !

- Je sais Liv !

- J'aimerais marcher

- Je sais aussi

- J'aimerais ne plus avoir de cauchemars

- Je sais, ça viendra, tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse Liv

- Joyeux Noël mon amour

- Joyeux Noël mon ange

Elle se penche embrasse Olivia

- Je t'aime tellement Liv

- Moi aussi Alex, est-ce que…

- Dis-moi Liv

- Tu veux bien rester le temps que je m'endorme

- Rien ne me fait plus plaisir

Alex lui prend la main et lui caresse les cheveux, Olivia ne tarde pas à s'endormir…..Alex l'embrasse une dernière fois, vérifie que le gobelet d'eau est rempli ….elles sont juste elles deux, elle laisse donc la porte ouverte et rejoint ce lit, elle a hâte qu'Olivia puisse à nouveau dormir à ses côtés


	71. Chapter 71

Chapitre 71

Alex est soudainement réveillée par la toux d'Olivia, sachant que l'infirmière n'est pas là, elle ouvre péniblement les yeux, ayant finalement très peu dormi. Elle tourne légèrement la tête, son réveil indique 5h. Elle se lève malgré sa fatigue et se dirige vers la chambre d'Olivia dont la toux reprend de plus belle

Elle constate qu'Olivia s'est aussi réveillée

- Liv ?

- Je t'ai réveillée, pardon Alex

- Tu n'as pas à demander pardon mon ange, je vais te donner ton sirop et je vais te préparer un aérosol, ça te soulagera !

- Merci

Alex se penche et embrasse sa femme sur le front

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu ailles mieux trésor

L'aérosol se termine, Olivia sent qu'elle s'endort de nouveau mais elle lutte pour rester avec Alex, elle s'en veut de l'avoir réveillée.

- Liv ! ne t'en veux pas, tu sais que je lis en toi !

- Je sais Alex

- Je veux que tu te rendormes d'accord ajoute Alex. Ne lutte pas, quand tu seras réveillée, je t'aiderais pour te laver comme l'infirmière ne vient pas

- D'accord

Alex lui caresse la main et Olivia se rendort une nouvelle fois.

Alex reste assise un long moment à contempler Olivia, si seulement sa route n'avait pas croisé ce monstre. Alex constate souvent qu'Olivia souffre physiquement sans pourtant se plaindre. Alex sait que lorsque le front d'Olivia se plisse, que ses dents se serrent, c'est qu'elle ressent des douleurs. Olivia essaie pourtant tant bien que mal de les cacher mais elles ne passent pas inaperçues que ce soit pour Alex, Eliott ou Kathy.

Elle a compris qu'Olivia s'en veut de lui imposer son mode de vie, Alex sait qu'elle est souvent très maladroite dans ses actes et ses pensées mais elle connait assez Olivia pour savoir qu'elle ne lui en tient pas rigueur parce qu'Olivia se sent tellement responsable et coupable de ce qui est arrivé.

Elle lui lâche finalement la main pour se glisser à son tour dans son lit. Alex se rendort rapidement.

Alex est une nouvelle fois réveillée non pas par des cris mais par des hurlements perçant , elle sursaute et se lève immédiatement et court vers la chambre

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnn, brave fille , brave fille hurle Olivia

Oliva lui prend la main

- Liv, réveille-toi, tu es à la maison ….elle lui caresse la joue, liv répète-t-elle

Olivia ouvre les yeux, elle est terrorisée

- Alex dit-elle en pleurant….

Alex grimpe dans le lit et amène Olivia dans ses bras. Olivia continue de pleurer et Alex la tient tout contre elle en lui frottant le dos se retenant de lui demander quel est ce cauchemars qui l'a fait tant hurler.

Les pleurs cessent peu à peu et la respiration d'Olivia revient à la normal

- Ça va mieux mon ange

- Alex

- Je suis là Liv

- C'était horrible !

- C'est un cauchemar Liv

- Ça s'est vraiment passé Alex…..il est entré dans cette pièce humide quelques instant après m'avoir violée la première fois. Il m'a ordonné de me remettre debout, je n'allais pas assez vite. il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a cogné la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Il m'a ensuite scotché la bouche et m'a mis de face contre le mur. Je l'ai entendu dégrafer son pantalon.

Alex la laisse s'exprimer, elle continue à lui masser le dos et les cheveux.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapitre 72

Il m'a écartelé fesses et il s'est introduit, c'était une douleur atroce, j'ai voulu crier mais il m'a mis sa main sur sa priais pour qu'il s'arrête mais il a continué encore et encore…j'ai failli tomber mais il me tenait et je n'avais aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Alors pour tenir malgré la violence de ses intrusions, je pensais à toi Alex. Je pensais à tes bras qui se refermaient sur moi, je pensais à ton parfum, je l'imaginais et je le sentais. Ça me donnait du courage pour tenir encore et encore.

Quand il s'est retiré, je suis tombée sur le sol. Je me suis mise contre le mur ramenant mes genoux. J'ai tenu parce que pensais qu'Eliott et toi deviez me chercher, je savais que vous n'abandonneriez jamais, que vous comprendriez que Rodrigues se cachait derrière mon enlèvement.

- Eliott l'a tout de suite compris, il s'est énervé contre Casey parce qu'elle refusait de délivrer un mandat d'arrêt faute de preuve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ?

- Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas attiser sa colère, elle avait peur !

- Mais elle a quand même envoyé une patrouille devant la maison d'Arguas

- Après qu'Eliott ait tellement insisté qu'elle a dû quand même lui cédé sur le point, comment le sais-tu Olivia

- Il me l'a dit …..et il m'a battu Alex, je ne savais pas me défendre, j'avais les oreilles bouchées, les mains menottées, la bouche scotchée et le genou déjà fortement abîmé

- Je suis désolée, si on avait su…..

- Non Alex, les voitures ont empêchées Rodrigues de venir, cette voiture de patrouille m'a sauvé la vie, si Rodrigues avait posé ses mains sur moi, je serais morte Alex

- Mais tu as dégusté Liv !

- Mais je suis vivante, je suis avec toi et c'est important.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, si j'allais le chercher

- D'accord

Alex se sépare et revient quelques minutes plus tard…

Elle tend une petite boîte à Olivia

- Ouvre-le mon ange !

Olivia lui sourit et découvre un magnifique pendentif où est gravé le mot courage.

- C'est magnifique ! dit Liv les larmes aux yeu

- Ça te plaît alors ?

- Terriblement !

Alex s'approche d'Alex et pour la première fois c'est Olivia qui embrasse Alex de son propre chef.

- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi !

- C'est vrai !

- Oui, j'y ai pensé !

- Et je suppose que c'est le sac qu'Eliott t'a ramené

- Tout à fait ! tu n'es pas allée voir !

- Non, j'ai eu envie c'est vrai mais je n'aurais pas voulu gâcher ce moment

- Tu peux prendre le sac

- Ok

C'est maintenant Olivia qui tend la petite boîte à Alex

- C'est pour toi mon amour, tu peux ouvrir

Alex déballe la petite boîte et elle reste bouche bée devant le cadeau d'Olivia….les larmes glissent sur son visage quand elle découvre cette chaine avec un A incrusté dans la lettre o

- Tu aimes ?

- C'est plus que magnifique, ça me touche terriblement Liv, tu l'as commandé

- Je l'ai dessiné et je l'ai confié au bijoutier avec l'aide Eliott.

Alex se penche et embrasse Olivia

- Je sais qu'on vivra encore des moments difficiles mais je t'aime Alex

- Moi aussi Liv


	73. Chapter 73

Chapitre 73

Deux longs mois passent. Olivia progresse et n'utilise son fauteuil roulant uniquement en fin de journée quand la fatigue se fait sentir après les efforts de la journée !

Elle dort toujours l'après-midi après les séances de Kinésithérapie, elle qui était pourtant tellement active n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Olivia souffre toujours du regard des autres surtout quand elle sort de l'appartement, elle a donc décidé de refusé toutes les sorties qu'Alex ou même Eliott lui proposent.

Elle reste souvent dans le fauteuil placé près de la fenêtre, elle regarde la vie des autres défiler devant elle. Elle vient de s'endormir dans ce fauteuil, Alex la regarde, la tristesse et la mélancolie d'Olivia lui font beaucoup de peine.

Elle la recouvre d'une couverture, elle lui pose un baiser sur le front. Elle essaie de trouver une idée qui pourrait divertir Olivia mais elle se perd finalement dans ses songes et s'endort à son tour dans le fauteuil

C'est Olivia qui se réveille la première, elle s'aperçoit qu'Alex est endormie dans l'autre fauteuil. Elle se rend donc aux toilettes en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Olivia n'a rien dit mais elle ressent des douleurs au pied depuis ce matin. Elle n'a rien dit à Alex afin de ne pas l'inquiéter.

Elle essaie d'enlever la chaussette recouvrant son pied mais son atèle l'empêche d'y accéder. Depuis la guérison de sa pneumonie, l'infirmière ne vient plus la nuit. Depuis qu'elle a raconté ses cauchemars à Alex, ceux-ci viennent beaucoup moins tourmenter cette nuit.

Elle grimace en reposant son pied, elle ressent maintenant des élancements …..Alex se réveille enfin

- Je me suis endormie

- Moi, aussi ! dit Olivia en souriant

Alex remarque qu'Olivia plisse le front

- Ça va Liv

Olivia refusant une nouvelle fois d'inquiéter Alex répond simplement qu'elle aimerait un verre d'eau

Alex le lui apporte de suite

- Je me disais que l'on pourrait se commander un chinois

- Ça me ferait plaisir !

- J'apporte le menu que tu choisisses.

- D'accord !

Eliott travaille tard, il est étonné quand il voit entrer les deux agents qui se sont occupé d'envoyer Rodrigues au bureau.

- Nous cherchons Cragen

- Il se trouve dans son bureau

Ils en sortent 30 minutes plus tard, il les regarde partir.

Il tourne la tête et voit Cragen complètement bouleversé, il fait signe à Eliott d'approcher et de fermer la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils ont terminé toutes les analyses ADN des fluides retrouvés dans cette cave

- Et

- Olivia n'a pas été violée trois fois ce soir-là

- Olivia n'est pas une menteuse capitaine

- Je le sais très bien Eliott

- Alors ?

- ils ont retrouvé 5 fluides en plus de celui d'Arguas

- et merde ! elle ne doit pas s'en souvenir capitaine !

- je le sais Eliott mais ce n'est pas tout

- mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

- il en manque un !

- un quoi

- un suspect, ils ont associé les ADN aux corps retrouvé et un des fluides ne correspond à personne.

Eliott le regarde attentivement

- un des violeurs d'Olivia est donc en liberté

- c'est cela

- on ne doit pas lui dire maintenant, elle est encore beaucoup trop fragile

- c'est ce qu'ils ont dit…..

Le repas est très vite livré et elles mangent toutes deux dans le fauteuil. Olivia mange à nouveau très peu.

- Liv, tu manges d'accord !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux répond-elle

- Ok je te fais confiance

Alex remarque en débarrassant qu'Olivia plisse une nouvelle fois le front et à les dents serrées.

- Liv , dit-elle en prenant ses mains , dis-moi où tu as mal ?


	74. Chapter 74

Chapitre 74

- Au pied Alex depuis ce matin….répond-elle !

- Tu veux que je regarde

- L'infirmière m'a soignée ce matin !

- Tu ne m'as rien dit Liv !

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter !

- Liv ! mais enfin ! laisse-moi regarder, ça a peut-être empiré. Tu sais que c'est encore très fragile

Alex enlève la bande et s'aperçoit que son pied qui semblait vraiment bien guérir et cicatriser ces derniers temps présente un autre aspect. Ce dernier présente un gonflement assez rouge formant une boule sur la face externe de son pied.

Alex pose sa main, c'est assez bouillant

- liv, c'est extrêmement chaud, je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital

- non Alex ! Pas l'hôpital !

Alex s'approche et lui prend ses deux mains

- Tu souffres, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça d'accord ! ça me fait de la peine de te voir dans cet état-là !

- D'accord répond Olivia sachant que la douleur n'allait certainement pas se calmer dans les heures qui allaient s'écouler au rythme de ses élancements chaque fois qu'elle bougeait son pied.

- Je reviens, ne bouge pas mon ange

Alex essaie de contacter Eliott, il est injoignable tout comme Fin ou encore Kathy. Elle comprend alors qu'elle va devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Elle revient avec quelques effets. Elle tend une veste à Olivia qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle constate qu'Olivia serre toujours les dents, signe qu'elle retient sa douleur.

- Je pense que tu auras difficile avec les béquilles

Olivia sait qu'Alex a raison et qu'elle doit se résoudre à aller dans ce fauteuil qu'elle déteste tant

- Est-ce que je remarcherai Alex ?

Alex se penche

- Évidemment que oui Liv, je ne te mentirais jamais concernant ce sujet

- Ok dit-elle laissant échapper ses larmes

- Tu vas t'en sortir, t'es Olivia, tu t'es toujours tirée d'affaire mon ange

- Je sais

- N'abandonne jamais Olivia

Elles arrivent rapidement à l'hôpital où Alex installe Olivia avant d'aller à la rencontre du secrétariat afin de remplir les papiers.

Olivia est rapidement prise en charge et amenée dans une salle d'attente où se rend le chef des urgences très interpellé par le cas d'Olivia

Il tâte le pied d'Olivia à plusieurs endroit, il a compris à quel point c'est douloureux quand il la voit serrer les dents tout comme la main d'Alex qui essaie de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle le peut.

- C'est un abcès madame Benson et ce n'est pas le seul, j'en ai repéré quatre autres …..

- Je n''ai rien fait de mal répond Olivia

- Je le sais madame, vous n'y pouvez rien ! ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute

- Vous pouvez la soulager dit Alex ?

- Je vais faire appel au chirurgien orthopédiste, celui qui vous a opéré

- Un chirurgien répond Alex !

- Il faudra certainement nettoyer son pied en chambre stérile pour éviter que la bactérie responsable et je plaide en faveur d'un staphylocoque ne se propage davantage

Le médecin sort, Olivia regard Alex !

- Pardon Alex

- Mais pourquoi demandes-tu pardon Liv

- Pour tout ça dit-elle en laissant glisser des larmes

- Mon ange dit-elle en l'amenant contre elle, ce n'est pas ta faute, loin de là !

Elles restent toutes les deux dans cette même position , Olivia aime être tout contre Alex , elle se sent rassurée , elle sait qu'Alex prend soin d'elle du mieux qu'elle le peut.

- Liv , tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde , que te perdre serait la pire chose qu'il puisse m'arriver

- Moi aussi mon amour


	75. Chapter 75

Chapitre 75

L'orthopédiste n'a pas oublié le cas d'Olivia et il descend immédiatement aux urgences voir ce qu'il s'y passe

Il entre dans la salle, Alex desserre son étreinte.

- Madame Benson

- Docteur répond Olivia

- On m'a prévenu d'une rechute concernant le pied

Il s'approche, tâte le pied à son tour et en arrive à la même conclusion que son collègue

- Vous souffrez beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui répond timidement Olivia

- Très bien, je vais faire libérer un bloc pour vous emmener en chirurgie

- En chirurgie blêmit Olivia

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux

Alex lui prend la main, elle sait qu'Olivia ne veut pas rester à l'hôpital et qu'elle va devoir dépasser cette peur !

- Je vais devoir rester

- Je crains que oui madame Benson ! mais pas plus de deux jours

Olivia laisse s'échapper quelques larmes. Alex les lui essuie

- Ça va bien se passer mon ange, on va prendre soin de toi.

- Ok dit-elle en reniflant !

- Je vais demander aux infirmières de vous préparer pour la salle d'op, d'accord

- Est-ce qu'Alex peut rester avec moi ?

Le médecin les observe, il sait qu'Olivia a probablement du passer par des moments difficiles et qu'elle a besoin d'être entourée

- D'accord mais quand on approchera la chambre stérile, elle ne pourra pas y entrer d'accord

- D'accord

Le chirurgien remonte se préparer et croise Kathy qu'il reconnait

- Madame Stabler, vous savez que votre amie se trouve aux urgences

- Mon amie ! s'interroge-t-elle

- Madame Benson

- Olivia, mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Un chapelet d'abcès au pied, je dois nettoyer en chambre stérile

- Elle va rester ?

- Une ou deux nuits

- Je peux la voir ?

- Elle est aux urgences

Kathy est très vite informée de la salle dans laquelle se trouve Olivia. Elle ouvre doucement la porte. Elle aperçoit Olivia couchée sur la table, Alex lui caresse les cheveux sans doute pour la détendre. Kathy s'approche

- Liv ?

- Kathy dit-elle

- Des soucis avec ton pied ?

- Oui murmure-t-elle

Kathy constate qu'Olivia souffre énormément

- Ils vont prendre soin de toi Liv

- Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, je promets d'être sage Alex, je promets

- Liv dit Alex, ça n'a rien à voir ! je t'aime comme tu es et je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois autrement, je comprends ta peine et ta souffrance tout comme tes silences et je les respecte mon amour.

Les infirmières entrent afin d'emmener Olivia, on lui prélève également du sang.

Olivia est ensuite emmenée, Alex et Kathy restent à ses côtés jusqu'au moment où elle franchit la salle chirurgicale. Kathy emmène Alex dans une pièce où elle peut attendre Olivia.

Kathy reste auprès d'Alex et elle s'excuse de devoir rentrer pour les enfants

- Merci d'être restée

- Ne me remercie pas, on t'a promis d'être la

- Et vous l'êtes toujours

- Eliott doit être sur une enquête parce qu'il n'est pas à la maison

- Pas de soucis !

- Je sais qu'il viendra ! tu lui as laissé un message ?

- Non, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapitre 76

Kathy rentre chez elle remerciant sa fille aînée de s'être occupé des jumeaux.

- Ça va Olivia demande-t-elle à sa mère ?

- Elle a un souci au pied ça devrait s'arranger

- Ok, je monte travailler maman

- Ok, tu n'as pas de nouvelles de ton père

- Il a appelé, son téléphone n'a plus de batterie, il a dit qu'il arrivait

- Ok

Kathy monte voir les jumeaux dans leur chambre s'amusant à leur console de jeux

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'éteindre

- Ok maman répond Dick

- Maureen nous a donné des pâtes maman ajoute Lizzie

- Maureen est une super grande sœur

- C'est vrai, elle embrasse ses deux enfants éteint les lumières et redescend vers la cuisine se préparer un sandwich

Elle entend Eliott arrivé, il pénètre à l'intérieur

- Je suis désolée Kathy

- Je te prépare un sandwich

- Merci ! ce n'est pas un souci de batterie, mon portable est cassé

- Ça tombe mal

- Le bureau va le remplacer, c'est pendant une enquête

- Une enquête difficile

- Très j'avoue qu'Olivia me manque

Kathy laisse Eliott manger avant de lui annoncer l'hospitalisation d'Olivia.

Eliott termine son sandwich

- Tu veux que l'on regarde la télé ?

- Non, je pense que tu vas mettre ta veste et repartir Eliott Alex a essayé de t'appelé

- Olivia ? s'interroge-t-il

- Elle est à l'hôpital Eliott, je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps parce que je devais rentrer pour les enfants et je n'arrivais pas à te joindre

- C'est grave Kathy ?

- Des abcès au pied, ils ont dû le nettoyer en chambre stérile et son moral en a pris un coup. Olivia allait mieux à Noël mais on a tous repris nos vis sans vraiment faire attention, on est tellement pris par notre vie que même moi je ne suis plus allée la voir.

- Je n'y suis pas allée beaucoup non plus ! et merde !

- Eliott, Olivia est en train de toucher le fond, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'Alex fait de son mieux. Elle lui a promis à Alex d'être sage si elle ne la laissait pas à l'hôpital. L'Olivia qu'on a connue n'aurait jamais dit ça Eliott, il faut que tu l'aides parce qu'à part toi, je ne sais pas qui d'autre pourrait y arriver.

Il se lève, prend sa veste et embrasse sa femme

- Je fais au plus vite Kathy

- Prends ton temps Eliott, je suis en congé pour le reste de la semaine

- Tu sais que je t'aime

- Je sais, moi aussi mon amour

Il arrive rapidement à l'hôpital, il sort son badge afin de pouvoir pénétrer plus facilement dans l'établissement. Une infirmière l'amène jusqu'à la chambre d'Olivia. Il ouvre doucement la porte. Olivia, le teint assez pâle, dort tenant la main d'Alex assise sur une chaise juste à côté du lit !

Alex tourne la tête et soupire de soulagement en voyant Eliott entrer.

- Elle s'est endormie ? chuchote-t-il

- Ils lui ont administré un sédatif, elle a eu une crise de panique en salle opératoire

- Ce n'était pas une anesthésie générale

- Non locale, le pied devait être traité en chambre stérile.

- Ils savent comment c'est arrivé

- Apparemment c'est le même staphylocoque que celui qui a causé sa pneumonie.

- Et merde !

- J'ai vu qu'elle avait mal, j'ai dû insister pour qu'elle vienne Eliott. Je ne sais plus quoi faire dit Alex en laissant couler ses larmes, elle ne rit plus, elle ne parle plus, elle reste des journées entières à regarder par la fenêtre, elle mange toujours très peu alors qu'elle doit reprendre du poids.

- Rentre te reposer Alex, je vais lui parler !

- Je dois rester Eliott, elle fait encore des cauchemars. Elle m'a un peu raconté ce qu'il s'est passé mais pas la totalité. Je comprends ses cauchemars.

- Je vais rester, je suis habitué aux longues nuits par contre tu tombes de fatigues et tes yeux ont aussi besoin de repos. Je m'en occupe. Je vais lui parler demain je sais que je n'ai pas été beaucoup présent ces derniers temps et j'en suis navré Alex

- La vie continue Eliott

- Je sais

Elle se lève, prend son sac et rentre à l'appartement se reposer.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapitre 77

Comme prévu, malgré le calmant Olivia commence à gémir cette inlassable phrase

- Brave fille, pas faire mal non ! Ne pas faire mal ! Ne pas faire mal ! Ne pas faire mal !

Il pose sa main sur son épaule, elle ouvre les yeux

- Liv calme-toi, tu es à l'hôpital

- El murmure-t-elle , El ….

- Je suis là, Alex est rentrée, elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on passe la nuit ensemble. Il lui caresse les cheveux qui lui balaient le front. Rendors-toi, il te faut du repos

- Tu ne pars pas ?

- Je reste ici Liv, sois en sécurité.

Elle lui sourit, elle ferme les yeux et se rendort pour se réveiller aux alentours de 7 h. elle voit Eliott endormi sur la chaise. Elle sent qu'elle doit aller aux toilettes mais avec sa perfusion et sans béquille ce n'est pas gagné.

- El, je dois aller aux toilettes mais je crois que je ne peux pas me lever

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière

- Non !

Il regarde la pièce et trouve le récipient dont il a besoin. Alex vient d'arriver et attend qu'ils aient fini avant d'entrer.

- Ne bouge pas te jambe droite

- Je sais Eliott, je ne suis pas une enfant, Alex me le répète déjà sans cesse toute la journée, tu n'as pas besoin de t'y mettre non plus , j'ai ma dose là

- Et je veux juste t'aider Olivia, rien de plus !

- Ah oui ! tu étais où Eliott ces trois dernières semaines, je n'ai vu strictement personne

- J'ai un travail Olivia, une femme et quatre enfants, tu as oublié ajoute-t-il énervé par ce qu'Olivia venait de déclarer

Elle le regarde fixement

- Tu as raison, tu as tout ce que je n'ai pas …..

- Tu as tort ton travail t'attend , tout le monde t'attend…..

Eliott sent que la tension s'envenime


	78. Chapter 78

Chapitre 78

- Mon travail ! tu plaisantes tu crois qu'ils reprendront une handicapée dans leur service, quand à ma femme ! elle s'est transformée en garde-malade.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Olivia

- Eliott, Alex passe son temps à tout contrôler : ce que je mets comme vêtements pour être à mon aise, ce que je dois prendre comme médicaments, ce que je dois manger, à quelle heure je dois me reposer .je suis encore cantonnée dans cette chambre d'amis, à l'écart de la vie et des nuits d'Alex, on ne se parle plus Eliott, la communication est rompue. Elle ne veut plus de moi Eliott, elle ne me touche que si j'ai des soins à faire ! et je sais ce qu'elle pense quand elle voit mes cicatrices.

- C'est pour ton bien, si on te laissait faire, tu ne mangerais rien et elle veut protéger ta jambe afin que t'aies une chance de remarcher correctement un jour ! tu sais que tu dois être prudente avec ton genou.

- Peut-être que j'ai envie de mourir Eliott, tu n'aurais pas dû venir me sauver, ma vie est encore pire ici Eliott, ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer. si tu veux vraiment me rendre service, donne-moi ton arme que j'en finisse avec cette vie dont je n'ai plus envie. Je ne suis plus heureuse, le bonheur s'en est allé et il est trop loin pour que je le rattrape.

Il s'assoit à ses côtés !

- Où est mon Olivia ?

- Elle est morte dans la cave Eliott dit-elle assez durement, je ne suis plus que son ombre, tu dois oublier Olivia, tu dois apprendre à vivre sans elle.

Pour la première fois, elle voit des larmes couler sur les joues d'Eliott. Elle comprend alors à quel point ces derniers mots ont touché son meilleur ami

- El

- Retiens ce fil de vie Olivia, retiens-le ! je sais que l'ancienne Olivia est toujours bloquée dans cette cave, tu dois la libérer tu dois la sortir de là parce qu'elle me manque terriblement, elle manque à Alex sa femme qui n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, regarde bien comme Alex est pâle, amaigrie et se tracasse pour celle qu'elle aime, elle manque à son équipe parce que personne ne réussit à avoir le contact qu'elle a avec les enfants et pense à la petit Emma qui n'a plus que sa grand-mère

- Eliott….

- Laisse-moi terminer, tu dois te faire aider Olivia, si tu veux que les gens changent autour de toi, arrête de leur faire peur, redeviens toi-même et accepte toutes ces souffrances, accepte de les partager et tu retrouveras le monde qui t'entourait

- Je leur fais peur ?

- Tu hurles encore la nuit Olivia, tu gémis toujours dans ton sommeil, tu as des cernes épouvantables sous les yeux ! tu voudrais qu'on ne se préoccupe plus de toi, qu'on te laisse davantage de liberté je pense qu'Alex agirait de la sorte si tu voyais quelqu'un. Et sache qu'elle doit forcément t'aimer pour que la grande Alex Cabott ait mis sa carrière de côté. Tu dis que tu as perdu ta femme et ton travail, c'est pareil pour elle, sauf qu'elle l'a choisi tellement elle t'aime Olivia

- C'est ce que je voudrais

- Quoi

- Que vous me laissiez vivre ma vie sans commander mes faits et gestes, je ne suis pas une marionnette comme toi ou Alex pourriez le penser.

- Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux.

Eliott prend sa veste et les yeux toujours humides, il quitte la chambre chamboulé par les paroles d'Olivia. En sortant, il s'aperçoit qu'Alex est là et à tout entendu, il le devine par ses yeux également humide. Elle dépose le sac qu'elle a amené dans les bras d'Eliott et s'enfuit précipitamment.

- C'est madame Cabott qui vient de repartir

- Madame Benson s'est montrée particulièrement désagréable, tenez ce sont quelques affaires qu'elle a amenés, je dois aussi m'en aller.

- Je vais les ranger, ne vous inquiétez pas

- Surtout pas, elle doit les ranger elle-même croyez-moi !

Eliott rentre chez lui, il s'isole. Kathy comprend que ça n'a pas dû se passer comme prévu. Kathy le connait assez pour le laisser ruminer tout seul, elle sait qu'il vaut mieux le laisser ruminer. Il prend alors la décision d'appeler Huang contre l'avis d'Alex et de bouder Olivia pendant un certain temps

Alex rentre partagée entre la fureur, le chagrin, la culpabilité et le désespoir. Elle s'est complètement trompée en prenant soin d'Olivia mais elle lui en veut de l'expliquer à Eliott alors qu'elle la laisse dans l'ignorance. Elle prend un sac de voyage et quitte l'appartement, elle sait qu'Olivia ne sortira pas tout de suite de l'hôpital et elle a besoin de prendre l'air. Elle sait que de toute façon, Olivia peut compter sur Eliott.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapitre 79

L'infirmière entre dans la chambre et dépose le sac sur le lit

- Votre compagne a amené quelques effets mais elle a dû repartir aussitôt

- Ok

- Voulez-vous que je les range ?

- Merci, avec les perfusions et sans mon fauteuil, ce serait compliqué pour moi !

Olivia reste le regard fixé vers le mur la plupart de la journée. La fin d'après-midi s'annonce mais ni Alex ni Eliott ne sont réapparus

L'infirmière est venue lui changer les perfusions, elle a répondu poliment à ses questions sans plus. Avant que l'infirmière ne sorte elle lui parle enfin

- Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

- Le médecin passera demain, c'est lui qui prendra la décision

- D'accord

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ?

- Non merci

Olivia ne touche pas à son repas du soir et l'infirmière ne dit absolument rien ne vérifiant pas à l'intérieur ce qui a été consommé ou pas. Son pied recommence à lui envoyer des élancements douloureux, elle essaie de respirer correctement, elle serre les dents mais elle ne se plaint pas. Elle sent également qu'elle a à nouveau très chaud, de plus en plus chaud…..elle comprend que l'infection gagne à nouveau du terrain et elle décide de la laisser gagner parce qu'elle n'a plus envie de se battre. Elle ferme alors les yeux et se laisse dériver vers un sommeil profond.

L'infirmière s'étant aperçue qu'Olivia n'avait reçu aucune visite va s'assurer que tout va bien, elle est étonnée de voir Olivia profondément endormie mais ce qui la frappe est le teint assez rouge de son visage. Elle s'approche et prend la température. Le thermomètre affiche rapidement 40 C° elle comprend alors que l'infection s'est répandue, ce que craignait le médecin vu le faible état physique d'Olivia.

- Madame Benson

Olivia ouvre péniblement les yeux

- J'ai très chaud

- Vous avez de la fièvre je vais aller chercher un médecin

L'infirmière entre une nouvelle fois accompagnée du médecin et Olivia se met à convulser, les secousses durent jusqu'au moment où ce dernier lui injecte un produit. Olivia retombe inconsciente et sa santé prend encore un tournant quand son cœur cesse de battre.

Le défibrillateur est rapidement amené, Olivia est réanimé et conduite aux soins intensifs.

Alex reconnaît le numéro de l'hôpital mais elle n'écoute pas, elle en veut toujours à Olivia, elle efface également le message sans l'écouter pensant qu'elle retrouverait de toute façon Olivia dans quelques jours remise de son infection. Elle aime Olivia elle le sait mais elle a besoin de prendre de la distance

Eliott regarde son portable, il reconnait aussi le numéro de l'hôpital, il décide également de ne pas répondre, encore chamboulé par sa dernière conversation avec Olivia qui l'a vraiment secoué, il a besoin de temps.

Huang, arrivant une heure après le transfert d'Olivia, ne la trouve pas, il se dirige alors vers le bureau des infirmières, se présentant comme psychiatre du FBI. Les infirmières lui indiquent le service dans lequel Olivia a été transférée et lui apprennent également qu'ils n'ont pu joindre personne. Il promet de s'en charger dès qu'il l'aurait vue.

A travers la vitre, il met du temps à reconnaître Olivia, le teint rougi par la fièvre, il voit également ces machines affichant le rythme cardiaque, et l'oxygène qui l'aide à mieux respirer. Il ouvre la porte, entre et s'assied. Il y reste deux heures, il essaie de lui parler mais Olivia n'ouvre pas les yeux une seule fois, assommée par l'ensemble des injections reçues. Il décide finalement de partir mais son attention est retenue par le mouvement des doigts d'Olivia.

- Olivia

- Georges murmure-t-elle

- Tu sais où tu es Olivia

- Non

- Aux soins intensifs, tu as eu des convulsions et un arrêt cardiaque

- Je ne me souviens pas .

- C'est normal

- Georges dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Je t'écoute Olivia

- Je veux mourir ….


	80. Chapter 80

Chapitre 80

Huang reste aux côtés d'Olivia durant la nuit. Il lui tient la main quand les cauchemars la réveillent. Son métier fait en sorte qu'Olivia l'écoute et l'apaise. Elle se rendort en lui tenant la main et quand elle se réveille le matin. Il lui sourit

Olivia a encore de la fièvre, l'infection partie du pied gagne du terrain.

- Où est Alex ? demande-t-elle à Georges

- Je n'en sais rien Olivia

- Elle doit en avoir assez de moi !

- Je ne crois pas, elle doit avoir une bonne raison de ne pas être là. C'est Eliott qui m'a demandé de venir, il s'inquiète Olivia

- Il ne devrait pas

- Tu lui as dit que tu voulais mourir Olivia, si tu ne te bats pas contre cette infection, ça arrivera

- Tant mieux !

- Olivia …..tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut, as-tu oublié ta vie d'avant ?

- Ma vie d'avant est bien trop loin

- Tu l'as laissé t'échapper Olivia

- On me l'a volée

- Mais tu t'es battue, tu as résisté à leurs assauts !

- Ils ont gagné

- Non ! c'est toi qui déclares forfaits en désirant mourir. Tu as sans doute l'impression qu'on te traite comme un enfant que ce soit Eliott ou Alex. mais tu te trompes sur leurs intentions. Ce qui leur importe c'est que tu sois en bonne santé, que tu puisses remarcher, que tu puisses reprendre ton poste, tu dois y croire parce que personne n'y croira plus que toi. As-tu oublié cet enfant dont tu nous avais parlé

- Alex n'en parle plus !

- Elle attend que tu ailles mieux

- Je ne vais jamais mieux

- Olivia, tu as été torturée, on ne s'en remet pas aussi facilement ! sois courageuse, accepte que l'on prenne soin de toi et parle avec Alex…..

Deux larmes coulent sur son visage

- La mort ne causera que des blessures et des chagrins

- Je sais

- Tu n'imagines pas la culpabilité que chacun porte, Eliott de ne pas t'avoir protégée, Alex de ne pas s'être libérée afin de dîner avec toi, Cragen de ne pas t'avoir vue partir…

- Je n'y avais pas pensé

- Olivia, ils t'aiment, te laisser partir, accepter que tu puisses mourir engendreraient leur propre mort.

- Je suis désolée

- Bats-toi Olivia, va chercher tes forces

- D'accord

- Tu me le promets

- Je le promets

Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue

- Tu es encore très chaude

- Je sais

- Je reviendrai

- D'accord !

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Je le suis !

- Pour me parler ?

- Pour te parler mais juste toi et moi

- C'est évident

A deux heures de New-York, dans un restaurant luxueux Alex dîne en compagnie de sa mère lorsqu'un homme assez beau garçon entre saluant Louise Cabott avant de saluer Alex

- Je te présent Maxime Spencer Alex, ça ne te dérange pas s'il partage notre repas

Alex, désireuse de ne pas contrarier sa mère suite à la conversation houleuse de cet après-midi accepte que cet homme partage leur repas.

Alex a simplement raconté à sa mère qu'Olivia avait eu un accident de voiture et devait s'occuper d'elle. Sa mère lui a reproché d'avoir cessé son travail et de jouer la garde-malade lui signifiant qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux.

Durant toute la soirée, Louise ressert le verre de vin d'Alex qui ne se rend pas compte que sa mère est occupée à lui jouer un bien mauvais tour. Maxime Spencer en profite pour draguer Alex qui ne s'en rend absolument pas compte.

A la fin du repas, il propose à Alex de sortir ….Alex hésite dans un premier temps mais ça fait bientôt 4 mois qu'elle n'en a plus profité et elle accepte. Après avoir raccompagné sa mère à l'hôtel et sort donc avec Spencer et sans s'en rendre compte, Spencer réussit à mettre Alex dans son lit.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapitre 81

Huang entre et voit Eliott assis à son bureau

- Eliott

- Huang ! vous l'avez vue n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle va mal Eliott !

- Je sais, elle veut mourir !

- Je reformule ma phrase, elle est mal physiquement et moralement

- Je sais

- Eliott, si tu sais ! pourquoi est-elle toute seule aux soins intensifs.

- Olivia est aux soins intensifs ! dit-il surpris

- Je pensais que tu savais

- Non pas du tout ! et Alex ?

- Elle n'est plus venue voir Olivia depuis hier matin, je l'ai veillée . elle a eu des convulsions et a fait un arrêt cardiaque

Eliott attrape sa veste, il croise Cragen

- Eliott, tout va bien !

- Olivia est aux soins intensifs capitaine

- Je n'en savais rien

- Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, une infection aux pieds qui s'est rapidement répandue.

- Vas-y ! prends le temps qu'il te faut ! et Alex ?

- On ignore où elle se trouve

- Occupe-toi d'elle Eliott !

Eliott arrive à l'hôpital, il entre dans la chambre, Olivia a le teint toujours aussi rouge, elle transpire. Il lui prend la main, elle est très chaude. Une infirmière entre

- Je suis contente de vous voir

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là….

- Je m'en doute

- Sa fièvre ne tombe pas

- Non, on fait ce qu'on peut mais l'infection est tenace….le médecin a peur

- Peur ?

- Qu'elle ne survive pas !

Eliott ressent un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine

- L'infection gagne du terrain chaque minute malgré les antibiotiques, si l'infection gagne le cœur, c'est fini.

- Vous me dites qu'elle est probablement en train de mourir

- On ne le sait vraiment pas, c'est une possibilité qu'il faut envisager

Eliott s'assoit et envoie d'abord un message à Amanda, Kathy et Fin….ils ont besoin de savoir.

Olivia semble dormir paisiblement , elle réussit tout de même à ouvrir les yeux.

- El murmure-t-elle faiblement

- Liv dit-il

- Où est Alex ? murmure-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas Liv, ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a dû entendre notre conversation d'hier matin

- Ok dit-elle, Alex reste souvent fâchée longtemps

- Je sais mais elle a plutôt intérêt à revenir

- C'est rien Eliott

- Liv, tu dois te battre

- J'ai plus de force Eliott

- C'est impossible Liv, tu t'es toujours battue

- Pas cette fois dit-elle en fermant les yeux

- Liv, je ne t'ai pas sauvée de l'enfer pour que tu baisses les armes devant une saleté de staphylocoque

- Merci pour Georges ajoute-t-elle, je suis fatiguée El dit-elle avant de fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux…..

A peine ferme-t-elle les yeux qu'elle se met une nouvelle fois à convulser déclenchant le bruit de l'appareil contrôlant son rythme cardiaque. Il se lève afin de maintenir sa jambe tandis que les médecins arrivent. Les mouvements cessent tout à coup, le cœur s'est une nouvelle fois arrêté.

Le défibrillateur est une nouvelle fois utilisé, Eliott est paniqué…..

Louise Cabott se faufile discrètement dans la chambre d'Alex , complètement endormie dans les bras de Spencer ! Elle prend son téléphone portable et photographie cette scène, elle a bien l'intention de s'en servir quand le moment sera venu.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapitre 82

Il attend qu'Olivia reprenne conscience mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Kathy vient de le rejoindre

- Tu as pu voir son dossier ?

- Oui et ce n'est pas terrible, l'infection s'est maintenant propagée une nouvelle fois aux poumons. Soit son corps lutte et elle s'en sort….si le cœur est atteint, ce sera la fin Eliott….je suis navrée, je sais à quel point c'est douloureux

Kathy pose sa main sur celle d'Eliott

- Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Alex ?

- Elle est partie fâchée, son téléphone est sur répondeur ….je crois qu'elle est fâchée et qu'elle ne se doute pas un seul instant de l'état d'Olivia

On ouvre la porte, c'est Amanda qui entre

- Eliott tu voulais me voir ? elle regarde Olivia….elle ne va pas mieux ?

- Pas vraiment ….lui répond Eliott….je sais qu'on ne travaille pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un immense service.

- Ok

- J'ai besoin que tu retrouves Alex Cabott

- La substitut ? la femme d'Olivia ?

- Olivia a eu des paroles malheureuse hier, Alex n'est pas réapparue et elle ne connaît pas l'état d'Olivia…..je veux qu'elle soit là si Olivia doit partir

- Partir…..c'est possible qu'elle y reste ? dit-elle assez surprise

- C'est même probable

- Et merde !

- Tu es ok pour le faire

- J'y vais de suite

Kathy suggère alors à Eliott de rentrer se reposer mais il refuse. Elle lui propose alors de dormir un peu dans le fauteuil, il accepte. Il ne veut pas s'éloigner d'Olivia.

Olivia remue légèrement son bras et ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux

- Kathy murmure-t-elle.

- Olivia ?

- Où est Alex dit-elle en laissant ses larmes s'écouler

- Je n'en sais rien ….Liv, je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication logique à son absence

- Je suis tellement fatiguée

- Il faut que tu te reposes pour gagner ce combat Olivia, as-tu envie de vaincre ?

- Je veux vivre ! implore-t-elle

- Alors tu réussiras Olivia, accroche-toi ….je vais rester à tes côtés….

Elle referme ses yeux et se rendort

11h du matin, Amanda vient de parcourir deux heures de routes et se dirige vers l'hôtel où se trouve normalement Alex Cabott. Heureusement qu'elle avait une connaissance à l'agence bancaire qui a pu lui fournir le dernier endroit où avait été utilisée la carte bancaire d'Alex.

Elle interpelle la réceptionniste qui lui donne la carte magnétique permettant d'avoir accès à la chambre après que qu'elle lui ait indiquée que madame Cabott n'en était toujours pas sortie depuis ce matin, sa mère ayant quitté sa chambre plus tôt.

Amanda ouvre donc la chambre et reste bouche bée quand elle voit Alex en compagnie d'un homme au lit. Elle se demande ce qu'elle a pu faire pendant que sa femme qu'elle prétend tellement aimer lutte pour rester en vie.

Elle s'approche du lit et secoue l'épaule d'Alex

- Maman, arrête de me secouer, j'ai très mal la tête

- Ce n'est pas votre mère répond-elle c'est Amanda Rollins

- Amanda dit-elle en ouvrant ses yeux, mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Eliott m'a demandé de vous retrouver

Alex tourne alors la tête et se rend compte de la présence de Spencer

- Oh non ! qu'est-ce que j'ai fait

- Je me moque complètement de ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne dirai rien mais Eliott m'a demandé de vous ramener


	83. Chapter 83

Chapitre 83

- De quoi se mêle-t-il ? s'il veut aider Olivia à rentrer chez nous, qu'il le fasse, je rentrerai quand elle aura de meilleures intentions et arrêtera d'agir comme une enfant gâtée.

- Olivia a fait deux arrêts cardiaques, elle est probablement occupée à s'éteindre tout doucement

- Vous plaisantez ! c'est une astuce pour que je revienne

- Je ne me permettrai pas de plaisanter sur un tel sujet. Elle est aux soins intensifs depuis hier….

Les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues

- Je suis la reine des imbéciles et elle se lève se précipitant sous la douche

Quelques instants plus tard, elles quittent l'hôtel laissant Spencer seul.

- Ma mère m'a fait boire sans que je m'en rende compte, je ne me souviens de rien…..svp, ne dites rien à Olivia….j'imagine ce que vous devez penser

- Je ne pense rien du tout ! je suis juste venue vous récupérer

- Je ne suis pas fière de moi !

- Les personnes qui ne commettent pas d'erreur, ça n'existe pas !

- Olivia ne doit jamais l'apprendre

- Je suis bien d'accord

- Vous ne direz rien

- Non ! je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des affaires des autres, je suis juste venue parce qu'Eliott me l'a demandé.

Le silence règne jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hôpital.

Alex suit Amanda qui lui indique la chambre d'Olivia. Amanda s'assoit dans le couloir pendant qu'Alex entre dans la chambre où se trouve Eliott au chevet d'Olivia

Il se retourne et va directement à sa rencontre

- Où étais-tu Alex ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Eliott, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

- Je t'informe qu'Olivia a fait deux arrêts cardiaques, que si l'infection gagne son cœur, elle mourra. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle te demande, que suis-je censé lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas …..

- Alex, si ça n'avait pas été grave, je n'aurais pas été te chercher si ça n'avait pas été important ! si l'infection touche le cœur, elle mourra !

- C'est ce qu'elle veut

- Ha oui ! et où étais-tu quand elle a eu sa première séance avec Huang ?

- Elle l'a fait ?

- Je l'ai appelé et il est venu Alex, quand toi tu t'enfuyais moi j'essayais de trouver une solution, la fuite, c'est tellement plus facile hurle-t-il réveillant Olivia par la même occasion.

Olivia, toujours fiévreuse , se réveille suite au cri d'Eliott

Elle ouvre les yeux et sans comprendre exactement ce qu'il se dit, elle voit Alex et Eliott en grande discussion.

- Alex murmure-t-elle

Alex s'approche d'Olivia

- Mon ange je suis vraiment désolée….

- Où tu étais ?

- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Eliott, tu voulais mourir….ça m'a blessé, je suis allée voir ma mère, j'avais besoin d'air , je pensais que tout se passerait bien mais je me suis trompée….je suis tellement navrée Liv dit-elle en caressant son visage. Elle constate qu'il est bouillant ….elle sait ce que ça veut dire

- Je ne veux pas mourir Alex dit-elle en laissant glisser ses larmes.

- Je ne le veux pas non plus, Liv….tu es ma raison de vivre, je ne veux pas te perdre, on va se battre tous ensemble, toi, moi, Eliott et tous les autres

- Je te promets de reprendre des forces Alex , j'aurais dû manger , j'aurais dû t'écouter.

- Et moi, j'aurais dû t'écouter Liv , on va changer tout ca , tu reviendras dormir avec moi si c'est ce que tu souhaites et je ferai très attention à ton genou si c'est ce que tu souhaites

- Je veux

- D'accord !

- Je suis fatiguée ….tellement fatiguée

- Ne lutte pas contre le sommeil Olivia

- Si je ne me réveille pas

- Tu vas te réveiller…

Olivia se rendort paisiblement …

Alex regarde Eliott

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux

Eliott la prend dans ses bras

- Nous allons nous en sortir Alex, c'est un autre moment difficile

- On s'en est toujours sorti

- exact


	84. Chapter 84

Chapitre 84

Alex demande à Eliott de rentrer se reposer maintenant qu'elle est revenue, il accepte à condition qu'elle fasse la même chose quand il sera de retour.

Alex s'en veut, elle n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots ….elle envoie cependant un texto à sa mère l'informant qu'elle était rentrée précipitamment à New-York, qu'elle la rappellerait dès qu'elle en aurait la possibilité Alexandra Cabott sait qu'elle devra vivre avec le poids de son acte et mentir à Olivia.

Il fait nuit, ils sont tous partis…..tous ceux qui sont passé n'ont pas eu la chance de la voir éveillée. et même quand Cragen lui a déposé un baiser sur le front, Olivia n'a pas réagi.

Amanda lui apporte un sandwich et lui dépose son sac qui était resté dans la voiture.

- Merci

- De rien

- C'est Eliott aussi qui te l'a demandé ?

- Pas du tout

- Je pensais que tu me détesterais, dis on peut se tutoyer

- Ok et pourquoi je te détesterais ?

- Ce que tu as vu

- Je t'ai dit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! on n'en parle plus

- D'accord ?

- Je dois te laisser, je travaille tôt demain et Alex, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais si tu as besoin je suis là

- Merci Amanda

Alex mange et s'approche ensuite d'Olivia qui gémit des paroles incompréhensibles mais Alex comprend que les cauchemars sont une fois de plus revenus.

Elle prend la main d'Alex comme pour la rassurer à travers son sommeil

- Je suis là Liv, je suis là mon ange, tu n'es plus seule ….je t'aime tellement tu sais

Olivia ouvre les yeux

- Alex

- Mon ange

- J'ai besoin de toi

- Je suis là Liv, je ne pars plus

- Près de moi murmure-t-elle, Alex croit comprendre

- Tu veux que je vienne au lit près de toi c'est ça

- Si tu veux

En prenant garde aux différents branchements Alex s'étend aux côtés d'Olivia qui pose sa tête sur la poitrine d'Alex.

L'infirmière repasse, elle aperçoit les deux femmes lovées l'une contre l'autre. Elle pose alors une couverture sur Alex, elle constate qu'Olivia est toujours fiévreuse mais semble apaisée sans doute par la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Alex est soudainement réveillé par les cauchemars d'Olivia qui commence à s'agiter une nouvelle fois. Elle ouvre alors les yeux et sent qu'Olivia est toujours vraiment très chaude et gémit des paroles difficilement compréhensibles.

- Olivia réveille-toi ….Olivia continue à gémir de plus en plus fort, s'agitant davantage également

Alex lui caresse alors les cheveux et commence à lui parler très calmement ce qui apaise Olivia qui inconsciemment se rendort apaisée par les paroles d'Alex sans s'être réveillée.

L'aube pointe le bout de son nez quand Kathy, prenant tôt ce service en ce début mars, entre dans la chambre d'Olivia, elle sourit en les voyant toutes les deux. Elle pose sa main sur le front d'Olivia et il lui semble que la température est revenue à la normale.

Elle prend le thermomètre resté sur la table et vérifie ce qu'elle pense être un miracle. Kathy sort de le chambre et revient avec une autre infirmière du service qui constate que la fièvre s'en est bel et bien allée…Olivia est tirée d'affaire.

Alex s'éveille, elle voit le sourire de Kathy et elle comprend qu'Olivia est sauvée !

Elle dépose un doux bisou sur les tempes d'Olivia


	85. Chapter 85

Chapitre 85

Après 15 longues journées d'absence, Alex pousse enfin le fauteuil d'Olivia dans l'appartement.

- Où désires-tu aller mon ange ?

- Dans le salon

- D'accord

- Mais avant je vais t'aider à ranger d'accord, si tu déposes le sac sur le lit, je peux essayer de le faire avec mon fauteuil

- D'accord

Olivia lui sourit, ce nouveau séjour à l'hôpital a changé la façon dont Alex considérait Olivia, à nouveau comme sa femme et non plus comme une victime. Olivia a aussi revu Huang deux fois et les cauchemars commencent à être beaucoup moins virulents et c'est déjà un énorme progrès.

Alex la pousse alors jusqu'à leur chambre commune, Olivia la regarde les yeux émerveillés

- Je peux revenir ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'isoler Liv, je suis vraiment navrée, je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution.

- Je sais que tu voulais m'aider

Alex se penche et embrasse Olivia

- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, quand tu sentiras que tu as assez de force pour utiliser tes béquilles, tu les prendras d'accord.

- D'accord Alex

Ensemble, elles rangent le sac de l'hôpital, Alex apprend à laisser plus de liberté à Olivia qui réussit même à mettre la machine à laver en route. Elle se rend ensuite dans la cuisine pour préparer du café mais Olivia se rend compte que sa chaise ne lui permet pas d'atteindre l'évier.

Alex la regarde, s'avance, prend le récipient pour le remplir d'eau et le lui tend

- Merci Alex

- Je vais mettre des vêtements moins chaud, je reviens d'accord dit-elle en embrassant une nouvelle fois Olivia

- J'aimerais que tu m'aides à me laver les cheveux si tu veux bien

- C'est d'accord Liv

Alex sourit en se changeant, elle sent bien que m'atmosphère est beaucoup plus légère. Elle sait qu'elle a trompé Olivia mais elle ne se souvient absolument plus de rien. Sa mère ne lui en a pas parlé, Alex pense réellement que sa mère n'est pas au courant et Amanda ne dira rien.

Elle prend ensuite un café avec Olivia et l'aide pour ses cheveux.

Olivia se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine et Alex la retrouve devant le calendrier souriant.

- Liv

- Regarde c'est presque fini dit-elle en montrant l'annotation sur le calendrier.

- Oui ! on enlève l'atèle de ton genou la semaine prochaine

- Je pourrai marcher tu penses ?

- Avec une revalidation et si tu te nourris correctement …..

- Tu sais que j'ai promis dit Olivia

- Je te fais confiance

- Je veux guérir Alex

- Je sais Olivia

- Je veux aller mieux

- Je sais aussi

- Et je vois Huang deux fois par semaine Alex il va venir ici comme je ne sais pas me déplacer

- C'est une excellente idée

- Mais…..Olivia respire une bonne fois tâchant de trouver les bons mots

Alex comprend tout de suite

- Je vous laisserai tous les deux

- Ça ne t'embête pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde Liv, je trouve même cela normal et je l'aurais fait sans que tu le demandes, c'est une évidence

- Tu n'es pas jalouse de ce que je lui confie

- C'est un médecin Olivia, tu me racontes si tu en as envie, je ne vais pas te forcer, je l'ai fait une fois et je ne compte pas recommencer

- Merci Alex, j'aimerais me reposer

- Si nous faisions une sieste toutes les deux ?

- J'aimerais répond Olivia

Quelques instants plus tard, elles se retrouvent pour la première fois dans leur lit. Olivia, tout en prenant garde à sa jambe, se blottit dans les bras d'Alex qui lui caresse tendrement le dos ….Olivia tombe rapidement dans son sommeil…..le tout premier qui sera sans cauchemar….


	86. Chapter 86

Chapitre 86

Alex se réveille la première….elle n'ose pas bouger de peur de réveiller Olivia qui dort profondément. Alex se rend compte qu'Olivia n'a pas fait de cauchemars, il est 17h00 et elles viennent de dormir 6 longues heures. Elle hume les cheveux d'Olivia, cette odeur qu'elle a toujours tellement aimée et qu'elle est heureuse de retrouver.

Elle entend la porte qui s'ouvre….elle n'ose pas bouger ….ça doit être Eliott qui lui a promis de ramener quelques courses. Eliott n'entend pas de bruit et se doutent que ses amies doivent se reposer. Il pose les courses dans la cuisine et se dirige vers la chambre, il voit Olivia endormie blottie enfin contre Alex qui est éveillée. Elle lui adresse un signe et Eliott s'avance.

- Elle s'est reposée demande-t-il à voix basse ?

- Elle dort depuis 11h et sans cauchemar

- Elle a enfin ce qui lui manquait dans son sommeil

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Toi Alex, Olivia s'est toujours sentie en sécurité à tes côtés. Ça va aller de mieux en mieux tu verras

- Est-ce que tu viendras avec nous quand on enlèvera son atèle, j'ai peur que ça soit difficile si elle n'arrive à plier son genou ?

- Je viendrai !

- Les dates des rendez-vous sont sur le calendrier dans la cuisine, Cragen en a une copie, il a promis de chaque fois envoyer quelqu'un pour conduire Olivia, Huang pense que c'est mieux que je ne sois pas là

- Je le pense aussi

Elle sent Olivia qui remue

- Je crois que l'inspecteur Benson vient de se réveiller dit Alex en souriant

- Je crois que mon partenaire est dans ma chambre dit Olivia

- Bien joué dit Eliott

- Salut El

- Bien reposée ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi toute l'après-midi

- Ce n'est pas une impression mon ange mais c'est que tu en avais besoin

- Je dois aller aux toilettes

Eliott prend les béquilles et les lui tend

- Tu es prête ?

- Je vais essayer

Elle prend le temps de s'éveiller, Alex se lève également.

Eliott aide Olivia à bien mettre sa jambe, elle prend ses béquilles mais elle sent qu'elle n'a pas encore assez de force, elle a pourtant envie d'essayer….les larmes lui montent aux yeux et Alex tout comme Eliott s'en rendent comptent.

Eliott s'accroupit

- On ne te demande pas des exploits tu sais

- Je sais …..je n'ai plus rien avalé depuis ce matin

- Alors rien ne sert de forcer, tu se souviens de cette phrase que tu disais aux victimes

- La patience et la prudence ….

- …..sont deux clés de la guérison achète-t-elle….

- Tout à fait, je vais te porter jusqu'aux toilettes et pendant ce temps Alex va réchauffer les spaghettis que Kathy vous a préparés

- À la bolognaise ?

- Oui tes préférées

- Ok dit-elle en souriant, tu remercieras Kathy


	87. Chapter 87

Chapitre 87

Olivia est allongée sur cette table recouverte d'un drap blanc. Le médecin lui enlève son atèle libérant ainsi son genou de l'atèle dans laquelle il est plongé depuis 5 mois.

- Ne bougez pas tout de suite d'accord

- D'accord dit-elle en regardant cette cicatrice assez voyante traversant son genou.

- Ça s'apaisera avec le temps Liv la rassure Alex et il faudra que l'on envisage la chirurgie réparatrice, on en parlera à la maison si tu veux.

- Ok

Le médecin envoie ensuite Olivia passer une radio accompagnée d'Alex afin de vérifier que tout va bien !

- Tu n'as pas mal mon ange ?

- Non

- Et quand il a palpé ton genou ?

- Aucune douleur non plus !

- C'est déjà une bonne chose

- Je pense que oui

Les radiologues bougent délicatement son genou, Olivia est ravie de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

Elle est ensuite ramenée chez le chirurgien qui semble satisfait.

- Je vais vous placer une genouillère, vous pouvez l'enlever quand vous êtes au repos, vous pouvez plier votre jambe mais ne poser pas le pied par terre tant que le kiné ne vous l'aura pas permis.

- C'est d'accord !

- Maintenant concernant votre pied, il va falloir que vous portiez une chaussure orthopédique pour réapprendre à marcher.

- D'accord

- Je vais vous donner l'adresse d'un très bon magasin où ils ont plusieurs choix selon le prix que vous désirez mettre, si vous avez les moyens, ils vous fabriqueront votre chaussure sur mesure

- C'est mieux demande alors Alex

- Les chaussures fabriquées sur mesure sont adaptées aux pieds, ça permet une meilleure fabrication mais beaucoup hésitent car elles sont assez onéreuses

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Environ 15 000 dollars

- Pour des chaussures ! s'exclame Olivia

- Ce ne posera pas de problème répond la blonde

- Alex, je n'ai pas…..

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça….

Je reviens, je vais remplir les papiers

- Alex, ça fait un moment que je voulais te demander mais pourquoi la NYPD ne rembourse pas les frais ?

- Parce que je les ai envoyés balader

- Quand ?

- Quand il a fallu te réopérer du pied, j'ai demandé qu'on te pose le meilleur matériel possible, ça ne leur a pas plu.

- Je ferai un prêt à la banque dès que je peux pour te rembourser

- Hors de question Olivia, je le fais parce que je t'aime et je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour que tu puisses guérir et remarcher. Laisse-moi t'offrir ce qu'il y a de meilleur dit Alex les larmes aux yeux

- D'accord mais je te rembourserai ce que je sais quand je retravaillerais

- D'accord dit Alex, tu acceptes que je paye les chaussures alors

- D'accord

Alex serre Olivia dans ses bras

Le médecin regagne la salle

Il tend les différents papiers à Olivia pour les soins qui sont à accomplir

J'ai aussi prescrit une poche de glace

- Une poche de glace s'interroge Olivia

- Votre genou est resté longtemps immobile, la rééducation risque de provoquer un gonflement du genou accompagné de douleurs. D'ici quelques mois quand vous remarcherai d'une façon correcte, nous enlèverons les vis du genou et les plaques de votre pied. Je dirai dans 6 mois vers septembre. Mais dès que vous sentirez une douleur vous arrêtez de marcher

- D'accord

- Prenez soin de vous madame Benson, je sais que le chemin a été long et douloureux, n'ayez pas peur d'appeler ma secrétaire si vous avez des questions, je vous rappellerai moi-même.

- D'accord

- On se revoit d'ici un mois

- C'est parfait


	88. Chapter 88

Chapitre 88

Appuyée sur ses béquilles, Olivia entre en compagnie d'Alex lui tenant la porte dans ce magasin indiqué par le chirurgien.

Olivia est rapidement prise en charge et un employé lui demande d'enlever sa chaussette afin qu'il puisse prendre les mesures.

Olivia hésite à montrer ses cicatrices, Alex s'assoit à ses côtés et lui prend la main pour la rassurer.

- Ça va bien se passer Liv, ils ont l'habitude. Olivia enlève alors sa chaussette, geste qu'elle ne faisait plus, dévoilant ainsi son pied meurtri. Elle glisse cette fois elle-même sa main sur celle d'Alex

L'employé habitué au traumatisme des patients regarde fixement Olivia

- Vous ne devez pas être gênée madame, je m'appelle Jeff et on voit des blessures aussi atroces les unes que les autres à longueur de journée ici.

- Merci Jeff

- Pas de soucis madame

- Olivia, c'est Olivia

- D'accord Olivia, si je vous fais mal, vous me le dites de suite.

- D'accord

Mais ce dernier manipule le pied d'Olivia avec extrêmement de douceur. Il comprend que le pied se cicatrise encore d'une période difficile.

- Voilà, c'est fini Olivia

- Merci Jeff

Il remplit la fiche, Alex signe et lui tend sa carte bancaire.

- Les chaussures seront prêtes d'ici la fin de la semaine

- Nous viendrons les chercher

- Pas de problème

Elles sortent du magasin, Olivia, avec ses béquilles, doit faire très attention à la foule nombreuse qui a envahi les trottoirs

Alex se met à ses côtés

- Nous sommes en ville, debout toutes les deux dit Olivia

- Oui ça fait un moment

- C'est vrai !

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Voir central Park

- D'accord on y va avec la voiture

- Je peux y aller en béquille ?

- Il y a beaucoup de monde Olivia et tu dois y aller doucement surtout pour ton pied mais tu risques aussi des crampes à la jambe si tu fais trop d'effort en une seule fois

- Je ferai attention Alex, je ne suis plus enfant dit-elle d'une façon agressive

Alex se rend vite compte qu'elle a à nouveau été trop protectionniste mais elle n'apprécie pas la façon dont Olivia s'est adressée à elle, cette attitude est nouvelle pour Olivia qui ne se conduisait jamais comme cela auparavant

Elles avancent donc jusqu'à central Park où Olivia épuisée s'assied sur un banc, le silence d'Alex la perturbe, elle pense alors qu'elle y a peut-être un peu fort dans sa remarque, elle a dû blesser Alex pour qu'elle reste silencieuse.

- Je vais marcher un peu dit Alex en s'éloignant, tu m'appelles quand tu veux rentrer dit-elle sur un ton assez froid ….elle laisse Olivia sur le banc afin qu'elle ne voit pas ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

Alex s'en voulait toujours de cette nuit qui la poursuivait, elle était à fleur de peau et d'une grande sensibilité. Elle ressent la soudaine impression que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle porte la trahison sur son visage. Elle savait aussi que l'argent et tout ce qu'elle payait pour qu'Olivia aille mieux n'effacerait le souvenir de Spencer dans son lit

Olivia savait que ses démons avaient repris le dessus, elle avait une nouvelle fois mal parlé à Alex. Elle s'en voulait maintenant, Alex était partie marcher et elle savait qu'elle devrait s'excuser d'autant que les douleurs que lui avaient prédites Alex commençaient à se manifester.

Elle essaie de placer sa jambe autrement mais rien n'y fait, la douleur est bel est bien présente et s'élance de plus en plus. Elle serre les dents autant qu'elle le peut retenant ses larmes qu'on ne la voit pas pleurer. Elle aimerait se mettre debout mais elle sait que si elle tombe, elle risque de mettre sa guérison en péril. Elle ne peut pas s'en aller vu la façon dont elle vient de lui parler, elle sait qu'Alex est partie marcher pour ne pas pleurer devant elle …..Elle a aussi l'impression qu'Alex lui cache quelque chose…..

La fraicheur de cette fin mars envahit Alex qui décide de rebrousser chemin.

Elle voit Olivia toujours sur le banc ou elle l'a laissée, elle s'approche et submergée par sa culpabilité, elle ne se rend pas compte de la souffrance d'Olivia qu'elle ne regarde même pas.

- On y va dit-elle froidement

- Ok répond Olivia, elle sait qu'elle a fait de la peine à Alex

Elle prend ses béquilles et tente de suivre Alex malgré les crampes qui s'ajoute à sa douleur. Alex ne la regarde pas toujours perdue dans ses pensées comme si elle marchait seule, elle ne sait pas qu'Olivia s'est arrêtée tordue par la douleur d'une nouvelle crampe qui l'empêche de bouger sa jambe et son pied. Les larmes coulent malgré les barrières qu'Olivia a dressées. Elle voit un banc, s'assied et voit Alex continuer sa route sans une seule fois sans se retourner. De colère Olivia lance ses béquilles au loin.

Alex arrive à la voiture, elle se retourne et n'aperçoit pas Olivia. Elle regarde aux alentours

- Et merde…elle prend peur, et s'ils étaient revenus

Elle court vers central Park, elle avait tellement la tête ailleurs qu'elle ne sait plus si elle doit tourner à gauche ou à droite panique….elle veut appeler Olivia et se rend compte que c'est elle qui a le sac contenant son portefeuille et son téléphone. Elle entre dans central Park et ne voit pas Olivia qui assise sur un banc isolé loin des regards pleure son pied qui se raidit de plus en plus lui causant une douleur difficilement supportable.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapitre 89

Elle avance observant attentivement les alentours, elle aperçoit les béquilles d'Olivia sur le sol à proximité d'un banc ou heureusement Olivia est assise, Alex court et commence à s'en vouloir !

Olivia est pliée en deux tenant sa jambe, Alex s'accroupit et voit ses larmes.

- Liv, je suis désolée

- Laisse-moi, va-t'en dit-elle à Alex …..tu n'as même pas regardé en arrière, tu as avancé comme une folle, fâchée parce que j'ai insisté pour venir ici ! merde Alex, ça fait des mois que je suis enfermée entre des murs…..n'ai-je pas le droit de sortir un peu …je ne voulais pas t'offenser Alex, je te promets que je ne voulais pas

- Je sais mon ange, je sais ….Tu as mal ?

- Ma jambe refuse de bouger, tout est bloqué comme il l'a dit parce que je me suis dépêchée pour te rattraper Alex, donne-moi mon téléphone stp

Alex lui tend son téléphone, elle comprend que les nerfs ont du se boquer comme l'a prédit le médecin, il a d'ailleurs insisté sur les atroces douleurs que provoquaient ces blocages de la jambe qui disparaitraient cependant après plusieurs séances de kinésithérapie.

- Liv, laisse-moi t'aider, je suis désolée, sincèrement

- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'écouter

- Je n'arriverai pas à marcher Alex et j'ai horriblement mal

- Je vais aller chercher la pommade dans la voiture, tu ne bouges pas

Et pendant qu'Alex s'en va, Olivia compose le numéro du capitaine aidant Eliott et Amanda à taper un rapport.

- Capitaine dit Olivia en reniflant

- Olivia ! que se passe-t-il ?

Eliott interpellé jette son stylo et se lève afin de mettre le haut-parleur

- J'ai besoin d'Eliott svp

- Où es-tu ?

- À central Park

- Où Olivia ?

- L'entrée sud-est capitaine

- Eliott arrive

- Merci dit-elle soulagée

Eliott regarde le capitaine qui hoche la tête lui signifiant qu'il peut s'en aller. Il met les gyrophares et arrive rapidement sur les lieux.

- Pas ici Alex ! dit-elle en voyant la pommade

- Alors fais un effort pour utiliser tes béquilles

- Je ne peux vraiment pas bouger ma jambe

- Ok mon ange , je vais trouver une solution

- J'ai appelé Eliott

Elles entendent la sirène mais Alex ne prête pas attention.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- El ! dit Alex, tu tombes bien

- J'ai mal dit-elle…..

- Il faut la ramener chez nous dit Alex ! elle a fait sa tête de mule et a voulu venir ici

- Ok !

- Ma voiture est de ce côté dit Alex

- La mienne est plus basse, je l'emmène

- Ok

Eliott la prend dans ses bras

- J'ai mal El !

- Je sais Liv, je sais ….je te ramène rapidement

Il installe Olivia à l'arrière, il place son oreillette et demande à Kathy de venir….

Il arrive en même temps qu'Alex qui ouvre les portes

Il prend une nouvelle fois Olivia dans ses bras, il sait que si elle se crispe c'est que la douleur doit être atroce.

- On y est presque dit-il …..il l'installe dans le canapé, il sent que tout son côté droit s'est raidit…..Alex approche avec un verre d'eau et un médicament

- Prends-ca mon amour

Olivia ne rechigne pas et avale le comprimé.

C'est Kathy qui entre alors et s'approche d'Olivia

- Je vais te masser Olivia dit-elle en s'installant, ça t'aidera tu verras. Après je te mettrai une pommade mais d'abord je dois décoincer le nerf qui est bloqué

- C'est de ma faute dit Olivia, je voulais prendre l'air ajoute-t-elle en reniflant.

- Je comprends Liv, j'aurais fait la même chose

Elle se tourne vers Alex

- Tu vas regarder comment je la masse, tu pourras ainsi accomplir les mêmes gestes la prochaine fois

Alex lui tend alors une huile de massage et observe chaque geste accompli afin de soulager Olivia. Au fur et à mesure du massage, le visage d'Olivia reprend un peu de couleur et les spasmes dus à la douleur cessent également

Les douleurs cessent définitivement et quand Kathy termine le massage, Olivia s'est endormie. Eliott la transporte jusqu'à leur lit et Kathy montre à Alex la position idéale pour ne pas que les crampes apparaissent la nuit

- Alex, le moindre souci, c'est comme d'habitude !

- Je vous appelle

Alex rejoint Olivia, prend un livre et s'installe à ses côtés


	90. Chapter 90

Chapitre 90

Les jours passent et les journées d'Olivia sont bien remplies entre les visites de l'infirmière qui l'aide jusqu'au moment où elle pourra se mettre debout toute seule. Elle passe toute sa matinée au centre de revalidation où elle ré apprend certains mouvements du genou, elle sait que bientôt, elle remettra pied à terre mais elle doit encore attendre que les muscles de la jambe et du genou se soient fortifiés.

Épuisée par ces séances, elle passe son après-midi à dormir. Viennent ensuite les séances avec Huang deux fois par semaine. Le soir c'est le kiné qui revient la masser afin d'apaiser ses jambes et son pied qu'elle puisse passe de bonnes nuits.

Elles passent ensuite leur soirée à regarder un film ou à discuter, pour la première fois, elles ont mangé sur la terrasse hier soir. Elles ont retrouvé toutes les deux leur complicité, leur tendresse et cet amour qui les unit.

Eliott passe aussi souvent que possible, il est rassuré de voir que tout va bien tout comme les autres membres de l'équipe. Ils sont tous heureux de constater qu'Olivia s'épanouit de nouveaux après les terribles épreuves.

Elle a aussi revu la petite Emma plusieurs fois qui fait d'énormes câlins à Olivia. Alex continue de les aider financièrement sans qu'Olivia en soit informée. Olivia et Emma ont ce lien particulier qui les unit toutes les deux, de temps en temps l'enfant murmure certaines choses discrètement à l'oreille d'Olivia. Cette dernière prend alors un air grave, Alex comprend, s'éloigne de la pièce et les laisse discuter.

Demain, elle va mettre son pied au sol pour la première fois. Elle aimerait arriver à marcher sans ses béquilles, elle sait qu'elle devra probablement marcher avec une canne mais elle aimerait offrir la surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Alex. Elle a demandé à Eliott de venir l'aider pendant les séances suivantes, elle sait que sa présence lui procurera du courage.

C'est donc avec courage que le lendemain, elle chausse ses souliers orthopédiques, elle a conscience qu'avec le prix qu'elles coutent, elle ne peut qu'être confortable. Au départ, Olivia avait peur de se retrouver avec d'énormes chaussures mais celles-ci sont ressemblent à n'importes quelles chaussures.

- Prête partenaire

- Je suis prête…..mais…

- Tu as peur ?

- Terriblement Eliott !

- Si ça ne marche pas

- Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?

- Tu as vu mon pied

Il lui caresse la joue

- Quand je te regarde Liv, ce n'est pas ton pied que je vois, mais ta ténacité et ta volonté ….et je regarde ton pied de plus près, ce que je vois, c'est le courage qu'il t'a fallu pour résister à ces coups de marteau, c'est cette envie de survivre qui t'a animé depuis que je t'ai sauvé.

- Merci El

Il lui tend ses béquilles, le kinésithérapeute sourit en les regardant, leur amitié et leur complicité est tellement magique qu'il n'ose pas intervenir. Elle s'appuie et se met debout.

Il lui dépose un baiser sur sa joue

- Tu vas y arriver….

Le kiné se met face à elle

- Avance jusqu'au barre Olivia sans mette le pied à terre d'accord.

- Ok, elle avance grâce à ses béquilles et se retrouve devant ces deux barres parallèles.

Eliott comprend ce qu'elle va faire et se met de l'autre côté.

Le kiné lui prend la béquille gauche et Olivia attrape la barre, elle fait de même et se retrouve sans béquille, son pied droit levé en l'air, elle n'a toujours pas osé le bouger.

- Pose ton pied Olivia lui demande le kiné

Elle plonge son regard dans celui d'Eliott

- Viens vers moi Olivia

- J'arrive

Elle pose doucement son pied droit sur le sol

- C'est formidable dit le kiné

- Regarde-moi ajoute Eliott, ne regarde pas ton pied, viens vers moi, avance juste vers moi….

Elle hésite encore, elle fait un premier pas, elle ne ressent aucune douleur ce qui la rassure.

- Elle observe le sourire d'Eliott

- Allez partenaire, viens

Elle regarde juste Eliott et elle avance sans tomber et termine en pleurant de joie dans les bras d'Eliott

- Infiniment merci

- Tu verras, tu arriveras à marcher juste avec cette canne , puis tu n'auras besoin de plus rien

- Oui je tiens à gagner cette bataille de boules de neige

- Tu n'as pas oublié

- Evidemment que non


	91. Chapter 91

Chapitre 91

Les trois jours suivants se ressemblent, Olivia s'entraine avec Eliott et le kiné toujours avec les barres pour plus de sécurité, demain elle sait qu'elle essaiera avec juste une barre et une canne. Elle a déjà hâte !

Elles regardent la télé mais Olivia sent qu'elle s'endort

- Je vais aller me coucher Alex

- D'accord ! ça t'embête si je continue à regarder ?

- Pas du tout

Olivia se met au lit, elle s'endort rapidement et n'entend même pas Alex qui la rejoint 20 minutes plus tard.

C'est une douleur comme elle a ressenti au parc qui la foudroie aux alentours de minuit. Elle se réveille et elle sait, elle ne veut pas réveiller Alex, elle tire le drap, relève son pyjama et constate la raideur de sa jambe qui se propage à son pied.

Elle essaie de sortir du lit mais elle n'arrive plus à bouger….elle se crispe de douleur, elle essaie de se masser mais elle n'y arrive pas ….elle ne veut pas réveiller Alex….elle prend appui sur la table de nuit mais quand elle essaie de se relever, elle envoie le cadre photo et le réveil se fracasser sur le sol. Elle retombe sur son lit, Alex se réveille d'un seul coup

- Liv dit-elle à moitié endormie

- Pardon, rendors-toi Alex

Alex referme les yeux, Olivia retient ses larmes et agrippe les draps du lit. Elle commence à transpirer tellement la douleur lui est insupportable.

Alex ferme les yeux mais elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas, elle cherche la main d'Olivia et se rend compte qu'Olivia s'agrippe au drap, elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle ouvre la lampe et constate que quelque chose ne va pas avec Olivia

- Liv, dis-moi la vérité

- Ma jambe, mon pied Alex, c'est comme au parc….dit-elle en pleurant

Alex se lève immédiatement, va chercher ce qu'il faut ….elle enlève la bas du pyjama et commence le massage comme Kathy lui a montré. Après 30 minutes, elle sent les muscles se décontracter, la douleur s'en va peu à peu, Olivia reprend des couleurs, et comme la première fois, elle s'endort …..

Alex la recouvre, ramasse les débris sur le sol ….elle revient dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau qu'elle pose sur la table de nuit. Elle ne dormira plus de peur que la douleur ne revienne et ce matin-là, elle annule la revalidation d'Olivia expliquant la mauvaise nuit.

Eliott passe aux alentours de 10h00, il est étonné de ne trouver qu'Alex

- On m'a dit que la revalidation de ce matin était annulée

- Elle a souffert cette nuit, je l'ai massé comme Kathy me l'a montré, les douleurs se sont estompées mais ça l'a épuisée !

- Elle fait beaucoup d'effort Alex

- Elle n'en fait pas trop ?

- Je t'assure que non ! elle fait exactement ce qu'on lui demande ! je t'assure Alex. Je ne permettrais pas qu'elle prenne des risques

- Ok c'est bon Eliott, tu ne travailles pas ?

- Pas ce matin, j'ai déposé les enfants à l'école et j'ai déposé quelques rapports que j'avais terminés à la maison

- Tu pourrais rester un peu ?

- Pas de soucis….

Peu après le départ d'Alex, il entend du bruit dans la chambre, il s'aperçoit qu'Olivia est réveillée.

- Je suis en retard El

- Pas de revalidation ce matin ?

- À cause de cette nuit ?

- Tout à fait

- Tu viens déjeuner ?

- Tu me donnes mes béquilles

- Mets ta genouillère liv

- J'allais le faire

Il la regarde manger, Olivia a réussi à reprendre trois kilos

- Quoi ?

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir manger de bon appétit

- J'ai promis de reprendre des forces

- Je sais

- Je veux remarcher El

- Je sais, je suis fière de toi

- J'espère qu'Alex le sera

- Il ne pourrait pas en être autrement.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapitre 92

- Alex est partie ?

- Voir sa mère ! Ça ne marche toujours pas entre sa mère et toi ?

- Elle ne m'aime pas je le sais, l'homosexualité d'Alex la dérange, elle fait semblant de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. je ne supporte pas son air imbu comme si ses valeurs devaient obligatoirement régner sur le monde. Et elle ne sait pas pour ce qui est arrivé

- Il faudra bien lui dire

- Alex lui a dit que j'avais eu un accident de voiture, de toute façon depuis la mort du père d'Alex, elle passe son temps sur des bateaux luxueux de croisière. Mais c'est sa mère, je ne lui interdirais jamais de la voir la situation n'est pas facile pour Alex. Au moins, je ne lui impose pas de belle-mère comme ma mère est morte dit Olivia avec émotion

- Elle te manque ta mère Olivia

- Non ! pas du tout Eliott….

- Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir Liv.

Elle réfléchit, j'ai bien une idée…..un truc dont j'ai vraiment envie depuis que je suis rentrée mais Alex a peur que je me blesse

- Et donc si tu le fais avec moi et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, elle me massacre

- C'est exactement ça ! dit-elle en souriant mais c'est franchement sans danger Eliott

- J'espère bien ! je ne voudrais pas que tu aies à nouveau mal cette nuit

- Je sais

- Alors ?

- C'est gênant en fait, laisse tomber, j'aurais pas dû demander

- On a dépassé ce stade non ? après tout ce que nous venons de traverser Olivia. dis-moi, tu me fais confiance Liv ?

- Evidemment El, tu sais bien que oui ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Un bain ?

- Un bain plaisante Eliott

- Un bain répond, je n'arrive pas à grimper la paroi de la baignoire

- Alors c'est ok

- Mais El

- Kathy ne sera pas jalouse

- Je sais El !

- Je prendrai soin de toi

- Je sais El

- J'ai déjà vu tes cicatrices

Ils se regardent intensément, Eliott comprend

- Ce sont tes cicatrices qui te gênent

Olivia baisse la tête

Il prend sa main, lui caresse le visage et le relève tendrement par son menton. Il voit ses larmes, il comprend.

- Liv, quand je m'occupe de toi, ce ne sont pas les cicatrices que je regarde je te regarde avec ces étincelles qui entretiennent notre amitié, quand je te regarde, je vois toute ces beauté qui se dégage de ta personne, je vois cette merveilleuse personne que tu es pour moi, tu es comme Kathy mais à une autre dimension, tu es unique pour mon cœur Liv…..cesse ces larmes

- Je suis désolée

- Le sois pas , il la serre contre lui…je suis certain que ce bain te fera du bien et on va faire en sorte de préserver ta pudeur , d'accord . allez , viens je t'enlève.

Il l'emmène à la salle de bain, il fait d'abord couler un bain et y met assez de bain mousse…..il prend ensuite un essuie qu'il met devant elle.

- Tu peux te déshabiller, ensuite tu t'entoures de l'essuie, ça ira

- Ça ira El, merci.

Elle enlève un à un ses vêtements et s'enroule de l'essuie.

- Je suis prête

Il la prend et s'approche de l'eau

- Sens la température avec ta main

- C'est bon

Il la plonge dans l'eau avec l'essuie et Olivia rit aux éclats ne s'attendant pas à cela.

- J'avais oublié à quel point j'adore t'entendre rire…

- Merci El

- Tu veux que je te laisse

- Non ! dit-elle d'un seul coup

- Liv , est-ce que tu as toujours peur de rester seule

- Oui , j'y travaille mais ne me laisse pas

- Promis dit-il en s'asseyant au bord de la baignoire


	93. Chapter 93

Chapitre 93

Alex entre et entend rire Olivia aux éclats. C'est fou le contraste entre elle et Eliott. Elle aimerait aussi la refaire rire de cette façon comme avant.

Elle les trouve ensemble dans la salle de bain

- Liv ?

- Mon amour

Eliott se lève

- Elle en avait envie

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier…..Alex ressent pendant un bref moment une jalousie à l'égard de cette relation apaisante qu'Olivia a avec Eliott….. je vous laisse vous amuser et elle quitte la pièce

Eliott remarque que la lumière qui brillait dans le regard d'Olivia quand Alex est entrée mais ce dernier s'est aussitôt éteinte.

- El est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, rassure-toi, je vais voir Alex

Olivia prend la main d'Eliott

- Tu crois qu'Alex m'aime encore ?

- Je n'en doute même pas !

Eliott rejoint Alex assise dans le salon

- Alex pourquoi tu es d'un coup très jalouse ?

- J'aimerais juste qu'elle rie comme ça avec moi

- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que nous rions aux éclats, elle voulait juste prendre un bain et apparemment tu avais peur qu'elle se fasse mal. Je l'ai portée et je l'ai mise dans le bain Alex, Olivia n'a rien fait de mal

- Parfois je me demande s'il n'y a rien de plus entre vous deux ?

- Mais Alex tu perds complètement la tête

- Non pas du tout ! elle t'appelle toujours…..Eliott ! insiste-t-elle

- J'ai une femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde et 4 magnifiques enfants, Olivia est ma meilleure amie, ma partenaire Alex, ne confonds plus jamais les deux. tu veux qu'elle rie avec toi, alors va la retrouver et conduis-toi comme tu l'aurais fait si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé.

- Mais c'est arrivé Eliott !

- Je sais mais Alex, Olivia t'aime …..elle n'a pas besoin de moi mais de nous deux, surtout de toi, elle a besoin de sentir que son amour pour toi n' pas changé

- Mais c'est le cas Eliott

- Alors va la voir, écoute, je dois aller faire une course, va près d'Oliva…quand tu es entrée, elle avait cette étincelle dans les yeux et quand tu as fait cette tête de chien battu, elle l'a directement perdue. Alex …..tu t'égares sur le mauvais chemin. crois-moi !

- Je suis désolée Eliott, vraiment désolée

- Je sais Alex

- Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote

- Pas du tout ! va la rejoindre…..je vais faire un tour et je reviendrai pour t'aider à la sortir du bain

- Merci Eliott, tu es le meilleur des amis

- En parlant d'ami, il serait temps que tu parles à Casey….ne réponds pas tout de suite mais réfléchis-y ….

Alex se dirige vers la baignoire, elle peut y lire toute la tristesse sur le visage d'Olivia

- Liv dit-elle doucement

Olivia la regarde tristement

- Je suis désolée Alex

- Arrête, c'est moi qui suis complètement stupide

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Non ! j'étais juste jalouse l'espace d'un instant

- C'est Eliott, Alex !

- Je sais, je suis une idiote….et si je venais te rejoindre ?


	94. Chapter 94

Chapitre 94

Alex s'est blottie contre Olivia et profite de ce moment !

- Tu as vu ta mère ?

- Oui

- Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Plutôt ?

- Plutôt ?

- Elle nous a invitése pour les vacances de juillet ?

- Toutes les deux ?

- Toutes les deux liv

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

- Que ce serait une bonne idée, elle veut louer une maison sur la plage ….et ce serait une occasion peut-être que l'on s'entende toutes les trois….

- Ça te ferait plaisir Alex ?

- Oui vraiment, j'aimerais vraiment que toi et ma mère vous vous entendiez…mais je comprendrais que tu refuses….je lui ai aussi dit que tu aurais besoin de soin et ça ne semble pas lui poser problème

- Tu es certaine ?

- Je le suis Liv et je ne t'obligerai pas à venir

- Mais tu en as envie ?

- Oui j'avoue

- C'est d'accord Alex

- Vraiment ?

- Oui

- T'es adorable Liv, j'ai cru que tu allais dire non

- Je veux que tu sois heureuse Alex, et vu tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces derniers mois, je te dois bien ça mon amour

- Tu ne me dois absolument rien Liv

- Alex, je te dois d'être sortie de l'enfer

- Tu ne me dois rien, tout ce que j'ai fait ce n'est pas amour

Olivia lui sourit ignorant qu'elle venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans qu'aucune des deux ne le sache encore.

- Je commence à avoir froid

- Ok mon ange, je sors et je vais appeler Eliott, j'ai peur de te blesser si je le fais moi-même, je ne veux pas prendre de risque

- Je sais !

Alex appelle donc Eliott qui arrive rapidement

- Tu es certaine Alex

- Pas de soucis Eliott, je te répète que j'ai été stupide

- Ok

Il ferme la porte et entre dans la salle de bain

Alex te prépare un repas, tu peux te mettre debout

- Ok mais fais vite El, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise

- Je sais, El….

Ils se regardent fixement, pas une fois les yeux d'Eliott ne se perdent sur son corps.

Elle pose ses mains sur la paroi et arrive à se mettre debout. Eliott l'entoure d'un essuie et la sors de l'eau.

- Tu es gelée Olivia

- Je sais

- Tu claques des dents

- Je sais dit-elle en souriant presque

Il la serre contre elle et lui frotte le dos pour la réchauffer

- Merci El

- Arrête de dire merci Liv

- D'accord

- Reste là, je t'apporte tes vêtements

- D'accord

Louise Cabott raccroche son téléphone. Elle sourit sachant que ça a commencé. Elle sourit sachant que bientôt sa fille sera bientôt libre et loin d'Olivia.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapitre 95

Olivia debout sur ses béquilles se trouve face à Liam son Kinésithérapeute. Elle sait qu'elle s'est aussi beaucoup attachée à lui. Il lui donne confiance, il est doux patient et la bouscule quand il le faut

Il enlève une des deux barres parallèles et lui tend une canne

- Tu vas en avoir besoin, ne fais pas ta fière et ne dis pas non !

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention

Eliott appuyé contre la paroi du mur sourit et regarde Olivia avec tellement de fierté.

- Prête Olivia ? lui demande Liam

Elle baisse la tête et réfléchit, Kevin lui laisse le temps tout comme Eliott qui n'a pas bougé. Il sait qu'Olivia va franchir une autre étape essentielle pour retrouver sa marche et son indépendance. Quand elle s'est remis debout et qu'elle a marché, il était là au bout du chemin parce qu'elle lui avait demandé, parce qu'elle avait besoin de sa force….aujourd'hui elle n'a rien dit et pourtant il devine sa peur.

- Et si je tombe demande-t-elle en relevant la tête ?

- Il y a les tapis Olivia

- Mais c'est du béton en-dessous

- Tu as ta genouillère

- Et si elle n'est pas très solide ?

- Elle l'est

- Est-ce que j'aurais des crampes ?

- Probablement lui répond honnêtement Kevin

- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

- Tu y arriveras Olivia

- Je n'en suis pas certaine

- Tu veux retourner dans ton fauteuil jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

- Non

- Alors tu dois essayer

Elle a peur, elle ose se l'avouer à elle-même mais pas aux autres.

Elle sent une main prendre sa canne pour la remplacer par la sienne, elle n'a même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'Eliott l'a rejoint. Il est juste à ses côtés lui tenant sa main sans la regarder, il ressent sa peur

- Tu vas y arriver Olivia

- Tu crois ?

- Pense au sourire d'Alex quand elle te verra marcher

- J'y pense Eliott….

- Je vais t'attendre de l'autre côté

Elle hoche la tête en lui serrant la main. Il la lâche et part l'attendre de l'autre côté. Elle tient la barre d'une main et la canne de l'autre. Liam est ses côtés, prête à la rattraper, Eliott l'attend …..

Elle avance d'un pas, manipuler une canne, c'est autre chose qu'une béquille, elle vacille mais se rattrape à la barre

- Ce n'est rien Olivia dit Liam, c'est normal, s'habituer à une canne c'est autre chose qu'une béquille. Vas-y. elle regarde Eliott, elle a toujours aussi peur, elle n'ose plus avancer de peur de tomber. Eliott s'avance et pose ses deux mains sur ses joues, il voit deux larmes y couler….

- Liv, n'abandonne pas si vite dit Eliott

- Olivia, sois forte ajoute Liam

- Réessaie Liv, allez inspecteur Benson , pense à tous ces enfants que tu as sauvé, pense à Emma qui sera tellement contente de te voir debout , tout comme Alex….il repart se remettre à la place qu'il occupait

Olivia s'appuie sur sa canne et réussit à faire deux pas sans tomber tout en regardant Eliott tout comme la première fois qu'elle s'est mise debout

- Prends ton temps, c'est parfait Olivia ….et elle avance sans commettre de faux mouvement finissant dans les bras d'Eliott qui l'embrasse sur le front

- Je savais que tu y arriverais

Elle recommence ces exercices durant une bonne demi-heure

- Tu es fatiguée Olivia, il est temps de rentrer…

- Je suis épuisée

- C'est normal, tu dépenses beaucoup d'énergie

- Je sais

- Tu vas rentrer, bien te nourrir et te reposer

- Je le promets El


	96. Chapter 96

Chapitre 96

Elle est à peine dans le canapé depuis 5 minutes qu'elle s'endort avant même qu'Alex ne lui ait servi son dîner

Elle recouvre Olivia devinant que la séance de revalidation a encore du être assez pénible ce matin e

. Elle étend ses jambes sans qu'Olivia se réveille et la recouvre d'une couverture, elle déplie les stores afin qu'Olivia ne soit pas réveillée par la lumière et revient dans la cuisine où Eliott prend le temps de boire un café.

- El, tu es certain qu'elle n'en fait pas trop ?

- Non je t'assure que non, elle est simplement rapidement épuisée par ses efforts, dis-toi qu'elle n'a plus marché depuis 6 mois et que refaire fonctionner ses muscles lui demandent beaucoup d'énergie

- Elle mange mieux ces derniers jours

- Elle sait qu'elle a besoin de force Alex

Eliott quitte bientôt Alex.

Alex lisant tranquillement un livre dans le fauteuil s'endort également…

Olivia se réveille submergée par une douleur assez violente à la jambe, elle ouvre les yeux et elle comprend ce que ce mal signifie d'autant que les élancements s'accentuent, elle essaie de se relever mais contrairement aux autres crises, elle n'arrive même plus ni à se relever, ni à bouger son pied.

- Alex murmure-t-elle une première fois, Olivia n'a pas vu qu'Alex s'était endormie non loin de là….la faiblesse dans la voix d'Olivia ne réveille pas Alex

Olivia plongée dans les affres de la douleur commence à transpirer et elle se met cette fois à crier beaucoup plus fort

- Alex…..

Alex sursaute et s'éveille immédiatement alertée par l'appel d'Olivia.

Elle se lève et elle comprend que sa jambe la fait une nouvelle fois souffrir

- Liv, je reviens, tiens le coup….

Alex se rend compte que la douleur s'est prolongée jusqu'au pied qu'elle masse également ce qui met Olivia mal à l'aise à cause des cicatrices et des boursoufflures qui recouvrent son pied droit. Alex ressent bien le malaise d'Olivia

- Liv, c'est moi ok

- Ok

- Laisse-toi aller, ça facilitera le massage tu verras

Heureusement la douleur disparait au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes

- Ça va mieux mon amour ?

- Oui grâce à toi, merci Alex dit-elle en séchant ses larmes sur les joues

- Tu sais que ces vilaines crampes disparaîtront avec le temps

- Je sais Alex mais c'est de plus en plus douloureux

- Si tu allais t'étendre un peu au lit, pour reposer ta jambe avec les coussins comme ton kiné te l'a recommandé ?

- D'accord

- Olivia Benson écouterait-elle les consignes du médecin ! dit Alex en plaisantant

- Je veux remarcher Alex, je veux retrouver mon indépendance, ne plus dépendre constamment des autres

- J'aime prendre soin de toi Liv

- Tu aimes ton travail Alex, tu devais t'y remettre

- Après les grandes vacances Olivia, que je sois rassurée

- Rassurée ?

- Que tu puisses te débrouille toute seule ici

- Je ne suis pas un enfant Alex

- Je sais Liv, je sais….je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux

- Je sais

- Liv, comptes-tu retravailler à l'USV ?

- je crois …..ça a toujours été ma place, mais je suis encore loin d'être prête dit-elle une fois installée dans le lit, la jambe bloquée par les coussins…elle finit par s'endormir une nouvelle fois.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapitre 97

Elle se réveille un peu plus tard. Elle attrape ses béquilles afin de rejoindre Alex qu'elle entend pianoter sur l'ordinateur.

Alex entend les béquilles et tourne la tête souriant à Olivia

- bien reposée mon ange ?

- oui

- plus de douleurs

- non, merci pour ton aide

Alex se lève et embrasse Olivia

Olivia sourit et Alex recommence une nouvelle fois

- je t'aime Liv

- moi aussi

Leur échange fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable d'Alex

- merde, ma mère ! je dois répondre

- ok dit Liv qui part se préparer un expresso.

Alex s'éloigne et entend Alex élever la voix et disparaître dans leur chambre….elle revient ensuite vers Olivia en affirmant à sa mère qu'elle la rappellerait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alex ?

- Rien ! dit-elle en claquant la porte de la salle de bain

Olivia se dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain

- Alex ? Alex ? ouvre-moi stp…..Alex

Alex ouvre la porte

- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ?

- Ma mère veut que j'aille au restaurant pour déjà organiser nos vacances

- Quand ?

- Ce soir mais je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule, je suis coincée entre vous deux.

- Tu n'as pas à être coincée Alex, si tu as envie, Vas-y !

- Tu n'es pas encore restée seule

- Je me débrouillerai Alex

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose

- Je serai prudente, je te promets….je ne veux pas être un frein entre toi et ta mère Alex

- Tu es certaine

- Je le suis, tout se passera bien

- Si tu as des crampes

- Je t'appellerai…..

Deux heures plus tard, Alex part laissant Olivia seule pour la toute première fois depuis son retour à la maison six mois plus tôt

Olivia s'installe devant son ordinateur afin de télécharger un film à regarder ce soir…..il commence à pleuvoir tout doucement…la pluie se transforme en averse , les éclairs apparaissent et l'électricité se coupe, Olivia se retrouve piégée dans le noir…..elle tente vainement de surmonter sa peur….

- Maman, Olivia ne sera pas en état de faire de grandes balades

- Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était une grande sportive

- Plus maintenant

- Bien, elle restera à la maison

- Maman, ce n'est pas passer des vacances à trois si c'est pour laisser Olivia toute seule

- Alors on ne fera rien Alex !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça maman ! je t'ai expliqué pour la jambe d'Olivia et tu ne choisis que des activités qui lui seront difficiles

- Je ne le fais pas exprès Alex

- Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine maman

- Tu te trompes

- J'espère bien maman

- Dis-moi Alex, Norman m'a appris que tu avais dépensé pas mal d'argent ces derniers temps ?

- En quoi ça te concerne maman ?

- Alex, nous avons le même banquier, ça le préoccupe, il m'en parle

- Ce que je fais de mon argent ne regarde que moi

- Et Olivia ! répond-elle sarcastiquement

- Olivia n'a rien à voir avec l'argent

- Ah non ! mais je suppose que l'hôpital coûte cher et qu'un salaire de flic ne pourrait pas payer les frais

- Maman, ça suffit ! et si Norman évoque encore mes comptes avec toi, je changerai de banque

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Alex, je veux juste m'assurer qu'Olivia ne te dépouille pas

- Elle ne ferait jamais ça maman…..elle est honnête

- Toi aussi….enfin sauf pour Spencer ma chérie…..

Les éclairs commencent à zébrer le ciel


	98. Chapter 98

Chapitre 98

Olivia est plongée de la nuit, elle se retrouve dans le noir le plus complet….elle ferme les yeux tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration… ….elle prend ses béquille mais elle ne voit presque rien dans l'appartement complètement sombre, la béquille s'accroche à la chaise provoquant la chute d'Olivia qui retombe en arrière et percute sa tête contre le mur….elle retombe le long de la paroi …

Elle se retrouve vite dans cette cave….elle attrape sa béquille …..Elle sait qu'il va revenir…et elle murmure cette phrase qu'elle n'a plus murmurée depuis un moment

- Brave fille Olivia, brave fille

Alex décide de rentrer plus tôt…elle a compris que sa mère était au courant pour sa nuit avec Spencer….elle a promis à Alex qu'elle n'en parlerait pas à Olivia mais Alex ne sais pas si elle doit lui faire confiance…..

Le ciel s'est assombri, la panne d'électricité a touché plusieurs quartiers de New York, elle grimpe les escaliers, ouvre la porte

- Liv, liv….personne ne répond….

Elle distingue à peine la table basse, elle prend son téléphone qui lui permet d'éclairer la pièce, elle aperçoit alors Olivia une béquille à la main comme pour se défendre….elle avance tout doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer, elle dirige la lumière vers le visage d'Olivia

- Liv ? mon ange

Olivia dans un geste de réflexe balance sa béquille à travers la pièce, Alex à juste le temps de reculer….

- Ne pas faire mal, pas faire mal, ne pas faire mal

Alex est sous le choc, elle avance aussi doucement qu'elle le peut, cachant cette fois son GSM dans sa poche afin que la lumière n'effraie plus Olivia….Alex entend les pleurs d'Olivia qui renifle et répète encore cette phrase qui lui déchire chaque fois le cœur.

Alex s'accroupit alors et prend délicatement la main d'Olivia

- C'est moi Liv, c'est Alex ! c'est moi mon ange, tu es chez nous, c'est juste l'orage et une coupure d'électricité.

- Alex murmure-t-elle

- Je suis là Liv, je suis là, tu es à la maison

- À la maison répète-t-elle….Alex prend la main d'Olivia qui semble plus calme

- Ne pleure plus mon ange ! ne pleure plus …..Alex passe sa main sur le visage de celle qu'elle aime et lui essuie ses larmes

- Je suis à la maison

- Oui répond Alex qui se met à genou à côté d'Alex, viens dans mes bras

Olivia se cale dans les bras d'Alex qui met sa main dans les cheveux d'Olivia

- Liv, tu saignes

- Je suis tombée, j'ai eu peur Alex

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- juste la tête

- je vais regarder avec la lumière de mon téléphone, ok mon ange

- ok mon amour murmure Olivia

Alex passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Olivia à la recherche de l'entaille qu'elle trouve rapidement

- ce n'est pas profond, tu ne bouges pas, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner d'accord

- d'accord !

Alex revient et nettoie la plaie du cuir chevelu. Quand elle termine , comme par magie l'électricité revint .

- la lumière murmure Alex

Olivia regarde aux alentours

- il me manque ma béquille

- tu l'as balancée à travers la pièce

- je ne t'ai pas blessée dit Olivia en paniquant

- j'ai de bons réflexe répond Alex en prenant une nouvelle Olivia se laissant bercer dans les bras d'Alex


	99. Chapter 99

Chapitre 99

Elles se retrouvent toutes les deux au lit, la tempête continue à l'extérieur.

Alex sent qu'Olivia ne dort pas

- Liv ? tu ne dors pas

- Pas vraiment !

Le tonnerre continue de gronder à l'extérieur

- Tu veux venir dans mes bras, Alex sait qu'Olivia redoute les contacts intimes, qu'excepté des câlins et des baisers, elles n'ont eu aucun autre contact physique. Je ferai attention à ta jambe.

- D'accord et elle se glisse dans les bras d'Alex qui commence à lui caresser le dos

- Je t'aime Liv dit-elle en lui déposant des baisers sur le front

- Je t'aime aussi Alex répond-elle en embrassant Alex tout en glissant sa main sur le jour d'Alex. Elle continue à caresser Alex qui profite de ce moment en fermant les yeux. Olivia n'a pas oublié les zones les plus sensibles où Alex aimait être caressée. Elle déboutonne les boutons de la veste du pyjama d'Alex plutôt surprise de la témérité d'Olivia

- Liv, tu….

- J'en ai envie Alex, laisse-moi faire d'accord

- Ok

Olivia caresse les seins d'Alex et y pose ses lèvres, elle refait les gestes tendres qu'elle aimant tant faire, ces gestes où chacune savourait les doigts se l'autre tout en douceur….Olivia ne s'arrête pas et continue à descendre ses mains afin de faire glisser le reste du pyjama. Olivia sent le corps d'Alex frémir contre le sien, elle pensait avoir oublié tous ces gestes qui lui reviennent tout simplement.

Elle glisse sa tête sous les couvertures et vient se glisser entre les jambes d'Alex afin de lui donner ce moment de plaisir, cet acte qu'elle aime tant ….elle sent chaque mouvement du corps d'Alex qui malgré les secousses de plaisir a conscience de la fragilité du corps d'Olivia. Olivia apprécie qu'Alex savoure ce moment que chacune attendait, Olivia sait qu'elle est prête à aimer de nouveau Alex, une étape importante vient d'être franchie.

Alex gémit sous la langue d'Olivia qui savoure aussi ce moment qu'elle considère comme une victoire. Elle continue encore et encore introduisant ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Alex qui jouit sous les gestes parfaits d'Olivia connaissant l'initimité d'Alex…..

Olivia remonte à la surface et revoit cet instant de plénitude sur le visage d'Alex qui reprend Olivia dans ses bras….

- Merci Liv , je ne m'y attendais pas

- Je n'ai rien calculé , c'est venu comme ça

Elles s'embrassent à nouveau et Alex désirant le corps d'Olivia déboutonne à son tour la veste d'Olivia qui met sa main sur celle d'Alex

- Alex, les cicatrices

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Non …..

Alex comprend le malaise d'Olivia

- Liv, tes cicatrices ne changent rien à l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi ,il fait sombre je ne les verrai pas , je les devinerai dit –elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine d'Olivia qui commence à trembler

- Liv, tu trembles ?

- Je sais

- Tu as peur ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Je t'aime Liv

- Je t'aime aussi

- Tu es prête ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Je comprends mais c'est moi

- Je sais Alex !

Alex caresse alors la poitrine d'Olivia qui laisse faire Alex. Elle sent évidemment les cicatrices d'Olivia qui la laisse faire. Mais quand Alex dirige sa main vers les parties intimes , Olivia se remet à trembler

- Je ne peux pas Alex , je ne peux pas dit-elle en pleurant

- Ne pleure pas Liv dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras , je ne vais rien te faire si tu n'es pas prête , j'irai à ton rythme….jamais je ne t'obligerai….

- Merci

- Ne dis pas merci Liv , viens dans mes bras

Olivia cesse ses pleurs et se blottit dans les bras d'Alex


	100. Chapter 100

Chapitre 100

Olivia est assise sur cette chaise depuis un moment, elle a échangé ses deux béquilles contre une canne qu'elle tient à la main.

Liam la regarde, il sait qu'Olivia est à la porte de la dernière étape mais elle a tellement progressé qu'il ne doute pas de sa réussite ils attendent Eliott qui n'est toujours pas arrivé probablement rappelé pour une enquête.

- Prête ?

- Pas vraiment, elle regarde sans cesse aux alentours espérant le voir arriver

- Il faudra bien y aller à un moment Olivia, tu ne vas pas passer la matinée sur cette chaise !

- Je ne peux pas Liam

- Bien sûr que tu peux ! tu ne vas pas faire l'enfant ! pas maintenant !

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! j'ai juste besoin….

- D'Eliott reprend Liam

- Exact !

- Première chose, tu te mets debout et tu attends d'être stabilisée avant d'avancer et Eliott n'est pas là mais il n'approuverait pas que tu renonces aussi facilement, tu sais ce qu'il dit de toi….que tu es une femme indépendante qui n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de dépendre des autres, il admire ta force et ton courage, ne le déçois pas Olivia, pas maintenant….il a confiance en ta réussite, en tes capacités.

- Je sais

- Alors Vas-y Olivia, n'abandonne pas maintenant, je sais que tu vas y arriver

Elle respire une bonne fois et serre sa canne qui bientôt remplacera sa béquille.

- Tu es prête, la preuve, plus de crampes depuis deux semaines

- C'est vrai !

- Alors tu vas y arriver, tes muscles sont prêts, ton pied est prêt maintenant il reste ta tête

- D'accord

- On y va Olivia

- On y va !

Elle appuie sur sa canne, Liam est à ses côtés, il reste tout de même prudent !

Elle arrive à se mettre debout en utilisant uniquement sa canne…..

- Super Olivia, respire correctement….respire….voilà ….relâche et maintenant avance Olivia

- Je savais que tu arriverais à te mettre debout

Elle sourit

- Et ne te retourne pas ….avance partenaire et Eliott va se placer à l'endroit indiqué par Liam.

- J'y vais

- Doucement ajoute Liam

Elle avant doucement tremblant aux premiers pas mais elle se stabilise chaque fois. Elle regarde droit devant, elle voit des larmes dans les yeux d'Eliott ravi et tellement ému de la voir marcher, elle arrive devant lui

- Je marche Eliott avec une canne mais je marche toute seule

Il la prend dans ses bras et la serre

- Ne m'étouffe pas

- Je t'aime tellement Olivia, je suis tellement fière de toi

- Ne pleure pas Eliott

- C'est l'émotion Liv, c'est l'Emotion….et Alex a intérêt à aimer sa surprise

- Dans une semaine Eliott

Olivia refait l'exercice plusieurs fois, elle réussit à ne plus trembler et améliore sa cadence.

- J'aimerais que tu passes chez le médecin, il doit ausculter ton genou dit Liam

- Mon genou ?

- L'articulation risque de souffrir

- Je croyais que c'était fini

- Oui pour les crampes mais il se peut qu'au début lorsque tu marcheras, si tu fais trop d'effort, ton genou gonflera et te fera souffrir, il te faudra prendre le traitement indiqué , d'accord ?

- Très bien , on se revoit demain

- Est-ce que je peux marcher ?

- Encore un peu mais pas trop Olivia promis

- Promis

La main appuyée sur une canne, l'autre dans la main d'Eliott, elle quitte le centre de revalidation….


	101. Chapter 101

Chapitre 101

Pendant une semaine, Olivia utilise ses béquilles pour ne donner aucun indice à Alex quant à sa progression, elle observe cependant Alex qu'elle trouve étrange ces derniers temps. Elle a l'impression qu'Alex lui cache quelque chose mais elle ne sait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Alex revient du salon

- Eliott ne devrait plus tarder

- Tu sais pourquoi il veut me voir ?

- Absolument pas ! il ne m'a rien dit , ça t'inquiète ?

- Un peu ….

Elle s'assoit à côté d'Olivia

- Je suis certain que ça se passera bien

- Je pense plutôt qu'ils ont envoyé Eliott pour me parler de l'enquête parce que personne d'autre n'ose m'en parler, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Tu sais Alex, le fait d'avoir été immobilisée a développé encore plus mon sens de l'observation…..j'ai même parfois l'impression que toi aussi tu me caches quelque chose

- Moi !

- Oui

- Absolument pas Olivia, je te le jure

- D'accord je me trompe alors

- Que voudrais-tu que je te cache

- Je ne sais pas

- Chasse vite ces idées Olivia

- D'accord Alex, excuse-moi

Eliott grimpe les escaliers, il doit annoncer à Olivia qu'un de ses violeurs court toujours. Cragen préfère que ce soit son partenaire qui lui apprenne la nouvelle, il pense que ça se passera mieux avec Eliott plutôt qu'avec les agents du FBI. Il redoute la réaction d'Olivia qui en a déjà assez bavé.

Il frappe et entre dans l'appartement, il est accueilli par Alex qui lui tend une tasse de café

- Elle est dans le salon, elle t'attend

- Très bien

- Tu as l'air sérieux Eliott

- Je le suis

- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, ça concerne le développement de l'enquête ? c'est ce qu'elle croit

- Elle a raison, il s'agit bien de certaines conclusions et Cragen ne veut pas lui cacher

- Tu veux que je reste avec elle ?

- Il faut lui demander, mais je pense que le mieux serait qu'elle soit seule

- Si tu penses que c'est mieux, je respecterai sauf si elle insiste

Il entre dans le salon, il embrasse Olivia et s'assoit juste en face de son fauteuil, il tient son dossier en main

- Je vous laisse dit Alex fermant la porte afin de les laisser en toute intimité

- C'est grave Eliott ?

- C'est un élément du dossier, ils ont souhaité que tu sois informée des derniers résultats, ils ont attendu que tu ailles mieux avant de la partager avec toi. Tu es prête ?

- Je le suis

- Si tu veux que je m'arrête, tu me le dis

- Ok

- Si tu souhaites qu'Alex soit à tes côtés, tu me le dis aussi

- D'accord Eliott

Il prend une gorgée de café

- Quand nous t'avons libérée, les agents spéciaux qui avaient été déployées ont tué tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur y compris Arguas, ils ont également prélevé l'ADN de tous les corps afin d'éventuellement les relier à d'autres assassinats non résolus. Ils ont aussi effectué un kit de viol juste avant que tu ne sois opérée.

- Il reste toujours Rodrigues

- Il est toujours en prison Olivia, il a été jugé et reconnu coupable

- Alors où veux-tu en venir Eliott ?


	102. Chapter 102

Chapitre 102

- Tu as affirmé aux agents du FBI que ce soir-là, trois autres hommes t'ont battue et violée dit-il doucement

- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit Eliott

- Ne stresse pas Olivia, tout le monde sait que tu étais dans un sale état

- Je sais dit-elle en baissant la tête

- Liv dit-il de toute sa tendresse, as-tu perdu connaissance à un moment ou à un autre ?

Elle hoche la tête, elle lutte pour ne pas retourner dans cette cave…..

- Liv ?

- Ça va Eliott, ça va !

- Tu peux répondre, prends ton temps surtout !

- Oui Eliott, j'ai repris connaissance, je savais que c'était un autre, l'odeur n'était pas la même ….j'ai perdu conscience une autre fois quand on m'a claqué la tête contre le sol

- Ils ont relevé 5 ADN différents Olivia

- J'ai donc été violée 5 fois

- Exact….

Olivia retient ses larmes

- Liv, ce n'est pas tout

Elle le regarde, il sait qu'il peut continuer

Il se lève et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Ils ont comparé les ADN, ceux qu'ils ont relevés sur toi et ceux des cadavres, il en manque un

Olivia comprend très vite

- Un de mes violeurs est en liberté Eliott

- Tout à fait !

- Tu le savais depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis un long moment mais Cragen voulait attendre que tu ailles mieux

- Est-ce que je suis en danger ?

- Je crois que non, tu étais menottée ?

- Oui

- Bâillonnée ?

- Aussi

- Et les yeux bandés, tu n'as donc pas pu le voir ….ses larmes coulent, les souvenirs du derniers soir rejaillissent. Eliott lui prend la main

- Je n'en ai vu aucun, j'ai juste entendu leur voix Eliott mais comme ils sont morts, on ne peut rien faire

- Cragen voulait que tu saches Olivia

- J'ai le droit de savoir, je pense !

- Je sais Liv, il passe son bras sur son épaule et la serre contre lui.

- Alex le sait ?

- Non !

- El, tu crois que je reconnaîtrais sa voix si je l'entendais

- Si ça arrive, tu me préviens immédiatement où que tu sois

- Promis

- Je dois y aller Liv, ça ira ?

- Oui dit-elle en continuant à pleurer

Il s'accroupit devant Olivia

Il caresse sa joue

- Tu t'en sortiras Olivia et crois-moi que son ADN est dans la base de données, on le retrouvera

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain, tu veux que je fasse rentrer Alex

- Pas tout de suite dit-elle en versant des larmes

Il embrasse son front

- Prends soin de toi, je repasse te voir ce soir

- Ca marche !

- Tu veux que je reste

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule

Il referme la porte et l'entend sangloter

- Eliott !

- Laisse-la pleurer Alex , n'ouvre pas la porte….

- C'est grave ?

- Elle t'expliquera

- Mais tu l'entends pleurer

- Je sais

- Et….

- Elle en a besoin Alex….laisse-lui du temps , elle t'appellera


	103. Chapter 103

Chapitre 103

Alex frappe doucement à la porte, elle entend Olivia pleurer ….tant pis pour ce qu'a dit Eliott, elle ouvre doucement la porte et avance lentement vers Olivia dont les pleurs ne cessent toujours pas

Elle s'accroupit devant son visage envahi de larmes et pose ses mains sur les joues humides d'Olivia

- Liv ? que se passe-t-il ? que t'a dit Eliott pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Je …ne …peux pas…. Pas maintenant Alex

- D'accord, ne te force pas …..je peux faire quelque chose ?

Olivia hoche négativement la tête

- Non…..désolée….

- Ne le sois pas Liv ….ok

Alex se relève et s'assoit aux côtés d'Olivia, elle veut lui prendre la main

- Laisse-moi Alex

- Liv, je veux juste t'aider ?

- Tu peux rien faire dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration

- Liv….

- Laisse-moi Alex, je t'en prie implore Olivia

- Liv…..

- Va-t'en Alex ….stp

- Très bien sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi mon ange

Alex sort et laisse Olivia qui se couche en fœtus sur le canapé comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur….elle finit par fermer les yeux, elle revit chacun des viols, elle les pleure pour la première fois.

Elle ne bouge plus, elle entend Alex venir la recouvrir en lui donnant un baiser sur la tête

- Repose-toi mon ange

Olivia ne dort pas

- Merci

Alex revient sur ces pas

- Tu en parleras quand tu seras prête

- J'ai mal la tête

- Je t'amène un cachet

Olivia, les yeux gonflés et rouge avale verre d'eau

- Tu peux rester ?

- Bien sur

Alex s'assoit, Olivia pose la tête sur ses genoux et s'endort.

Alex n'ose pas bouger de peur de bousculer son repos….elle attrape son bouquin resté sur la petite table et lit pendant qu'Olivia est plongée dans un profond sommeil qui sont bientôt envahis par des cauchemars.

Alex est apeurée quand elle entend un cri effroyable qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu sortir de la gorge d'Olivia

Elle se lève posant délicatement la tête d'Olivia, elle lui prend ses mains mais Olivia continue ce cri qui déchire le cœur d'Alex

Elle secoue la tête et prononce ces mots assez terribles à entendre.

- J'ai mal, Alex où es-tu….Alex, Eliott venez me chercher crie-t-elle, j'ai mal…..où êtes-vous…..non pas un autre, svp, brave fille…..pas un autre…elle tourne la tête….

Alex n'arrive pas à lui refaire prendre contact avec la réalité

- Pas un autre non, Alex hurle-t-elle …..Eliott, j'ai mal, c'est terrible….elle serre les dents, elle tourne la tête…pas le pied, je serai gentille, pas le pied, pas le marteau et elle hurle un autre cri, et encore un autre …..

Alex prend son téléphone et demande à Cragen de lui envoyer Eliott de toute urgence….et Olivia continue….

- C'est fini ….non pas un autre, elle laisse retomber sa tête et les larmes font place aux cris

Alex continue à lui parler essayant vainement de la faire revenir à la réalité mais rien n'y fait, et Olivia pousse de nouveaux cris quand Eliott entre dans l'appartement


	104. Chapter 104

Chapitre 104

Elle revit la scène comme si elle y était Eliott, elle ne reprend pas contact

- Pas un autre, pas un autre, ça fait trop mal, elle murmure alors sans qu'ils puissent comprendre et ils sursautent quand elle pousse de nouveau un cri d'effroi

Et pour la première fois, Alex et Eliott côte à côte comprennent vraiment la terreur dans laquelle elle a dû vivre et les répercussions qui rythment sa vie actuelle.

Eliott la soulève, elle continue de crier.

Il s'assoit dans le fauteuil et la berce comme un enfant

- Liv , liv , tu es à la maison , en sécurité avec Alex , avec moi murmure-t-il, les douces paroles d'Eliott contrastant avec les mots d'Olivia finissent par l'apaiser , les pleurs cessent….elle ouvre enfin les yeux….il lui faut du temps avant de comprendre qu'elle se trouve dans les bras d'Eliott , et au regard effrayé d'Alex posé sur elle que son cauchemar dont elle n'a plus aucun souvenir a dû être terrible.

- Ils sont revenus Eliott

- Je sais !

- J'ai entendu leur voix

- Je sais !

- J'ai eu mal

- Je sais aussi dit-il la voix tremblante

- Je priais pour que tu viennes

- J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt

- Ils étaient terriblement violents Eliott

- Je m'en doute

- Je voulais mourir Alex

- Ça a dû être épouvantable

- Je pensais à toi Alex dit-elle en la regardant….je savais que vous me chercheriez

- On n'a jamais arrêté liv ajoute Eliott

Elle regarde Eliott

- El, s'il me retrouve

- Il l'aurait déjà fait Olivia, tout le clan Arguas est tombé, il ne prendra pas le risque de se montrer

Alex les regarde d'un air intrigué, elle a deviné que la conversation qu'Olivia a eu avec Eliott concerne les viols subis mais elle n'en sait pas plus. Olivia regarde Alex

- Ils ont comparé les ADN de mon kit de viols à ceux des cadavres Alex, il en manque un

- Un violeur Liv

- Un de mes violeurs, exactement !

- Eliott ?

- Elle dit la vérité

- Je n'en doute pas….mais comment est-ce possible ?

- On n'en sait rien ! il a du se faufiler…..avant que l'on comprenne

- Probablement dit Olivia mais on l'aura El

- On l'aura Liv quel que soit le temps que ça prenne, nous l'arrêterons

- Quand il recommencera dit tristement Olivia

- Écoute Liv, comme je t'ai dit son ADN est dans la base de données et il ne le sait pas, au moindre faux pas, il sera arrêté

- L'enquête est terminée ?

- Elle l'est Liv …..

- Tant mieux

- Tu es certaine ? interroge Eliott

- Je vais de l'avant chaque jour Eliott, je suis désolée pour ces cauchemars mais Huang dit que ça aide à surmonter le traumatisme dont je souffre

- Tu reconnais que tu souffres d'un traumatisme demande Alex

- J'en suis consciente, le reconnaître ce n'est pas facile non plus !

- Je sais dit Eliott

- C'est comme cela que tu progresseras encore dit Alex

- Je vais aller prendre une douche dit Olivia

- Je te prépare un repas….

- Et je vais rentrer dit-il en serrant son Olivia dans ses bras


	105. Chapter 105

Chapitre 105

Le gâteau est enfin arrivé, la table est installée…. Eliott l'a aidée pendant que Kathy se promène en ville avec Alex qui a compris qu'Olivia lui prépare une surprise. Ils sont arrivés, Fin et Cragen, prennent place en attendant les invités pendant qu'Eliott téléphone à son aînée afin de savoir si tout se passe bien avec les plus petits.

Il cache la canne d'Olivia sous son manteau de sorte qu'Alex ne la voie pas. Eliott s'approche tout doucement d'Olivia guettant l'arrivée d'Alex par la fenêtre.

- Liv ?

Elle se retourne, Olivia traine avec elle ce sentiment de tristesse depuis qu'il l'a informé qu'un de ses violeurs trainait encore à l'extérieur. Elle continue pourtant son travail avec Huang mais il lui faut encore du temps.

Elle a invité Casey qui n'est toujours pas arrivée, Casey à qui Alex en veut tellement….elle reçoit finalement un message lui annonçant qu'elle ne se sent pas prête à affronter Alex …..Tout le monde sait qu'Alex peut se montrer impitoyable à certaines occasions.

- Tu nous préviens quand elles arrivent

- Si je ne les rate pas

- Je suis certaine que tu trouverais ta femme dans n'importe quelle foule

Olivia rit aux éclats

- Tu me regardes d'un air étrange El

- J'ai toujours aimé t'entendre rire, ça me manque

- Ca reviendra Eliott

- Je sais …..liv pour le gâteau ?

- Il est au frigo

- Je sais, ce n'est pas ça…..tu as prévu des bougies ?

Olivia le regarde d'un air grave

- Non El…je ne maîtrise pas encore mes flash-back et tant que je ne les contrôle pas, je préfère éviter ce qui pourrait me les rappeler.

- D'accord !

- tu crois qu'Alex sera triste de ne pas avoir de bougies ?

- Non Alex serait davantage peinée que tu nous refasses un flash aussi important que le dernier…..il pose son bras sur l'épaule d'Olivia…bientôt tu n'en auras plus Olivia !

- Mais ce sera toujours dans ma tête Eliott

- Mais d'autres souvenirs plus heureux viendront s'ajouter

- Comme la surprise pour Alex !

- Tout à fait …..et votre projet de bébé ?

- Tu crois que je serai capable ?

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'en empêcher ?

- Eliott ! tu as vu mes cicatrices, je suis un…elle s'arrête de parler….c'est rien …..laisse tomber …..

- Non ! qu'allais-tu dire ?

- Je suis un monstre Eliott

- Olivia, ôte-toi cette idée de la tête immédiatement . Et la chirurgie réparatrice ?

- Je ne me suis pas encore décidé Eliott et ça coûte énormément

- Tu sais qu'Alex…..

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Eliott…..c'est son argent, ce n'est pas le mien….Alex a déjà payé pas mal de chose….même beaucoup trop mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais remarcher

- Tu sais qu'elle l'a fait par amour

- Je sais Eliott, je sais ! mais….

- Liv, arrête de te tourmenter, va de l'avant …..et discute de la chirurgie avec Alex, elle t'aidera….et si c'est l'aspect financier, tu la rembourseras plus tard ….et si ça te permet de mieux te sentir, fais-le sans aucune objection

- Peut-être en automne Eliott, après les vacances

- Vous avez des projets ?

- Sa mère a loué une villa à 3 heures de routes d'ici

- Et tu vas y aller ?

- Elle nous a apparemment invitées toutes les deux

- Et tu en as envie ?

- Pas trop, sa mère ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur

- Ça te fait peur ?

- Peur , non ? mais je suis méfiante, c'est une manipulatrice Eliott, elle parvient toujours à ses fins et je sais qu'elle espérait mieux que moi pour sa fille

- Elle se trompe Olivia…..tu es une personne formidable !

Elle le regarde en souriant

- Mais Alex avait tellement l'air heureuse que j'ai accepté, j'ai résisté à ma mère pendant des années, je résisterai bien à ma belle-mère le temps d'un été…..

Eliott ne semble pas aussi certain que l'été d'Olivia se passerait bien et un étrange sentiment s'insinuait en lui d'autant qu'il savait que les profondeurs de l'âme d'Olivia n'étaient que fêlures pas encore cicatrisées

- Regarde elles arrivent


	106. Chapter 106

Chapitre 106

Alex entre en compagnie de Kathy après cette journée de shopping orchestrée par Olivia.

Elle s'avance vers sa femme

- Je me doutais que tu avais prévu une petite surprise…petite cachotière

- Tu le mérites Alex ! tu as tellement fait preuve de patience

- Merci mon ange, infiniment merci ! et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est par amour

Ils mangent tous ensemble, et quand arrive le gâteau, Alex prend la main d'Olivia comprenant l'absence des bougies ornant habituellement les gâteaux d'anniversaire mais symbole de souffrance et de torture pour Olivia.

Quand le dessert est terminé Olivia regarde Alex et lui dit

- J'ai un cadeau spécial pour toi

- J'ai déjà reçu mon cadeau ce matin

- C'est ton anniversaire mon amour, c'est le jour parfait pour t'offrir un autre cadeau spécial lui aussi

- Ok se demandant ce que lui réserve Olivia

- Tu dois juste te mettre avec la chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce

- D'accord ! et tu ne dois pas poser de questions, prête à jouer le jeu ?

- Je suis prête dit-elle une fois installée se demandant ce qu'Olivia peut lui réserver de tellement spécial

Les autres invités, à table, observent la scène et comprennent l'intensité de la scène qui va se jouer devant eux quand ils voient Olivia déposer les béquilles et prendre sa canne. Ils comprennent que la canne remplacera ses béquilles empêchant Olivia de mettre pied à terre ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Eliott pose sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent, il sait qu'Olivia a peur de vaciller, de tomber et qu'elle n'a pas encore exécuté le moindre pas en dehors de la salle de revalidation. C'est la toute première fois qu'elle va se lancer sous les yeux de ses amis….jusque-là , uniquement Liam et Eliott ont été témoin de ses pas .

- Prête Liv ?

- Tu restes à mes côtés ?

- Je reste mais aie confiance en toi surtout ! c'est la clé de ta réussite.

- C'est ce que dit Liam

- Tu sais qu'il a raison

- Je sais

Elle regarde Alex qui lui sourit …..Olivia prend appui sur sa canne et se met debout….elle prend le temps de respirer sous le regard ébahi d'Alex qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Elle n'ose pas encore regarder Alex ….

Elle tient fermement sa canne et avance son pied valide suivi de celui qui a été meurtri et broyé sous les coups des marteaux 6 mois plus tôt. Elle avance en regardant enfin Alex tout comme elle regardait Eliott quand elle s'entraînait au centre de revalidation. Alex est émue, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette magnifique surprise, des larmes de bonheur coulent le long de ses joues ravie de voir Olivia debout et devine les efforts qu'elle a dû produire afin d'arriver un tel résultat, elle comprend maintenant les siestes d'Olivia se prolongeant tard dans l'après-midi.

Olivia sourit parce qu'elle y est arrivée, elle a marché sans embûches, sans défaillir, sans perdre l'équilibre devant tous leurs amis qui ont retenu leur souffle.

Elle s'approche d'Alex

- Tu marches Liv ! s'exclame-t-elle !

- Je marche ….. et tous ses amis applaudissent

- C'est formidable….dit-elle en pleurant

- Ne pleure pas Alex, dit Olivia en passant sa main sur la joue de sa femme

- Je suis tellement émue répond Alex en serrant Olivia dans ses bras….oh Liv ….c'était à cause de ces entrainements tes douleurs aux genoux et aux pieds, ta fatigue, tes siestes

- Je te promets que je n'ai pas forcé et…Eliott m'a été d'un grand soutien

- Eliott ?

- Il est venu chaque jour pour m'aider, il était là pour mes premiers pas, pour mes chutes, pour t'aider à te préparer ce cadeau

- Merci dit simplement Olivia….


	107. Chapter 107

Chapitre 107

- Tu marches Livia dit la petite fille en claquant dans ses mains

- Oui

- C'est chouette !

- C'est vrai dit Olivia qui vient de rejoindre la petite fille sur le banc accolé contre la façade de la maison jouant avec une vielle poupée à laquelle il manque une jambe et un bras. Elle tend un paquet à la petite fille

- C'est pour moi ?

- Oui trésor

- Merci Livia dit-elle en posant deux bisous tout mouillés sur ses joues et serrant le cou d'Olivia de ses deux bras

La petite fille ouvre la boite, elle découvre une magnifique poupée et une robe d'été

- Elle est belle comme toi Livia

- Comme toi aussi trésor

- T'es belle comme une princesse Livia

- Toi aussi ma puce

- Quand je serai grande je veux être forte comme toi

Olivia lui sourit

- Olivia ?

- Oui

- Tu fais encore des mauvais rêves toi ?

- Plus beaucoup et toi ?

- Encore parfois…... tu verras

- Ça passera mon petit cœur répond Olivia en lui caressant les cheveux

- tu joues avec moi ?

- D'accord…..

Olivia et la petite fille passe tout l'après-midi à jouer ensemble et quand elle voit Alex arriver, il lui semble que le temps a filé à toute allure.

- C'est Alex ?

- Oui

- Elle vient te chercher ?

- Oui

- Tu l'aimes bien Alex ?

- Beaucoup

- T'es amoureuse ?

Olivia sourit

- Oui

- Elle aussi elle t'aime bien ?

- Je crois bien que oui

- Moi, j'aime ma mamy Livia

- Elle t'aime aussi

- C'est elle que j'aime le plus au monde

- C'est normal que tu l'aimes

- Oui beaucoup aussi mais elle pleure quand elle regarde la photo de ma maman

- C'est parce qu'elle est triste

- Je sais Livia

- Je vais partir quelques jours avec Alex, je reviendrai te voir quand je serai revenue d'accord

- D'accord, tu promets Livia

- Je te le promets

- Tu pars ou ?

- On va à San Francisco et après à la mer

Olivia serre la fillette dans ses bras et lui tend un billet

- C'est pour moi Livia ?

- Tu t'achèteras une glace tous les jours

- Je penserai à toi quand je la mange

- Je t'aime Emma, tu le sais

- Moi aussi Olivia et j'ai bientôt 6 ans

- Tu deviens une grande fille

- C'est vrai, tu crois ?

- Oui, t'es une petite fille adorable

- Merci Livia, je peux aller faire un bisou à Alex

- Ça lui fera plaisir


	108. Chapter 108

Chapitre 108

Alex et Olivia arrivent enfin à l'hôtel en début d'après-midi. Alex insiste pour qu'Olivia se repose, elle sait aux crispations de sa mâchoire que son genou provoque des élancements douloureux, elle apporte la pochette de glace afin de soulager Olivia.

- Étends-toi Olivia, tu te rappelles ce que Liam a dit

- Que je devais reposer mon genou dès que j'avais mal

- Et ?

- Le vol était long pour mon genou Alex mais je le savais avant de partir, mais je ne regrette pas, cette ville à l'air magnifique

- Justement, tu restes là, je vais ranger les valises

- Mais je dois t'aider Alex !

- Tu m'aideras à passer un agréable séjour si tu es en forme pour te balader ce soir et aller au restaurant ajoute Alex en souriant

- Il faudra que je te donne de l'argent Alex

- Liv, arrête avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un problème

- Ça l'est pour moi

- On verra ca plus tard si tu insistes tant

- Ok

Alex rangea les bagages sous le regard ennuyé d'Olivia qui ne peut malencontreusement pas l'aider.

- Voilà, c'est terminé dit Alex qui se retourne vers Olivia afin de lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle aime tant.

- Je t'aime mon ange, je rêvais de ce séjour depuis longtemps

- Moi aussi mon amour répond Olivia

Olivia entoure la taille d'Alex qu'elle renverse dans le lit tout en l'embrassant

- Liv ?

- J'ai envie de toi Alex, vraiment envie de toi ! dit Olivia en lui enlevant son tee-shirt, Alex, ravie qu'Olivia fasse pour la première fois le premier pas, ne résiste pas et se met à embrasser Olivia qu'elle bouscule finalement dans le lit pour la chevaucher prenant garde au genou de celle qu'elle aime

Alex enlève à son tour le tee-shirt d'Olivia , elle lui embrasse le cou et descend le long de ses seins , cette fois Olivia ne dit rien , Alex se montre d'une extrême douceur , elle embrasse Olivia à l'endroit même où se trouvent les cicatrices rappelant son calvaire , Olivia ferme pourtant les yeux mais Alex continue afin de lui montrer que les cicatrices n'empêchent pas de l'aimer ….elle ouvre enfin les yeux et rencontrent ceux d'Alex revenue l'embrasser passionnément

- Tu es prête Liv ?

- Je crois ….

- Si ça ne va pas, tu le dis ajoute Alex déboutonnant le jeans d'Olivia….je ne veux ni te blesser ni te faire du mal…juste prendre notre temps, juste nous aimer à ton rythme

- Je sais Alex, j'en ai envie et toi aussi….j'ai juste…..

- Juste quoi ?

- J'ai peur qu'un flash ne vienne troubler ce moment…

- Je le verrai si ça arrive …dit Olivia enlevant le slip d'Olivia faisant de même avec les habits d'Alex et j'arrêterais de suite mon ange, as-tu confiance en moi

- Evidemment

Alex continue à caresser tendrement Olivia pendant un très long moment tout en embrassant chacune des parties de son corps…Olivia savoure et Alex se rend compte qu'Olivia se détend peu à peu sous ses gestes qu'Olivia aimait avant le drame et doit réapprendre à aimer sans aucun stress….

Elle glisse alors sa main entre les cuisses d'Oliva qu'Alex puisse y glisser la langue afin d'éclore la jouissance d'Olivia qui laisse Alex apporter cette jouissance qu'Olivia avait oublié…sous l'effet de sa langue, Alex entend les gémissements d'Olivia …..Prise dans la passion, Alex est freinée dans son excitation quand Olivia lui dit stop au moment même où Alex souhaite introduire un premier doigt….

Alex revient à la réalité

- Pas encore murmure Olivia….je ne suis pas prête, pardon Alex

Alex remonte au niveau d'Olivia qu'elle prend dans ses bras

- Tu n'as pas à demander pardon Liv, chaque chose en son temps

Olivia se perd dans le regard océan d'Alex, ces merveilleux yeux bleus qu'elle fait chavirer quant à son tour les gémissements d'Alex résonnent dans cette chambre d'hôtel où n'existe plus rien d'autre que leur amour


	109. Chapter 109

Chapitre 109

Durant ces deux semaines, les deux femmes retrouvent leur complicité, leurs rires mutuels les emplissent de ce bonheur ré apprivoisé…leur bonheur retrouvé. Les cauchemars d'Olivia cessent et les séances de câlins se multiplient pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Alex et Olivia découvrent cette ville qu'aucune des deux ne connaissaient. Alex désirait plus que tout ces moments passés à deux parce qu'elle craignait aussi que ce mois de juillet qui s'annonce en compagnie de sa mère ne soit pas le moment le plus propice pour Olivia qui en septembre recevra, si tout se passe bien, la chirurgie réparatrice afin de tenter d'effacer les traces physiques de ce cauchemar.

Eliott manquait à Olivia, il avait tellement été omniprésent pendant ces 7 derniers mois que leur lien s'était encore davantage solidifié, elle savait qu'il partait mi-juillet, qu'il emmenait sa famille qui avait sacrifié énormément de temps afin qu'il soit à ses côtés tout comme Kathy pour qui elle éprouve énormément de reconnaissance pour tous ces gestes au quotidien ainsi que sa présence à l'hôpital.

Eliott ne l'a pas appelé une seule fois, il a juste envoyé quelques messages…. ça l'attriste mais elle devine qu'il veut lui laisser du temps pour que sa vie avec Alex reprenne son élan, que leur amour puisse s'épanouir pour durer. Olivia avait demandé à Alex qu'elle reprenne son travail de procureur qu'elle aimait tant, reprise qui avait été confirmée pour octobre. Olivia savait aussi qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps pour reprendre son poste d'inspecteurs.

Alex avait compris qu'Olivia ressentirait toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle trainait toujours avec elle tout comme Alex qui continuait à cacher son aventure avec Spencer et espérait que sa mère saurait se taire.

Les derniers jours de juin s'approchent et filent à toute allure. Elles se sont octroyées une belle balade sur la plage , alex tient la main d'Olivia…..

- Si on mettait les pieds dans l'eau propose Alex , il fait beau

- Vas-y mon ange si ca te fait plaisir

- J'adore ça

- T'es pire qu'un enfant s'exclame Olivia en riant

- Je sais dit Alex en enlevant ses baskets …

Elle met un premier pied dans l'eau

- Allez viens Liv

- Non !

- Comment non ! tu adores ça pourtant

- Je sais, je n'ai pas oublié

- Alors viens

- Non Alex…..

- Mais liv, je te promets que l'eau est bonne

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ! mais…..elle baisse le regard…..

- Liv, c'est ton pied ?

Olivia se sent blessée par l'insouciance d'Alex

- Tu le sais, t'as pas besoin de demander

- Liv, nous ne sommes que nous deux, c'est la plage privée de l'hôtel, allez

- J'ai dit non Alex ! tu peux comprends

- Olivia, tu n'es plus en enfant

- Je sais

- J'ai déjà vu ton pied

- Entre le voir et l'avoir, il y a une subtilité énorme Alex que tu ne sembles pas saisir

- J'ai saisis Olivia ! Dans l'eau, on ne verra rien Liv !

- J'ai dit non, tu peux me sortir toutes les raisons qui me pousseraient à mettre les pieds dans l'eau, je ne le ferai pas !

- Tu vas passer ta vie à te cacher

- Je ne me cache pas Alex, je me préserve !

- Tu te préserves ! de moi !

- Pas de toi, du regard des autres

- Regarde autour de toi Olivia

Olivia fixe Alex

- Tu sais quoi Alex, je vais rentrer, tu n'as qu'à finir ta balade toute seule

- Olivia

- Tu m'énerves, je rentre ! tu ne veux rien entendre !

- Olivia ?

- Amuse-toi, je rentre ! et j'aimerais être seule

- Tu n'aimes pas rester seule

- Il est peut être temps que ça change, j'essaie de progresser, je ne suis pas encore prête pour me découvrir le pied…..

- Olivia, prends les clés de la voiture

- Je rentrerai bien à pied, j'ai de l'entrainement

Alex regarde Olivia s'éloignant de la plage sans voir les larmes qu'Olivia verse déçue qu'Alex ne la comprenne pas !

Alex rentre plus tard, Olivia a branché l'air conditionné …..Un livre repose sur son torse et ses yeux sont clos…..Alex prend à son tour son livre, s'installe dans le grand fauteuil en osier et se plonge à son tour dans la lecture de ce roman.

Olivia finit par ouvrir les yeux une heure plus tard….

- Bien reposée

- Oui, l'air maritime m'a endormi

- Tu sais que tu as besoin de sieste….écoute Liv….

Olivia lui coupe la parole

- Je ne veux pas en parler Alex

- D'accord

Un silence pesant s'établit entre les deux femmes …

- Si on allait déguster une glace dit Alex voulant détendre l'atmosphère

- C'est une bonne idée

- Voiture ou marche

- La marche dit Olivia voulant à tout prix améliorer son endurance

Cette nouvelle balade leur permet de se retrouver. En marchant vers la glacier, Alex prend la main d'Olivia qui sourit. Elles se regardent et se sourient oubliant l'incident du matin.

Le retour est plus délicat, elles marchent cette fois côte à côte et Olivia sent qu'elle a un peu forcé et son genou commence à le lui rappeler. Alex sent tout de suite qu'Olivia a ralenti sa cadence

- Liv, tu veux ta canne ? tu commences à boiter ?

- Je veux bien merci

Alex la lui tend et prend l'autre main d'Olivia pour la soutenir

- Merci mon amour

- Ça ira mon ange ?

- Tant que tu es là, ça me va répond Olivia

Elles arrivent enfin à l'hôtel et Olivia s'assoit dans le grand fauteuil en osier, elle serre les dents mais Alex la connait et s'en rend compte.

- Enlève ton jeans, je vais chercher la glace

Olivia ne discute même pas, elle enlève son pantalon et s'aperçoit que son genou est encore plus gonflé que d'habitude

- Oh Liv ! dit Alex, tu dois être prudente, regarde ton genou

- J'ai vu !

- Bon écoute, tu vas laisser ta jambe tendue pour le reste de la journée, je te ferai un massage ce soir

- Merci mon amour

- Arrête de dire merci dit Alex en lui posant délicatement un baiser.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapitre 110

Alex se garde devant la villa louée par la mère d'Alex

- C'est magnifique s'exclame Olivia…mais je vais avoir du mal à gravir tous ces escaliers

- Tu râles déjà Liv !

- Je disais juste….

- Maman a bien choisi Liv, tu verras

- J'avoue qu'elle a du gout….excepté les escaliers.

Louise Cabott, le sourire aux lèvres descend les escaliers et enlace sa fille en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Elle relâche son étreinte, fixe Olivia

- Bonjour Olivia

- Bonjour madame Cabott répond –elle gentiment, Olivia a décidé de mettre du sien dans ses relations avec madame Cabott, relations qui n'ont jamais été extraordinaires.

- Viens Alex, rentrons nous rafraichir dit-elle en prenant sa fille par les épaules

- Les bagages maman

- Oh Olivia peut s'en charger ? n'est-ce pas Olivia,

- Oui madame répond Olivia se jurant de respecter la promesse qu'elle se fait à elle-même : se conduire de manière à ce que tout se passe bien quitte à prendre pour elle.

Elle prend donc sa fille par les épaules et grimpe les escaliers

- Maman, tu sais qu'Olivia est toujours en convalescence ?

- Elle a l'air d'aller plutôt bien

- C'est juste un air maman

- Mais elle sait quand même porter une valise Alex ?

- Maman !

- Alex, ça suffit !

- Tu as promis que tout se passerait bien maman

- Effectivement, si tu m'obéis Alex, tout se passera bien

- T'obéir maman, je n'ai plus 5 ans !

- C'est comme cela que tu me parles, tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire

- Maman

Elle prend son téléphone et le montre à Alex

- Regarde

Alex devient blanche quand elle voit une vidéo d'elle et Spencer au lit

- Maman

- Tu ne m'obéis pas, je le montre à Olivia

- Tu ne peux pas maman

- Evidemment que je peux

- Olivia n'a rien fait maman

- Oh mais je ne compte pas causer de tort à Olivia, je veux juste passer du temps avec ma fille

- Tu promets ?

- Je promets

- D'accord

Elles s'installent toutes les deux, Olivia courageusement porte les deux valises et s'épuisent rapidement

- Merci Olivia, désirez-vous un petit rafraichissement

- Volontiers madame

Louise Cabott se lève et tend un verre d'eau à Olivia qui ne dit strictement rien d'autre

- Nous allons aller ranger nos bagages maman

- Oh mais si nous allions nous promener entre mère et fille, Olivia peut les ranger

Alex sait maintenant l'épée de Damoclès qui risque de la happer à chaque moment, elle doit tout faire pour que ce mois de juillet se passe sans heurt…elle fixe le regard d'Olivia qui comprend le malaise d'Alex

- C'est bon Alex ! je vais tout ranger

- Vous êtes mignonne Olivia, votre chambre c'est celle au bout du couloir, , la première est la chambre d'Alex , la deuxième c'est la mienne….

Olivia s'attend à ce qu'Alex réagisse mais elle reste murée dans son silence

- Ok finit-elle par dire …..


	111. Chapter 111

Chapitre 111

Le calme règne dans la maison, Olivia s'est posée sur le lit….son genou est vraiment très gonflé. Elle souffre mais ne dit rien …..Elle descend finalement chercher la glace dans le frigo et remonte en boitant.

Elle se pose sur son lit, étend ses jambes et pose la pochette de glace, au bout d'un moment, elle constate que son genou dégonfle chassant les douleurs. Elle pose la tête sur l'oreiller et finit par s'endormir.

Alex et sa mère rentre beaucoup plus tard ramenant un plat du traiteur.

Alex arrive dans la chambre et voit Olivia endormie la pochette de glace sur le genou, elle comprend qu'Olivia a souffert. Elle soupire ….

- Oh liv dit-elle

Elle redescend à la rencontre de sa mère

- Où est Olivia ?

- Elle se repose maman, elle souffre de son genou …..

- Elle est pourtant jeune Alex

- Maman, Olivia a été opérée et ne remarche que depuis peu, il faut être vigilant

- Je ferai un effort Alex, dit-elle d'un sourire assez ironique

- Maman !

- Va la réveiller Alex, elle doit manger

- Maman, tu ne comprends pas, Olivia a besoin de se reposer

- Envoie-là en maison de repos

- Maman

- Alex, Olivia t'encombre, elle t'empêche de vivre !

- Je l'aime maman

- C'est pour ça que tu as couché avec Spencer….

- C'était une erreur maman

- Une erreur !

- Tu sais très bien que tu m'as fait boire ce soir là

- Je sais, va chercher Olivia maintenant, je meurs de faim

- Très bien je monte.

Elle secoue légèrement l'épaule d'Olivia

- Liv, mon amour

Elle ouvre les yeux

- Tu avais mal au genou ?

- Oui ! les escaliers

- Tu en as fait trop Olivia

- Je voulais faire plaisir à ta mère

- Je sais Olivia.

- Je ferai tout pour que ca se passe bien Alex

- Je sais mais…

- Alex, je sais que ta mère est important pour toi, je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas mais je ne mettrai pas d'huile sur le feu

- Merci liv

- Tu le mérites Alex

Elles se sourient

- Tu descends manger, nous sommes passées chez le traiteur

- D'accord

Olivia descend et s'installe pendant qu'Alex dispose les couverts et les assiettes

- Mangez, c'est délicieux dit Louise Cabott, vous n'oublierez de payer votre part Olivia

- Non madame

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas de soucis d'argent Olivia

- Non madame

- Vous comptez retravailler Olivia

- Quand on me l'autorisera madame répond toujours aussi Olivia

- Vous pourrai ainsi rembourser tout ce qu'Alex a payé pour vous

- Maman ! s'écrie Alex

- Reste en-dehors de cette conversation Alex !

Olivia s'attend à ce qu'Alex intervienne mais au contraire, elle reste dans un mutisme qui choque évidemment Olivia.

- Figurez-vous Olivia que le banquier d'Alex est un très vieil ami de notre ami, que je suis donc au courant de toutes les dépenses, vous allez donc rembourser Alex

- Je le ferai dit Olivia prenant sur elle

- Vous avez des biens Olivia dit madame Cabott

- Un appartement

- Alors vendez-le dit madame Cabott

Le repas continue, louise Cabott continue à parler à Alex mais n'adresse plus aucun mot à Olivia ….

- Je vais prendre un thé sur la terrasse avec Alex, auriez-vous l'obligeance de débarrasser la table ?

- Bien sur madame


	112. Chapter 112

Chapitre 112

Olivia remonte dans sa chambre, même si elle n'a pas réagi, elle reste choquée par les reproches de Louise Cabott dans la mesure où elle n'a jamais rien demandé à Alex bien du au contraire, mais ce qui blesse surtout Olivia avant tout c'est la passivité d'Alex qui n'a même pas essayé de la défendre. Alex qui ne tient pas tête à sa mère, Alex qui n'est plus l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais elle tiendra bon, elle ne montrera pas ses blessures et ne laissera voir aucune fêlure

Elle envoie un texto à Eliott afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, il lui répond que tout va pour le mieux…..elle sourit parce El et sa famille méritent de belles vacances. Elle prend une douche, son livre et se couche dans son lit….elle dort déjà quand Alex vient l'embrasser…

Alex commence à se dire qu'elle devrait éloigner Olivia d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Alex engendre les mauvais choix…..elle a fait confiance à sa mère et elle en paie les conséquences

Olivia émerge le lendemain matin, elle n'entend aucun bruit et pense alors qu'Alex et sa mère sont certainement encore endormies…..mais elle trouve un mot d'Alex accroché au frigo lui signifiant qu'elles sont sorties et ne rentreront que le soir…..Olivia restera donc seule…..

Le soir elle s'endort seule une nouvelle fois, Alex et sa mère répéteront la même chose les trois jours suivants…..laissant Olivia complètement désemparée mais continuant à tenir sa promesse et ne dira rien quand elle croisera Alex et sa mère le quatrième jour à la table du petit-déjeuner

- Olivia, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas contrariée par notre absence s'exclame madame Cabott

- Pas le moins du monde ! Alex fait ce qu'elle a envie madame, on vient de passer 1 mois ensemble à San Francisco, c'est à votre tour maintenant

- On va aller faire du shopping aujourd'hui Olivia ajoute Alex, tu viens Liv ?

- Oh je crois qu'Olivia doit surtout reposer son genou Alex, puis ce n'est pas le moment pour elle de faire des achats réplique madame Cabott

- Vous avez raison dit Olivia coupant court à la conversation, je vais rester ici et lire un bouquin….

- Tu vois Alex, tu es prête ?

- Je le suis maman

Alex se lève et suit sa mère ne prenant même pas le temps d'embrasser Olivia ….pensant que plus vite sa mère serait dehors moins elle ferait de mal à Olivia.

Olivia, restée seule, prend une décision assez difficile, elle appelle Fin

- Liv ?

- Fin

- Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, oui ….mais j'ai besoin de toi

- De moi ?

- Tu te rappelles ton ami qui voulait me racheter ma Bugatti

- Je me rappelle que tu ne voulais pas vendre la voiture de ta mère, que tu y tenais vraiment beaucoup !

- J'ai changé d'avis…..

- Olivia tu as des soucis ?

- Mes frais médicaux Fin….

- Je comprends …..j'essaie de le contacter…..je te rappelle plus tard

- J'ai un double des clés dans le deuxième tiroir de mon bureau

- Ok Olivia je te recontacte

Elle pose son téléphone, cette voiture, c'était le cadeau que sa mère lui avait offert pour sa réussite à l'université, le seul cadeau que Séréna lui ait fait, elle y tenait particulièrement mais elle tenait encore plus à sa dignité et ça lui brisait le cœur de devoir la vendre

Deux heures plus tard, Fin la rappelle

- Fin ?

- Il est toujours super intéressé

- Il t'a fait une proposition ?

- Oui

- Combien ?

- 750 000 dollars, il parait que ton bijou est une pièce de collection

- Elle l'est Fin, tu peux t occuper du paiement, je vais prévenir ma banque

- Que veux-tu faire Olivia ?

- D'abord verser sur mon compte et ensuite le faire transférer sur le compte d'Alex

- D'accord….Liv ?

- Oui

- Je sais que Stabler est en vacances mais si tu as des soucis, tu peux compter sur moi ok ?

- D'accord Fin


	113. Chapter 113

Chapitre 113

Les deux femmes reviennent tard dans la soirée avec leurs échoppes que Louise montre à Olivia comme pour la narguer mais Olivia reste toujours d'une impassibilité exemplaire devant les achats onéreux qu'ils ont faite.

Alex sent bien qu'Olivia se protège en affichant cet air distant ….elle ne réagit même pas quand Alex pose sa main sur la sienne ….louise Cabott disparait un moment laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules…..

- Liv, tu es contrariée ?

- Effectivement répond froidement Olivia

- Je sais qu'on s'absente beaucoup….

- Ce n'est pas ça Alex… Olivia se lève avec sa canne et se place face à Alex…ta mère m'a accusé de te prendre ton argent et tu ne m'as même pas défendu Alex, je t'ai toujours proposé de te rembourser et tu n'as jamais accepté jusque maintenant ! je n'ai jamais voulu profiter de toi et tu le sais très bien et tu n'as rien dit Alex, tu n'as absolument prononcé aucun mot pour me défendre

- Liv …..

- Laisse-moi terminer…que tu disparaisses des jours entiers avec ta mère ne me contrarie pas, que tu ne m'envoies pas de messages pendant trois jours, je l'accepte …..que vous me fassiez porter vos valises et ranger vos bagages alors que mon genou guérit seulement, je peux l'accepter…..mais je refuse d'entendre que je profite de toi une nouvelle fois….et je veux que tu sois juste Alex …..et je te rendrai ton argent

- Laisse-la dire Liv

- C'est hors de question ! tu m'entends Alex, on m'a volé bien des choses dans cette cave, on a détruit une partie de ma vie mais j'ai mon orgueil et ma dignité…..et que ta mère se montre odieuse, je ne m'en formalise pas ! tu changes avec moi quand ta mère est là et je ne veux pas Alex…..en ce qui concerne l'argent il arrivera d'ici deux jours sur ton compte…..

- Liv, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je monte maintenant soigner mon genou

- Liv, elle se lève, attrapant son bras

Olivia se retourne

- Je suis désolée Liv, je suis vraiment désolée

- Alex ! ne sois pas désolée, je ne veux pas d'excuses, je veux juste que tu redeviennes toi-même, tu es quelqu'un d'autre depuis que nous sommes ici …..tu agis comme une enfant comme si ta mère te commandais et ça me fait mal Alex, terriblement mal !

Elles sont interrompues par Louise Cabott qui ressentant l'atmosphère pesante, sourit !

- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de vous disputer ?

- Non maman ! répond immédiatement Alex

- Je disais juste à Alex que 750 000 dollars devraient arriver sur son compte d'ici deux jours

Louise la regarde étonnée

- Vous avez cambriolé une banque Olivia ?

- J'ai vendu ma voiture !

- Tu as vendu ta Bugatti s'exclame Alex, Olivia, tu n'as pas fait ça !

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse Alex, vous vouliez tellement cet argent

- Mais tu y tenais à cette voiture, c'était le seul cadeau de ta mère Olivia , tu n'avais pas le droit de la vendre dit Alex

- Alex, tu voulais cet argent et bien tu l'auras dit Olivia en élevant ma voix, je ne t'ai jamais demandé la charité Alex

- Je le sais

- Et pourtant tu n'as rien dit quand ta mère m'a accusé de profiter de toi, tu connais le proverbe, qui ne dis rien consent Alex

Louise Cabott voyant le ton monter entre les deux jeunes femmes sourit ….

- Bon maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, le repas est arrivé…..

- Je monte me coucher répond Olivia …..bon appétit…..

Alex, mal au cœur, regard Olivia s'en aller, appuyée sur la canne, elle comprend que la santé de son genoux se dégrade, tout comme leur relation….


	114. Chapter 114

Chapitre 114

Alex frappe à la porte…Olivia l'entend mais ne l'invite pas à entrer…..elle est furieuse qu'Alex se laisse aussi facilement manipuler par sa mère

Alex patiente, elle connait assez Olivia pour savoir qu'elle n'ouvrira pas ….alors elle ouvre quand même la porte et elle aperçoit Olivia la poche de glace sur son genou

- Tu as mal Liv ?

- Non je mets juste un glaçon pour passer le temps

- Liv ! arrête

- Arrête quoi Alex ?

- De te comporter comme une enfant gâté

- Moi un enfant gâté

- Exactement, je ne t'ai jamais demandé cet argent

- On ne va plus en parler Alex, ce qui est fait est fait, de toute façon elle est vendue, on ne va plus en parler !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux

- C'est ce que je veux…..mais Alex dis-moi comment ta mère te tient comme ca

- Que veux-tu dire Olivia

- Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, tu es toujours d'accord avec ta mère quand elle se trouve avec nous deux ….

- Olivia, je n'ai pas envie de créer de tension, je dis oui à ma mère pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille

- Tu es certaine Alex ?

- Je n'ai rien à cacher Olivia, je suis désolée pour cette histoire d'argent, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne laisserai pas ma mère nous déchirer Olivia, jamais ! je ne veux pas qu'elle nous sépare Olivia

- Je pensais que ces vacances se passeraient bien !

- J'aussi…..ajoute doucement

- Partons Alex, rentrons chez nous Alex ….

- Je ne peux pas Olivia, c'est ma mère

- Et moi ta femme

- Je sais, sois patiente juste encore un peu Liv, tu m'aimes ?

- Tu sais que oui !

- Alors reste encore un peu

- D'accord dit Olivia…..je vais dormir

Alex s'approche et embrasse Olivia

- Tu as pris tes antalgiques ?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de dormir

- Ok Liv, on se voit demain

- Si tu n'es pas partie une nouvelle fois partie ?

- Tu recommences

Olivia se tourne, fixe Alex

- Je ne t'ai pas vue pendant trois jours, sans un message, sans t'inquiéter si de savoir comment j'allais, si j'avais mal parce que c'est le cas depuis que j'ai porté ces valises et tu savais que je ne pouvais pas

- Liv, j'en ai assez de tes reproches, j'étais venue en paix

- Repars avec ta mère Alex

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu souffres de ton genou

- Ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus

- Évidemment que si Olivia, tu sais que c'est de ta faute

- Alex, comment peux-tu dire cela ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité !

- Quelle vérité ?

- Si tu n'avais décidé de suivre cet homme, ça ne serait jamais arrivé Olivia dit Alex en hurlant, t'as choisi de sortir avec cet homme et tu refuses de nous en donner la raison ….

- Alex dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- T'as peut être finalement eu ce que tu mérites Olivia

- Va-t'en Alex, sors de cette pièce immédiatement

- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire, elle tourne le dos et claque la porte

Les larmes d'Alex coulent, elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Olivia s'en aille loin de sa mère

Louise Cabott, l'oreille collée au mur, sourit, elle sait que demain, elle portera le coup de grâce à Olivia


	115. Chapter 115

Chapitre 115

Olivia s'endort en pleurant suite aux terribles paroles d'Alex, elle se demande si elle va encore tenir longtemps dans cette ambiance, elle pense rentrer chez elle….les larmes finissent par l'endormir….

Le lendemain matin, louise cabott se réveille tôt afin d'exécuter son plan. Elle réveille Alex lui demandant d'aller de l'autre côté de la ville lui chercher un médicament dont elle a absolument besoin, il faut qu'Alex soit absente afin de mettre son plan à exécution. Aujourd'hui, elle détruira définitivement Olivia. elle entend Alex partir et entend au-même moment la douche d'Olivia qui coule….

Elle sort et entre dans la chambre d'Olivia, l'attendant son téléphone en poche et les mains croisées.

Olivia, sort de la douche, s'enroule de son essuie et sort de la salle de bain ….

Elle voit Louise dans sa chambre, surprise elle laisse tomber son drap qu'elle ramasse aussitôt pendant que Louise ayant vu le corps d'Olivia couvert de cicatrices , affiche un air de dégout…..qu'elle accentue quand elle fixe également le pied d'Olivia ….

- Mais vous êtes un monstre Olivia, comment pouvez-vous imposer cela à ma fille

Olivia recule d'un pas, assommée sous les propos de Louise Cabott, recule

- Vous devriez vous en aller Olivia, vous devriez dégager d'ici ! vous gâcher la vie d'Alex ….elle a arrêté son travail pour vous….alors qu'elle a étudié de longues années pour y parvenir…..vous n'êtes qu'un petit flic de pacotilles, vous ne valez pas grand-chose, vous n'êtes rien qu'une monstrueuse handicapée, vous voir avec ces cicatrices me dégoute profondément, comment voulez-vous que quelqu'un vous aime ? Vous devriez vous enfermer et ne plus jamais sortir. et vous ne serez plus bonne à rien …..je sais que ce n'est pas un accident ….et sachez aussi qu'Alex ne vous aime pas…..je vais sortir de cette chambre et vous envoyez une vidéo sur votre portable, regardez-là bien….j'espère ne plus vous trouver ici quand je reviendrai ici….votre place est loin, très loin d'Alex …

Olivia ne dit rien, elle reste un instant sans bouger ….elle entend la sonnerie de son Gsm et l'ouvre afin de visionner cette vidéo qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir.

Elle s'assoit et reconnait Alex avec un autre homme et Olivia se souvient qu'à la même date, elle luttait pour survivre à l'hôpital…..Olivia reste assise pendant un long moment, les larmes ne coulent même pas…..Alex l'a trompée….les mots aussi simples mais tellement douloureux se secouent dans sa tête…..

Alex rentre, tend le sac à sa mère

- Merci Alexandra

- De rien maman

- Olivia m'a dit de te dire qu'elle restait couchée, elle a la migraine

- Tu crois que c'est vrai

- Je pense, elle était pâle et les yeux rouges …..

- Tu veux toujours visiter le petit village juste à côté

- Avec plaisir Alex

- Bon je t'attends dans la voiture

- Très bien ma chérie, j'arrive

Louise Cabott laisse sur les marches de l'escalier la peau de banane qu'elle vient d avaler

Olivia, toujours très calme , prend son portable…..

- Fin

- Liv

- Tu peux venir me chercher

- Bien sur

- Quand

- Tout de suite

- J'arrive…..

Olivia prépare ses valises et en voulant les descendre chute dans les escaliers


	116. Chapter 116

Chapitre 116

La valise tout comme Olivia continue la chute dans les escaliers …..La valise finit par tomber sur le genou d'Olivia lui arrachant quelques larmes….elle se relève tant bien que mal, le genou est fortement entaillé et coule le long de sa jambe….

Fin arrive deux plus tard devant la villa, il grimpe les escaliers, il sonne et entend

- C'est ouvert Fin, entre !

Il entre et claque la porte….il aperçoit sa valise au pied de l'escalier

- Je suis dans le salon

Il entre et voit Olivia tenant un essuie ensanglanté sur son genou, il remarque ses yeux rougis

- Liv, que se passe-t-il ?

- Une mauvaise chute, mon genou dit-elle les larmes aux yeux sachant très bien qu'elle avait dû se trainer jusqu'au fauteuil incapable de marcher, une peau de banane sur l'escalier, la mère d'Alex….probablement

- Si je la croise, je te promets que….

- Elles sont sorties Fin

Fin prend l'essuie, l'enlève et regarde l'entaille assez profonde, deux heures après l'appel, la blessure saigne toujours, son genou présente également un énorme gonflement

- Tu as mal ?

Elle hoche la tête

- Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ?

- Je verrai après, emmène-moi juste loin d'ici

- Très bien, tu sais marcher

- Je vais essayer

- Écoute, attends, je vais d'abord porter la valise, je reviens te chercher

- D'accord

Olivia est soulagée de quitter cet enfer, elle a pourtant été conciliante pour que tout s'arrange, elle n'est pas étonnée de l'attitude de sa belle-mère qui ne l'a jamais aimée….mais elle se demande si elle sera capable de pardonner Alex un jour , ce qui est au-dessus de ses forces.

- Je vais te faire un bandage pour le trajet

- Ok dit-elle

Fin s'applique du mieux qu'il peut

- Voilà, ça ressemble en fait à quelque chose

Elle sourit

- Ha voilà enfin un sourire

- Liv, que s'est-il passé ?

- Plus tard Fin, emmène-moi stp….

- D'accord ! je vais te porter , je ne veux pas que la plaie s'ouvre plus

Il la porte jusqu'à la voiture

- Essaie de bouger ta jambe le moins possible

- Ok

- New York Liv ?

- New York Fin

Il s'arrête quelques kilomètres plus loin

- Fin ?

- Je vais te chercher un petit déjeuner, tu es à nouveau trop maigre Olivia, tu avais pourtant bien repris

- Je sais Fin

Il revient lui tend un sac

- Je n'ai pas de monnaie, je te rembourse plus tard

- Liv, pas de ça entre nous

- Alex disait ça aussi ….

- C'est pour ça que tu as vendu la voiture ?

Elle hoche la tristement la tête

- Je ne suis pas comme ça et mes parents ne m'influenceraient pas !

- Je sais Fin, je ne croyais pas qu'Alex agirait de la sorte

Elle mange, pose sa tête sur la vitre et finit par s'endormir


	117. Chapter 117

Chapitre 117

Le médecin qui soigne son genou l'observe

- Liv, j'avais dit à Alex que tu ne devais pourtant faire aucun effort….tu partais à San Francisco avec Alex et ensuite des vacances avec sa mère

- Exact répond-elle

Olivia ne répond rien, il s'assoit

- Bon !

- Tu veux que je sorte Liv demande Fin

- Non, tu peux rester lui répond Olivia

- Alors Olivia ? tu sais que pour ta santé tu dois me dire la vérité

- Je sais

- Alors ce voyage à San Francisco

- Merveilleux, on a bougé mais dès que j'ai senti la douleur, je stoppais toute activité, je posais la poche de glaçon et je prenais las antalgiques.

- Et avec sa mère ?

- Alex a tout ignoré

- C'est-à-dire…

- J'ai porté les valises, j'ai donc du gravir un plusieurs escaliers

- Olivia ! tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas

- J'avais promis de bien me conduire avec la mère d'Alex

- Olivia ? as-tu pensé à ta santé

- Évidemment ! je me suis dit que je me reposerais plus tard mais ils me laissaient toute seule

- Tu sais que tu n'étais pas prête….

- Je sais dit-elle

Le chirurgien est triste pour Olivia dont il devine la rupture avec Alex, il connait asses Olivia pour savoir qu'il doit cesser son interrogatoire

- Rien n'est cassé Olivia mais tes ligaments sont fragiles ….

- Je sais

- Écoute, je vais te suturer …..ensuite je ne veux pas que tu restes seule, tu dois absolument le bouger le moins possible ….et refaire de la kiné d'accord

- D'accord !

- Tu as quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi

- Je sais m'occuper de moi rétorque-t-elle

- Olivia, si tu dois rester seule chez toi, je te garde ici !

- Elle va rester chez moi dit Fin

Olivia se tourne vers lui

- Fin

- Liv ? que veux- tu faire ? retourner à votre appartement ?

- Ce ne sera plus mon chez moi, je retournerai juste chercher des vêtements, il me reste mon appartement Fin

- Je ne veux pas que vous restiez seule au moins les 15 prochains jours, vous restez avec votre ami ou je vous garde ici

- C'est d'accord murmure-t-elle

Olivia sort de l'hôpital en compagnie de Fin…..

- Je ne veux pas être une charge pour toi Liv

- Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais

- Tu veux vraiment que je reste avec toi

- Je le veux

- Tu veux vraiment vivre 15 jours avec un monstre

- Liv , mais que racontes-tu ?

- Je suis un monstre

- Mais qui t'as donc mis ses idées en tête ?

- Personne

- Olivia

- Personne

- Olivia ?

- La mère d'Alex…..

- La vieille garce !

Et contre toute attente, Olivia rit aux éclats

- Liv, tu ne vas pas la laisser t'atteindre ou encore te détruire

- C'est déjà fait Fin, et c'est Alex qui a tout détruit mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Tu veux que j'appelle Eliott

- Non laisse-les profiter de leur vacances, stp

- D'accord

Ils prennent l'ascenseur et arrivent à l'appartement. Olivia s'est résolue à reprendre ses béquilles.

- Installe-toi dans le fauteuil, je vais ranger ta valise, j'ai toujours la chambre de Ken et crois-moi qu'il aime trop son indépendance pour revenir chez son vieux père

- Fin ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'Alex sache où je suis

- D'accord

- Tu promets

- Je promets

Il s'assoit à ses côtés

- Alex n'a pas réagi, elle ne t'a pas défendu pour l'argent

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas le pire

- C'est-à-dire

- Elle m'a trompé dit Olivia s'écroulant en pleur dans les bras de Fin , sa mère a filmé et m'a envoyé la vidéo….

- Quand ?

- Mon dernier séjour à l'hôpital

- Telle mère telle fille répond-il

- Je veux m'éloigner de ces deux femmes pendant un moment

- Je comprends, je ne dirai pas que tu es ici

- Merci Fin


	118. Chapter 118

Chapitre 118

- Je vais devoir aller au boulot, le frigo est rempli et j'ai payé avec ta carte

Elle sourit

- Ok

- Tu restes tranquille

- Je promets, je veux remarcher

- C'est ce que je veux entendre

- Je sais …..

- Et ne pleure plus Liv

Quelques larmes apparaissent de nouveau

- Je vais essayer….

- Liv

- D'accord

- Et je garde ton secret

- Merci

Il lui sourit et s'en va au travail où il va devoir agir comme s'il ne savait rien…..

Alex et sa mère rentrent fin d'après-midi, Alex espère qu'elle a assez chamboulé Olivia pour qu'elle s'en aille ! Elle grimpe les escaliers ouvre la porte ….

Son cœur bat, elle ferme les yeux …..Olivia est partie sans un mot, sans un coup de fil, sans explication…elle tente d'appeler Olivia …..ça sonne mais personne ne répond….

Elle laisse cependant un message ne sachant pas qu'Olivia est au courant pour Spencer….

- _Liv, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit mais je ne le pensais vraiment pas, je voulais juste que tu t'éloignes de ma mère et de son influence néfaste, c'est une mauvaise personne…..rappelle-moi stp …..rappelle-moi Liv_

Olivia se résout tout de même à écouter le message…..elle n'aurait pas dû parce qu'elle passe toute une partie de son après-midi à pleurer avant de s'endormir

Fin rentre plus tard que prévu, il la trouve endormie….son téléphone a glissé sur le sol….il voit qu'elle a pleuré…il ramasse le téléphone et visionne la vidéo dont Olivia lui a parlé, il écoute le message…il devine à quel point Olivia doit souffrir, à quel point elle aimait Alex et à quel point elle a été déçue, à quel point son cœur doit être brisé.

Il repose son téléphone sur la table basse, il ouvre le frigo, elle n'a rien mangé. Il décide de préparer un repas et Olivia est bientôt réveiller par les odeurs de cuisine.

- Fin

Il s'approche

- Tu as pleuré ?

- Ça se voit ?

- Ce se voit mais c'est que tu en as besoin ….je comprends

- Sans doute…mais je dois absolument reprendre ma vie en main alors que je suis bloquée ici et que je ne peux pas bouger.

- Tu sais que tu ne me déranges pas

- Mais tu aimes être seul

- J'aime encore plus te savoir en sécurité…..et qu'Alex ne t'approche pas !

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'approche

- Que vas-tu faire Liv

- Quand je pourrai marcher, il me faudra un avocat

- Un avocat ?

- Je vais demander le divorce Fin …..

- C'est ce que tu veux….

- Elle m'a trompé, je ne peux pas l'accepter d'autant…elle se censure

- D'autant quoi…

Olivia respire

- Tu promets de ne rien répéter

- Je promets sauf à Eliott Liv,

- Fin !

- Tu sais très bien qu'il le saura et qu'il entrera dans une rage folle et qu'il viendra me demander des comptes.

- Je sais !

- Alors que t'as dit Alex ?

- Que tout ce qui m'est arrivé est de ma faute

- Elle a tort Olivia, elle a tort…..


	119. Chapter 119

Chapitre 119

Une longue semaine sans avoir de nouvelles d'Olivia….7 longues journées à se demander ce qu'elle peut bien faire….où es-tu Olivia se demande Alex se tourmentant sur la terrasse.

-Alexandra, tu devrais arrêter de penser à Olivia

-Elle me manque maman

-Je t'ai déjà que tu méritais mieux, tu ne peux pas finir ta vie avec une handicapée, je lui ai dit et elle a compris

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? je pensais que tu n'avais pas parlé à Olivia

-Et bien je t'ai menti pour ton bien Alex

-Qu'as-tu dit à Olivia maman ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir

-Maman, tu me le dis, sinon d'ici une heure, tu n'as plus de fille, je te le jure devant Dieu

-Tu veux vraiment savoir

-Oui maman

-Qu'elle était un monstre , que tu méritais mieux qu'un flic de pacotille qui n'était désormais plus qu'une handicapée sans aucune capacité et que tu ne l'aimait pas , que ton avenir était avec Spencer

-Maman blêmit Alexandra

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Évidemment ! Alex, Spencer est le gendre idéal

-Mais j'aime Olivia

-Une handicapée, comment peux-tu ….et j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit la veille , tu n'as pas non plus été très tendre….

-Je voulais qu'Olivia rentre à la maison et s'éloigne de te méchanceté maman…..tu viens de détruire ce à quoi je tiens le plus au monde dit Alex en quittant la terrasse réapparaissant plus tard avec ses bagages sous le regard éberlué de sa mère…..

-Où vas-tu Alexandre

-Je rentre chez moi tenter de reconstruire tout ce que tu viens de détruire

-Et tu crois qu'elle voudra encore de toi après avoir vu la vidéo

-Tu lui as montré ?

-Evidemment dit Louise en souriant

-Tu es une ordure maman, tu es incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit maman

-Tu te trompes Alex, je t'aime

-Si tu m'aimais, tu aurais accepté la vie et le bonheur que j'avais construit avec Oliva….et sache maman que si ça se termine mal avec Olivia, ma porte te sera fermée…..Alex quitte la villa espérant sauver son couple, espérant retrouver Olivia

Fin d'après-midi Alex regagne son appartement….

Elle ouvre la porte…..rien n'a changé….le courrier est déposé sur la table, a femme de ménage est passée….elle cherche Olivia mais ne trouve personne….

Le lit n'a pas été défait depuis leur départ, le frigo n'est pas rempli ….Olivia n'est pas ici….elle s'enfonce dans le fauteuil et pleure une nouvelle fois

Elle réessaie d'appeler Olivia qui ne décroche toujours pas , elle tombe même immédiatement sur son répondeur…où peut-elle être ?

C'est à Eliott qu'elle pense immédiatement….elle l'appelle donc, il décroche…..

-Alex ?

-EL, tu peux me passer Olivia

-Olivia ?

-Elle est près de toi non ?

-Ah non ! elle n'est pas avec toi ?

-On s'est disputé, elle est partie ?

-Comment ça partie ?

-On était avec ma mère, Olivia est partie, je pensais la retrouver à la maison….mais elle n'y est pas ?

-Alex, où est Olivia ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je pensais qu'elle était chez toi !

-Je viens de te dire qu'elle n'était pas chez moi

-Elle t'a certainement demandé de me mentir

-Que lui as-tu fait Alex

-Ça ne te regarde pas Eliott, où est Olivia ?

-Je te dis que je n'en sais rien, je suis à la plage avec mes enfants….t'as intérêt à me rappeler ce soir et me donner des nouvelles d'Olivia sinon je débarque à New York ce soir…

Kathy regarde Eliott, vraiment énervé….

-Eliott ?

-Alex ne trouve pas Olivia ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé

-Elles se sont apparemment disputées, Olivia est partie….je savais qu'elle ne devait pas y aller, Louise Cabott est une harpie de la pire espèce

-Tu dois la retrouver Eliott ajoute Kathy , je ne sais pas non plus où est Olivia mais si elle a quitté Alex , elle a besoin de toi


	120. Chapter 120

Chapitre 120

- Capitaine

- Eliott, tu n'es pas en vacances ?

- Si mais je dois vous poser une question

- Je t'écoute

- Où est Olivia ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles en vacances avec Cabott

- Pas selon Alex

- Peut-être chez elle ?

- Non plus, Alex y est !

- Attends je vais appeler Fin dit-il d'un air inquiet

Le capitaine se lève et interpelle Fin qui arrive immédiatement dans son bureau

- Fin, j'ai Eliott au bout du fil, il cherche Olivia

Fin inspire, il savait que ce moment viendrait

- Je peux dit-il demandant le cornet sous le regard surpris de Cragen

Cragen lui passe alors le téléphone

- Eliott, ne t'inquiète pas Olivia est en sécurité

- Où est-elle Fin ?

- Chez moi !

- Chez toi, que fait-elle chez toi ?

- Elle m'a appelé la semaine dernière, je suis allée la chercher, elle était seule là-bas, j'ai dû l'emmener à l'hôpital….

- L'hôpital ? s'inquiète Eliott

- 10 points de sutures au genou

- Son genou ? son mauvais genou

- Oui son mauvais genou, elle est immobilisée encore 5 jours El, et elle ne pouvait pas rester seule, elle a quitté Alex Eliott

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer ici, et c'est à elle de te le dire de toute façon.

- Merci Fin …..

- Et son moral ?

- Pas terrible ….elle pleure beaucoup…..elle ne veut pas qu'Alex sache où elle est….elle t'a appelé je suppose…..

- Juste avant ce coup de fil

- C'est qu'elle est rentrée à New York ?

- Exactement

- Ok je te rappelle plus tard. Eliott raccroche, il envoie un texte à Alex : « Olivia est en sécurité, elle ne souhaite pas te voir pour le moment, je n'en sais pas plus »et sous le regard de Kathy, il s'en va marcher le long de la plage….il est inquiet pour Olivia mais il sait que Kathy et les enfants se délectent de ces moments sur la plage et il n'a pas envie de les quitter, il est face à un dilemme, que doit-il faire en sachant qu'Olivia a besoin d'aide ?

Kathy est inquiète, elle a tout entendu…elle s'approche d'Eliott et glisse sa main dans celle d'Eliott, elle le sent nerveux, elle tente de le calmer

- El, un souci avec Olivia ?

- Elle est chez Fin, 10 points de suture au genou alors qu'elle s'est donné tellement de mal pour remarcher….elle est à nouveau immobilisée, elle a quitté Alex, je ne sais pour quel raison mais je me doute que c'est assez grave pour qu'elle ait demandé à Fin d'aller la chercher

- Elle sait que tu es au courant

- Non ! seulement Alex qui croyait qu'elle était ici

- Et tu attends quoi Eliott ?

- Comment ça, j'attends quoi ?

- Pour aller la chercher Eliott

- Ce sont nos vacances, je ne veux pas imposer….

- Olivia est l'amie de notre famille, pas uniquement la tienne

- Et pour la place ?

- On va mettre le lit pliable en haut et on va demander à Dick de donner sa chambre à Olivia

Eliott s'en va trouver ses jumeaux qu'il prend par la main

- Les enfants

- Papa répètent les jumeaux

- J'ai un service à vous demander

- D'accord papa

- J'ai eu Fin au téléphone et Olivia est chez lui

- Livia dit Lizzie ?

- Oui dit Eliott en souriant….elle est blessée à son genou

- Encore dit le petit garçon, elle a mal ?

- Je crois que oui

- Pauvre Livie dit la petite fille

- J'aimerais aller la chercher qu'elle vienne un peu près de nouc

- C'est chouette ! Alex aussi papa

- Non les enfants , Olivia s'est disputée avec Alex mais je ne veux pas que vous parliez d'accord

- D'accord papa

- Elle va dormir ou livia demande la petite fille de 8 ans

- Et bien je me demandais si Dick pouvait venir dormir avec toi et laisser la chambre du bas à Olivia

- Je suis d'accord papa

Ils serrent les deux enfants dans ses bras, papa vous aime très fort

- Nous aussi papa, et ils retournent s'amuser avec leurs amis sur la plage

Kathy s'approche

- Tu pars le plus vite possible

- J'aimerais

- À ce soir, je préparerai la chambre d'Olivia

- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu es la meilleure des épouses qu'il existe

Elle embrasse Eliott

- Reviens avec Olivia, elle mérite que l'on prenne soin d'elle….


	121. Chapter 121

Chapitre 121

Eliott rejoint Fin au bureau avant de se rendre chez lui….

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce que je sais c'est que la mère d'Alex s'est montré horrible et Fin explique tout ce qu'il a appris….

- Mon dieu, je vais les massacrer !

- Ce n'est pas la solution

- Je sais rassure-toi mais elles m'entendront quand même.

- Je n'en doute pas…..

- Elle a le cœur brisé Eliott et il n'y a pas de remède

- Il y a l'amitié Fin, quand l'amour nous brise le cœur, il reste l'amitié.

- Elle se laisse du temps mais elle veut demander le divorce

- Alex est allé trop loin pour que ce soit réparable à mon avis

- Je m'en doute

Ils pénètrent dans l'appartement, Olivia est endormie.

Eliott s'assoit sur la table basse et relève une de ses mèche, il lui caresse la joue…..il voit le grand bandage qui recouvre son genou, il en est aussi peiné que choqué….elle n'avait pas besoin de ça non plus.

- Liv murmure-t-il

Elle ouvre les yeux, elle cligne plusieurs fois les paupières avant de prononcer

- El dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux…..elle se relève

- Fais attention à ta jambe

- Ok

Fin leur dépose un café

Eliott ne voit plus cette étincelle qui éclairait ses yeux

- Liv….tu te doutais que je saurais

- Alex a dû rentrer, se rendre compte que je n'avais pas regagné l'appartement et se dire que je m'étais réfugiée chez toi et t'a appelé….tu t'es inquiété, t'as appelé Fin et te voici….mais ne me demande surtout pas de rentrer à la maison

- Je ne le ferai pas partenaire

Elle sourit

- Je suppose que tu sais tout

- Effectivement Fin m'a raconté

- Je ne dois plus le faire

- Non ! Liv et je suis vraiment navré

- Je sais El, je le vois dans tes yeux ! écoute je ne voulais pas t'appeler, tu es censé passer tes vacances avec ta famille et je ne veux pas que tu manques ces moments, vous avez déjà fait tellement, je ne veux pas encore être une charge, tu n'as pas besoin du monstre que je suis pour passer tes vacances ….il sait qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer.

- Liv dit-il prenant doucement sa main, tu n'es pas un monstre, oublie ce que cette vieille harpie a bien pu te dire….tu es une personne si merveilleuse Olivia !

- Pourquoi Alex a –t-elle fait ça El ?

- Je ne sais pas mais elle a plutôt intérêt à ce que je ne croise pas son chemin

- Non EL ! je ne veux pas que l'on fasse du mal à Alex ….je t'en prie….je réglerai ça à ma façon….

- Ok pour Alex mais pour la vieille harpie, Liv, cette peau de banane était sans doute intentionnelle

- Je le pense aussi

- Liv, ne pleure plus….stp…..

- J'ai le cœur en lambeau Eliott, vraiment ….

- Je sais

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et la prend dans ses bras

- Je suis là Liv, elle sanglote à chaudes larmes, de plus en plus, il lui frotte le dos ….elle finit par se calmer…..

- Que vais-je devenir El ?

- Tu vas poursuivre ta route Olivia, sauf que tu seras seule face à toi-même pour construire ton futur mais n'oublie jamais que sur ta route, tu as de nombreux amis qui ne cautionnent pas l'attitude d'Alex comme celle de sa mère…..et sois rassurée, nous ne sommes que peu au courant : Cragen, fin et moi et nous n'ébruiterons pas le sujet. Sois rassurée !

- Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, je le croyais aussi pour Alex

- Il faudra que tu lui parles Olivia

- Pas tout de suite, je suis en colère, très en colère Eliott

- Je le sais….

- Tu devrais rentrer Eliott, je veux que tu ailles voir tes enfants et ta femme, tu leur appartiens durant ces vacances

- Ils savent que je suis venu, tu sais

- Je n'en doute pas ! mais tu sais ce que Kathy m'a dit ?

- Non !

- Reviens avec Olivia, elle mérite que l'on prenne soin d'elle….

- El

- Je dois te ramener avec moi

- Je suis un poids Eliott

- Jamais Kathy ou moi ne t'avons jamais considéré de cette manière

- Je sais, viens avec moi avant que Kathy ne me fasse une crise

- Je n'ai jamais vu Kathy en colère plaisante-t-elle

- Il ne vaut mieux pas

Fin revient de la chambre

- Voici ton sac

Olivia rougit

- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer Fin

- Écoute-moi bien Liv, tu reviens ici dès que tu en as besoin, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir près de moi

- Je promets dit-elle

- Mais écoute-moi bien reprend-il, tu seras mieux au soleil avec ton meilleur ami et une infirmière, au soleil et sur la plage qu'ici enfermée dans un appartement du Bronx

- D'accord, je vais y aller

- Et tu reviens ici ensuite

- D'accord

Eliott prend le sac, Olivia prend ses béquille et suit Eliott jusqu'à la voiture qui l'emmènera vers sa famille.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapitre 122

Il est plus de 23h quand Eliott parque la voiture non loin du chalet , Olivia est profondément endormie. Il éteint le moteur et voit Kathy arriver à sa rencontre.

Il sort de la voiture et enlace Kathy

- Elle t'a suivi ?

- J'ai dû insister

- C'est Olivia

- Mais de mon côté, j'ai dû accepter qu'elle paie ses dépenses ici sinon elle ne serait jamais montée dans la voiture

- C'est bien Olivia, tu as plus d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé

- Je te raconterai ce soir, essaie de ne pas trop poser de question pour le moment

- Je m'en doute

- Écoute, elle ne peut pas encore marcher avant environ 5 jours et des pansements à change

- Pas de soucis

- Merci Kathy

- Ok, tu veux que j'aille ouvrir le lit

- Merci Kathy

Il prend Olivia qui s'éveille légèrement mais elle sait que c'est Eliott qui est là, elle se rendort donc au moment où elle se retrouve dans ses bras. Il la dépose sur le lit en prenant soin d'enlever sa veste et ses chaussures afin qu'elle soit à son aise. Il place les béquilles près de la table de nuit et laisse une lumière tamisée qu'elle n'ait pas peur si elle se réveille. Kathy dépose des biscuits et une bouteille sachant qu'elle s'est endormie sans se nourrir une nouvelle fois….Olivia a à nouveau perdu du poids.

- J'ai une femme adorable

- Eliott, on fait ce qui nous semble juste ! c'est ce que je t'ai toujours dit

- J'ai quand même une femme formidable ! ajoute-t-il

- Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'est fort probable ajoute-t-elle en souriant

- Livia est là dit une toute petite voix

- Lizzie ! dit Eliott en la prenant dans des bras

- Livia est là ? répète-t-elle

- Oui, elle est là ! dit son père mais parle tout bas ! elle dort

Il se tourne vers sa femme

- Je m'en occupe

- Ok

- Olivia est là, elle dort en bas

- Tu as laissé la lumière ?

- Oui j'ai laissé de la lumière

- Et de l'eau ?

- Et de l'eau

- Je pourrai jouer avec Livia demain

- Si elle en a envie d'accord

- D'accord papa

- Tu vas retourner au lit maintenant en l'emmenant dans sa chambre

Olivia ouvre les yeux, elle ne reconnait pas la pièce et panique un instant mais grâce à la lumière qu'Eliott a laissée, elle sent sa vessie la tirailler ….elle attrape ses béquille, elle se relève espérant vite les trouver. Elle sort de la chambre, il fait noir dans la pièce, elle tente d'avancer doucement dans le pénombre mais ne distingue toujours pas où se trouve les toilettes…..elle ne veut réveiller ni les enfants ni Eliott…..

- Livia dit alors une toute petite voix

- Lizzie ! tu ne dors pas ?

- Je devais faire pipi

- Moi aussi

- C'est là dit-elle en montrant une porte qu'Olivia n' avait pas vue

- Merci Lizzie

- Tu veux que je t'ouvre la porte Livia

- Tu serais gentille

Le petite fille ouvre la porte et quand elle entend Olivia tirer la chasse, elle dit tout doucement

- Je peux ouvrir Livia

- Merci Lizzie

- Je vais rester avec toi pour pas que tu tombes

- Mais tu dois aller dormir

- Papa ne serait pas content si tu tombais

- C'est vrai dit Olivia en souriant

Olivia se remet au lit

- Maintenant que t'es au lit, je peux retourner dormir dit la petit fille

- D'accord répond Olivia amusée par la benjamine d'Eliott

La petite fille est remontée dans sa chambre, Olivia est maintenant seule….elle pense à Alex, à cette trahison ….et les raisons qui l'ont poussées à se jeter dans les bras d'un homme. Elle sait que c'est de sa faute , elle est devenue un monstre et plus personne ne voudra d'elle , les larmes coulent et ses sanglots sont de plus en plus profond…..

A l'étage , par une étrange intuition Eliott ouvre les yeux


	123. Chapter 123

Chapitre 123

Son instinct l'a réveillé, une force invisible le force à se lever et à descendre, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il descend et il l'entend, il savait au plus profond de lui que quelque chose se passait. Ils ont toujours eu cette osmose dès qu'ils se sont retrouvés partenaire, avant Olivia, personne n'avait supporté la personnalité d'Eliott, parfois tellement difficile à gérer

Il l'entend pleurer, il ouvre doucement la porte, il la voit sous la couverture tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller ses hôtes.

Il s'approche lentement d'Olivia et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Liv

- Pardon…dit-elle la voix basse….en s'étranglant

- Liv

- Pardon …je ne voulais pas te réveiller….

- Liv…

- Pourquoi El, pourquoi elle a fait ca

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas de réponse Liv ….

- Je sais…..ça fait mal dit-elle, ça fait terriblement mal

- Je sais Liv

- Je me suis battue pour remarcher pour elle, pour qu'elle soit fière de moi….et ça n'a servi à rien

- Bien sûr que si Liv, rappelle-toi comme tu étais contente ce jour-là

- C'était une illusion El, Alex m'avait déjà trompée et elle a continué à faire croire qu'elle m'aimait, je sentais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais elle a toujours juré que je me faisais des idées

- Liv, quel que soit l'acte qu'elle ait pu commettre, Alex t'aime…..mais contre sa mère qui a un pouvoir immense, tu ne faisais pas le poids parce qu'elle savait ce qu'Alex avait fait. Elle a trompé Alex, elle t'a blessé et elle pense avoir gagné

- Comment ça ! dit-elle en se calmant ?

- Elle pense t'avoir détruit Olivia

- Mais c'est le cas Eliott

- Tu crois, ta vie ne dépend que d'Alex, toi la femme tellement indépendante qui a franchi le cap de mon bureau et a chamboulé ma vie

- elle était ce qu'il me restait El, j'ai perdu ma dignité, mon travail, je ne suis plus qu'un monstre, personne ne peut encore m'aimer ….regarde ce que je suis devenue, c'est ce qu'elle 'a dit, que je ne devais pas infliger çà à sa fille et elle a raison Eliott

- Olivia…il enlève la couverture, se couche à ses côtés et la prend dans ses bras…elle pleure toujours

Kathy, sentant la place d'Eliott vide est descendue, elle a aussi entendu les sanglots d'Eliott, elle passe sa tête et sourit à Eliott lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait rester, qu'elle retournait dormir.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse d'Eliott, il la berce le temps que ses pleurs se calment

- Je suis certain qu'Alex t'expliquera ce qu'il s'est passé, même si son attitude reste impardonnable ! j'en suis conscient…..sa mère, je ne veux plus jamais que tu l'approches ou qu'elle t'approche parce que je ne veux plus te retrouver dans cet état là…et écoute-moi bien parce que je te le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faut. tu n'es pas un monstre Olivia, loin de là ….tu as des cicatrices, et tu sais que tu as droit à une chirurgie réparatrice

- Je n'ai plus d'argent Eliott

- Comment !

- J'ai vendu ma Bugatti et j'ai donné mon argent parce que madame Cabott m'a accusé de voler tout l'argent d'Alex

- Les harpies ! je vais les…..

- El, je ne veux pas que l'on fasse du mal à Alex

- C'est vrai ! j'ai promis…..on trouvera une solution…

- Tu crois

- On a toujours trouvé une solution à chaque problème Olivia. tu vas remarcher , préparer la surprise t'a donné du courage mais ce sont ta force et ta volonté qui t'ont permis de réussir à marcher , tu verras , Kathy t'enlèvera tes fils d'ici quelques jours , j'ai même promis qu'elle te ferait les massages et tu remarcheras encore mieux qu'avant…et quand tu seras prête , tu parleras à Alex….

- Je ne veux plus lui parler Eliott

- C'est ton droit aussi

- Je veux divorcer…je repasse cette vidéo dans ma tête et je la revois et ça me fait tellement mal…tellement mal…je veux laisser tout ça derrière moi

- Tu ne pourras le faire que si tu affrontes Alex

- C'est la substitut du procureur, je ne l'affronterai pas sans un avocat…. Je ne prendrai pas le risque…..elle a tué notre amour Eliott , je ne sais pas si tu comprends , j'aime Alex mais elle a tué l'amour que j'avais pour elle


	124. Chapter 124

Chapitre 124

Eliott la regarde dormir, il est triste pour Olivia…..sa peine, son chagrin le touchent profondément.

Il remonte près de Kathy qui vient se serrer contre lui….

- Elle s'est rendormie

- Oui !

Ils se rendorment tous les deux voulant profiter des heures qui leur restent.

Eliott entend du bruit dans la cuisine et entend les murmures de ses jumeaux.

Il sourit quand il les voit en train de préparer des tartines de confiture

- Vous préparez le petit déjeuner ?

- Oui ça c'est pour maman et toi dit Dick

- C'est gentil

- Ça c'est pour Livia, mais elle dort encore, j'ai été voir

- Lizzie, il faut laisser Olivia dormir

- Mais je l'ai pas réveillée, la nuit je l'ai même aidée parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas la porte des toilettes

- T'es un amour …..

- Je sais dit-elle

- Bon si vous alliez chercher maman mais on ne crie pas !

- D'accord papa disent les jumeaux allant chercher leur maman pendant qu'Eliott prépare le café.

Il se retourne, il la voit

- Je crois que les jumeaux ont préparé des tartines pour l'arrivée de Livia dit-il en souriant

- Tes enfants sont adorables

- Ils ressemblent leur père dit Eliott

- Plutôt à leur mère ajoute Kathy qui enlace Olivia

- Bienvenue chez nous Olivia

- Merci de m'accueillir

- Pas de quoi, tu es chez toi, d'accord !

- D'accord dit-elle à demi-sourire

- Et ça ne changera rien mais je compatis à ton chagrin

- Merci Kathy, merci de m'avoir permis de venir

- Liv, assez pour le merci, on va essayer de passer du bon temps malgré ta peine et ton chagrin

Ils prennent le petit déjeuner, Olivia demande des nouvelles des deux plus âgées

- Maureen prend des cours de vacances pour l'université, elle loge sur place dans une chambre prêtée pour les vacances

- Oui même qu'on a plus beaucoup de sous dit Dick

- Arrête de dire des bêtises garnement !

- Oui Pa !

- Et Kathleen est dans un camp d'été avec sa meilleure amie, tout semble bien se passer.

Le petit déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur, Eliott et Kathy sont heureux de voir Olivia rire avec Lizzie qui l'adore toujours autant…leur fille a toujours aimé Olivia, c'est comme ça, Kathy les trouve touchante toutes les deux et pense qu'Olivia ferait une excellente maman mais se retient de lui dire.

- Quand tu pourras marcher, tu ramasseras des coquillages avec moi

- D'accord

- Après on les colle sur une boîte, c'est très joli

- Tu m'apprendras dit Olivia

- T'as jamais fait ça avec ta maman

- Ma maman n'aimais pas la plage répond Olivia

- Allez les chenapans, vous filez prendre votre douche et vous habillez pendant que papa va faire la vaisselle

La petite fille se lève, dépose un bisou sur la joue de sa maman

- Tu vas aider Olivia maman ?

- Oui mon trésor

- D'accord

Elle va près d'Olivia à qui aussi elle dépose un bisou

- Tu viens sur la plage après Olivia ?

- D'accord je viendrai

- Chouette dit-elle en courant dans les escaliers


	125. Chapter 125

Chapitre 125

Kathy enlève doucement le pansement d'Olivia

- La plaie est impeccable

- C'est fini les infections à répétition

- Tu vas mieux Olivia

- Sauf mon cœur brisé dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Alex est la reine des imbéciles Olivia, j'espère qu'elle s'en rendra compte

- J'espère aussi !

- Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu vas faire

- Profiter de la plage…retourner à mon appartement que j'avais heureusement gardé, me reconstruire, aller voir Emma….et quand l'orthopédiste me l'autorisera : retravailler

- Eliott espère ce jour avec impatience

- Moi aussi ! mais je pensais que le plus dur était derrière moi…mais ce que j'affronte actuellement, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Alex me ferait ca je l'aime tellement et je lui en veux terriblement….je me sens blessée humiliée Kathy….elle aurait dû me dire la vérité

- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Évidemment, j'aurais essayé de comprendre sans mettre fin à notre vie de couple pour autant ….là elle nous a jetée toutes les deux en pâture à sa mère…..

Tout en parlant Kathy continuait de masser le genou et la jambe d'Olivia

- Tu n'as pas mal

- Non ! Kathy t'es aussi douée que Liam, je t'assure

- C'est un compliment dis donc

- Ça en est un !

- Si tu n'as pas mal, ça veut dire que ta chute n'a pas aggravé l'état de ton genou

- Mais j'ai encore une de prévue

- Je sais

- Olivia, quand ça arrive, préviens- nous, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule, Eliott en serait malade et moi aussi

On frappe à la porte

- Je peux entrer dit Lizzie

- Tu peux réponds Olivia

- Vous avez fini

- Oui mademoiselle répond Kathy

- Olivia peut venir sur la plage ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander

- Tu veux venir sur la plage Livia ?

- Mais tu sais que je ne pourrai pas jouer

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est plus joli qu'ici la mer….

Olivia éclate de rire

- D'accord, je vais venir

- Super

Kathy regarde Lizzie

- Tu n'oublies pas de préparer, un essuie et un parasol pour Olivia ok ?

- Ok maman, je vais faire ça tout de suite répond l'enfant avec un grand sourire et repart en courant

- Je vais demander à Eliott de te porter parce que dans le sable avec les béquilles, ça peut s'avérer très dangereux

- Ok dit-elle tristement

- Liv ! c'est juste une précaution

- Je sais

- Tu verras, un jour tu viendras courir sur cette plage

- J'espère vraiment

- On l'espère tous

Eliott arrive un peu plus tard…..il prend Olivia qui passe ses mains autour de son cou….il la pose en lui donnant un baiser sur la tête

- Ca ira princesse dit-il en riant

- Oui monseigneur

Eliott regarde ses enfants jouer à la balle

- Ne lancer pas la balle vers Olivia d'accord

- D'accord, répondent les deux enfants en chœur…

- Liv, Kathy va faire des courses….est-ce que tu peux jeter un coup d'œil sur ces deux monstres le temps que j'aille prendre une douche

- Si tu me donnes un fusil à eau ?

- Un fusil à eau ?

- S'ils n'obéissent pas dit-elle en plaisantant

- C'est à son tour de rire

- Tu n'as besoin de rien….

- J'aimerais juste revenir quelques mois en arrière

- Moi aussi

- Toi aussi

- Je tuerais cette pourriture de Rodrigues avant qu'il puisse te toucher , ca me rend malade de savoir ce qu'il t'a fait Liv

- Je sais El !


	126. Chapter 126

Chapitre 126

Alex arrive, elle se parque ….elle observe la plage, elle reconnait le petit garçon d'Eliott jouant au ballon avec sa sœur…..elle attend impatiemment de voir si Olivia est là avant de les déranger.

Son cœur se met à cogner quand elle voit Eliott sortir tenant Olivia qu'il pose sur un drap, son regard s'accroche sur ce bandage…..Olivia est blessée, qu'est-il arrivé à son genou ? son mauvais genou….les larmes apparaissent ….elle a envie de courir , se mettre à genou et implorer son pardon…

Elle voit Kathy arriver et se cacher derrière un poteau avant qu'elle ne la reconnaisse, la voiture démarre et Alex s'approche de la rambarde, les enfants d'Eliott jouent au ballon ….Eliott s'éloigne c'est le bon moment !

- Livie ?

- Oui trésor

- C'est vrai que t'es fâchée avec Alex

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu sais qu'elle là-bas, près du pont…..

- Non…je ne savais pas…..Lizzie tu peux aller chercher ton papa très vite

- D'accord Olivia

L'enfant court aussi vite qu'elle le peut à l'intérieur de la maison

- Papa, papa

Eliott, seulement occupé à préparer ses affaires sort immédiatement de sa chambre

- Lizzie, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Olivia

- Olivia ?

- Elle m'a dit de venir parce que j'ai vu Alex près de la route

- Ok ! tu retournes sans courir vers Olivia et tu lui dis que je m'en occupe

- D'accord papa !

Eliott sort du chalet, sa petite fille a raison, il aperçoit bel et bien Alex appuyée sur la rambarde mais il connait les lieux, il contourne le chalet et arrive vers Alex de façon à ce qu'elle ne le voit pas.

Eliott est remonté quand il s'approche d'Alex, elle le sent et se retourne, au loin, Olivia est soulagée, elle n'est pas encore prête à parler à Alex.

- Que fais-tu ici Cabott ?

- Je suis venue chercher ma femme Stabler

- Ta femme ?

- Exactement …..

- Elle ne veut pas te voir, et je la comprends tu vas très vite remonter dans cette voiture et retourner chez ta mère….je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ce que vous avez fait toutes les deux, vous êtes aussi ignobles l'une que l'autre…..tu ne mérites pas Olivia…..

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Stabler, laisse-moi passer je vais où je veux

- Sauf que ce chalet m'appartient, que c'est donc une propriété privée et que je ne te donne pas l'autorisation d'y entrer…..

- Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de voir Olivia, nos problèmes ne te regardent pas

- Écoute-moi bien Cabott, que tu trompes Olivia, effectivement ça ne me regarde pas, que tu la laisses seule pendant des jours, que tu l'obliges à monter des escaliers avec des valises assez lourdes, que ta mère la traite de monstre, de bonne à rien tout comme toi qui l'accuse d'être responsable de son enlèvement….

- Mais….

- Ferme-là, je n'ai pas encore levé la main sur une femme alors fais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas…..

- Mais….

- Tu la fermes …ta mère a causé la chute d'Olivia dans les escaliers provoquant une entaille nécessitant 10 points de suture, elle ne peut à nouveau plus marcher et ça, ça me regarde….je ne veux plus que vous l'approchiez ni l'une ni l'autre, vous dégagez loin d'Olivia et loin de ma famille…..Olivia est une sœur pour moi ….je la protège ….

- Ma mère n'aurait pas fait ça….

- C'est fou ! tu continues à défendre ta mère ….mais tu n'ouvriras jamais les yeux…..je pensais pourtant que tu étais intelligente …mais comment peux-tu croire ta mère Alex, ta mère qui t'a filmée nue au lit avec un homme pour le montrer à Olivia, tu sais à quel point tu lui as brisé le cœur

- Je sais …

- Tu as tout gâché Alex , elle a le coeur en miette , elle a encore passé sa nuit à pleurer , elle se sent humiliée et trahie….elle t'aimait Alex…..comment tu as pu…..va t'en Cabott, pars loin d'ici et laisse-nous passer nos vacances

- Ne m'empêche pas de la voir

- Elle ne veut pas te voir , tu peux l'enregistrer dans ta petite cervelle…..vous l'avez blessée , tu as détruit tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour toi…

- Elle reviendra ?

- Tu penses qu'elle pourra oublier les images ?

- Non

- Alors tu as ta réponse…..

- Dégage maintenant hurle-t-il et n'essaie pas de l'approcher…..

Elle recule devant la fureur d'Eliott , elle remonte dans sa voiture et s'en va…..les enfants se sont immobilisés sur la plage

- Pleure pas Livia , pleure pas lui dit Lizzie en se blottissant dans ses bras


	127. Chapter 127

Chapitre 127

Eliott redescend sur la plage, son fils vient à sa rencontre en courant

- Tu as crié sur Alex, papa ?

- Oui fiston

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas été gentille avec Olivia

- Oui fiston

- Les grands, ça se disputent souvent ?

- Tu as raison Dickie

- Comme toi et maman quand tu rentres trop tard !

- Exact

- Olivia pleure papa

- Je sais, écoute, tu vas aller avec Lizzie faire un château de sable

- Tu vas t'occuper d'Olivia ?

- Oui fiston

- D'accord

- Lizzie vient faire un château avec moi….l'enfant lève la tête et voit son père et elle comprend qu'elle doit laisser son papa avec Olivia

- D'accord ! et elle s'en va avec Dick après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue mouillée d'Olivia

Eliott s'assied aux côtés d'Olivia

- Elle est repartie

- J'espère bien !

- Je pense que j'ai été assez dissuasif

- J'en doute pas dit-elle en souriant

- Mais elle était furieuse

- C'est Alex tout craché !

- Elle voulait absolument te parler

- Je sais Eliott….je sais mais je ne peux pas et je crains ne pas en avoir envie même si mon chagrin doit me tuer

- Liv ?

- C'est juste une expression Eliott

- J'espère

- Je ne me ferai pas de mal, j'y ai pourtant pensé quand je n'allais pas bien et que mes flash-back hantaient mes jours comme mes nuits mais c'est fini, complètement fini

- Je sais Liv

- Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a trompée, c'est de ma faute Eliott

- Liv, arrête…..j'étais aussi parti, je suis revenu, tu n'es pas responsable, ok

- Ok, il l'amène doucement contre lui

- Tiens bon Liv

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un avocat El

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Je le suis El

- Très bien ! si tu veux défendre ton droit au divorce, prends Trevor

- Langan

- Mais Eliott, c'est une vraie vipère

- C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut pour contrer les Cabott parce que si sa mère se mêle de votre divorce

- J'aimerais qu'Alex ne le permette pas

- Elle a intérêt, parce qu'avec ce que je lui ai dit, elle devrait logiquement s'écarter de sa mère Liv, si elle a un minimum de respect !

- Tu lui as dit pour….

- Ta jambe, oui

- Et ?

- Elle a essayé de nier, je pense que c'est difficile de voir la vérité en face et le mal qu'elle t'a infligé sans réellement être maître de la situation….ensuite elle a pleuré…..et donc je te réitère ma suggestion de

- Oui ! j'ai même son numéro

- Toi

- Moi !

- Eliott, tu peux me promettre quelque chose

- Vu tout ce que je te fais promettre, Vas-y dis-moi Liv

- Quand j'irai mieux, physiquement et moralement, toi et Kathy prendrez des vacances et vous me laisserez les jumeaux

- C'est d'accord !

- C'est vrai ?

- Mes enfants t adorent

- Je les aime profondément Eliott

- Je sais !


	128. Chapter 128

Chapitre 128

C'est seule et désespérée qu'Alex rentre chez elle, dans cet appartement qui respire l'absence et la tristesse.

Elle prend le pyjama d'Olivia resté à la salle de bain, elle le tient dans ses bras et respire son odeur…..elle pleure encore et encore et finit par s'endormir fatiguée par les larmes versées.

Elle se réveille fin d'après –midi, elle tourne en rond dans leur appartement, tellement calme. Elle se pose finalement dans le fauteuil et y reste ruminant ce qui aurait pu se passer autrement si elle n'avait pas bu.

De son côté Olivia s'amuse à jouer aux cartes avec les deux enfants d'Eliott pendant que leurs parents sont partis se balader. Ils se montrent très obéissants, Olivia sait qu'ils ne lui poseront jamais sa vie.

- Olivia, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Ah bon !

- Tu gagnes tout le temps !

- Je sais, je suis la meilleure, je vous l'avais dit

- C'est parce qu'on est petits ! s'écrie Lizzie

- Même pas vrai, c'est parce que t'arrête pas de regarder Dick au lieu de te concentrer sur ton jeu et Dick, pareil !

- On recommence, je vois me concentrer Dit Lizzie

- Moi aussi ! ajoute Dick

- Vous êtes certains ?

- Certains répètent-ils en même temps

Ils rejouent une partie royalement remportée par Dick qui se lève et crie

- Yes, yes, yes …..ha j'ai eu Olivia , j'ai eu Olivia

- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste Livia

- C'est Olivia dit Dicki, t'as huit ans maintenant

- J'ai décidé que c'était Livia, je peux ?

- Tu peux trésor dit Olivia

- Livia, papa a dit que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire

- C'est vrai dit-elle

- On va faire une fête ?

- Mais non, elle ne sait pas danser, et on danse à une fête répond le petit garçon

- Mais t'es bête toi, on n'est pas obligé de danser pour l'anniversaire d'Olivia

- Mais si sinon ce n'est pas une fête répète Dickie

- De toute façon, papa il a dit l'autrefois qu'Olivia savait pas danser alors on ne va pas faire de danse

- Oui mais moi j'aime danser

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ta fête, alors c'est Olivia qui doit décider

Olivia rit aux éclats quand Kathy et Eliott reviennent de leur balade

- Papa, papa, on fait une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Olivia crie la petite fille

- Lizzie c'est dans deux semaines répond Kathy

- Mais tu dis toujours que ça se prépare maman

- C'est vrai ! bon allez ! venez avec moi petits chenapans

- Faire quoi maman demande le petit garçon

- Ben préparer la fête pour Olivia ajoute Lizzie, les garçons, c'est vraiment bête , Maureen a raison

Kathy emmène les deux enfants laissant Eliott et Olivia ensemble

- Ils sont incorrigibles

- Ils m'ont surtout répété que leur père a dit qu'Olivia ne sais pas danser

- C'est la vérité dit-il en riant

- Eliottttt

- Ben quoi

Ils se mettent à rire

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime Liv

- Je sais dit-elle, tes enfants me font terriblement rire …..J'en avais besoin

- Bien Kathy et moi avons pensé les vendre, ça t'intéresse ?

- Ça dépend du prix, je suis un peu fauchée en ce moment

- Bah, 1 dollar pour les deux ça devrait suffire

- T'es vraiment con des fois Stabler

- Je sais Benson , je sais …..

- Je t'aime liv , tu le sais n'est-ce pas

Elle le regarde

- Je t'aime

Il la prend contre elle , elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et au loin , Kathy les regarde en souriant


	129. Chapter 129

Chapitre 129

- Prête ?

- Je ne peux pas El

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas….Kathy m'a dit que ta plaie était nette et que tu pouvais refaire quelques mouvements

- Je n'ai pas ma canne

- Et c'est ça qui t'embête ?

- Plutôt oui !

- Je vais te donner la main

Elle le regarde

- Et après…

- Et après quoi….

- Je ne vais pas te tenir la main tout le temps

- Effectivement je crains que ce ne soit pas possible

Il croise les bras

- Mais quoi Eliott ?

- Si tu laisses tomber, je laisse tomber aussi, il s'assoit et fait semblant de lire un magasine….

- Eliott ! dit-elle surprise

- Olivia ! ajoute-t-il de façon polie

- Tu joues à quoi là Eliott ?

- Je ne joue pas Olivia

- Si tu joues !

- Qui moi ! dit-il en se désignant

- Oui toi, arrête, tu ne lis même pas ce magazine ! tu le tiens à l'envers gros malin

- Je sais chuchote-t-il

- Ha tu vois

- Je ne vois pas, je fais semblant de lire, c'est ce que tu viens de dire

- Stabler dit-elle énervée

- Benson répond-il doucement souriant

- T'es insupportable

- Je sais Benson ! et je te signale au passage que c'est moi qui commande

- Ah oui et depuis quand ?

- Bien depuis que…..il hésite et il se lance

- Alors je suis le chef depuis qu'il n'y a plus personne pour me contredire Benson

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Je sais

- Et tu le fais exprès ?

- Evidemment sinon ça ne serait pas drôle Olivia

- Et tu dis Olivia maintenant ?

- Bien oui !

- Pourquoi ?

Il pose le magazine et s'approche

- Parce que l'Olivia que je connais ne laisserait pas tomber à cause d'une stupide canne, Ma liv se serait déjà levée depuis bien longtemps et aurait levé les poings

- C'est complètement faux ! dit-elle énervé en se levant sans s'en rendre compte

Kathy les entend, elle ne bouge pas, Lizzie la rejoint et elle lui fait signe de se taire

- Ah oui, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! t'admets jamais que les autres puissent avoir raison ! t'es insupportable parfois Stabler !

- Ah oui ! ben ce n'est pas le cas dit-il en faisant semblant de tourner le dos pour s'en aller

- Stabler revient ici dit –elle en le suivant tout en boitant beaucoup moins, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi

- Ah bon ' et il continue jusqu'au salon, Olivia le suit toujours sans se rendre compte de la présence de Kathy qui sourit ayant compris les intentions d'Eliott

- Eliott reviens immédiatement ici, je te signale que je suis là

Il se retourne, sourit

- Et tu viens de marcher Olivia , sans canne, sans trembler , sans appui…..certes tu boîtes encore.

Elle s'arrête se fige , regarde Eliott , se retourne pour regarder d'où elle vient , se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Eliott , regarde sa jambe

- Je marche dit-elle doucement

- Tu marches liv

- Sans douleur

- Sans douleur mais tu ne dois pas forcer

- Je sais

- Tu boîtes moins

Elle se rend compte que Kathy est aussi dans la pièce avec Lizzie qui court alors vers Olivia ….

- Tu marches Livia

- Oui

- C'est trop cool

- C'est vrai ….


	130. Chapter 130

Chapitre 130

Cette journée est particulièrement chaude et étouffante, le vent ne souffle presque pas….Kathy est plongée dans ses mots croisés pendant qu'Eliott lit des Bd avec Dick. Olivia lit un roman, ça la détend, elle pense à autre chose. Elle est vêtue d'un jeans, de chaussette et d'un t-shirt qui laisse heureusement ses bras à l'air libre.

Lizzie, joue dans l'eau, elle s'est protégée la tête avec un chapeau, elle finit par s'ennuyer et se dirige vers Olivia avec une idée précise en tête.

- Livia ?

- Lizzie !

- Il fait chaud

- Je sais, tu veux que je te remette un peu de crème solaire ?

- D'accord je vais la chercher près de maman

Elle revient rapidement et avec toute sa tendresse, elle lui met la crème en la massant légèrement

- Je vais ranger la crème, je reviens !

- D'accord dit Olivia souriant en sachant que la fillette avait décidé de passer du temps avec elle

- T'as chaud ?

- Ça va ?

- Mais t'as chaud quand même ?

- Un peu

- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas un short comme maman ?

- Je préfère les jeans ?

- Mais l'année passée quand t'es venue avec Alex, tu mettais des shorts

- C'est vrai

- Maman peux t'en donner un, elle en a de toutes les couleurs même que papa il râle quand il doit mettre les valises dans le coffre

Kathy veut intervenir mais Eliott pose sa main, il lui chuchote

- Laisse faire notre fille, je pense qu'elle est en train d'aider Olivia sans qu'elle le sache

- Alors je t'apporte un short, tu verras t'auras moins chaud

- Tu crois ?

- Oui et en plus t'es moins grosse que maman, alors tu peux mettre un short

- Lizzie, je t'entends crie Kathy

- Je sais maman mais tu dis toujours à papa que tu trouves tes fesses trop grosses et que celles d'Olivia sont plus jolies que les tiennes, je fais que répéter moi

- On ne devrait jamais rien dire devant les enfants ajoute Eliott en riant

Olivia rougit et ne sait plus où se mettre

Les adultes rient de bon cœur

- Maman, Olivia, elle peut avoir un short ?

- D'accord

- Tu viens avec moi Livia ?

- D'accord

Olivia suit Lizzie, elle met du temps pour se changer, elle a toujours ses chaussures orthopédique et ses chaussettes. Elle sort de sa chambre et retourne à la plage en tenant Lizzie par la main.

Elle se repose sur son essuie de plage, Eliott et Kathy la regardent en souriant

- Olivia ?

- Oui Lizzie

- Je vais aller mettre mes pieds dans l'eau

- Très bonne idée

Kathy veut à nouveau réagir mais Eliott lui fait signe

- Ca rafraichit les pieds dans l'eau

- C'est vrai !

- Tu viens ?

- Je viens ?

- Bien mettre tes pieds dans l'eau

- Non ! dit fermement Olivia sans se rendre compte du ton qu'elle a utilisé face à cette petite fille

Eliott met toujours sa main sur celle de Kathy…..

Lizzie est surprise par ce non ferme d'Olivia…..

- T'as peur de l'eau maintenant ?

- Non

- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas montrer ton pied ?

- C'est ca !

- Mais je ne dirai rien Olivia, moi je t'aime pour toi pas pour ton pied

- T'es adorable Lizzie

- Alors tu viens ?

- Je ne crois pas Lizzie

La petite fille réfléchit

- C'est à cause de ce que le méchant a fait à ton pied , parce que chez toi l'autrefois t'avais un bandage au pied , tu sais quand tu savais pas marcher

- Je m'en souviens

- Alors t'as des cicatrices

- Oui

- Mais ce n'est pas grave Olivia, dans l'eau on les verra pas tes pieds

- Je sais

Olivia regarde Eliott qui lui sourit

- D'accord

- Je te promets de rien dire

- Écoute Lizzie, tu dis ce que tu as envie d'accord dit Olivia qui commence à délacer sa chaussure pour la première fois pour une autre raison que médicale…..


	131. Chapter 131

Chapitre 131

Olivia enlève d'abord sa chaussure

- Tu dois avoir chaud avec ça Olivia ?

- C'est vrai !

Dick continue à lire ses BD dans son coin tandis qu'Eliott et Kathy observent la scène qui se passe juste à côté d'eux….

- C'est des grosses chaussettes Olivia, tu sais qu'on est en été ?

- Je sais

- Alors pourquoi tu mets des grosses chaussettes ?

- Si je n'en mets pas, la chaussure me fait mal aux pieds

- Mais pourquoi tu mets ces chaussures-là Olivia ?

- Lizzie ! dit Eliott lui faisant comprendre qu'elle posait une nouvelle fois trop de questions

- C'est bon Eliott ! dit doucement Olivia

- Les chaussures c'était pour bien mettre mon pied pour marcher

- Ça t'a fait mal Livia ?demande la petite fille

- Oui Lizzie

- Et comment t'as fait alors si ca faisait mal ?

- Ton papa m'a beaucoup aidée

- C'est parce qu'il t'aime beaucoup

- Je sais

- L'autre jour, il a dit à maman

- Lizzie, crie Eliott et Kathy

- Ben quoi, ajoute-t-elle, t'as dit qu'Olivia c'était comme ta sœur, hein c'est vrai papa

- Oui c'est vrai

Olivia et Eliott se regardent avec énormément de tendresse

Olivia enlève alors ses deux chaussures et se préparait à enlever ses chaussettes

Lizzie regarde Olivia dans les yeux et ne pose pas encore les yeux sur son pied meurtri.

- Livia ?

- Oui

- Tu sais marcher sans les chaussures s'inquiète la petite fille

- Je n'ai pas encore essayé !

Lizzie parait soudain embêtée et Olivia lui prend la main

- Ne sois pas inquiète Lizzie, ça va bien se passer.

Elle regarde enfin le pied d'Olivia effrayée que Lizzie prenne peur….elle l'observe, elle ne dit rien pendant un moment

- Tu devrais mettre la crème sur ton pied, je vais en chercher

Olivia à les larmes aux yeux devant l'innocence de cette petite fille qui finalement n'a pas eu peur et revient. Elle ouvre le pot et masse le pied d'Olivia

- Je te fais pas mal

- Non Lizzie

Eliott se tourne vers Kathy

- C'est la première fois qu'elle accepte que quelqu'un lui touche son pied

- Sans doute parce que c'est enfant

- Pourtant elle avait peur

- Tu crois ?

- Je connais chaque mimique d'Olivia et les tiennes aussi ajoute Eliott en souriant

L'enfant termine, range le pot de crème solaire près de Kathy, regarde son père et lui dit

- Papa ?

- Lizzie ?

- Tu peux venir m'aider ?

- T'aider ?

- Oui m'aider !

- Pour demande-t-il ?

Et elle chuchote à son oreille

- J'ai peur qu'Olivia tombe en se mettant debout sans ses chaussures

- D'accord

Eliott se lève

- Liv

- El

- Ça recommence ?

Elle éclate de rire

Eliott la rejoint dans son fou rire

Il se lève et s'approche d'Olivia, il lui tend alors la main

Elle lui donne la sienne….

- Prête partenaire ?

- Prête répond-elle

Il s'approche

- Tu appuies sur ta bonne jambe d'accord

- D'accord

- 1, 2,3 …Olivia arrive dans les bras d'Eliott

Kathy les observe avec beaucoup d'émotion

- Ça va Liv

- Ça va El !

Il passe une main dans son dos

- Ton pied est posé ?

- Il l'est !

- Ça te fait mal ?

- Non

- C'est déjà pas mal

- C'est vrai !

- On fait quelques pas ?


	132. Chapter 132

Chapitre 132

Il prend la main d'Olivia et elle fait trois pas avant qu'elle ne l'arrête

- Ça va ?

- J'ai une crampe au pied dit-elle en se crispant

- Ok assieds-toi…..il se tourne vers Kathy qui comprend et arrive

La petite fille s'approche

- Je suis désolée Olivia

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma puce, d'accord !

- D'accord

Kathy arrive

- Liv ?

- J'ai une crampe très douloureuse

- Ok je vais te masser, Eliott, tu peux aller chercher les huiles essentielles

- Le sac bleu sur la commode de la chambre

- J'y vais dit Dick en courant

- Je suis désolée répète Lizzie

- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie dit Olivia serrant les dents

- Lizzie, tu veux bien aller nous chercher une bouteille d'eau ?

- d'accord papa

- liv ?

- ça va aller Eliott, j'ai connu pire !

- je sais Liv

- je suis désolée

- hé , ne le sois pas , c'est loin d'être ta faute

Le garçonnet revient rapidement avec le sac contenant les huiles

Kathy cherche celle dont elle a besoin et se met doucement à masser le pied d'Olivia qui est rapidement soulagée

- merci Kathy

- merci maman

- je crois qu'avant de marcher sans les chaussures, il faudra que tu détendes tes muscles à l'aide de massages en tout cas dans un premier temps

- ça va mieux Livia

- ça va mieux

- tu vas te reposer maintenant ?

- tu ne voulais pas aller marcher dans l'eau

- si Livia, bien allons-y !

Eliott lui tend la main et la relève

- ça ira ?

- ça ira Eliott

- liv, fais attention, t'as pas tes chaussures d'accord, va doucement

- tu veux promener avec nous papa, t'as qu'à tenir la main de Livia

Il regarde Kathy en souriant

- cette enfant est bien la tienne, elle a toujours une solution à tout !

- mais elle a ton caractère Stabler

- je sais …..il rit à l'éclat

Il prend la main d'Olivia jusqu'au bord de l'eau, il sent que sa marche n'est pas stable sur le sable mais une fois dans l'eau, comme par magie, elle lâche la main d'Eliott ….et elle n'est plus du tout déstabilisée….il reste là et les regarde marcher côte à côte….

Olivia se retourne, adresse un signe à Eliott, elle sourit vraiment, ça lui ravive le cœur….un vrai sourire d'un bonheur éphémère

La petite Lizzie regarde Olivia juste à côté d'elle et glisse sa main dans celle d'Olivia

- je t'aime bien Olivia

- moi aussi Lizzie

- mais moi je t'aime beaucoup Olivia

- mais je t'aime beaucoup aussi Lizzie

- mais moi je t'aime très fort Olivia

- mais moi je t'aime très fort aussi Lizzie

- et Alex, tu l'aimes encore Olivia ?

- je ne sais pas Lizzie

- et elle, elle t'aime encore ?

- je ne sais pas Lizzie

- mais papa et maman ils t'aiment aussi

- moi aussi Lizzie

- Livia ?

- oui ?

- tu vas aller où après si t'es en dispute avec Alex ?

- j'ai encore un tout petit appartement

- ha tu ne vas pas dormir dans la rue ?

- non !

- ha tant mieux parce que j'aurais été te chercher

- je n'en doute pas un seul instant

- Livia ?

- oui Lizzie

- tu me dis quand t'es fatiguée

- d'accord !

Kathy et Eliott les regardent s'éloigner

- Lizzie fait beaucoup de bien à Olivia dit Eliott

- C'est vrai ! répond Kathy. Elle a l'air mieux !

- Le plus difficile reste à venir

- C'est demain que vous allez voir cet avocat

- Oui, on partira tôt !

- Elle est certaine de vouloir divorcer tu sais

- Alex a dépassé les limites de l'acceptable

- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle va accepter de divorcer

- C'est hélas ce que je crains


	133. Chapter 133

Chapitre 133

- Tu es prête dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour dans la voiture

- Je ne reculerai pas Eliott, ma décision est prise le jour où j'ai tout appris et les jours merveilleux que je passe avec toi et ta famille me conforte dans mon idée

- Quelle idée Olivia ?

- De ce qu'est une famille, ce n'est pas des coups bas comme Alex s'est amusé à le faire …..

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivent à New York où Trevor les attend à son cabinet. Eliott l'attend à l'extérieur

- Si tu as besoin, je suis là

- Merci Eliott

La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître cet avocat qu'elle connaît très bien !

- Inspecteur Benson, je vous en prie, entrez

- Merci

- Prenez place madame Benson

- Si vous m'appeliez Olivia

- Si vous m'appelez Trevor, on se connaît déjà

- C'est vrai

- J'avoue que votre coup de fil m'a surpris d'autant que je ne sais toujours pas pour quelle raison vous souhaitez me voir

- Je souhaite divorcer

- Divorcer ?

- Vous avez bien entendu

- Vous souhaitez divorcer du substitut du procureur

- C'est bien ca

- Vous savez que je ne suis pas un spécialiste du divorce

- Mais vous êtes une vipère Trevor

- Ca c'est vrai !

- Et c'est dont j'ai besoin

- Je ne le nie pas et c'est ce qui m'a permis d'avoir la réputation

- D'un requin avec une langue de vipère rétorque Olivia

- Juste dit-il en souriant

- Alors

- Alors ?

- Vous acceptez ?

Il se lève, contourne son bureau et contre toute attente, il vient s'assoir aux côtés d'Olivia

- Vous avez un contrat de mariage ?

- Non !

- Tu peux donc réclamer la moitié de tous ses biens

- Je ne veux pas

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Non, ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas !

- Que veux-tu alors ?

- Retrouver ma liberté

- Ca se passe si mal que ca ?

- Je ne suis plus rentrée à la maison

- Depuis longtemps

- Nous avons passé le mois de juin à San Francisco. Nous sommes ensuite allés chez sa mère dans une villa qu'elle avait louée.

- Ca s'est mal passé

- Plutôt et Olivia lui explique l'essentiel de c'est qu'il s'est passé…

- Et tu es partie

- Fin est venu me chercher et m'a conduit à l'hôpital et maintenant je suis quelques jours chez Eliott, je devrai regagner mon appartement

- Tu crains qu'elle n'accepte pas

- Elle est venue à la plage pour me parler, c'est Eliott qui est intervenu.

- Elle est partie

- Oui, il n'y a pas été de main morte

- Bon, je vais m'occuper de ton cas Olivia

- Merci et pour les honoraires on verra plus tars

- Très bien

- Dis-moi Olivia, quand retravailleras-tu ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat, j'ai encore une opération du genou et je ne suis pas prête à reprendre

- Après ce qu'il t'est arrivé, c'est compréhensible, ça a choqué beaucoup de monde dans le milieu, les gens admirent ta force et ton courage

- Je ne savais pas que Trevor Langan pouvait avoir des côtés humains

- J'aurais jamais pensé que toi et Cabott vous en arriviez là

- Moi non plus !

- Écoute, je rédige les papiers et je les lui envoie mais sache que de son côté , elle aura le droit de demander une conciliation

- Je sais ….

- Je te tiens au courant Olivia

- Très bien merci


	134. Chapter 134

Chapitre 134

Olivia reste silencieuse durant tout le trajet, silence que respecte Eliott. …..

Ils se garent, les enfants se trouvent sur la plage et les rejoints. Olivia rejoint sa chambre et se couche sur le lit et laisse couler les larmes qu'elle a retenues toute la matinée.

- Livia est là papa ?

- Elle est partie se reposer

- Je peux aller près d'elle ?

- Non Lizzie

- Pourquoi papa ?

- Lizzie !

- Elle est triste ?

- Oui Lizzie

- Mais peut être que si je lui faisais un câlin, elle ira mieux…

- Non Lizzie dit doucement Kathy, on va plutôt aller voir les manèges avec maman et Dick

- Et papa ?

- Je vais rester ici d'accord

- Pour rester avec Olivia ?

- Oui

- C'est parce que c'est ton amie papa, ajoute Dick qui n'avait rien dit jusque maintenant

- Oui fiston

Ils embrassent leur père et s'en vont main dans la main pendant qu'Eliott remonte vers le chalet, il la connait assez pour savoir qu'elle s'est retenue toute la matinée…..il l'entend pleurer, il ouvre doucement la porte.

Il s'assoit une nouvelle fois à côté d'elle.

- Liv …je sais que tu as énormément de peine mais ne te laisse pas abattre. Je n'aime pas te sentir triste, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

Elle se tourne vers lui

- J'ai mal au cœur Eliott

- Je sais

- Est-ce qu'on en guérit ?

- Ça prend du temps, le souci, c'est que tu as beau te persuader du contraire, tu aimes toujours Alex

- Et je la déteste aussi

- C'est cette situation qui te rend triste

- Inlassablement, Langan dit qu'Alex demandera certainement une conciliation

- Liv, tu devras tout de même te décider à lui parler

- Pour lui quoi Eliott, qu'elle m'a brisé le cœur !

- Exactement et tu devras l'écouter

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des excuses parce que rien n'effacera ce qu'elle a fait

- Sauf votre amour, vous vous aimiez tellement ….c'est triste

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Je n'ai pas d'avis à faire Liv, ce que je n'aime pas, c'est de te voir souffrir et c'est pour ça que j'ai renvoyé Alex parce que tu n'étais pas prête mais tu devras te confronter que tu le veuilles ou non

- Mais j'ai un avocat du tonnerre

- C'est vrai !

- Il fait calme dehors !

- Ils sont partis s'amuser au parc

- Tu n'y es pas allé

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais

- Eliott, je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies du temps avec ta famille pour moi, vous avez assez donné

- On les rejoints ?

- Je vais rester vous préparer un repas, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus cuisiné, ça me changera

- Tu es certaine

- Oui El et tu diras à Lizzie que je passerai du temps avec elle ce soir

- Elle va être ravie

- Quand je serai rentrée, j'irai voir Emma

- Tu es aussi attachée à cette enfant

- Très Eliott, elle n'a que moi, Alex et sa grand-mère qui a du mal à joindre les deux bouts, je sais qu'Alex a déjà accompli de très beaux gestes de ce côté-là

- Liv, Alex n'est pas devenu un monstre, elle a fait de mauvais choix et vous en payez toutes les deux les conséquences, ça ne fait pas d'elle une mauvaise personne pour autant….

- El ! je ne peux pas….elle m'a trahi

Il la prend dans ses bras

- Je sais , je sais


	135. Chapter 135

Chapitre 135

Alex traîne comme une âme en peine dans cet appartement tellement vide en l'absence d'Olivia excepté quelques vêtements, Olivia n'a rien emporté d'autre….elle espère donc toujours son retour quand Eliott rentrera avec sa famille.

On sonne, son cœur se met à battre….si c'était Olivia….elle pousse donc sur le bouton ouvrant la porte et se pose sur le palier mais elle est étonnée de voir Trevor Langan qu'elle connaît très bien !

- Langan ?

- Cabott !

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis là pour affaire, puis-je entrer ?

- Faites, je vous en prie. Je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mon bureau

- Je sais

Il prend place dans un fauteuil et Alex le rejoint, intriguée par la présence de cet avocat généralement au service de la défense

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'ai un document à vous remettre

- À moi ?

- Oui, à vous mais c'est un peu particulier.

- Particulier dans quel sens ?

- C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'affaire

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Olivia est venue me voir

- Olivia et Alex déjà pâle le devient encore davantage

- Oui Olivia

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a rempli une demande de divorce et m'a demandé d'être son avocat

- Et vous avez accepté ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais dû refuser ?

- C'est évident !

- En attendant, elle souhaite que vous divorciez, et elle a l'air vraiment décidée.

- De divorce murmure Alex n'écoutant même plus ce que son interlocuteur lui disait

- Vous m'avez bien entendu et il tend le document

Elle parcourt ce document et dans la cause du divorce, elle voit qu'Olivia l'a protégée et n'a pas mis adultère mais incompatibilité de caractère

Des larmes coulent sur le visage d'Alex

- Je suppose qu'elle vous a tout expliqué

- Exactement ! mais elle ne veut pas en exposer publiquement la raison principale, malgré toutes les affaires qui nous ont opposés, Olivia est une bonne personne et elle ne veut pas vous causer de tort

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Comme une femme qui a été trompée…..

- Ça vous amuse

- Pas du tout, vous posez la question, je vous réponds

- Pourquoi vous ? il y a des milliers d'avocats, pourquoi vous

- Parce qu'elle sait que je suis un requin

- Un requin, vous êtes encore gentil, mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question

- Afin de pouvoir faire face à votre mère

- Vous savez aussi ?

- C'est une évidence….mais sachez ceci Alexandra, n'approchez plus Olivia, ne l'appelez pas, ne cherchez pas à la joindre parce que votre nom respire la trahison pour Olivia…..ni vous, ni votre mère, les seuls contacts que vous aurez avec elle, ce sera par mon intermédiaire…

- C'…..

- Non ! c'est comme ça et si vous ne pliez pas à cette demande, je crains qu'une vidéo de vous en tenue légère ne fasse le tour du barreau

- Vous n'oseriez pas

- Bien sûr que si ! et vous le savez très bien !

- Trevor, j'ai juste envoyé ceci pour Olivia demain….

- Je tiendrai en compte que vous n'étiez pas encore informée de notre arrangement

- J'ai droit à une conciliation

- Bien entendu, il lui tend un autre papier

- Remplissez ceci, renvoyez le moi et nous trouverons une date


	136. Chapter 136

Chapitre 136

Eliott et Kathy sont partis mettre les enfants au lit. Olivia prend son sweat et part le long de la plage…..elle a besoin de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle va faire.

Elle s'installe sur le sable et tourne toutes les solutions possibles dans sa tête et se demande comment elle va s'en sortir…..

Eliott la voit de sa fenêtre, il est bientôt rejoint par Kathy qu'il enroule de ses bras

- J'ai une femme merveilleuse dit-il en l'embrassant

- Je sais !

- Tu sais que je t'aime Kathy

- Je le sais Eliott

- Les monstres dorment déjà ?

- Ils sont excités pour demain, pour la surprise !

- Je pense que ça va combler le vide qu'Alex a laissé dit-il en la regardant au loin face à la mer

- Elle se cache pour pleurer Eliott dit doucement Kathy

- Je sais ! et je n'arrive pas à la consoler

- Se sentir trahie, humiliée c'est difficilement consolable Eliott, mais nous sommes là pour qu'elle puisse se reconstruire, c'est la seule chose que nous puissions lui offrir. C'est la seule chose qui l'emmener vers demain mais elle a besoin de déverser son chagrin …..sa vie se peuple de cauchemars les uns après les autres

- Elle apprécie, elle sait Kathy, que tu as fait beaucoup pour elle aussi et Lizzie fait des merveilles

- Mais elle se sent toujours de trop Eliot

- C'est la triste et douloureuse histoire d'Olivia, passer toute sa jeunesse avec une mère qui te reproche d'être née c'est difficile de trouver sa place…Avant Alex, Olivia ne s'accrochait à rien….avant Alex, j'étais la personne avec laquelle elle avait une plus longue relation

- Je vais prendre un bain Eliott, va la rejoindre

- T'es certaine

- Ta femme a besoin d'avoir du temps pour elle

- D'accord….

Il vérifie une dernière fois que les jumeaux sont endormis, il prend un sweat et la rejoint sur la plage se doutant qu'elle doit pleurer.

Il s'approche tout doucement, elle entend la porte ….elle sait qu'il va venir…..

Elle entend chacun de ses pas, elle sent chacune de ses larmes mouiller son visage, elle essaie de les arrêter, elle en a assez de paraître tellement faible mais elle a mal, tellement mal

Avant qu'il ne signale sa présence, elle lui dit

- Je pensais que cette cave serait le pire moment de mon existence, tu sais Eliott, face à leurs coups et à leur brutalité, la seule chose qui me retenait en vie, c'était Alex …..l'envie de la revoir, de sentir le parfum de sa peau , de l'aimer , de s'aimer…et aujourd'hui, tout s'est éteint ….je savais depuis un moment qu'Alex me cachait quelque chose , elle m'a juré que non et aujourd'hui , il ne reste que des ruines Eliott , je n'avais jamais su aimer avant Alex ,je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi aimée…..la chute est difficile.

- Tu dois aller de l'avant Olivia, si le divorce est la seule possibilité qui s'offre à toi, agis et va de l'avant , personne ne peut le faire pour toi

- Je sais, c'est à ça que je pensais Eliott, je vais bientôt rentrer chez moi !

- Tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici

- Je sais Eliott

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais retourner à l'appartement

- Le tien

- Oui , j'ai encore mes meubles , je n'avais rien changé….pour notre appartement , Alex et moi avions choisi des nouveaux meubles ensemble

- Et ensuite ?

- Je dois aller voir Emma comme je te l'avais dit, je dois récupérer quelques affaires personnelles sans croiser Alex, je devrais donc aller voir Langan….je dois aussi entrer à l'hôpital pour ma dernière opération, celle où je devrais porter un plâtre au genou pendant trois semaines.

- Comment tu vas faire

- Je me débrouillerai Eliott ! mais je sais, dit-elle, en souriant que même si je vous dis ca , vous viendrez chacun voir comment je vais

- Bien vu

Elle sourit

- Et je dois aussi faire mes comptes, entre les couts des hôpitaux que je dois encore payer, c'est pas gagné !

- J'ai parlé à Cragen, il va passer quelques coups de fils pour les factures de l'hôpital soient pris en charge

- C'est vrai que ça m'aiderait vraiment

- Cragen a de bonnes relations et tu n'as pas cherché ce qui t'es arrivé

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Alex croit ! tu te demandes aussi pourquoi je l'ai suivi

- Tout le monde se le demande Olivia mais je crois que je sais

- El ? dit-elle tout doucement

- Il a dû menacer de s'en prendre à quelqu'un que tu aimais, j'ai retourné cette question dans ma tête des jours et des jours, et c'est pour moi la seule possibilité

Il voit ses larmes couler, il sait qu'il a trouvé, il sait qu'il a mis le doigt sur ce qu'elle tenait secret depuis si longtemps ….il se rapproche, elle se blottit contre lui et ils restent là ….

- El, je ne vais plus pleurer, c'est bon ! je vais aller de l'avant

- Je suis tellement fière de toi, sache-le

- Merci El, tu devrais retourner près de Kathy

- Elle prend un bain et ça peut durer des heures

Elle sourit

- je continuerai à voir Huang aussi

- tu dois le faire tant que tu en auras besoin

- j'en ai encore besoin

- c'est une grande force que de le reconnaître Liv

Ils restent un long moment enlacés, Kathy les rejoints plus tard.

- Il commence à faire froid les enfants dit-elle en souriant

- Désolée Kathy dit-elle en se desserrant de l'étreinte d'Eliott

- Mais liv dit Kathy , tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu de soucis avec ça

Je vous ai préparé dut thé je vous attends

Eliott se lève et lui tend la main

C'est main dans la main qu'ils remontent sous le regard attendri de Kathy


	137. Chapter 137

Chapitre 137

- Maman, maman

- Lizzie ….dit-elle doucement

- C'est l'anniversaire d'Olivia

- Je sais

- Tu nous aides ?

- Vous aidez ?

- On veut préparer un petit déjeuner surprise

- Quand tu dis « on »

- Ben Dick et moi, mais il n'a pas osé venir, il a dit que si on te réveillait, tu serais de mauvaise humeur mais j'ai dit que si c'était pour Olivia tu ne serais pas fâchée

- Ah bon !

- Ben oui !

- C'est vrai dit Kathy

- Je rêve où ils sont déjà réveillé ajoute Eliott

- Non papa, tu rêves pas, je suis bien là dit Lizzie en sautant sur son père

Eliott ouvre enfin les yeux, ils regardent Kathy

- Vivement qu'ils aient 18 ans

- Ça veut que tu sois très vieux

- Et toi très vieille

Kathy prend l'oreiller et l'envoie vers Eliott qui a le temps de vite se retirer du lit

- Bon allez les jumeaux

- Chuttt papa, il faut parler moins fort si tu veux que ce soit une surprise

- D'accord j'ai compris dit-il en descendant vers la cuisine avec les jumeaux pressé d'apporter le petit déjeuner à Olivia

- Il faut faire du café papa , Olivia aime bien

- Moi je coupe les oranges dit Dick

- Sur la planche fiston

- Et fais attention au couteau ajoute kathy

- D'accord maman

- On peut aller chercher des violettes dehors maman

- Bon je n'aime pas qu'on coupe les fleurs mais pour Olivia, je vais faire une exception

- T'es un super maman dit Lizzie en enlaçant sa mère

Ils installent la table, les tartines sont grillées, les œufs sont cuits , les oranges sont pressées et le café est prêt

- Je peux aller chercher Livia avec les fleurs

- Vas-y Lizzie

- Moi je mets les cadeaux sur la table pour Olivia propose Dicki

- D'accord répond la fillette

Elle frappe à la porte…..Olivia les a évidemment entendus mais n'a pas bougé pour ne pas gâcher la surprise qu'ils ont préparée

- Tu peux entrer

- Coucou Livia

- Coucou trésor

Elle s'approche cachant le bouquet de fleurs derrière elle et les tend à Olivia

- Joyeux anniversaire Livia, c'est de Dickie et moi

- Elles sont très jolie, merci beaucoup trésor

- On t'a préparé un petit déjeuner Livia

- Un petit déjeuner

- Oui Livia, papa et maman nous ont aidés

- Vous êtes super

Olivia les suit donc jusqu'à la table du petit déjeuner où elle voit deux petites boîtes posées à côté de son assiette.

Elle s'assoit, Eliott et Kathy lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

C'est ensuite Dicki qui s'approche et dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Olivia

- Joyeux anniversaire Olivia

- Merci Dickie

- Lizzie et moi, on t'a fait un cadeau

- Ce sont ceux près de mon assiette

- Oui Livia dit Lizzie

Le petit garçon regagne aussi sa place afin de manger ses œufs et ses tartines grillées

- Tu peux ouvrir tes cadeaux Livia si tu veux

- Maintenant dit-elle en souriant sachant que les enfants étaient impatients

Elle prend d'abord l'emballage bleu

- C'est le mien s'écrie Dick

Elle le déballe et découvre un cordon tressé au bout duquel se trouve un coquillage avec des reflets bleuté

- C'est magnifique dit Olivia

- Ca te plait

- C'est très beau !

- Je peux venir te l'accrocher

- Avec plaisir

Et le petit garçon vient l'accrocher au cou d'Olivia

- Merci Dicki

- De rien Olivia

- Tu ouvres le mien dit Lizzie

- D'accord

Olivia prend cette fois le papier rose et découvre cette fois un magnifique bracelet construit avec de petites morceaux de coquillage….Olivia en a presque les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est magnifique Lizzie

- Je voulais un bracelet qui soit aussi beau que toi

- C'est réussi ma chérie

- Venez ici que je vous embrasse

Olivia serre les deux enfants contre elle

- Tu vas pas pleurer Livia

- Non , je t'assure , je suis vraiment contente , merci tous les deux

Ils terminent leur petit déjeuner et s'en vont sur la plage laissant les adultes entre eux …..

On frappe à la porte


	138. Chapter 138

Chapitre 138

Eliott se lève et va ouvrir

- J'ai un bouquet pour madame Olivia Benson et j'ai besoin d'une signature

- Olivia c'est pour toi ?

- Pour moi

- Quelqu'un t'envoie des fleurs

- C'est vous

- Pas du tout dit Kathy

Olivia se lève

- Vous pouvez signer madame

Elle signe et rentre avec le bouquet de magnifiques roses rouges, Olivia sait qui le lui a envoyé, Kathy vient à sa rencontre avec un vase.

- Il est magnifique s'exclame Kathy !

- C'est vrai

- Je peux le poser ici désignant un petit buffer

- Pas de soucis

Elle prend l'enveloppe accompagnant le bouquet et l'ouvre

- _Liv, je suis tellement navrée de cette situation_

_Mais ca ne m'empêche pas de penser terriblement à toi…._

_J'aurais aimé être avec toi_

_Je t'aime toujours _

_Je voulais que tu le saches_

_Alex_

Elle referme l'enveloppe et ne laisse apparaître aucune émotion

- C'est Alex….elle prend son café

- Je vais prendre ma douche dit Alex

- Je vais débarrasser ajoute Eliott

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Hors de question, c'est ton anniversaire

Elle se met à rire

- C'est une tradition familiale

- Exactement dit Eliott

- Ca me fait plaisir d'être avec vous

- Ca nous fait plaisir, les jumeaux étaient très excités

- Bon qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir Liv ?

Elle réfléchit un moment et dit

- J'aimerais vous inviter au restaurant ce soir

- Nous ?

- Vous ?

- Avec les enfants

- Évidemment

- Liv

- Ça me ferait plaisir, vraiment !

- D'accord !

- Tu connais un bon restaurant ?

- Oui, attends j'ai leur carte dans un tiroir

Il revient et là lui tend

Olivia appelle, Kathy et revient et Eliott va à son tour prendre sa douche après avoir informé Kathy du projet d'Olivia.

Kathy fixe Olivia

- Aucune réaction Liv ?

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- Aux fleurs

- Ha les fleurs !

- Ça me fait plaisir mais ça m'attriste à la fois et j'ai décidé de laisser Alex de côté aujourd'hui

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment Kathy je veux une belle journée

- Nous aussi ! Eliott y tient et moi aussi

- Je sais , merci !

- Pas de quoi

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche

Elle entre dans la chambre, prend son téléphone et tape ces quelques mots sur son clavier

- _Merci pour ce magnifique bouquet….._

Alex reçoit un message, le tout premier d'Olivia depuis son départ

Le premier contact et elle se met à pleurer


End file.
